Amber&emerald
by Nimloth of Thay
Summary: Her soul belongs to Ilmater, but her blood is tainted by Bhaal. She is split between Mercy and Murder. Which side will prevail? Part 1 of a trilogy. WARNING: contains PC-Anomen romance, high contents of Edwin, modicum amounts of Aerie and traces of gluten, lactose and dried fruit. 100% turnip-free
1. Chapter 1

_**Author note:**_ _Welcome to my very first fanfiction, ladies and gentlemen. The story is set in BG2 and there is a PC-Anomen romance._

 _The PC is Margaret Dawn, a female human Painbearer of Ilmater of Neutral Good alignment. She was Lawful Good when she left Candlekeep, but life happened and her alignment shifted to Neutral Good during her travels in the Sword Coast. She also lost two Constitution points as a consequence of Irenicus' experiments._

 _Here are Margaret Dawn's stats:_

 _Strenght 12; Dexterity 14; Constitution 12; Intelligence 17; Wisdom 18; Charisma 18._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Baldur's Gate, nor any of the NPCs. I only own the PC Margaret Dawn and the other original characters who will appear later in the story._

oxoxoxoxoxo

PROLOGUE

Two children sat side by side on the cold stone floor, with an ancient tome open in front of them. Both of them were human: a seven-year-old boy with dark skin, dark hair and amber eyes and a three-year-old little girl with blond curls, fair skin and deep emerald-green eyes.

"Come on, little sister", the boy said, pointing his right index finger on the page, "One more time. What letter is this?". The toddler looked at the book, then smiled at her big brother, "This is your letter!", she exclaimed happily. He blinked: the first letter of his name was an S, so how could a B be his letter? "Are you sure, Maggie?". "Yes, it's a B, for "big brother"!".

He laughed and wrapped his already muscled arms around her, hugging her close, "I guess that your letter should be an L, then". "Why?". "For "lovely little sister"!", the boy said and his sister beamed, snuggling against his chest like a kitten. "I love you very much, Sarry". "I love you very much too, Maggie. Now, how about going over the numbers again?".

"Yes! I like numbers!", the little girl clapped her hands, enthusiastic: she loved learning from her big brother, he was so smart and he knew everything! But there was something even he couldn't know: the cultists of Bhaal were getting ready for the Rite of Rebirth and at the same time, a party of Harpers, led by a man in a blue robe, was rapidly approaching the Temple.

The storm was coming.

oxoxoxoxoxo

 _Nine years later, Candlekeep_

"Meg! Meg!". Margaret Dawn smiled and looked up as Imoen, enthusiastic and cheerful as always, was running towards her. The girls had become fast friends, despite them being as different as night and day. Meg, now a pretty twelve-year-old girl, was calm, patient and eager to improve her knowledge, borrowing books from the library and following her lessons with interest, a true scholar;

Imoen, on the other hand, was a sort of a little rascal with no discipline at all, allergic to lessons and chores, but always ready to pull a prank on some poor unsuspecting monk, or to steal something from someone's pocket. "What's up, Immy?". "We have some visitors!", the other girl squealed, excitement lighting up her big brown eyes, "They're from Baldur's Gate, the richest city of the north!".

"Actually, Baldur's Gate is…". "And _I_ have already seen 'em!", she concluded, straightening proudly to her full height, even though she was quite shorter than Meg. "Well…Good for you, I suppose". "Yes, I've seen them. And you have _not_!". "I'll try to get over this pain", the taller girl replied with a chuckle, getting back to watering the flowers.

Imoen waited for further reaction, but as it didn't come, she pressed on, "I've seen _both_ of them, ya know. The older one is quite a creepy fella, he looks like he hasn't eaten properly in months!". "Well, I'm sure that Winthrop's delicious meals will help him regain his health", Margaret Dawn replied, so calmly that her friend started tapping her foot on the ground impatiently.

"But the younger one is _very_ interesting, ya know. He's big, very big, even taller than you!". "Uh huh". "I think he's a Half-Giant! D'ya think he could be a Half-Giant? Do they exist?". Meg thought about it for a moment, "Well…I'm not sure about that, honestly: I can't really figure a Giant and a Human…Ahem…Having a child together: there's too much difference in size, I think.

But who knows? Maybe you should ask Gorion". "Eewww! Better not. Still, I tell you that guy must be something like that! Come, I'll show you!", the little thief grabbed her sleeve and started dragging her towards the library. "Thanks, Immy, but I'm not interested". "But you _must_ see him! He's freakishly tall, with a dark skin, very, very dark, ya know? And he's got these really weird eyes, they are kinda yellow…".

Meg felt her heart stop for a second and grabbed the other girl by the shoulders, "Amber, maybe? Think, Imoen, are they the colour of amber?". Imoen blinked, she'd never seen her friend's green eyes burn with such a fire, "I…Yes, they could be…", her sentence was never finished, for the taller girl was already running towards the library.

Could he really be…? _Please, please, my lord Ilmater, let it be him! I need him so much, I have been waiting for so long_! **,** Meg prayed desperately, entering the great building. "Margaret Dawn!", one of the elder Readers stopped her, "What do you think you are doing? You know that it's forbidden to run in here!". "I…I know, I'm sorry, but…I have a message for our guest from Baldur's Gate…The younger one", she hated lying, but she really had no choice this time.

The man searched her face for an instant, then nodded, "All right, you can go. He's upstairs, in the first reading room on the left. But don't run!". "No, sir, thank you, sir", she smiled with relief and strode up the stairs, thanking the Gods for her long legs and taking the steps two at a time, her heart pounding madly in her chest.

She finally reached the door and knocked hesitantly, only two soft knocks on the thick wood. The silence hung heavily for a moment, then the door opened with a screech…And _he_ was there. The last time she had seen him, they were children, but she just knew in her heart and soul that he was her big brother.

As Imoen had said, he was very tall, a full two meters, with broad shoulders, a broad chest and impressive muscles in his arms and legs. He wore his dark hair as short as he used to when he was a child and his features were a bit sharper, manlier, but his eyes were still the same, warm, kind and shining with intelligence. He'd been handsome as a child, but now he was absolutely breathtaking.

"Yes?", the young man looked at her with some perplexity, not understanding why this girl was standing as still as a statue, watching him with a look of utter love and adoration in her eyes. Her emerald-green eyes…"Maggie?", he breathed and she smiled, oh how he had missed her lovely smile!

"Yes", she flung her arms around his waist and he encircled her in his powerful ones, overcome with joy. "Sarry", Meg whispered his name like a prayer and cupped his face in her soft hands, "I missed you so much, big brother…". "I missed you too, little sister", he said, planting a kiss on her brow, "But come in, I don't want anyone to bother us", he closed the door behind them and hugged her again.

"You look fine", the girl said, "I was so worried about you, Sarry, I prayed every day for the Gods to take care of you, but…". "It's all right, Maggie, I am fine, as you see. I was adopted by a rich merchant, you know? He and his wife can't have children of their own, but they didn't want anyone to know, so they decided to adopt a child. Both of them are Sembian, so…Well, I suppose I was the best option to them, since I look like a Sembian myself.

Rieltar, my foster-father, gave me the best education available and I even have a real sword-master to teach me swordsmanship!". "But, brother…Why do I feel this pain coming from you? What did this…This Rieltar do to you?". "He…He is a cold, cruel man…", he stopped and shook his head, "It doesn't matter, now: all that matters is that we are together again. So tell me, Maggie, do you like this place?".

Margaret Dawn caressed his cheek, "You can tell me everything, Sarry, you know that. I am here for you and I always will be, the Gods willing". "He killed his wife. And…", the young man hesitated, then he turned his back on her and took off his scholar's robe. He heard her sharp intake of breath, then felt her hand touching lightly the faint white scars on his back, terribly clear against the dark colour of his skin.

"Sweet Ilmater…", Meg whispered, "Oh, big brother, how could that monster do this to you?". Sarevok put his robe on again and turned to face his sister, "I told you, little sister: he is cold and cruel. But it happened when I was a kid, before I learned how to avoid this punishment. Please, don't be so sad". "I…I should have been with you, I should have…".

"I thank the Gods that you were not there: he would have done the same to you, or worse. I have seen how…How he…How the women were punished", Sarevok concluded, swallowing hard. The girl sighed, "I can at least remove them, if you want me to. I am training to become a Painbearer of Ilmater and He has already granted me some healing spells", she showed him her silver pendant, on which was the picture of two white hands bound by a red cord: the Holy Symbol of Ilmater.

"You, an Ilmatari?", he raised his eyebrows in astonishment, "By the Gods, Maggie! Do you know what being a Painbearer means? You…You will have to suffer so much…". "Oh, Sarry", she kissed his cheek with a fond smile, "I'm glad to take it upon myself, if that means sparing pain to another. I just wish I could have done it for you".

Her brother hugged her tightly and his rumbling, sensual voice caressed her ear, "It's all right, it was so long ago, it doesn't matter anymore. Now show me your impressive healing powers, lovely little sister", he murmured, turning once again and lifting his robe. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath, then put her hands on his back, feeling his warm, soft skin under her fingers and she whispered a healing spell.

The feeling of the divine power coursing through her always managed to give her comfort and that sensation was improved a thousand fold now by the closeness of her beloved brother. A faint blue glow surrounded him, the scars slowly began to fade and soon the young man's skin was completely healed and intact. "Done", Margaret Dawn smiled as she saw him touching tentatively his back and finding nothing.

"Impressive indeed", Sarevok laughed, "I was sure I would have to take those marks to the grave! Thank you, Maggie. I'm so proud of you". "You are? Really?", the girl beamed and for a split second, he saw before him the sweet toddler to whom he had taught the alphabet and the numbers. "Of course I am! But", he added, his amber eyes sparkling with mirth, "What about your education? I hope you haven't given it up".

"Oh, no, not at all!", she vehemently shook her head, "I wanted so much to make you proud, I have been a good student, I've never skipped a lesson, I swear!", she exclaimed and he laughed again. "Easy, sister, I was joking", he reassured her, stroking her golden curls, "I know that you are a good girl, you've always been a blessing to me".

She snuggled closer to him, burying her face in his broad chest like she did when she was a child, "I love you so much, brother", she purred, "Will you stay?". "Only for a few weeks, unfortunately. Three months at best". "Oh. Well, we will make the most of the time we have, then, won't we?".

"Of course", the young man nodded and sat on a chair, gesturing for her to take the other one, "And now, I want to know about you: how have you been, all these years? Did they treat you well? Did you make any friends?". Meg smiled mischievously and sat on his lap, draping her arms around his neck, "This is definitely more comfortable than that old, worm-eaten chair".

He chuckled and kissed her temple, inhaling her light scent of wild roses: it was a part of her, it had always been on her, even in the Temple, where the stench of blood and death seemed to permeate everything. "My little wild rose", he murmured affectionately in her hair, using the nickname he had given her so long ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**_My best wishes for Happy Holidays and a very Merry Christmas to all of you readers!_**

oxoxoxoxoxo

Margaret Dawn sighed and pressed her palms on her eyes: she felt very tired and old, despite her twenty-two summers. First, she had to endure the loss of her brother; then she had been caged and "experimented on" for seven endless weeks; later, Minsc informed her about Dynaheir's death and scarcely two hours after that, they found what was left of fath…Of Khalid.

And now, just when they were finally out of that hell of a dungeon, Imoen had been kidnapped by a party of wizards, along with their former jailor. _My lord Ilmater, You know that I'm always ready to face and bear pain in Your name, but…Imoen doesn't deserve to suffer, none of my friends do. Please, take care of Immy, keep her safe until I can free her!_ , she prayed, but for the first time, there was no answer.

She sighed again and turned to look at her companions. Jaheira, the Half-Elven druidess, was glaring at the ruins, angrily twining one of her small cinnamon-coloured braids around a finger, her hard green-brown eyes reduced to slits. Meg was, like Sarevok, quite above the average height, being one point eight metres tall, while Jaheira was only one point five and still, the druidess always managed to look _down_ on her. How she could do that, only the Gods knew.

Next to Jaheira stood Minsc, the kind-hearted, innocent and naive Rashemi ranger, who was shaking his head and stroking his lovely hamster Boo with a look of sadness and confusion in his pale blue eyes. On his shaved head, the helm of Balduran, which they had found in the dungeon some hours ago, shook with every movement. With his one point nine metres of height, Minsc was a big man, even if not as big as Sarevok, but he was still bigger than Margaret Dawn and that somehow compelled him to call her "little Meg", ironic as it could sound.

The last member of the party was Yoshimo, the Kara-Turan bounty hunter: standing at one point seventy-four metres, he was quite attractive, his smooth skin was the colour of clay, his black hair looked like silk and he had a nice smile, but there was something unsettling about him. Meg sensed that he was a good and honourable man, Ilmater smiled down on him, but there was a strong aura of dark magic surrounding him.

 _A curse, maybe?_ _,_ she mused, _Why doesn't he say anything about it, then? I told him I'm a Painbearer, he should know I can remove it…_ Sensing her gaze, the thief turned his obsidian eyes on her, "Yes, fair friend?". _Well…I'll take care of it later. And anyway, I have no spells left for today_ , she thought. Aloud, she said, "You said earlier that we could be in Athkatla". He nodded, "And I was correct, for this is the City of Coin".

"Do you know of a place where we could rest and get some information about the wizards who took Imoen?". "I suggest for us to go to the Copper Coronet, in the Slums District". The druidess snorted, "The Slums, eh? You will find yourself at home there, Meg", she snapped. The young priestess ignored the insult with a shrug, "Considering the state we are in now, that's the only place where we will not attract too much attention".

The older woman snorted again, but Yoshimo smiled slightly. "Allow me to lead the way, my friends". They walked out of the Promenade, but as they entered the Slums, a man accosted them. "Hey! Ye there, pretty miss, if I be not mistakin', you're the person I be looking for! Yer name be Margaret Dawn, ain't it?". Meg gave him a measuring look, her left hand tightening on her staff, "Sorry, sir, but I would like to know who _you_ are, before introducing myself".

"Whoa! Well, I be damned if I forgot me manners! My name's Gaelan Bayle, miss. No need to stress that pretty head of yers…I'm sure ye've never heard the name". Yoshimo leaned close to her and whispered in her ear, "I know of him, Meg: from what I've been told, he's a thief and he has many…Connections to the "underworld" of Amn. And he's said to be a man of his word, for what it's worth".

She nodded slightly in silent thanks and turned to Bayle, "Well met, sir. I am the woman you were seeking. Now, may I know why you were looking for me?". "Well, I have a bit of information about the girl who was arrested by the Cowled Wizards...Ye want to find her, right?". "Yes, of course! Tell me what you know!".

"Woah! I meself don't know much of it…But wait: this ain't the right place to talk business. I got a better place for that, it's near here". The young woman shot a quick look at her companions, gesturing for them to keep their weapons ready, "Fine, lead us to this place. But don't try to trick us: we've had a very bad day and we're in a very, very bad mood". "Ha! Why shoulda be settin' a trap? It's more profitable ta help! Follow me", he led them through a maze of narrow streets, to a small house in the eastern part of the district.

Once inside, Margaret Dawn crossed her arms on her generous chest, "So, now that we are in a safe place, start talking". "Sure thing, miss! I know an organization that can help you. They can find both the girl and the wizard who was arrested with her, if ye want". "I care not for that…Man. I am only interested in saving my friend. And what "organization" are you talking about, anyway?".

Bayle's smile became even slimier, "Now, now, that's not important, ain't it? They can help you, as I said. Do ye want their help, pretty miss?". She bit her lip thoughtfully: she didn't like this situation at all, but…There seemed to be no other option for now, "Okay, then. I want their help". Good! But you must understand, it ain't easy task to oppose the Cowlies. So, their support will cost ye twenty thousand golds".

The entire party stared at Bayle in shock. "Twenty…", the priestess felt her blood run cold, "But we don't have that much gold! How are we supposed to raise such a crazy sum?". He shrugged, "You can find a job, there's plenty of it for mercenaries like ye. You be a cleric, right?".

"A Painbearer of Ilmater". "Then ye should go to the Temple District, I heard that there's something goin' on there. And ye can sell some goods, if you find something of value. Brus, me nephew, will be waitin' you out of here and he'll put ye in the right direction". "Well…Thank you, I suppose. We will come back when we have the money".

oxoxoxoxoxo

The Copper Coronet was definitely a cheap inn and the people who filled it were for the most part drunkards and clients of "working women", but the young man knew that adventurers also came here looking for a job. _If only I could find a worthy party to join forces with…_ , he thought, sighing heavily and passing a hand trough his dark brown wavy hair, _How am I supposed to prove my worth to the Order, if I am forced to waste my time waiting endlessly?_

He had spent more than an afternoon in this filthy place, cautiously sipping the cheap tea and avoiding the "working women" that sometimes came from the back rooms, but he still hadn't found what he was looking for. He stood to leave, when a small party entered the door: two women and two men, covered in dust and blood, their faces the picture of exhaustion and grief, all of them carrying a weapon. His spirit lifted, _Maybe they are adventurers!_

Without a second thought, the young man walked to them, "Excuse me…". The taller woman turned instantly, her expression was wary, "Yes, sir?". "I...I'm sorry to disturb you, fair lady, but what brings you to this cesspool of corruption?". She relaxed a bit and let out a weary sigh, "It's quite a long story, good sir, but in short, a friend of mine has been kidnapped by the Cowled Wizards and I…We want to save her, but we need money and help", she bit her lower lip and fiddled nervously with a silver pendant, that he recognized as the Holy Symbol of Ilmater.

He couldn't believe his good fortune and silently thanked Helm for sending them right here, right now, "Fate smiles down on you, then, for I am a warrior of discreet valour. I am Anomen Delryn, warrior priest of Helm and squire of the Most Noble Order of the Radiant Heart. I seek to achieve knighthood, but first I need to prove my worth.

Do you have need of a strong arm to help you in your quest, my lady? ", he asked and was taken aback when her face lightened up and she impulsively took one of his hands in hers. "You would really join us? Ilmater be praised! It will be a true blessing to have a fellow servant of the Gods among us and a member of the Most Noble Order, no less!", she exclaimed, then blushed, "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot myself and my manners.

My name is Margaret Dawn, but everyone just calls me Meg. I'm a priestess of the Crying God. This is Jaheira, she's a druidess from Tethyr", Meg pointed to the other woman, a Half-Elf with cinnamon hair tied in lots of small braids.

"This is Minsc, a ranger from Rashemen and this adorable ball of fur is Boo, his Miniature Giant Space Hamster", her finger was now directed to the bigger man, who had a purple tribal tattoo on his shaved head. "And last but not least, Yoshimo, he's from Kara-Tur", this time she indicated the lean man in black leathers, who could be nothing but some sort of thief.

Anyway, Anomen decided not to worry about it now: he could always ask the lady Margaret Dawn to send this man on his way later, "I am pleased to meet you. But who is this friend of yours who was kidnapped?". "Her name is Imoen. She is my childhood friend, for she and I were raised together since we were six". "Ah, the rescue of an old friend! It is indeed a worthy goal, my lady! Let us find her then!".

The young priestess smiled at his eagerness and shook her head, "Sorry, but I don't think any of us is ready to be on the road again at the moment. We need to have dinner and to rest, first. And to bathe", she added, looking at the dirt and crusted blood marring her robe, "A bath would be extremely welcome". "Of course, my lady, I didn't mean to hurry you".

"No problem, really. Uhm, say, what day is it today?". He seemed surprised by the question, "It's the first day of Mirtul, my lady", he answered and she grimaced as though she'd just been punched in the gut. "Seven weeks", she murmured glumly, turning to the druidess. "Longer than I'd thought", Jaheira nodded.

"Well, for now, we need to regain our strength and tomorrow morning, we'll discuss the next move while having breakfast, okay? Now, let's go get our dinner and our rooms". They all followed her and it took the squire a moment to realize that he was smiling happily for the first time in months.


	3. Chapter 3

_Happy new year to you all, my dear readers!_

 _ **Warning:**_ _a bit of coarse language and mention of violence._

oxoxoxoxoxo

 _ **Wake up, Daughter of Murder.**_ Margaret Dawn opened her eyes, woken up by that angry voice in her head and looking around, she saw that she was in the old Temple of Bhaal, her birthplace. _**This is your place. This is your home**_.

"Go away", she sighed, turning to face the Slayer. The Essence had always taken that shape to talk to her in her dreams: a monster covered in black scales with a blood-red shine, a crocodile-like head, powerful limbs ending with razor-sharp claws and a long tail that whipped constantly at the air.

But there was something different about it this time, it looked... No, it didn't just look, it wasbigger than the last time. Its head now nearly reached the ceiling, its fangs were longer and its body seemed to have swelled up.

 _ **Yes, I'm bigger**_ , the monster confirmed, _**Because I'm stronger.**_ "No, it can't be. How did you become stronger?". _**Ah, little Daughter of Murder, I have to thank the wizard and your brother for this.**_

"Leave Sarry out of it! This can't be linked to him in any way!". The Slayer chuckled, as much as a monster with a crocodile-like snout could chuckle anyway, _**Ah, but partly it is...Although I have to admit he didn't do it on purpose. His Bhaal-essence passed onto you when he died, little Goddess.**_ "What? So this is why I have some of his memories?". _**Exactly.**_

"But it doesn't make any sense! The Essence goes back to the Father when one of his Children dies, that's how it works for the Spawn". _**For the other Spawn, yes, but not for the two of you. You are unique, you are special, as unique and special as is your bond.**_ She averted her eyes, "What would you know of our bond? You're nothing but an evil and perverted monster".

 _ **But I'm part of your being...And I know what you don't know, what the old Harper never told you. Do you want to know the truth, little Goddess?**_ "Truth? From you? Yeah, sure", she scoffed, but in spite of herself she sensed that the creature was, for once, honest, "Say what you must and then leave me alone, I need to rest". _**As you already know, Bhaal sired a great number of Children, with females of all races.**_ "And none but him knows how many, yes, yes, so what?".

 _ **Don't interrupt me! As I was saying, with each one of these females, he sired a Child. A single Child for each woman...Except for Alianna, one of his most devout priestesses. With her and her alone, he sired not one, but two Children.**_ "Sarry and I".

The creature nodded, bending its serpentine neck, _**Yes. The two of you are the only ones, among the Children of Murder, to be born of the same mother. You share the same blood to the very last drop, your lives and souls are indissolubly entwined: you are two halves of a whole, you always have been and you always will be.**_

"Then can I get him back? If we are so closely linked, can I bring him back to life?". _**It's possible, yes, but you're not strong enough yet.**_ "Then I will become stronger". _**If you accepted my help...**_ "No, thanks, I saw what happens when one accepts your so-called help. I will do it without you". _**We will see, Daughter of Bhaal. We will see.**_

"You said that Irenicus had a part in your...Increased strength? How?". The Slayer chuckled again, _**The wizard weakened my chains further. All the pain he put you through fed your hate and your hate fed my strength.**_

Meg flushed and shook her head, "I...I don't hate anyone". _**Tsk, tsk, tsk,**_ the creature shook a claw at her admonishingly, _**You should know you cannot lie to me. I can sense your feelings and I know there is a lot of hate in you, deep and fierce. Hate towards Gorion, Rieltar, that Kivan...A long list, little Goddess.**_

Hearing those names made the rage flare up in the young woman, who closed her fists and shouted, "Those bastards did nothing but hurt my big brother! If Gorion hadn't abandoned him back in the Temple, he would never have ended in Rieltar's clutches! He would have come to Candlekeep, we would have lived together and now he would be alive, instead of being a handful of dust in a cold grave outside Baldur's Gate!

And if that monster Rieltar hadn't beaten him daily, his Bhaaltaint would never have been strong enough to overpower him! And Kivan, that Godsdamned pointy-eared bastard, he had no right to kill him! He could have just scratched him, disarmed him maybe and he chose to kill him!". _**You enjoyed killing Rieltar, didn't you?**_

"Yes! Yes, I enjoyed it! I crushed his skull with my staff until it was a bloody pulp and I loved every moment of it!", she admitted, eyes filled with tears, "Ilmater, help me...I gave in to the hatred, I was weak". _**You were not weak, little Goddess.**_

 _ **You were born into Murder, you are death and destruction incarnate, all you have to do is to follow your instinct and do what you were born to do. We could hunt this Kivan down and...**_ "No!

Even if I hate him, even if I'd love to see him dead, I won't shed his blood.

I don't want to give in to the darkness anymore". _**This is why you were born. This is your destiny.**_ "My destiny is mine to shape. And now, if you are finished, I would like to go back to sleep". The Slayer smiled cruelly, _**As you wish, Daughter of Bhaal, our conversation is over...For now. But we will meet again soon.**_

oxoxoxoxoxo

"Wake up, child! It's dawn already!", Jaheira took the blanket from the bed next to hers and nudged the girl, who opened her deep green eyes and sat up. "Good morning, Jae", Margaret Dawn stood, stretching her back and arms, then combed her curls with her fingers, "The others?".

The druidess shrugged, "No idea. Get ready, you lazy sloth, I want to have breakfast when the bread is still warm". "You can go ahead, if…", she avoided the pillow thrown to her head only by a hairsbreadth and hid her smile, "All right, I'll be quick!".

A little later, the two women were sat at a table near the fireplace, sipping warm tea and eating fresh bread with roasted meat. "Jae…I'm sorry…". "No, child", Jaheira cut her short, her tone sharp, "I won't let you blame yourself for what happened in that Godsdamned dungeon. It isn't your fault". "Yes, it is! That wizard killed father and Dynaheir, he hurt all of you and he did it only because you were with me!

I am a curse for whoever is near me!", the younger woman replied, her eyes full of remorse and self-loathing. The druidess moved to give her a cuff on the head, but her hand was stopped by a much larger one and raising her head, she met Anomen's stern gaze.

"I am sorry to intrude, lady Jaheira, but I think that violence is never fit in a discussion, especially among ladies", he said, releasing her wrist. "True enough", she admitted reluctantly, "But you will soon learn how frustrating this child can be, with her damned habit of taking everything upon herself". Meg shrugged, "Well, I'm a cleric of Ilmater, after all. It's my job".

The young squire chuckled and took the seat next to hers, his gaze softening while he admired her delicate face, so lovely now that it wasn't caked with dirt and crusted blood anymore, "How do you feel this morning, my lady?".

"I'm fine, thank you, Anomen", the Ilmatari answered with a gentle smile and her eyes lingered on him for a long moment. He was very handsome, she thought: he had beautiful dark grey-blue eyes, chiselled features and full lips highlighted by his carefully cropped dark beard and he was taller than her, fit and well-muscled.

She started, suddenly realizing the direction of her thoughts and stood, "I'll go and order your breakfast". "But…", Anomen didn't have a chance to protest, for she was already making her way towards the bar, leaving him with the druidess.

There was a long silence, then he murmured, "Why does she blame herself? What…What happened to your party?". The older woman pressed her lips in a thin line, then sighed, "We were captured by a wizard seven weeks ago. That monster killed my husband and our friend Dynaheir, a witch from Rashemen.

And he tortured Meg. I can still hear her screams of pain. The poor child has suffered much". He paled with fury, his hands closing into tight fists, "How could he! To hurt such a gentle lady is…Is…", his rage was so strong that the words caught in his throat. Then a thought struck him. "Wait, she said that the wizard killed her father...".

The Half-Elf nodded with a small smile, "She never had real parents, but she considered Khalid, my husband, as a father and he loved her as a daughter. And so do I". "I see. My condolences, lady Jaheira". She dismissed his words with an impatient gesture, "I have no use for kind words, boy".

He was about to reply, when he heard Minsc's booming voice coming from the stairs. "Beware, Evil! Minsc and Boo are ready to kick your backside!", the big ranger announced, then he saw them and sat beside Anomen, a wide grin on his face, "Good morning, friends!". "Good morning, Minsc", the Helmite greeted him.

Boo came out from the Rashemi's pocket and jumped on the table right in front of the young squire to sniff his hands curiously, then went back to his owner with a squeak. "Ah, good morning Minsc, good morning Boo", Meg joined the party and put three plates, three steaming mugs and a small plate filled with cookies on the table, "Since I was already there, I ordered breakfast for all of you gentlemen.

But…Where is Yoshimo?". "I'm here", the Kara-Turan's lilting voice came from right behind her and she started. "Sweet Ilmater, Yoshimo! You scared me". He laughed, taking a seat, "Sorry, but I just couldn't resist the temptation". "Well…At least, now we know that you're very good at sneaking", she said, chuckling and he bowed jokingly.

Jaheira cleared her throat, "If you are finished with this childish behaviour, we must decide our next move". The young priestess sobered instantly, toying with the enchanted Ring of Protection on her right ring finger, Sarevok's last gift, "Gaelan Bayle said something about the Temple District, right?

Maybe we should take a look. But first, we need to get better equipment: we won't go far without some protection. We have three thousand gold coins…Holy Gods! It's less than a fifth of her ransom and we are going to spend it too…", her face fell.

Anomen put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Have faith, my lady, we will raise the money to save your friend. As for the equipment, we can go to the Adventurer's Mart, in Waukeen's Promenade, they have good items, or so I've been said". Meg nodded, her lips curving in a small grateful smile, "The Adventurer's Mart it is, then".


	4. Chapter 4

"I like this halberd! It's as sharp as Boo's small teeth!", Minsc was definitely happy of his new equipment: a halberd that caused fire, acid and poison damages and full plate steel armour. Their money was well spent, in Meg's opinion, since all of them had something new:

Yoshimo was now wearing black leather armour that had a minor protective enchantment against fire, acid and cold; Jaheira wore a similar brown one and got a spear blessed by Silvanus Himself; Anomen had a new Helmet of Infravision and an enchanted Mace, while Margaret Dawn replaced her plain staff with the Staff of Rhynn and wore a pair of enchanted Bracers of Protection.

"I feel better now", the bounty hunter smiled, admiring his new suit, "This leathers are worth every coin they cost!". The young woman's spirit lifted, "I'm glad that you approve, my friend. Now, let's go to the Temple District".

As they walked, Anomen moved closer to her, "My lady, my condolences for the loss of your father". "Thank you. I miss him, you know. Dad…Khalid was a good man, kind, gentle and patient, but also brave and wise and strong. He is the only father I've ever had".

"I see. I must admit, my lady, that I am quite jealous of you: my father, lord Cor, wasn't at all like your Khalid and he and I never got along well.

He only cares about his business, you see and when I refused to take on it and joined the Order instead, he explained me in great detail again what a useless and unworthy dog I was", his eyes lowered with grief and shame, but then he felt a gentle hand brushing his cheek.

"Don't let his cruel words hurt you so, Anomen. Remember that Helm Himself considers you worthy of His blessing and allows you to act in His name. This means that you are not useless, you are not unworthy and you definitely are not a dog! You don't have a tail hidden inside that armour, do you?", Meg joked and he chuckled.

"Most certainly not, my lady", he caught her hand in his without thinking, it was soft and warm, "I thank you deeply for your kind words. It's just…I would have given much for my father to be my mentor. But instead, I endured his abuse until I was admitted in the Order.

He has been a cancer in my soul since my mother's death, I couldn't...I've never managed to stand up to him: he raised his voice and suddenly I was a child again, the little boy who hid in the larder to avoid his beating.

But no more of my bad memories, you have more important matters to focus on". "As you wish. But know that I'm always glad to talk to my friends, every time they feel like it".

When they reached the Temple District, they saw a blind man standing in the middle of the street, surrounded by a small party of people, babbling about the Unseeing Eye and encouraging people to join the blasphemous cult and to…"He wants them to gouge their eyes out?!", Meg exclaimed, astonished, "He's completely mad!".

"And he's convincing others to follow him", came the low voice of High Watcher Oisig, "I see that you are a servant of the Gods. Come to the Temple of Helm with your party, the Great Watcher needs your help to eradicate this evil".

"Of course, lead the way". The man escorted them to the Temple, where he explained what the Church knew about the Cult of the Unseeing Eye. And that was close to nothing: the only thing they knew for sure was that the cultists hid somewhere in the sewers under Athkatla.

"Our resources are thin at this moment, but you will find an ally of Helm and servant of Torm waiting for you: look for Keldorn. Faith will guide you both". Anomen frowned, "I know of Sir Keldorn: he's a veteran paladin of the Order, a valiant warrior…Even if he's arrogant and too zealous".

"Come now, he can't be that bad", Margaret Dawn smiled, "So, is everyone ready to discover the wonders of the sewers of this city?". Minsc cleared his throat uneasily, "Well, Boo is not thrilled at the idea of sewers: he remembers those of Baldur's Gate and he didn't like the stench at all. But we will follow little Meg anyway".

The young woman patted his arm, "Thank you, my friends". They found an entrance to the maze of stinking tunnels and one by one, descended the slimy stairs. "It's even worse than in Baldur's Gate!", Jaheira hissed, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "I know, mom…I mean, Jae. But we gave our word and besides, there's a paladin who needs our help".

As she spoke these words, they turned a corner and a tall man in full plate came into view: he wore the sunrise orange armour typical of Tormtar paladins who had achieved the rank of Vigilants and held a big two-handed sword in his hands. "Stop! Go no further!", he ordered, his deep voice resounding in the tunnel, "I'm sorry for my abruptness, but there's a great evil in this place. Who are you and what are you doing here?".

Meg bowed with a smile, "My name is Margaret Dawn, my lord and we were sent here by the Church of Helm to investigate about the Cult of the Unseeing Eye". He relaxed and returned her smile, "Then our meeting is blessed.

I am Keldorn, paladin of Torm and humble member of the Most Noble Order of the Radiant Heart. You must be the party I was waiting for. May I join forces with you to eradicate this blasphemous cult?".

"It will be an honour to have you among us, sir Keldorn". The man took his place in formation and his smile became a little more strained, "Squire Anomen, it is good to see you".

"And it's good to see you too, sir Keldorn", Anomen replied, a bit coldly, but the young Painbearer, sensing his unease, took his hand. "Anomen, may you take the place next to me in the front line, please?". He lightened up immediately and nodded, "Gladly, my lady! No harm will come to you, on my honour".

"Good", she smiled and led the party down to the lower part of the sewers, where the entrance was supposed to be. Minsc found it easily thanks to his tracking skills and they could enter the headquarters of the Cult.

oxoxoxoxoxo

"They adore a Beholder!", Jaheira's voice was filled with disgust and shock, "Child, I'm really glad that you accepted to destroy this cult: it's unnatural, it's a sacrilege against nature!". Margaret Dawn nodded, but her eyes were fixed on the strange patterns inscribed on the floor, "Yoshimo, can you please check this area for traps?".

"Of course. I could dance on the head of a pin as well", he replied with a grin, then scanned the floor and the stairs ahead carefully, "Ah-ha! You were right, Meg: there's indeed a fine trap here, but nothing that the Great Yoshimo can't disable, obviously".

"We're lucky to have you with us", she smiled and walked on, but after only a few metres, she stopped: right in front of them was a ruined temple and standing outside of it was a large number of people, all of them pale and ill-looking.

"Sweet Ilmater!". One of them noticed her and his wan face distorted with something close to boredom. "Hello", he said tiredly. "Hello. Uhm…Do you need help? I am a cleric of the Crying God, I may heal you…". "No, we can't be healed.

You can't heal our broken faith. We are the guardians of this temple. We have forgotten what we are protecting and we have forgotten for how many generations we've been here and we have also forgotten what it means to have a goal".

"But…Surely there must be something that you can do. Have you ever tried calling on to your God?". "We have no God to pray, we don't remember who it is.

There's no hope for us. Go inside, take whatever you want, we don't care, we could as well be brainless skeletons". Minsc scratched his bald head, "Little Meg, can't we help them? They look so sad!".

"We will try, Minsc. But...By the Gods, that's a child!", the Ilmatari rushed to the child, who was leaning on the side of the building, "What's wrong, little one? Are you ill?".

The girl raised her head slowly, her complexion was grey and she had bags under her eyes, "Do you want to see what we've done? Go into the temple and look. We can't see it, because it's ours. We forgot. You can see it, but you can't fight it".

"What is it that I can't fight? What are you talking about?". "We send our thoughts to the temple. Thoughts of broken faith. Can you fight a wound to the faith? You can't fight hate with hate. Only healing the pain you can defeat the hate. Only the cure can dispel the aversion". "Why are you talking like this? You sound like an old madwoman".

The child sighed tiredly, "I've been in this life for nine years. They say my soul is the oldest of them all. I'm tired. But I already know I will get old again and I won't care anymore. Just go away".

Meg felt her heart clench in pity, she realized she had no way to help the poor creature now, "Whatever ails these people is related to the temple. If we solve this mystery, maybe it will free them".

Anomen cleared his throat, "Excuse me, but we came here to retrieve the artefact... ". "That is inside, right? So we should get in anyway". "Uh, well, you're right, my lady". As they entered, a big monster, similar to a Baatezu, attacked them, roaring, "Hatred is here! Attack with rage and let hatred be fed! I fear not hatred and pain, I feed on them!".

Keldorn and Minsc parried its blows, but Margaret Dawn didn't attack it, because there was something…Something tugging at the corners of her mind. And suddenly it was clear: she moved closer to the creature, intoned the words of a healing spell and directed it towards the monster, which dissolved with a shriek.

Everyone looked at her in awe. "How did you know…?", the druidess asked, her eyes wide. "The man and the child outside…They said that I couldn't heal their broken faith. I thought that, if the monster was the broken faith they were talking about, maybe it could work. And it did".

Keldorn sheathed his two-handed sword, sighing with relief, "It was quite a risk to take, my girl. What if you were wrong?". "We would have taken it down like we always do with monsters, right, Minsc?", Meg smiled at the ranger, who nodded enthusiastically.

"Little Meg is right! Worry not, friend Keldorn, she is very smart and she always knows what to do! Our Meg is nearly as wise as Boo!". The young woman laughed, but a faint voice came from behind her.

"Who walks in my temple?", the words were spoken by the translucent figure of a man, dressed in light pink and orange robes, "Tell me who you are, I can hardly see you". "My name is Margaret Dawn, sir. And who are you?".

"I am the Temple and the Temple is me. You have defeated the beast for now, but it will rise again to kill my avatar. It is fed by my followers and I get weaker and weaker".

"I'm afraid that those poor people are not your followers anymore, sir: so much time has passed and they can't even remember your name".

The avatar looked hurt, "Then it's no wonder that I can't defeat the beast by myself, for it is their contempt made flesh. I cry for my children! It's their hatred that keeps this place alive, even if that's not what they want".

She saw her opening and didn't hesitate, "Then why don't you free them? They need respite and we need the rod they are protecting. Maybe we can help each other?". "Yes, I see in your mind the way to free this place: you are looking for this instrument on behalf of others, but you are not their ally and they want to kill you".

"Big surprise there", she couldn't help herself. "Take this part of the rod and unite it with the part already in possession of the creature. Use it only once with my blessing and then take it back here, to me.

My people need to know that I want to put an end to their services. The simple fact of reuniting the two halves of the rod will give them a spark of faith and if they are in my presence, that spark will be enough for me to have the power to destroy the artefact".

"I will use the rod to kill the Beholder and then I will return it to you. You have my word on this", the Painbearer bowed and took the powerful artefact from the altar behind the avatar, then guided her party outside.

Anomen was a bit pale, "That was the avatar of a forgotten God, weakened by the lack of faith...", he murmured, shaken, his long fingers touching the Holy Symbol of Helm at his neck.

"This will never happen to our Gods, Anomen", Margaret Dawn reassured him with a warm smile, "Our faith is strong and we will pass it onto the next generation, as is our duty". "The next generation…", he blushed slightly, his thoughts suddenly taking a different direction.

Outside the Temple, the first guardian greeted them with a sort of smirk, "Did you like the visit? Surely you…That…You have the artefact!

How is it possible?". "Your God wants to destroy it, so that all of you will be free from your burden. I will use it and then take it back here...". "No.

If you have it, that only means the God inside is even weaker than we thought. Nothing will change. You won't come back and we will never be free". Meg shrugged, "Suit yourself. Come, my friends, let's go and roast the big bad Beholder", she added, eliciting a chuckle from the party.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author note:**_ _Welcome to the new chapter! This one contains a flashback concerning the final confrontation from BG1, though it's quite different from the canon. I hope you'll enjoy reading it._

 _If you have questions, comments or also if you just want to say hello, feel free to drop me a line and I'll be happy to answer **:-)**_

 _ **Warning:**_ _a bit of coarse language, character death. And I apologize in advance if Meg's behaviour in the flashback makes you uncomfortable._

oxoxoxoxoxo

Roasting the big bad Beholder was quite a challenge, for the creature was surprisingly powerful, but with their combined forces and the sacred rod, they managed to take it down, though not without getting a good amount of beating. Luckily, Margaret Dawn, Jaheira and Anomen were able to heal at least the worst wounds.

"For one so young, your healing powers are quite impressive, Meg", Keldorn commented, while she was tending to his injuries and the young woman flinched. "Thank you". "Did I say something wrong?".

"No, no, it's just...Those words…I've already been told them, once. By my brother", she murmured, her eyes not meeting his. "What happened to him?", the paladin asked softly. "He was killed three months ago".

"I see. Forgive me, I didn't mean to cause you grief". "It's all right, you didn't know. Here, you are as good as new!", the priestess said with forced cheerfulness, standing and moving towards the stairs, "Let's not make the avatar wait any longer".

Jaheira, who was close to her, saw the unshed tears misting her eyes, knowing full well that those tears would never find a way out. Since their first meeting in Candlekeep, the druidess had seen the girl cry only once, that fateful night.

oxoxoxoxoxo

 _Three months ago, forsaken temple of Bhaal under Baldur's Gate_

"F-fight back, my child! He w-will kill you!", Khalid's voice resounded under the high ceiling, filled with worry: Margaret Dawn was engaged in a duel with her brother, but instead of fighting him, she was merely blocking his powerful blows, the wood of her mace creaking under the massive blade of the Sword of Chaos.

Sarevok's beautiful lips twitched in a cruel smile, "The stuttering fool is right, _sister_ ", he growled, "I won't let you leave this place alive. But you could at least make it interesting".

"Shut up! I won't allow you to use my brother's voice to talk like this!", the young woman replied, "Sarry, I know you're still there. Please, please, fight the Taint and come back to me!

You are stronger than our Sire! Don't let it control you!". "Stop blabbering and fight!". "I said shut up! You are not my brother, you are merely the Taint in him!".

He barked out a mocking laugh, his amber eyes glowing even brighter than the torchlight, "Is this what you think? Then you are even more of a fool than I gave you credit for. Did you really believe that I could love a pathetic weakling like you?

Do you want to know what you've always been to me? A burden", he hissed, landing another blow that nearly took her head off, "A stone at my neck, a waste of time. A _hindrance_ ".

His sword hit one more time and with a swift movement of his wrist, the warrior broke her grip on the mace, which landed a few feet from them. Meg looked at him with a sad smile, "I love you, Sarry", she whispered, closing her eyes and bracing herself for the last blow.

But then she heard the soft hiss of an arrow and opening her eyes, she saw the arrow imbedding itself in her brother's throat. "Oh, Gods, no, nonononono…". Sarevok looked surprised for a brief moment, then his knees started to give way under him.

His sister caught him and kneeled with him, cradling his body against hers, "Sarry, Sarry, it's all right, I'll remove the arrow now, ok?". The young man took a strangled breath, the unnatural light in his eyes disappearing, "Maggie…".

"Sshhhh, don't talk, you'll be fine, I promise", she tried to grab the arrow, but his hand caught hers and squeezed it tightly. "I'm sorry…I...Couldn't stop it…". "I know, it wasn't your fault, now let me take this Godsdamned thing out of you, yes?", Margaret Dawn moved as quick as lightning, removing the arrow and intoning a healing spell, but the damage was too deep and she found herself screaming, "Jaheira! Save him!".

"Maggie…I love you…Little sis…", the words faded on Sarevok's lips as his heart stopped. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! No, no, please, wake up! Sarry, I beg you, don't leave me, I can't go on without you, wake up! Wake up…", the girl cried desperately, her own voice fading into sobs that wracked her tired body, a stream of hot tears running down her cheeks.

After what seemed like an eternity, she stopped crying, her attention fixed on the arrow that had killed the only person in the world she loved more than her own soul. It had white feathers on the end and it was made of a thicker wood than normal arrows. _Kivan._

She stood and turned toward the Elf and everyone jumped: her eyes were lit by the same light that was in Sarevok's just mere seconds before and her expression was…Well, terrifying.

"You. You killed my brother! You will PAYfor this!", Meg roared, throwing herself at him, but Minsc was there first and in an instant, Khalid and Edwin were there too, holding her back.

Imoen stared at her friend in shock, it was the first time she had ever seen the sweet, compassionate Painbearer get angry...No, not just angry: enraged. Despite the three men keeping her at bay, the priestess was still fighting hard to get at the Elven ranger, shouting at him at the top of her lungs, her voice filled with hatred and pain.

"You'd better watch your back, you Godsdamned tree-hugger elven son of a bitch! I will tear you apart, do you hear me? You are dead. DEAD! When I'm finished with you, there will be nothing left for the crows to feast upon! And you three take those Godsdamned hands of yours off of me!".

Then, as suddenly as it had flared, her fury cooled down: Meg stopped fighting and went back to her brother's body, which had already started to dissolve.

She cradled him against her chest, rocking him gently and crying silently, until all that was left of him was a handful of shining powder in the huge black armour, his clothes and his two-handed sword.

The heavy silence was broken by Jaheira, the only one brave enough to approach her again, "Meg? Child…We cannot stay…". "I will bring him outside", the voice that answered her was a broken whisper, "He will have a beautiful grave and I will perform his…His burial rite. You can go: he is mine, I will take care of him".

The others didn't need to be told twice and they left the Temple in a hurry, while the girl, alone, collected the powder and the equipment in her Bag of Holding, murmuring something.

The druidess was the only one close enough to understand her words: " _I will not forsake you, big brother. I will find a way to be with you again, I will sacrifice everything to see you again. I will do everything"._

oxoxoxoxoxo

"Jae? Are you all right?". Jaheira started as she came back to the present, "Yes, I was just... Thinking". Her ward looked at her worriedly, "Are you sure? If you need to rest a bit... ". "Oh, for Silvanus' horns, I'm fine! Let's go", the druidess snapped, passing her by, "I want to get out of this stinking place and have a warm bath at the inn!".

"Boo is in a hurry to clean himself too", Minsc nodded, "All of this dirt is ruining his fur and a hamster with ruined fur is not a happy hamster!", he declared, eliciting more than an amused smile from his companions.

Luckily, the road back from the Beholder's lair to the old temple was cleaner and soon enough the party was in front of the guardians. Their leader looked at the adventurers with boredom, "You are back. Why? Did you bring the artefact back?".

The Painbearer nodded with a kind smile, "As I said I would. Now you all will be free". "You're lying! You must be lying! There's no hope for us, it's been such a long time since we got a sign!".

She huffed, the man's incredulity was starting to annoy her, "Well, here's the sign you were waiting for. Aren't you happy?". The guardian seemed in panic, his milky eyes kept on darting back and forth between the adventurers, "No, it's impossible. It can't be.

You can't be the herald of change. I...I need to see...We all need to see", he stammered and hurried inside the temple, followed by the other guardians and the party.

The temple was silent and empty and he sighed tiredly. "Just as I thought. There's nothing here, nothing but the stench of our hate". Jaheira lost her cool, "By Silvanus! We brought you the sign, now what more do you want, man? Will you at least try to call on your God?", she snapped.

He hesitated, "I...I...Amaunator! Your people call on you! I, Agru Tindul, Lord of the Sun of the Third House, faithful to your contract of the Rule of Adoration, offer my voice to honour your name. We ask...Please...We invoke you. Please...We need you".

The avatar appeared, his face now lightened up in a smile, "I'm listening. You have suffered, you still do. The time is at an end. The law says that the protection lasts till the end of days. Our days end now. You did what you had to.

All of you will sit beside Amaunator in the Fortress of the Eternal Sun. The ancient enemies are no more and the duty was done. May your mind rest in my heart. Rest". With these parting words, the avatar and his followers vanished, leaving behind only a shield.

Anomen took it up and examined it closely, admiration lighting up his eyes, "There's a powerful protective enchantment on it, my lady. An amazing reward for our feat". Meg nodded, but she seemed distracted, "They are at peace. Now they can finally rest in peace", she murmured, twisting her Ring.

"What?". The squire's voice startled her, "Nothing. As for the shield, you can keep it, Anomen, if you want it". "Me? I don't know what to say, it's a...A very precious gift. I thank you deeply, my lady". "I want all of you to be as much protected as possible. I don't want to lose anyone else, not ever.

But now we should rest: we still have the Beholder's cultists to face and I'm afraid they won't be inclined to end it peacefully", she added, with a weary sigh. So they lied down on the marble floor and slept, protected by the residual power of Amaunator.

When they got back to the cult's headquarters, they found the cultists in turmoil, frightened and confused by the sudden disappearance of their so-called god and Gaal was shouting in the attempt to bring back the order.

"Come back! The Eyeless One is dead, but not all is lost! We can avenge it and turn its vision into reality! Come back, you fools!". His words seemed to calm down the cultists a bit, for they stopped running around and just stood where they were, uncertain on what to do next.

Meg walked into the chamber with her companions, "Stop! This madness must end. The Eyeless One is dead now, you are free. You can... ", she tried to say.

Gaal turned on her with a snarl, mad with fury, "You! Margaret Dawn! You sinned against universe itself! We will destroy you!", he shouted, throwing himself at her. He was the only one to attack, however, since his followers were now too confused to do anything, without the power of the Beholder to guide them.

So the adventurers disabled him and tied him up like salami, then led the now-free-and-really-blind cultists out of the sewers and into the light. Keldorn walked up to the Ilmatari, but still kept an eye on their wards, "Tell me, Meg, what will become of them, now?".

"I know that some of them were clerics, before losing their path, so we will bring them to their respective Churches: this way they will have the chance to feel again the light of their Gods. Well, apart from those who worshipped Talos, because they would be considered traitors and killed.

I think we can bring them and the others to the Temple of Ilmater in Waukeen's Promenade: it's the nearest and I know for sure that nobody will reject them there, no matter their faith". "Not many would have cared about their fate as you are doing now", the paladin said with a fatherly smile, "You're a good girl.

I hope my daughters will be like you, when they grow up". "Thank you, but I don't deserve this praise. I mean, you know what I am", she murmured, toying with her Ring: she had told him the truth about her heritage soon after meeting him, because she didn't want to hide anything from a paladin of Torm and she was ready for a rejection, maybe even an attack.

But Keldorn had just looked at her and, after a brief silence, announced that he would judge her by her actions, not her blood, then resumed his place in formation. "Yes, I know who you are: you're a woman with a good heart. I didn't detect any real evil in you". "Detect? You mean you used the Detect Evil spell on me?".

He cleared his throat with an apologetic smile, "Well, yes, I did. I needed to be sure about you. I'm sorry". "Oh, no need to apologize, really. I know that we Spawn don't have a good reputation, though it's not our fault that we were sired by Bhaal. It's not like we had a choice in the matter, did we?".

"Well, no... ". "Exactly. Ah, there's Lathander's Church! Let's gather his former followers". Temple by temple, they made sure all of the former cultists were taken good care of and then, it was time to get paid for their good job.


	6. Chapter 6

The party members sat at their usual table at the Copper Coronet, enjoying a good dinner and commenting on the events of the day: after freeing the cultists and leading them to the various Temples, the adventurers had been rewarded by the Temple of Helm with the nice sum of eight thousands gold coins, not to mention that they had now the gratitude of the Watcher's clergy.

Later, they accompanied Keldorn back to the Headquarters of the Order and stopped for a while to the Temple of Ilmater in the Slums, where Meg helped to heal the sick who were hosted there. All the members of the party were in a good mood, except for Margaret Dawn, who was toying with her Ring, lost in her thoughts.

At last, she raised her head and cleared her throat, "Yoshimo, Anomen...There's something you should know". Jaheira shook her head, "No, child, you don't have to do it". "They have a right to know, Jae and to leave too, should they want to.

I gave the same chance to our old companions, remember?". "Well, yes, but... ". Anomen spoke up, "My lady, what do you have to tell us? Why should we want to leave?". The Ilmatari chewed on her bottom lip, "I...I'm a Bhaalspawn".

There was a heavy silence, which lasted for several seconds. Then, Yoshimo smiled, "This doesn't change anything: I will stay with you and help you get Imoen back, just as I promised". She returned the smile and took his hand, "Thank you, Yoshimo. You're a true friend". "You're welcome, Meg".

Anomen hesitated, conflicted: what would the Order think of him, if he allied himself with a progeny of the God of Murder? Would they cast him out? Would he lose the chance to become a knight? On the other hand, he'd promised Meg his help and she seemed like a good and honourable woman and she'd been kind to him so far.

"Anomen", the priestess' voice interrupted his thoughts, "You don't have to make your decision now: you can take all the time you need. And should you decide to leave, I will understand: Ajantis left too, so...".

"Ajantis? You mean sir Ajantis?". "Well, yes, but when we met him he wasn't a knight yet. At first, we got along well, but after finding out what I am...He called me an abomination, he left and we didn't hear of him anymore", she lowered her head and fixed her gaze on her plate.

Anomen impulsively took her hand in his, "You're not an abomination, my lady. I know we've not known each other for long, but in the time I spent with your party, you proved to be an honourable woman and you've served the cause of Good.

As long as you will have me, I will fight by your side with all the strength Helm will give me", he announced and was rewarded by her radiant smile. "Thank you, thank you all, for your trust and your support.

I will do my best to be worthy of it". Jaheira cuffed her on the head, as usual, "You already are, silly". "Ouch! Come on, Jae!", the Ilmatari pouted, rubbing the painful spot and her companions laughed.

"No offence meant, Meg, but right now you don't exactly look like a scary evil Bhaalspawn", Yoshimo joked and she poked her tongue out at him, joining their laugh. "You just wait until I'm angry and you'll see".

"I doubt you are even able to get angry: you're an Ilmatari, after all". "I'm still a Human...But truth be told, I don't lose my patience that often, thanks to my training". "But what training!", the Half-Elf snapped, "Even back when you were a child, not even Imoen's worst pranks could raise your hackles!

You're like...Like Khalid...", her voice broke, "He too was so patient and understanding to the point of being exasperating...". Her ward took her hands and squeezed them lightly, "Speaking of father, I want to get his body back from down there and give him a proper burial. I will perform the burial rite, if it's fine with you".

"Going back to that hellish place? You can't be serious! It's too dangerous... ". "There's nobody left now, you know it. Besides, I want to get Dynaheir's body back too. I owe her this, at least".

Minsc nodded with decision, "I agree with little Meg: we couldn't save our witch, but maybe we can bury her in a nice place, one with many beautiful flowers, like those she liked so much. Right, Boo?".

Jaheira hesitated: the dungeon scared her more than she was willing to admit, even to herself, but her friends were so determined to face it again...At last, she bowed her head, "Fine. As stubborn as you are, nothing could change your mind. Tomorrow... Tomorrow we will go back there".

Margaret Dawn smiled and turned to the newest companions, "The two of you don't have to come, if you don't feel like it. Especially you, Yoshimo: you've already been there and I guess you don't have good memories about it".

"I spent some unpleasant moments there, that's true, but I'm not afraid to go back. Besides, this time Irenicus will not be home", the Kara-Turan replied with an easy smile, but as he said the wizard's name, his face twisted with pain. It lasted only for an instant, so briefly that it could have been a trick of the light.

 _But it wasn't_ , Meg thought, suddenly alarmed, _That's the second time so far that it happens and it's always when we're talking about Irenicus...And every time, the dark magic surrounding him becomes stronger. What did that wizard do to him?_

Her musings were interrupted by Anomen's voice. "You can count on my help, my lady". "Good, then tomorrow morning, after breakfast, we will go to Waukeen's Promenade. Now I suggest we get some sleep: we have a hard day ahead of us".

Later, while she was lying on her bed in the room she was sharing with Jaheira, her thoughts turned back to the strange aura surrounding Yoshimo and she remembered an old book about black magic she'd read some years ago, obviously without Gorion knowing it: her "guardian" didn't want her to know anything at all about it, surely because of her heritage.

She skipped trough the curses written on the yellowed pages and just as sleep was about to claim her, she sat up with wide eyes, _Of course! Why didn't I see it before?_. She dressed quickly and ran to Gaelan Bayle's home.

He opened still in his nightshirt and gave her a surprised look, "Whoa! I didnae expect to see ye so soon, pretty miss. Ye already have the gold?". "I'm not here for that. I need a scroll to remove a Geas".

oxoxoxoxoxo

Anomen woke up early, partly due to habit and partly because Minsc, who along with Yoshimo shared the room with him, snored like a Dragon with a sore throat.

Despite that, the squire was in a good mood and he even found himself humming under his breath while trimming his beard: he finally had the chance to prove his worth to the Order and he felt strangely at ease with his new companions. Well, most of them: he didn't trust the Kara-Turan that much.

But the lady Margaret Dawn, well, she was a different matter entirely, he thought: a true lady, kind, intelligent and compassionate, but also well-mannered, brave and with a sense of humour and...Beautiful...He saw his cheeks flush in the mirror and hastily strapped his armour on, then walked downstairs to the common room.

Meg was already there, sat at their usual table with the breakfast for the whole party and smiled at him, "Good morning, Anomen". "Good morning, my lady", he took the seat next to her, "You're up early".

"I'm a morning bird, I've always been: I love to see the sunrise", her smile turned soft and sweet, "My brother loved it too, you know? When he was staying at Candlekeep, we used to sneak out of our rooms and sit up the outer walls, with the cliff right under us.

It was magnificent to see that flaming disc emerging from the dark waters of the Sea of Swords". "Well, it can hardly compare to seeing it emerging from behind a rat-hole in the Slums, I suppose", he joked and she laughed.

When their companions joined them, they had a good breakfast, then made their way to the Promenade. While they were passing by a cage with a tiger in it, the priestess stopped abruptly. "I'll be right back", she said, heading towards a six-year-old child, who was crying desperately, "What's wrong, little one? Why are you crying?".

He sniffed and looked up, "My mommy went into the tent to see the show. But something happened and now nobody comes out. There are some guards who don't let anyone get in. But my mommy is in there!", he whined, looking at her with imploring eyes, "I want my mommy!".

"Okay, sweetie, now calm down", she said soothingly, giving him a handkerchief and caressing his hair, "My friends and I will go in there and get your mommy back, okay? Here, blow your nose". "T-thanks, madam".

The young woman walked back to her friends, "Sorry, but I fear we have to delay our trip to the dungeon". Minsc frowned, confused, "Delay? Why, little Meg?". "That child's mother disappeared into the circus tent and since the guards can't do anything about it, I promised him that we will save her.

I apologize for not consulting you first, but... ". "Oh, no apology is needed! If someone took the little boy's mom, I will teach them a couple of things about respect, decency and keeping their hands off of other people's parents! Right, Boo?".

Yoshimo shrugged, "I have no objections, but if the City Guard couldn't solve the problem, we should be on our guard".

The party approached the tent, but the soldier standing in front of it stopped them. "Halt! This tent has been closed for your safety, citizens! The circus will remain closed until this problem is solved".

"Did nobody come out of there?", Anomen asked."Well, we've been said that a beast-master escaped shortly after the beginning of the show, but we still haven't found him".

Meg walked up to the guard, holding the child by the hand, "Can't you please let us in, officer? We are seasoned adventurers, we can take care of ourselves. Maybe we can solve this mess for you", she said, giving him her most charming smile.

He frowned, but at last relented, moving grudgingly to the side, "Well, if you want to risk your neck, suit yourself". "Thanks.

One more thing: can you take care of this child and keep him safe until our return?". "But I...Oh, Hells, fine!". "Thank you so much", she bowed slightly and guided her companions into the tent.

The first thing they noticed was that the inside was larger than the outside, easily three times the size of the whole Promenade. Jaheira curled her nose, "This is a magical illusion. Be wary, there can be anything waiting for us".

As to confirm her words, a Djinn appeared in front of them on the bridge, dressed only in orange pants, a purple turban and yellow slippers, "Aha! I see some travellers came to entertain Kalah! You must solve a riddle, of course, before proceeding further. Are you ready?".

The Ilmatari shared a look with her friends, then shrugged, "Sure, go ahead". "Excellent! A princess is now as old as the prince will be when the princess will be twice as old as the prince was when the princess' age was half the sum of their present ages. How old is the princess and how old is the prince?".

She reflected for a long moment, frowning in thought and at last she said, "The princess is forty and the prince is thirty". "Ah, correct! The mighty Kalah respects those with a keen mind. Proceed further with my blessing", the Djinn bowed and vanished.

Once they crossed the bridge, they entered a smaller circular tent, where an Ogre stood. Strangely enough, it didn't attack them and spoke with a girlish and trembling voice, "W-who are you? Oh, whoever y-you are, you must r-run!

He...He k-killed nearly all of those who c-came here! Oh, please, run!". Meg gestured for her companions to lower their weapons and approached the creature, "What's your name?". "M-my name is Aerie. I...I am an Elf, a winged Elf...Or I was.

This...This is an i-illusion, but if you believe in it, it becomes real! Oh, please, believe me!". "Yes, I believe you". Anomen interjected, baffled, "But my lady, that is a...A monster! How can you trust her words?".

"Because she didn't make a single attempt at harming us and she has a good aura. Aerie, how can we help you?". The Avariel **/** Orc relaxed, "You need the k-key of these chains. B-but it doesn't look like a key!

There are two v-villagers on the n-northern part of this tent. Don't let yourself be deceived by their appearance, they are m-monsters! They have a s-sword that is actually my key...If you get it, I can open the chains and return to my normal self! But please b-be careful!".

"We will, don't worry, just wait for us here. Guys, let's go". "I will go first", the Helmite volunteered, taking the path to the left, but he stopped abruptly after a few steps and his leader bumped right into him.

"What's wrong, Anomen?". He pointed ahead, speechless: in the middle of the path stood a huge Giant Spider, covered in black bristle with red spots, its fangs dripping with venom and twitching nervously.

"Oh, okay. Well, let's see if... ". Seeing them approach, the spider cringed, "Please don't hurt me!", it pleaded with a woman's voice, "Oh, what am I to do?". Margaret Dawn's eyes widened, "You are a person?".

"Yes! My name is Hannah. I came to the circus with my son, but he didn't come in and now I don't know where he is! Please, help me!". "We will do our best. But how did you turn into...Well...This?".

Hannah made a helpless gesture with her front legs, "Oh, I don't know! All I know is that I came in to watch the show. It was quite stupid...It was obvious that everything the Gnome was trying to do wasn't working. Then everything started to change! People transformed and I found myself turned into this...This monstrosity!".

"I see. Well, at least you don't have to worry about your son: he's safe and waiting for you outside". "Really? Thank you so much!". "Can you tell us where to find the villagers?". "They are at the end of the passage, but be careful!

They are cruel and violent, I saw them killing people!". "Thanks Hannah, we'll be right back". The villagers were actually two monsters similar to Ogres, but they couldn't survive the encounter with the adventurers, who walked back to Aerie with their prize.

She lightened up when she saw them, "You...You have t-the sword! Or, rather, the key! Oh, please, g-give it to me!". "Sure, here you go".

When her hands touched the sword, her body started to change, until she was once again a tiny Avariel girl, with big blue eyes and blond hair decorated with colourful ribbons and beads, "My...My hands...My skin, it's normal again!

Oh, thank Baervan!", she impulsively threw her arms around Meg's neck, "And thank you too! Oh, but we m-must find uncle Quayle...A-and stop Kalah before he makes things even worse!". "We'll stop him, I promise".


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author note:**_ _a bit of backstory in this chapter, concerning the first meeting between Meg and Khalid. I hope you'll like it!_

oxoxoxoxoxo

Kalah turned out to be nothing more than an Illusionist Gnome with delusions of grandeur and he was killed by the party without much effort, once they had found out the trick: his creatures were nothing but harmless illusions, so the companions only had to ignore them and focus on Kalah instead.

With his death, the whole circus turned back to normal, including Hannah, who walked out to reunite with her son as soon as she had only two legs again.

Aerie asked to remain with the group and the Ilmatari accepted, partly because she liked the shy Avariel and partly because she just couldn't say no when confronted with those big, hopeful puppy-dog eyes and besides, a mage could be a worthy asset.

After exiting the tent, the adventurers descended into Irenicus' dungeon and first of all, they retrieved Khalid's body, doing their best to compose it in a dignified way.

But when they found Dynaheir's body, thrown into a store-room like a mere rag, Minsc broke down: he sagged to the floor, crying like a child and rocking gently what was left of his witch, sobbing, "I failed, I didn't protect my witch, I haven't been a good guardian...

Oh, Boo, I can never go back home to Tabatha! I proved myself unworthy! I am not a man and you are not a hamster...We are lost! Oh, woe is us!".

Anomen looked at his leader, "Who is Tabatha?", he asked her in a whisper. "She is his betrothed: they were to get married once he was back from his Dajemma, the quest to adulthood.

Now that the witch he was bound to protect is dead, I don't know what will be of him...And it's all my fault: hadn't he accompanied me, now he would be home with his wife!".

"It's not your fault, my lady". "Yes, it is. But blaming myself is of no use", she kneeled next to the Rashemi and gently put a hand on his massive shoulder, "Minsc? Come, we should bring her outside. She's been here for too long".

The ranger sniffed like a child and nodded, "You are right, little Meg. My witch must see the sunshine again".

So they made their way out, Minsc carrying Dynaheir and Anomen carrying Khalid, until they were back in the Promenade, until they could feel the fresh air and hear the bustle of the market, such a striking contrast with the stench and oppressive silence of the dungeon.

The Painbearer turned to the squire, "Anomen, do you know of a place where we can bury them? One with flowers, maybe". He nodded, "There's the Graveyard District, it's not far from here". She turned to Jaheira, "Is it appropriate?".

The druidess nodded thoughtfully, "Even if he loved Nature, Khalid grew up in a city...Yes, it's fine". "Minsc?". "It's fine for me too, little Meg. We couldn't save our witch, but we can bury her in a nice place with nice flowers, she liked them so much, right, Boo?".

"It's settled, then. Anomen, please, can you lead us there?". "Of course, my lady".

Once they were in the Graveyrad District, they found some free space, dug two small graves and lowered the bodies in them with care, then Margaret Dawn performed the Ilmatari burial rite for the fallen friends, remembering the first time she met Khalid.

oxoxoxoxoxo

 _Nineteen years ago, Candlekeep_

"Has she eaten anything yet?", the Godsdamned blue-robed bastard's voice sounded worried. Not that she cared.

"No, I'm sorry, Gorion. I tried to feed her, but she attacked me like a wildcat. She's stronger than I thought…And she's only three. I fear what she could do, once she grows up", this second voice belonged to the man who'd entered her small cell earlier. The toddler smiled to herself: he thought he could force her to eat, but she taught him a lesson!

"M-may I give it a try, G-gorion?", a third male voice, one she didn't recognize, with a foreign accent. "I don't think it's a good idea, Khalid. But if you want to risk, go ahead".

The door opened and a man got in: he was a Half-Elf, barely more than one point six metres tall, with dark hair, bronzed skin and brown eyes so dark they looked nearly black and he was smiling to her, "Hello, l-little one. My n-name is Khalid. What's yours?".

Meg looked at him with a mixture of mistrust and curiosity, but she didn't answer. He seemed unruffled by her silence, "Aren't you hungry? T-the food is pretty good, you know", he winked, "But t-that from my homeland is b-better. D-do you know where I'm from?". She shook her head in silence and noticed that, while talking, he was slowly inching closer to her.

"My homeland is c-called Calimshan. Have y-you ever heard of it?". She shook her head again. "It's a desert with g-golden sand and l-luxuriant oasis, with palms and crystal c-clear waters", the Half-Elf sat on the floor and inched even closer, "The palms give sweet and juicy f-fruits, you w-would like them".

She huddled in her corner: she wanted to ignore him, but the kindness radiating from him was so comforting and she felt so alone, without her big brother…"My name is Margaret Dawn", she said at last and he beamed. "It's a b-beautiful name". "I know. Sarry chose it and he's always right".

"Do you want t-to eat something?". The toddler bit her lower lip: she hadn't eaten in days and she was starting to feel ill from hunger, but…"I can't". "Why n-not?". "Because my big brother isn't here. We always eat together".

His eyes softened and without thinking, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I'm sure he w-would tell you to eat, M-margaret Dawn. No brother would want his little sister t-to starve". Her chin trembled, "Maybe he's starving too…Can you bring him here? Can you give me my Sarry back?", she begged, turning her desperate emerald eyes up to him.

"I w-will try, little one. But you m-must eat, okay?". The toddler nodded and finally, she emptied the bowl of soup and ate the loaf of bread. "G-good girl. Now, tell me how d-does your brother look like and I p-promise we will look for him".

oxoxoxoxoxo

Jaheira's voice interrupted her recollection, "We must find a new job soon, child: we are far from the twenty thousand gold pieces we need". "Uh, it's not twenty thousand anymore", Meg said, lowering her eyes. "Why? Did Bayle lower the price?".

"No, I asked him to find something for me and…And it costs five thousand gold coins", she admitted, shuffling her feet like she did when she was a child. The druidess stood mere inches from her ward, planting her hands on her hips and reducing her eyes to slits, "And what, pray tell, is this so-important thing?", she hissed.

"It…I need it to help a person. But I can't tell you, you will have to trust me". "To help who? Imoen?". "I can't tell you. But it's a matter of life or death".

The Half-Elf hesitated, troubled: she knew Meg well enough to know that, when she talked about matters of life or death, she meant it, since she wasn't prone to theatrical exaggerations, unlike Imoen, "Fine, by the Oak Father!

Twenty-five thousand it is. But this person has better be worth the trouble!", she grumbled and the Ilmatari smiled. "So you're not mad at me?". "No, I'm not. And now move, I want to get back to the inn before next month".

"Madam, yes, madam!", the younger woman saluted her playfully and hastily hid behind Minsc before the druidess could cuff her. "Impudent child…", Jaheira smiled, amused, "Let's go".

While walking, they heard a muffled scream for help…Coming from underground. Margaret Dawn didn't think twice and started to dig into the soft soil, helped by her friends, until a man emerged. He was thin and bruised, but also, undeniably, alive.

"Oh, may the Gods bless you all! I don't know how longer I could last there!". The Human priestess helped him to sit with his back against a tombstone and healed his wounds, "Don't strain yourself, you need to rest. How did you end up in there?".

"I…I was buried by the men who kidnapped me!", the stranger said, coughing and accepting with gratitude a flask of water from Yoshimo, "They kept me prisoner to get a ransom from my family and when they got the money, they knocked me out.

I…I remember that they brought me here and threw me into a grave with a corpse! And then they buried me alive! I'm sure I would have died, hadn't you saved me. Ooohhh…".

The Rashemi's kind face darkened and he shook a fist, "Those who bury the living must be buried under the righteous fury of Minsc and Boo! Bad things must befall to those who mock Justice! This is what Minsc says, but befall is a word from Boo".

"I agree with Minsc", Jaheira nodded, "This kind of cruelty must not be tolerated: we must stop these criminals".

Even Aerie agreed, shaking like a leaf with horror, "W-what kind of monster could do this t-to…To anyone? Meg, we must f-find who did this and s-stop them!".

Anomen didn't seem convinced, "Aren't there more important adventures we could undertake? This kind of…Of help seems quite boring. It's a job for the City Guard, my lady".

The man they'd rescued paled at hearing those words, "Oh, no, you can't tell it to the guards! They are still around…They will look for both me and my family, if they think I've reported them! They said they had already done something like this in the past…They will take revenge on my daughters!", he stammered, terrorized.

"Calm down, we won't involve the city guard", the Painbearer reassured him, "Do you know who these men are?". "I'm sorry, no. There were three of them.

The younger one was dressed all in red…Strange, isn't it? He was the one to bring me here. I have a scrap of his shirt here…I must have ripped it while they were burying me. Here…Maybe it can help you?".

"I'm sure it will, thanks. Now, do you need anything? Are you hungry?". The poor man smiled gratefully and stood, "No, kind lady, I'm fine. Oh, one more thing: the keeper of the graveyard may have seen something. I'll always be grateful to you for your help, my lords and ladies and I'll remember you in my prayers.

I must go back to my family now. Helm, thank you for watching over me!". When he left, she turned to her friends, "Looks like we've found ourselves a new job. Let's see if the keeper of the graveyard knows anything".


	8. Chapter 8

Sethle, the grave keeper, was placidly smoking his pipe, leaning on the wall of an old chapel, but he straightened when he saw a group of armed people approaching. "Uh, hello. D'ya need anything?", he asked a little nervously.

Meg gave him a gentle smile, "Yes, we would like to know if you happened to notice something unusual going on here lately". "I, uhm, I didnae notice anything". "What a curious thing, I thought you would have surely noticed a group of thugs burying alive a poor man".

He cringed and stepped back until he hit the wall behind him, "I did nothing! Nearly nothing! They woulda killed me, hadn't I helped them!", he whined. "You'd better tell us everything of your own free will, you miserable wretch, before I make you!", Anomen growled, raising his mace as if to strike him.

"I don't know anything! I just let 'em bury what they want, when I fill the graves! It's a man dressed in red, for all I know! He's the one doing all th' work! He pays me and I turn a blind eye. He's the one ya want!".

The young woman interposed herself between the two men, "Okay, now let's all calm down. We won't hurt you, but we need to know who he is and where to find him. Will you help us?". Sethle gave her an uncertain look, "And ya won't turn me in?".

"No, for this time we'll let you go. Deal?". "Deal. I…Sometimes I saw him in the Bridge District. Here, it can help, right?". "Is that all?". "I'm sorry, ma'am, but that's all I know. Can I go now?", he pleaded.

She nodded, "Yes, you are free to go". He ran away as fast as he could, while Anomen huffed and crossed his arms on his broad chest. "My lady, why did you allow him to go? He's an accomplice to a crime, he should be brought to the garrison".

"He was nothing more than a frail, old man who was afraid of being killed. And speaking of this, I would like to talk to you in private, if you don't mind". Once they were in a more secluded corner, he asked, "What do you want to talk about?". "You were quite aggressive with that poor man.

I know that what he did was wrong, but you didn't have to treat him that badly". The squire lowered his eyes and blushed scarlet, mortified, "I…I know. I'm sorry about my despicable behaviour, I let my anger get the best of me.

I wish I could promise you it won't happen again, but…You see, Meg…Sometimes my zeal for Justice becomes excessive. There is a rage in my heart that I…That I cannot control. I see injustice everywhere and I want nothing more than to strike it.

But even when I do…I keep on striking…The rage and hatred just increase…". The Ilmatari put her hand under his chin and lifted it gently, forcing him to meet her eyes, "I understand your anger, Anomen and in a sense, I appreciate it, because it's the evidence that this injustice is truly intolerable to you. And that is a good thing.

But if you let your anger control you, it can only hurt you, poisoning your soul and destroying your light. Trust me, I know firsthand that it's not easy to fight one's own darkness, but I have full confidence in your inner strength. And remember that you don't fight alone: you can always rely on me…On us. Okay?".

He smiled, feeling like a burden had just been lifted from his heart, "I am glad that you're so kind to me. Not many gave me the benefit of doubt and I appreciate it greatly, my lady. And I am grateful for your support". "Anytime, Anomen. Shall we go?". "With pleasure"

oxoxoxoxoxo

As soon as they put a foot in the Bridge District, a man in the city guard uniform approached them. "Welcome, citizens. I trust you will let your weapons in their scabbards. I would hate to have to bring you to the garrison", he said, casually placing a hand on the hilt of his sword. "There's no need for that, officer", Meg replied, "We're not here to cause trouble".

"I don't doubt it, but I'm giving the warning anyway. It's not your conduct that worries me, but with all that equipment, you look like a wealthy target". "Heroes of Goodness need no warning! Where we go, Evil quivers!", Minsc declared loudly.

"I'm warning everyone, to spread word that there are guards in the streets. We've had a series of murders lately and I don't want it to happen again". Aerie jumped back, grabbing the Rashemi's sleeve and trembling, "B-but we can defend o-ourselves from bandits…It's the b-bandits, right?".

The young guard shook his head, passing a hand brusquely trough his short dark hair, "I can understand bandits: they're quite easy to detect. But these murders are something different, like nothing I've ever seen before.

There's a very sick and twisted person out there and I simply don't have enough men to protect everyone. This murderer killed some beggars, sometimes in the alleys where they slept".

Anomen frowned, perplexed, "Why should someone steal from the poor? What do they have to steal?". "Nothing. They have nothing to steal. He kills them and that's all. Not only it's meaningless, but he does it in the most painful of ways.

He flays them…Alive. There was blood everywhere in the area. Enough! I must go back to my patrol. Should you find any information, come and tell me, but don't get into trouble".

"Just a moment, officer", the Painbearer stopped him, "Is there any witness we could talk to?". "Let me see…Faraji, a street-child, found the last victim. I feel ill thinking that a child saw that.

Old Rampah was nearly killed and a local streetwalker, Rose, was simply lucky. I tried to talk to them, but to no avail. Maybe you will have more luck".

"Thank you…". "Lieutenant Aegesfield". "Thanks lieutenant. We will do our best to find the killer and bring him to justice". "Just don't end up like the others. I already have enough on my mind as it is", he grumbled, walking away.

"I think we should look for the man in red, first. What do you think?", the young woman asked her friends. Jaheira nodded, "Yes, I think so too. It wouldn't do to split up, with such a monster around. But we can still talk to the witnesses, in the meantime".

Thanks to an incredible stroke of luck, they met Rose, who approached them with a seductive smile on her red-painted lips. "Hi there, handsome", she purred, eyeing Minsc, "Do you want to have a little fun with Rose? I'm one of the best, you know".

The ranger shook his head and took a step back, "Sorry, madam, but Minsc is already betrothed to the sweet Tabatha. But thanks anyway".

"Oh, pity, then. And what about you?", the courtesan turned to the other men and Anomen blushed furiously, so Yoshimo wisely took the matter in his hands. "We're not looking for fun, good woman, but we heard that you witnessed one of the murders".

She huffed irritably, "That Aegesfield talks too much. I told him what I saw and it's nothing. A man in a cloak…That's all. I didn't know that poor man who was killed". "Didn't you notice anything particular about the man in the cloak?", Meg asked hopefully.

"Well...Maybe. But information costs like everything else. If you have the money, we will talk all you like. Twenty gold pieces is fine?". "Here's your money. Now, what can you tell us?". "He was short, I didn't see him well because his cloak was large, but he seemed skinny underneath.

And there was a smell…Other than blood, I mean. I think it smelled like…Guril berries. Yes, guril berries, or something like it". "Do you think you could recognize the smell?". "Maybe.

The guards didn't consider it important, they just laughed. Talk to Bel the merchant: he may know what smells like that. So I will help you, sweetie".

"Thanks, I'll be right back", the young Painbearer rushed through the stalls and came back a while later with three small bundles in her hands, "Here, I have three samples for you to try".

Rose took the bundles and sniffed them, "Uh, oh. I just remembered why I knew he smelled like guril berries. Ehm, this isn't his smell. No wonder the guards laughed at me. Next. Mmmh, solik berries, right?

It wasn't this one either. Good, I would hate to think of the murders every time I eat a mumbleberry pie. And…It's this! This stuff that smells like…Tree bark? It was stronger on him. What is it?".

"It's oak bark, from it they extract tannin, that is used to process leather". "So it could be someone who works with leather? Well, I hope I've been helpful. Now leave, or maybe…Don't. We could go somewhere quieter, if you like: you're very pretty, darling".

The Human girl blushed, "Uh, I…I-I'm flattered, really but…No, thanks. I have…Different tastes", she stammered, "Uh, shall we go, guys?", she said, dashing away as if her tail was on fire.

oxoxoxoxoxo

There weren't many men around dressed in red from head to toe, especially in Athkatla, so, when a tall and skinny man with a scarlet shirt and equally scarlet pants entered an alley, Yoshimo tapped on his leader's shoulder and nodded in the stranger's direction.

"I think we found our kidnapper, Meg". "Yeah, his shirt has a tear in it and it's the same colour than the piece of fabric we have. Nice shot, my friend. Let's approach him quietly, I don't want to alarm him".

The party reached the alley and opened like a fan to cut every escape route. "Hello, sir. Nice day, isn't it?", Meg smiled at the man in red and he eyed her suspiciously. "Uh? Whaddya want, girlie?". "Only to give you the greetings of the man you buried alive".

His eyes widened in fear and he rushed to a door, "Open the door! I must come in!".

The door opened a fraction, but the adventurers were faster than the criminals: the druidess knocked the man in red with the blunt end of her spear, while Anomen broke the door completely open and the other kidnappers chose wisely to surrender, being suddenly faced with him and Minsc.

While her friends tied the scumbags up, Margaret Dawn went upstairs, where she found a woman tied up like salami. "Who is there?", the prisoner sneered, "What do you want now, parasites?

I will inform the city guard about this affront! Wait…Who are you? You are not one of my kidnappers! I demand that you free me this instant!".

"Of course", the Ilmatari undid the knots and helped her to her feet, "Fear not, we've just captured those criminals". "Hmmpf. Thank you. I have been here for too long, but my ransom was about to be delivered, anyway and I would have soon been freed".

"They had no intention to free you: they were going to take the ransom and just bury you alive, as they did to the others before you". "Then you saved me from an ill fate indeed. I fear I have nothing to reward you with but my gratitude and that of my descendants. Farewell", the noblewoman descended the stairs without even giving her rescuer the chance to say a word.

The Painbearer stared after her, irritated by her rudeness, _Did she really have to be so unpleasant? I know I'm not of noble birth like her, but still…_ The Slayer heard her thoughts and chuckled, _**You are nobler than her, little Goddess. You have the blood of a God in your veins!**_

 _ **Everyone, both nobles and peasants, should tremble before you, fear your wrath and crawl begging for your benevolence!**_ She rolled her eyes, _Oh, do shut up! You already bother me when I sleep, are you gonna do it when I'm awake too?_

"My lady?", Anomen's voice came from downstairs, "We're ready to bring these criminals to the garrison, if you are". "Sure, I can't wait". Once the delivery was done with, the party went to find Rampah, who turned out to be a touched old man, who sold them a strange looking piece of leather for a hundred gold pieces.

Meg turned to her friends, "Has any of you ever seen anything like this?". They all shook their heads. "I'll show it to the merchant from before", the bounty hunter volunteered, "Maybe he will know what it is". "Good idea, Yoshimo. You're so smart", she smiled warmly at him and patted his back and he bowed playfully before leaving, totally unaware of Anomen glaring at him.


	9. Chapter 9

The Painbearer gathered her party in a secluded corner of the market square, "Now, let's sum up what we know: our murderer smells of tannin, lost a scrap of elephant hide and knows how to...To skin a creature. Maybe it's too easy, but I think we should talk to the tanner, first. What do you think?".

"It could be a wizard, child. Some of them like using knives", the Half-Elf reminded her, instantly regretting her words. "I know it. I know it all too well. But that's the most solid lead we have at the moment". "Meg…". "I'm fine, really. Let's go talk to Rejiek Hidesman".

The tanner's shop was closed, but Meg knocked anyway and an untrustworthy-looking man opened the door of a fraction. "What do you want?", he asked with open hostility, "The shop is closed". "Sorry to bother you, sir, I only want to ask you about the murders in this District. They found a scrap of elephant hide and the murderer smelled of tannin".

He made a face, "So you have this…Evidence, do you? It's funny, you know: if my old armour hadn't broken, I wouldn't have used the new one. No tear, no smell". "So it's you!", she shared a look with Minsc and together, the two of them broke in, while the tanner ran downstairs.

The party followed him, but once on the lower floor, they stopped dead in their tracks: the floor and the walls were covered in blood and the bodies of the latest victims lay in a corner like broken dolls. Aerie paled and covered her mouth with her hand, trembling, "Oh! T-the stench! Baervan help us! I-is this where he b-brings them? They all died here!".

"Surely there are some traps around", her leader noted, scanning her surroundings and suppressing a shiver: the last echoes of the victims' pain still lingered in the room and were hurting her like a thousand small white-hot knives, "Yoshimo, can you check, please?". "Of course. Ah, yes, here they are. He's an astute man, I have to give him credit for this. Now we can pass".

They rushed down the last flight of stairs and saw that Rejiek was boarding on a ship with a man dressed in a black and green wizard robe. This man turned to the adventurers with a mad look in his eyes, "You must not stop Rejiek! He was chosen to work and you lost him! His work will continue and your skins will be the final touch! Enough talking! You die now!", he screamed and intoned a spell.

"Down!", Anomen shouted, but the spell was not a directly offensive one: it evoked two assassins and a Bone Golem, that attacked the party while Rejiek and the wizard sailed away as fast as lightning. Thanks to their team work, the adventurers defeated their enemies, though not without getting a heavy beating and worse than that, when the fight ended, the skinner was already out of reach.

As they made their way back to the District's gates, the Ilmatari was ashamed of and furious at herself, "It's all my fault: had I handled the situation differently, they would not have escaped!". Jaheira cuffed her as usual, "Don't start it, child. You did your best, we all did.

Who would have thought he had a necromancer for an accomplice?". "Yes, but…". Another cuff, harder this time, "But nothing! You can't ask of yourself anything more than what you ask of any of us, is that clear?". "Adamant".

Lieutenant Aegesfield saw them approach and smiled, "Ah, you're back. Did you find out anything about the murderer?". "Well, yes, it was the tanner, Rejiek Hidesman", the party leader answered. "What led you to suspect him?". "Tannin and a scrap of elephant hide on the crime scenes. And in his shop, we found the remains of his…Of his victims.

We tried to capture him, but he fled. It's my own responsibility, I…". "Don't feel guilty, girl, you did a very good job in exposing him. A pity he managed to escape, but at least the city is more secure now. I have few men to investigate on the crimes against the poor, so you'll be welcomed by people here.

Here's a reward for your job", he said, handing her a pouch with five hundred gold pieces, "I'll have some of my men looking for him, but I suspect he'll be far away by now. Still, you all have our gratitude".

"You're welcome, lieutenant", she mumbled, putting half the coins in a blue-dyed leather purse (which constituted the 'Imoen's ransom fund') and splitting the rest equally between her party members. Yoshimo put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't be sad, my friend: thanks to us, the good people of Athkatla can now sleep soundly, without fear of being skinned".

"But the people of some other city…Oh, rats, you're right, Yoshimo: I should be glad for what we've accomplished, not beating myself up over what I couldn't do. Thank you, my friend". "My pleasure. And now, shall we go back to the inn? That Bone Golem put up quite a fight". "Well, sure, we need to rest. Let's go".

On the road to the inn, Anomen accosted her, determined to get a bit of her attention all for himself, "My lady…". She smiled warmly, "Yes?". "I…I was wondering, how much do you know of my Most Noble Order?". "Not much, I fear: Ajantis told me something, but…As you already know, he didn't stay for long in our party. But from his words I got a very good impression of it and now that I've met you and sir Keldorn, it's even better".

He blushed, happy for her praise, "I thank you for your kind words, even if I'm not sure to be worthy of them. As for the Order, I have always been awed by it, since I was a child: it's the greatest force of Justice of all Faerun: an army of knights and paladins ready to fight Evil wherever it is. It's a rare thing what can withstand its full force, Meg.

We live to serve, but we don't take orders aside from our hearts and our conscience. Personally, I can't see why the Order doesn't take control over the Council: it could do much to turn this land into a fair and good one, don't you think?

I mean, just think about all the suffering the peasants have to bear: the injustice, the hunger, the rebellions in the south...All children of Chaos. Surely it wouldn't happen, with the Order in charge. A force of true Goodness and honest brotherhood? I just can't see why people don't understand it!".

"Come to think of it, the people would be happier and safer if ruled by men like you, noble by soul and not only by blood", Meg nodded thoughtfully, "From the state this city is in, it's obvious that their rulers don't care about people's wellbeing, only about their own purses. With honest men in charge, things would surely be better. Yes, I think you're right, Anomen".

"Yes, you see the right of it. It's something I will have to consider once I've passed my Test…The Order must become more active, instead of merely fighting the most evident Evil. Thank you for your advice, my lady". "It was my pleasure", she smiled and then averted her eyes with a slight blush, suddenly realizing how close they were.

The young Helmite admired her for a moment, then cleared his throat, "So...This childhood friend of yours who was kidnapped, will you tell me more about her?". "Where to start? Immy is a sort of…Of a little pest, actually: she likes playing pranks, embarrassing people and stealing everything from everyone, party members included.

Once she tried to steal a magic scroll from Edwin's pack…He was so annoyed that he nearly turned her into an Imp!", she laughed at the memory, "She's annoying, stubborn and gossipy, but she's my friend and I love her very much".

"Like a sister…". "Oh, no, not at all. Definitely not. I mean, I love her, but I only have a brother".

"I have a younger sister, her name is Moira. You should meet her, Meg, I really think you would like each other". "I'd love to meet her. Does she live here in Athkatla too?". "Yes, she lives with our…With lord Cor. She is young and strong-willed...I miss her...She is probably the only member of my family whom I truly miss.

She's also very stubborn, you know: she refuses to leave our father to himself, even when he's in his worse drunken state. Since our mother's death, I suspect she felt like it was her duty to take care of him. I only hope the old bastard isn't too hard on her...In her last letter, she said she was fine, but I fear she was only trying to lessen my guilt.

It must not be easy for her and I would like to take her away from there and send her someplace where she could be happy". "What stops you?". "The Order's stipend for the squires isn't much. But even if I had all the riches in Faerun, Moira would still refuse to leave.

It's just…No, I don't want to talk about it anymore, my lady…Forgive me", Anomen shook his head sadly and resumed his place in formation, leaving the Painbearer to look at his departing back.

oxoxoxoxoxo

The Copper Coronet was clearly a low-level dive, but it came as a nasty surprise for Margaret Dawn to find out that there was a slave trade behind it, supplying both gladiators for the fighting pits and courtesans for the back rooms: she had taken the wrong turn in a corridor and suddenly found herself attacked by some slavers.

Luckily for her, years of bullying helpless people had made them weaker and complacent, so that they were by now unused to face someone who could actually fight back and who, to tell the whole truth, didn't have much trouble resorting to foul play in a fight.

And that's exactly what she did, using blinding spells and targeting their joints to disable them and make them easier to kill.

Once they were dead, a voice called her from one of the cells. "Come closer, friend! Obviously you are not in league with our jailors. May I know your name?", the voice belonged to a tall, muscular man with the pale skin and light grey eyes of a Northerner. "My name is Meg and I'm not at all in league with these scumbags. Who are you and how can I free you?", she asked and he smiled, relieved by her words.

"I am Hendak, a proud northern warrior until I was captured by the slavers. I've been a slave for longer than many of us could survive, even if barely. The beast-master has the key to our cells, if you can take it from him, we could escape!".

"Worry not, Hendak, my friends and I will take care of him", the young woman ran to the common room to gather her party and quickly explained the matter, while guiding them to the cells. Minsc was enthusiastic, "We're going to free these people? It's very honourable! Everyone will call us heroes, heroes who do heroic deeds before everyone's eyes!".

Anomen nodded, "It's certainly a noble deed to free innocent people from slavery", he agreed, though he was focusing more on the approval he would get from the Order than on the good deed itself.

The beast-master was petting his enslaved leopard when the adventurers found him and he immediately rushed to open the cages of the other animals. "Go, my beasts! Kill them!", he shouted and the poor animals could do nothing but obey, being completely submitted to his will by a magical mind control.

Minsc noticed this and stopped, "Little Meg, we can't kill these animals! They are not evil, he is the only evil one here!". "Oh, for the Gods' sake...", the Painbearer sighed, blocking a slash from a bear's paw, "Guys, try to knock them out without killing them, if you can!".

"What?", Anomen frowned, while avoiding by a hairsbreadth the halberd of an enslaved Minotaur, "How are we supposed to do that?". The answer came in the form of a druidic spell cast by Jaheira: a lot of thick vines sprouted from the floor and trapped the animals, impeding their movements without the risk of harming them.

The beast-master seethed with anger at losing his advantage and finding himself alone against the entire party, he did the only thing he could think of doing: he fell to his knees and whined pathetically, "Please, please, don't kill me! I am so very sorry for what I did, I will change, I swear!".

The Human girl gave him a look as cold as a frozen lake, "Yeah and I have a bridge in Anauroch that I'd like to sell to you", she shot back, using a phrase she had learned from Edwin while travelling on the Sword Coast. "Uh, what?". "Die", she made a swift move and snapped his neck with her staff, then searched his pockets, "Here's the key. Let's go free the slaves.

Minsc, make the animals go back into their cells and lock them inside, so we won't have to worry about them". The ranger nodded and kneeled, extending a hand and murmuring in a soothing voice to the beasts, while his companions reached the Human slaves' cells.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author note:**_ _I know that, in this chapter, Meg acts in a way that may seem unfitting for an Ilmatari. But I quote from the section about Ilmater in the D &D manual "Faiths and Pantheons": «Although he is slow to anger, the wrath of the Broken Deity is terrible in the face of extreme cruelty or atrocities. __He takes great care to reassure and protect children and young creatures and he takes exceptional offense at those who would harm them_ _». And since Meg is Ilmater's priestess, I think her behaviour here is in line with that of her patron deity._

oxoxoxoxoxo

When the door to his cell opened, Hendak beamed, raising his sword, "We are free at last, brothers! Go and free the women, I will plunge my sword in our so-called master's chest, so that he will never cause trouble again! Go and taste your freedom!".

The freed slaves engaged the slavers in battle, helped by the party, while Hendak and Meg walked back to the common room, where Lethinan stood. As soon as he saw the former gladiator, the inn's owner sneered with contempt, "What? Hendak!

You ignorant and barbaric slave, this is all of your making, isn't it? I will kill you, I will skin you alive!". "Shut up, demon! You don't own me anymore and I'll make sure you won't own anyone else ever again! I've been fighting in your hellish pits for years now…You're not a real foe for me anymore!". "We'll see!".

Hendak was right, of course and soon Lethinan was lying face down on the floor, gutted like the beast he was and gurgling his last breath, a pool of blood widening beneath him. The former gladiator spat on him, "There.

It's over, all the years of misdeeds and evil acts, only to have more coins in your pockets. Burn in the Abyss, demon". Meg nodded, "Despite my faith, I agree, he was a monster. Now sit down, please, I have to heal your wounds".

He complied, a bit uncertain, "But my friends need it more than me…". "Jaheira, Anomen and Aerie are already healing them". "Thank you, then. I wish I could reward you for your help…". "There's no need for it, Hendak: all of you are safe and free and that's all that matters". "But I must do something!

I claim this tavern as my own, as a compensation for my slavery and from now on, you and your party will be my guests: you won't have to pay for rooms and food anymore". "But we…", the Ilmatari hesitated, but then she sensed that he was more stubborn than her and smiled, "Thanks, Hendak".

"I'm the one who should thank you…Also, because I have one more request for you. I wish I didn't have to ask, but there are still some slavers in Athkatla. They still have some children, who are held captive in their base".

" _Children?_ How dare they!", she turned to her companions, her face pale with fury and noticed that Minsc had rejoined them too, "You're all okay with teaching those monsters a lesson, aren't you?".

Yoshimo didn't seem so convinced and nibbled his thumb fingernail nervously, "Defeating the slavers? In their territory? I don't know…It's a good deed for sure, Meg, but don't think it will be easy".

The Rashemi frowned, "There are children kept as slaves! Boo feels insulted by the Evil that nests in this city like an angry weasel! We must save the children, little Meg, we must save them!", he shouted, his normally kind face clouded with rage.

"Well said, Minsc", Jaheira nodded, she hated slavers more than anything, "Let's erase that scum from the face of Mother Earth for good!", her hands twitched eagerly in anticipation while remembering her last Harper mission, when she and Khalid, together with other Harpers, had destroyed a ring of slavers headed by some baron Ployer.

Anomen gripped his mace more tightly, his smooth voice turned into a low growl and his handsome face twisted in a furious snarl, "I'm at your side, my lady, as always. I will not tolerate such cruelty! Those slavers will pay dearly for daring to harm innocent children!".

Even the gentle and pacific Aerie was shaking with anger, painful memories of her own slavery in the circus resurfacing and fuelling her hate, "We m-must free those poor c-children, Meg! Slavery i-is a terrible evil and we m-must stop it!".

Hendak smiled, relieved at hearing those words, "I knew you wouldn't let me down, my friends. Their base is not far from here, it's inside a landed ship right on the other side of the street. It could be dangerous to pass by the front door: I've heard some people saying that there could be a secret passage here, connecting the sewers of the Coronet to their base, but I don't know where it is".

"That's not a problem, we'll pass by the front door and whoever dares to try and stop me will sorely regret it! I'll teach those bastards to keep their hands off of children!", Margaret Dawn growled, storming to the slavers' base, her green eyes flashing golden for the briefest of moments.

oxoxoxoxoxo

The guard at the entrance didn't stand a chance against an enraged Bhaalspawn and the lock on the door didn't stand a chance against Yoshimo's superb lock-picking skills, so the adventurers entered the building and found a small group of slavers, sat at a table and busy counting gold coins and gems.

One of them, a lanky man with salt and pepper hair dressed in a wizard's robe, turned to the party with an annoyed expression, "By the Gods! Didn't we pay the Council enough to prevent you idiot Amnian soldiers from storming in here every time you need to reach your monthly share of arrests?".

The Helmite walked forward, growling, "We are not corrupted soldiers, you miserable slaver! Now you will pay for your crimes!". "Well, that changes everything. Get at them, guys! The first kill will be rewarded with a pearl!".

The first kill was made by Yoshimo, who cleaved a slaver in two with his katana and Meg laughed. "The pearl is yours, it seems. Let's go get it, shall we?", she said, while landing a blow that snapped her foe's neck.

With the use of both weapons and offensive magic, the slavers were taken down, until the floor was littered with their dead bodies. While Yoshimo was busy retrieving all of the valuables from both the chests and the corpses, from one of the cells came the weak voice of a child, "Help! Please, will you free us?".

The Ilmatari rushed to the door, "Oh, sweetie, of course! Luckily that scumbag who led them had the key in his pocket", she quickly opened two of the three cells and left the children in Minsc's care, but when she approached the last door, from behind it came an unmistakable sound, a roar…The roar of a Troll.

Aerie hid behind her, suddenly pale, "Oh, by B-baervan! M-maybe we should just leave the door closed…". "We can't do that. Take a look through the bars: can you see them? There are some children inside there".

"Yes, I-I see them…B-but Trolls are d-dangerous…". "Not nearly as dangerous as _I_ can be", Meg hissed, then she tossed her staff on the ground, intoned the Flaming Sword spell and got inside.

The two Trolls were quite difficult to defeat, also because of their regeneration abilities, but thanks to Aerie's and Jaheira's magic and the fire swords they had at their disposal, the party won the fight and the small captives approached them, a little brown-haired girl of maybe six at the head of their group as a spokeswoman.

"Thank you, good sirs and madams, you saved us! Those bad monsters wanted to eat us!", the child said, still shivering with fear. The Painbearer kneeled with a sweet smile and stroked her hair, "We would never let anyone eat you. Where are you from, darling?".

"Well…We, here, are from Scornubel, but I don't know about the others. I don't know how we could go home". "For now, we need to find you a safe place to stay at. We'll bring you to the nearby Temple of Ilmater, okay? It's a nice place and you'll be treated well there".

"I want my mommy and my daddy!", a boy of barely four, with black hair, started to cry and she picked him up and rocked him gently, murmuring soothingly in his ear. "Sssh, it's all right, my child, you're safe now.

Come, little ones, let's leave this bad place", she said, stopping only to retrieve her staff, the led both the children and her companions out of the slavers' base and to the Temple of Ilmater on the roof of the Copper Coronet.

Once the children were safely left in the priest's care, the adventurers shared the loot they'd found in the slavers' base as they usually did: half of it went to the 'Imoen's ransom fund', while the other half was to be equally split among them. Still, given the circumstances, the party members decided to give up their share for a greater cause.

When they descended the stairs, they found Hendak waiting for them outside the tavern with a beaming smile on his hard-featured face. "They were children's voices, weren't they? You did it, didn't you?", he asked hopefully. "Yes, they are free and safe now. Brother Evan will look after them, until they can return home", Meg said.

"I can arrange passage for them all…But I'm afraid it won't be cheap", the former gladiator shook his head sadly, but she just smiled and turned to Yoshimo. "The honour is yours, my friend". The bounty hunter chuckled, took a leather purse from a pocket and offered it to the other man with a small bow, "Here is a little help for the cause", he announced.

Hendak took the purse, a bit puzzled and his puzzlement became astonishment when he opened it and saw the shine of gold coins and gems, "But...What is…Where did you…", he stammered, his eyes round as quarters.

"The slavers were counting them, when we came upon them. We thought their corpses wouldn't need the spoils", the Kara-Turan explained with a smirk and the former gladiator laughed. "You are truly amazing!", he said, giving Yoshimo a friendly pat on the back, "Not many would have given up this small fortune only to help some strangers!".

"Not many are led by little Meg!", Minsc remarked, smiling broadly and giving the Human priestess a look full of brotherly pride, "She is a true force of Goodness and Minsc and Boo are proud to fight by her side!". Margaret Dawn blushed and shuffled her feet shyly, "Uh, I'm just trying to help".

"Oh, I nearly forgot, I have something for you, my friends. Come with me", Hendak led them inside, to a small room near the kitchen and showed them a table covered with items, "I gathered some of Lethinan's more valuable items here, I hope they can be of some use to you".

"Oh, Hendak, you didn't have to…Thank you so much!", Meg looked at the equipment with shining eyes, "An axe to destroy the Undead! It's extremely rare!", she squealed with delight, taking Azuredge up and turning it over in her hands, with more than a bit of effort because of its weight.

"And it c-can be used both as a throwing weapon a-and as a ranged weapon", Aerie explained, shyly coming to stand by her side and pointing to the inscriptions on the hilt of the axe, "Do you see these runes? They m-make it go back to its wielder's hand after it's been thrown".

"Amazing! Who, among you, can wield it?". The ranger raised a big hand, "I can, little Meg". "Then it's yours". The Painbearer passed it to him and he beamed like a child on Christmas' morning.

"Oh, look at this! What a strange short sword…I've never seen anything like this". The Avariel examined it, "It's a Flaming Sword. How strange...I-I wonder how that evil man Lethinan managed t-to put his hands on this…". "All that matters is that it's ours now. Yoshimo, would you like to keep it? You're the only one of us who can wield it".

"I accept gladly, my lovely friend", he admired his new weapon with satisfaction, turning it over in his hands and making a couple of test lunges in the air, then he nodded to himself, "It has a perfect balance and it's very handy". They spent some time examining and sharing the items, then they gathered around their usual table for a good meal.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author note:**_ _another little bit of backstory in this chapter. And if you're wondering where I got the puppy's name from, it is inspired by Kelis' homonymous song: while writing this chapter, I just couldn't get it out of my head. (singing) My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard_ _ **...**_

oxoxoxoxoxo

While they were eating, a red-headed girl of maybe seventeen wearing an obviously expensive blue and green dress approached them, "You! Are you adventurers?", she asked, clearly agitated. The party shared a look and Meg nodded. "Yes, we are. What can we do for you?".

"I need help, my lands are under siege and this rabble won't help me! After everything that I've done for those like them!". _This rabble? Those like them? Ilmater have mercy, she must be a member of the noble class ,_ she thought, "We can help you, but we need to know more. Who is besieging your lands and why?".

"There's no time for explanations! Please, if we don't hurry, there will be nothing left…". The stranger seemed really desperate, so the Painbearer nodded, "Sure, we will help you". "Wonderful! May I travel with you? I can use magic and I also learned how to pick some locks…Auntie doesn't want me to go out when it's dark, but how could I help the needy, if I didn't?

They have their pride, after all and…And I shouldn't really be seen with them". _Getting better and better_ , Margaret Dawn bit back a sigh, "I guess so. Welcome on board…". "Nalia. Lady Nalia De'Arnise". _There, I knew that! Sweet Ilmater, sometimes I hate being right_ , "Nalia, good. I'm Meg and they are Jaheira, Minsc and Boo, Anomen, Yoshimo and Aerie".

"Yes, yes, charmed. Now shall we go?". "But we're still eating…". "Oh. Well, of course. I'll just stay here and wait for you to finish your meal, then, praying that nobody at my Keep will die in the meantime", Nalia pouted and crossed her arms on her chest, tapping her foot on the floor impatiently.

"It won't take long and just so you know, I won't make my friends walk for miles with an empty stomach. Is that clear?", the Ilmatari stated, inwardly fuming, _What an horrible bossy brat! If she's always like this, it won't be a pleasant journey for sure._"Yes, clear". "Good. Sit down, please and help yourself if you want".

The young noblewoman grudgingly lowered herself in the chair next to hers and took a piece of bread, "Thank you. I still haven't eaten today yet". "You're welcome", Meg replied and her eyes softened, her irritation vanishing as she watched the younger girl and realized how tired and pale she was, "Don't worry, we'll save your people, I promise".

Jaheira huffed, "You shouldn't make this kind of promises, child, especially because we have no idea of what is waiting for us in that place". "Oh, come on, Jae, how bad can it be?". The Half-Elf sighed, "That's not the point". Minsc intervened, enthusiastic as only he could be, "Heroes of Goodness have nothing to worry about! Only Evil must worry, when we come to kick its backside!".

"I agree with him", the Painbearer smiled, patting the ranger's arm affectionately, "We can do it, right, guys?", she turned her eyes to the other party members and her smile disappeared, "Aerie, what's wrong?". The Avariel started and looked up from her meal, "Oh, s-sorry, Meg, I...I-I was just thinking".

"Do you want to talk about it?". "Well, I...I had w-wings once, you know. Beautiful, white wings...B-but then I was captured by slavers a-and they locked me in a cell so small I c-couldn't even stand! T-they showed me off like an exotic b-beast in their circus...", her voice broke and Margaret Dawn moved to stand beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Sshh, it's all right, you are safe now". "My wings b-became infected a-and...And they...They...They s-sawed them off!", Aerie cried, hiding her face in the Ilmatari's vest, "And then t-they used a torch to c-close the cuts...S-sometimes I c-can still feel the pain...".

The Human priestess hugged her, rocking her gently and stroking her hair, "I'm sorry, Aerie. I can't understand completely your loss, having never had wings myself, but I know what it means to...". "How can you know it?", the young Elven mage snapped, suddenly angry, "You never felt such pain! Nobody ever caged you, nobody ever sawed off a part of your body, nobody ever burned you with a torch!".

"Someone did", Meg said softly, suppressing a shudder, "It wasn't my intention to make you angry, Aerie and I'm sorry if I did. I just wanted to tell you that, now that you're one of us, nobody will ever hurt you like that again, you have my word on it", she promised.

The Avariel blushed, "T-thank you. I...I'm s-sorry for snapping at you". "It's okay, I understand. You suffered horribly, I can sense it and it's normal for you to get angry when thinking of it. Truth be told, it makes me angry too. Maybe sooner or later we'll meet these slavers and teach them a lesson, hm?".

"Y-yes...I think I would l-like it", she smiled and the Painbearer hugged her again. "That's the spirit! Let's finish our meal, okay? We have a long journey ahead of us". "Okay. And M-meg? Thank you". "Anytime, Aerie".

oxoxoxoxoxo

The journey to the De'Arnise Keep, while not particularly long, was quite bad because of the rain that had turned the road into a muddy swamp, but thank the Gods, the party finally reached the Keep and joined the small group of guards who were gathered behind a circular palisade not far from the outer walls.

At that point, the young De'Arnise girl cleared her throat uncomfortably, "There's something you must know. I…I know I should have said it earlier, but others refused to help after hearing of it. We…We are besieged by Trolls. A great number of Trolls. The main assault began only a few nights ago.

I think they were pushed this far North by the Elves, or maybe by the southern settlements in Tethyr". Jaheira gave her a withering glare, "Trolls? _Trolls?_ And you're telling us only now?! Do you realize that, had you told us sooner, we could have prepared ourselves better, girl?". Meg put a hand on her guardian's shoulder and tried to calm her down, but she herself was mentally counting to one hundred to suffocate the urge to slap Nalia unconscious.

Trolls! Sure, in the slavers' base they defeated two of those beasts, but here they were about to face a small army…One of the guards of the Keep, captain Arat, spoke up, "There are also some snake-like creatures, Yuan-Ti I think. And some big hairy beasts with strange pincers for a mouth"."Okay, so we'll need acid and fire.

Yoshimo, you'll use your new Fire Sword; Jaheira, you, Anomen and I will use the Flaming Sword spell; Minsc, use your halberd; Aerie, do you have any magic arrows of acid at your disposal?". The Avariel nodded, "Y-yes, I have five of them". "Good. Nalia, you will stay here".

"But I want to come with you! I can be of help, I know the Keep and I can use a bow". "Pity that we don't have any fire or acid arrows because _we didn't know_ that we would have to face Trolls!", the Painbearer snapped, her patience running thinner by the second.

Captain Arat cleared his throat and handed her a quiver, "Well, I have some fire arrows, actually. Take them and make good use of them". "Thank you, captain. I guess you'll come with us, then, Nalia".

"One more thing: if you manage to get into the Keep and reach the walls, try and lower the drawbridge. This way, my men and I can get in and help you fight the intruders", the captain shrugged, "It's just a suggestion…I hate having to waste my time here"."We'll try, you have my word. So, ladies and gentlemen, let the party begin".

Nalia led them to a secret entrance covered with moss on the left side of the Keep, leading to a store-room filled with crates and dust, "Good, we're inside. Now we should find Daleson, if he's still alive and then get to the courtyard and lower the drawbridge", she said.

They found Daleson, the stable-boy, in the next room and his face lit up with relief as soon as he saw the De'Arnise girl. "Miss Nalia! What are you doing here?", he gave the party a glance and hastily added, "You've never before come here to the servants' quarters, as far as I remember".

The young noblewoman smiled, "Oh, no need for secrets, Daleson, they're not my family, they're just my mercenaries". _Gee, thanks a lot for the consideration, girl!_ _,_ the Ilmatari thought, suppressing a glare. "Do you know anything about my father? Is he alive?", Nalia asked, blissfully oblivious to the irritation her words had caused to the party members.

"Well, last time I saw him, he was looking for the three parts of his Flail and I was helping him. The Flail has the power of acid and fire, he said it would be a formidable weapon against the invaders. But then he was captured and taken to the…"."Cellars!", his mistress exclaimed, suddenly uncomfortable, "They're cellars, nothing more. I won't let them be called otherwise, despite their late story. It was my father's order".

"Yes, miss Nalia". Jaheira intervened, "We need more information about the enemy: how many of them are there? And where are they?". "There are more or less thirty of them. There was also a particularly big Troll, who I guess is their boss, some TorGal. I heard him shout to something called Yuan-Ti, but I don't know how many of these there are.

Oh and there are some strange black beasts in the cellars, big and hairy with a mouth like a spider's". The Half-Elf muttered something in Elvish and her ward sighed. "My thoughts exactly. At least now we know what we're up against", Meg added, giving Nalia a meaningful glance, "Daleson, you'd better stay here, it's safer".

"No need to say it twice, miss. Oh! There's something more! The beasts in the cellars eat dog stew, they like it so much that they even leave their posts when I bring it to them. I had to kill four dogs to...". "Okay, okay, thanks for the advice, but I'm not going to kill some poor dog just to distract those monsters", she said decisively: she loved animals and dogs in particular held a special place in her heart.

Anomen hesitated, "But my lady, it could be a useful way to...". "No". "They're just dogs, my lady. Surely you value our safety more than their lives?". "Of course I do! It's just...Well...I like them. I even had one, when I was a child", she smiled fondly, remembering Milkshake, a small white-and-brown stray dog she found near the walls of Candlekeep when she was eleven.

Oh, Gorion wasn't thrilled at all with her decision to keep it and Ulraunt even threatened to throw out both her and the dog on their rear ends, but in the end, Margaret Dawn proved herself to be the most stubborn of the three humans.

So Milkshake officially became one of Candlekeep's residents, loved and pampered by many of the two-legged ones, especially Imoen. And Sarevok had been so happy at the prospect of having a dog, even if he couldn't bring it back to Baldur's Gate with him!

"I see. I guess it would be difficult for you to... Dispose of them". "It would indeed. We'll just have to think of another way to handle the whatever-they-are". "As you wish". "Good. Now let's go", she opened the door cautiously and took a peek outside.

Half a dozen Trolls were assembled in the conference room, talking in their guttural language. "Do we have any Fireball spells at our disposal?". Both Aerie and Nalia shook their heads and the Painbearer sighed. _Sweet Ilmater, how I wish Edwin were here!_ , she thought, "What about that poisonous spell, what was the name...Smelly Fart, or something like that?".

"Stinking Cloud, actually. I have three of them", the Avariel offered, giggling at Meg misnaming the spell. "Then cast one of them in that room. Nalia, when they fall down, shoot your fire arrows at them. This should be enough to get rid of those beasts". The young noblewoman nodded and took aim at the nearest enemy, releasing the first arrow as soon as the monster fell unconscious.

One by one, the Trolls died and the party moved onwards to the courtyard. The Helmite gave one last look at the corpses and pursed his lips, "It was certainly a good plan, my lady, but it wasn't much honourable. We should have given them at least an opportunity to fight back".

Margaret Dawn arched an eyebrow, "Maybe we should have. But you know, Anomen, I value your safety more than I value the rules of honourable combat". He gaped, shocked, "What! But...Honour is...". "Important, yes, it is. But of what use is it to a dead man?".

"You would rather live without honour, than die an honourable death?", now he was beyond shocked, his eyes round as quarters. "I didn't say that. But I'd rather kill my enemies in a dishonourable way, than bury even one more of my loved ones. Ilmater knows I've already had to do it too many times", she said, lowering her head, her lips curving downwards with sadness and grief.

Anomen relaxed then, understanding her meaning, "I see. Forgive me, my lady, I didn't realize your reasons. I...I am glad that you care so much for your friends". "And don't you ever forget it!", the Human priestess smiled and thrust a finger at him in a playfully warning way and he laughed. "Rest assured, I won't".


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author note:**_ _The end of the De'Arnise quest is different from the in-game one, I hope you'll like it. I admit I had toyed with the idea of having an Umber-Hulk eat lady Delcia for breakfast, but then I realized it would have been a fate too cruel...For the Umber-Hulk_ _ **;-)**_

oxoxoxoxoxo

Once the drawbridge was lowered, the keep guards took care of the remaining Trolls on the base floor, leaving the adventurers free to reach the first floor. In a side room, they found a man wearing the uniform of the Keep guards, but there was something wrong with him: he just stood in the middle of the room, doing nothing but staring into space, his sword kept limply in one hand.

When Meg approached him, though, his head suddenly whipped around and his eyes fixed on her with a madman's gaze. "For the glory of my new master, whose wizardry showed me the way, you will die!", he shouted, his sword slashing the air a mere hair's breadth from her face. "Rats!", she jumped backwards and blocked the next hit with her staff.

Nalia was shocked at recognizing him, "Oh, no, Glaicas! He's one of my father's bodyguards...He must have been charmed somehow". "Then use a counterspell on him!", the Painbearer said as she barely managed to dodge another blow, "It should free him from the charm!".

Thankfully, the plan worked and Glaicas immediately dropped his sword, cradling his head in his hands, "What...What happened?", he asked, swaying to and fro and Minsc readily helped him to sit on the couch. "Is the good guard all right now?", the Rashemi asked, worried, while Boo scurried down his arm to sniff the soldier and make sure he wasn't a threat anymore.

Glaicas nodded, looking like he had just woken up from a nightmare, "I...Yes, I feel better now, thank you. Oh, miss Nalia! What...". Nalia sat down next to him and patted his arm, "It's all right, you were under a Charm spell". "Yes, I remember now.

Thank you for freeing me", the guard smiled, but suddenly his eyes grew wide, "Oh, you must find the Troll leader! His name's TorGal, if he falls, all his underlings will flee. I don't know where he is...I don't know where lord De'Arnise is either. I'm sorry, miss Nalia, I tried to protect him, but...". "I know, Glaicas. It wasn't your fault".

He took a strange object from a pocket, it was a green spiked piece of steel, "Here, this can help you. Lord De'Arnise was gathering the pieces of his Flail, this is one of the heads. I wish I knew where he kept the other two".

"We've already found them", Anomen reassured him, showing him the Flail partially assembled with the ice head and the fire head. "Then you can complete it with this. I...I would join you, but...". "You are too injured and weak to be of any help", the druidess stated, direct as always, as she handed him a healing potion, "If you really want to do something useful, go downstairs and help the people who survived the attack".

Glaicas nodded and did as he was told, while they walked back to the forge and recomposed the Flail of the Ages. To reach the so-called cellars, they needed to open a secret passage located inside the bedroom of Nalia's aunt, lady Delcia Caan and as soon as the room to the door opened, a lad of no more than sixteen wearing the guard uniform came out of it.

"Who are you? How…Miss Nalia! Is that you?". Before she could answer, a haughty-looking woman, well into her sixties and with a heavy make-up, pushed him roughly aside and gave the party a disdainful look.

"Oh, this is a nightmare! More hooligans marching in these halls, dirtying the floor and polluting the air with their stench! We will have to leave for a tenday and have this place sterilized!", she spat, turning her nose up with disgust.

"Auntie, please! We're here to save you!", her niece protested, but it sounded half-hearted, as if she was a bit scared of the older woman. "Nalia? Oh, dear, what have you brought home with you this time? How many times have I told you not to lower yourself mixing with these...These creatures? You will end up like your mother, dear".

Despite his better judgement, Anomen couldn't hold his tongue, furious because of the venom dripping from the older noblewoman's words, "Don't you address us like we were wretches, dear lady: I am Anomen Delryn, son of lord Cor and I won't be treated like dirt by the woman I came to save!".

Lady Delcia barely spared him a glance, "But your chosen companions show a dubious breeding. You should know the dictates of rank, or maybe you like playing with peasants, like so many others? No matter, I have no time to waste discussing what you want or not. Lord De'Arnise is held in the cellars, are you here to save him? It's your duty, I believe".

Meg nodded, posing herself between the angry Helmite and the insufferable crone, "Yes, milady, that's our goal. You can go downstairs, the base floor is safe now", she added, hiding her own irritation behind a kind smile.

Once lady Delcia and her bodyguard were gone, the younger noblewoman relaxed a little and gave the Human priestess a grateful smile, "An admirable display of restraint and I appreciate it. She's pretty decent, but she's very set in her ways and she can be...Difficult to deal with".

"Oh, I'm used to being treated like that: Ulraunt, the Keeper of the Tomes back in Candlekeep, was just like her". "Ah", she frowned, unsure of how to take that statement, but the party leader didn't give her time to ponder upon it. "Is the passage here?". "Yes, it should be in that wall".

Thanks to Yoshimo's keen eyes and ability, they found the secret passage and reached the cellars, or rather, the dungeons: there were, in fact, shackles hanging from the walls and Nalia blushed, when she noticed that her companions' attention was fixed on them.

"These...These used to be the dungeons, it's true, but our family hasn't used them in years...", she muttered apologetically. "Good to know", Jaheira grumbled, a shiver passing through her at the memory of the time in Irenicus' dungeon, the image of Khalid's desecrated corpse making her feel a stab of pain, hate and sadness.

That room was thankfully empty, but in the next one, they found five Trolls and after a tough fight, they sat on the floor to catch their breath. They had taken a nice amount of beating and Meg insisted to be the only one to take care of the healing, even if that would mean using all of her spells, since she wanted Anomen and Aerie to save their own healing powers for the final fight.

"Yoshimo, you're the only one of us who can walk silently. Would you drink a Potion of Invisibility and take a look in the next rooms, please?", the Painbearer asked him. "At once, lovely friend", he drank the potion and slipped soundlessly past the door, coming back after a handful of minutes, his handsome face clouded with worry, "There are six Umber-Hulks in the next room and in the following one, I saw three Giant Trolls.

One of them was beating a man, I think he's the lord of this Keep". "My father?!", Nalia half-shrieked, "We…". Margaret Dawn readily closed her mouth with her hand, "Calm down. We'll save your father, but you must follow my instructions closely, okay?". The red-head nodded reluctantly and the other girl let her go. "Good. Aerie, do you have anything to knock those Umber-Hulks out?".

The Avariel nodded with a smile, "Y-yes, I have a sleeping spell ready". "Then cast it in the room. Jaheira, once the monsters are asleep, you'll cast a counterspell to allow us to pass and you'll kill them with your spear. Anomen, once we reach the room with the Trolls, I want you to go straight to lord De'Arnise and heal his wounds. Don't worry about the Trolls, we'll keep them off of your back. Let's finish this".

The captive was, in fact, lord De'Arnise himself: he was weak, half-starved and badly wounded, but he was still alive and conscious enough to watch the fight between the monsters that had invaded his home and a party of strangers, one of whom rushed to his side and murmured some arcane words, soothing blue magic flowing from his hands into the lord's body to restore at least partially his health.

The three Trolls were killed after a hard fight: one was beheaded by Yoshimo's Fire Sword, the second was slashed by Minsc's halberd and TorGal, the invaders' leader, was first repeatedly bashed on the head by Jaheira's spiked club and then finished by Aerie with an arrow of acid.

Nalia kneeled next to her father, eyes filled with tears of relief, "Father? Father, you're alive…". Lord De'Arnise smiled weakly up at his daughter, "Nalia…The Keep…Is it safe?". "Yes, it's safe now, thanks to these good friends".

He turned to his unknown healer, "I…I thank you. I'm in debt to you…". Anomen shook his head, "There is no debt, my lord", he said, gently taking the older man up and turning to the lord's daughter, "He needs to eat and to rest, but he will be fine soon". "Come, I'll lead you to his room".

oxoxoxoxoxo

Gratitude wasn't one of lady Delcia Caan's most prominent qualities, it seemed: as soon as the Keep was officially declared safe again, she ordered the guards to 'remove those peasants' from her noble home. The peasants were, of course, the very same adventurers who'd just saved her home _and_ her own skin.

Nalia tried to reason with her, asking her to, at least, allow them to stay at the Keep for the night...But to no avail: the adventurers found themselves out in the open, at late night, under a heavy rain and with nothing but the Flail of the Ages as a reward for their services.

And in the depths of Meg's soul, the Slayer felt her anger and her resentment towards the ungrateful old crone and smiled: another link in his chain had just been broken. _**Soon, little Goddess. Soon.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author note :**_ _this chapter contains the mention of two characters from another universe. Cookies to all of you who recognize them!_

oxoxoxoxoxo

The journey back to Athkatla was quiet, the morale was low because of the way they were kicked out of the Keep, but once they reached the Coronet, Hendak's warm welcome made them smile again: he instructed the cook to prepare his best meal for his friends and served them himself, joining them at the table under Meg's insistence.

During the meal, they told him nearly everything about their last quest (apart from the undignified end) and he, in turn, reassured them about the fate of the children they'd rescued from the slavers, telling them that all of the children were already safely on their way back to home.

"Do you still need to raise money?", he asked, sipping his beer. "Yes, we do", Jaheira answered, "Especially now that _someone_ caused the price to rise!", she added, glaring at her ward and the Painbearer lowered her head, blushing. "But it's important, Jae, I told you!".

Hendak put a comforting hand on the Human girl's shoulder, "Don't worry, dear Meg, I'm sure you'll find a new job soon. Maybe you can do something else? Minsc, for example, could find a job in the Docks District, there's always need of strong people to help with the loading of goods on the ships.

And if any of you can play an instrument, there's plenty of taverns where a bard would be welcome". She sighed, shaking her head, "I wish I could, but unfortunately, I'm terrible at playing anything! Dean tried to teach me, but…Well, let's just say I'll never be a bard". Aerie leaned forward on the table, her curiosity piqued, "Who is Dean?".

"He's a travelling bard who came to Candlekeep along with his younger brother Sam to study some ancient songs kept in the library. When he entered the courtyard the first time, he was playing his lute and I was completely charmed by it, I had never heard anything like that before. I used to hide behind a column and listen to him for hours, until one day he looked in my direction and told me to come out and sit beside him, promising not to bite me".

"How is he? Tell us more!". "Well, he's tall, with short dark brown hair and green eyes and he has a nice and bright smile. He's witty and self-confident, with a sharp tongue: more than once, he talked back to Ulraunt and was nearly expelled from Candlekeep. But despite his insolent behaviour, he's also kind, caring and sweet, even if he doesn't want people to know it".

The Avariel smiled with a hint of mischief, "Was he your first love?". "What? No!", Meg blushed again, "He's very handsome, true, but we were only friends and besides, I was only eight when we met. So, are you all ready to go?". "Yes".

"I suggest going to the Docks then, seeing if we can find a job". The druidess nodded, "Good, I also need to contact some…People…To inform them of the latest events". The Human girl gave her a worried look, she knew that 'people' actually meant Harpers and she also knew that Harpers didn't like Bhaalspawn. _Let's hope they won't cause us any trouble._

As they were leaving the Slums, Yoshimo touched her arm lightly, looking nervous, "Since you're leading us to the Docks, Meg, there's something you should know. That's the territory of the Shadow Thieves, with whom I had a little, uh…Quarrel in the last months.

They don't appreciate the independents like me, so the last time they caught me, they said I had to report to the local Guildmaster, Renal Bloodscalp, or face the consequences. He needs someone to do a small task for him and he's inclined to exchange my punishment with this job.

Not being able to do as he asks…Could lead to a bad situation. Now, I feel quite safe with you, but it's your decision to make. If we do the task, we could even get a reward out of him and we'll avoid future complications", he concluded, silently praying to Ilmater that she would decide to work for the Shadow Thieves.

She pondered the information for a while, "So, if we do this task for him, you won't have to fear their retribution anymore?", she summed up. "Yes, exactly". "Then we'll go and meet this Renal Bloodscalp at once".

The bounty hunter smiled, releasing the breath he hadn't noticed he'd been holding: maybe he could still come out of this mess with his life, after all...Or maybe not, since he was under a Geas. The mere thought of what it implied and of what Irenicus may ask of him made his blood run cold with fear and his insides twist with guilt.

"But my lady!", Anomen exclaimed, indignant, "Surely you don't want to work for some thieves!". "For the moment, I simply want to talk to this Bloodscalp guy. If the task he wants us to perform is immoral, we'll find another way to solve this quarrel between Yoshimo and the Shadow Thieves".

"Of course it will be immoral: they are _thieves_! Why do you want to mix with such wretches?". "Because I'm not gonna leave a friend in trouble. But, come to think of it, it would be better if you didn't come: the Order would surely disapprove of you being involved in this".

"I…Really?". "Sure! You can wait for us at the Coronet, so you won't be in trouble with your superiors". The Helmite smiled, pleased by her care, "Thank you, my lady, it's very thoughtful of you. But please, do be careful: they are thieves, you can't trust them".

Minsc smiled brightly and gave him a friendly pat on the back, nearly knocking him off his feet, "Worry not, friend Anomen! Minsc and Boo will watch over little Meg!". "Ah, of course", the squire nodded, massaging his aching shoulder, "I'll see you later, then. Good luck".

oxoxoxoxoxo

The main headquarters of the Shadow Thieves Guild was a huge orange building close to the district's entrance, with windows painted black and a skinny man in leathers leaning with his back on the wall, guarding the door.

As soon as he spotted the adventurers, he stood, "Hey! Ye there, ye're a friend o' Gaelan, yes?", he addressed Meg, "Th' boss wanna see ye". "Good, because I need to see him too. Can you tell me where to find him?". "Take th' door at the end o' the room, go upstairs an' turn right, ye cannae miss him". "Thanks".

When they entered his office, the Guildmaster was comfortably sat in an armchair, surrounded by a dozen thieves, but he stood at seeing the party: he was a lean Human male, one point five metres tall, with small, close black eyes and a wisp of short blond hair coming out of the cowl of his leather suit, "Well, well, it's really Yoshimo, one of the independents, who comes to visit me! I nearly thought the streets had opened up and swallowed you whole, my friend".

The Kara-Turan bowed slightly, "I came as you requested, sir. Do you have a task for me?". "I thought so, yes, but you've done better: your travelling companion interests me greatly and you brought her right here".

Yoshimo bit his lower lip nervously at hearing those words, "You…Won't put her in danger, I trust, sir? It would be a hit to my honour, if my friends were to be put in danger because of my debt", he said politely, but deep inside, he was frozen with fear: if she died, the Geas would...

"No, nothing of the sort, I assure you", the Guildmaster turned to Meg, "Now, my dear, let's talk a bit. Forgive me if I stare, but from what I had heard about you, I expected something…Different". She shrugged, "Sorry to disappoint, then. Now can we please skip to talking business?".

"Straight to the point, eh? I like it: I already have too many yes-men and a bit of directness is refreshing. Long story short, it was Gaelan who recommended you and your party and I trust his word. I need mercenaries to perform a particular task for me and you are just what I need".

"What kind of task, exactly?". "Yes, the details", he nodded and massaged his chin thoughtfully, "How can I explain this? One of the headquarters of the guild here is ruled by an ambitious man called Mae'Var. A good thief, but I've never liked him.

Now I know why: I have some suspicions about him trying to expand his influence too much. He plans to take my place, I think, but I don't have any evidence to support these suspicions. Without evidence of betrayal, the other Guildmasters would get angry, I would find myself with a war in my hands and let's be honest, that's not what I want in the slightest.

I'll give you some documents to prove that you were transferred to Mae'Var's guild by the Shadowmaster himself. You'll spy on Mae'Var for me from the inside and find the evidence I want. You'll need to be accepted by him, of course. He doesn't know you, but I'm sure you'll be able to do it. So, what do you say? Are you interested?".

"Just give us a moment, please", the young woman gathered her companions in a secluded corner of the office, "What do you think?". Minsc seemed conflicted, "I don't like doing the thieves' work, little Meg. But Boo says that I don't have to worry, because you always lead us on the path of Goodness", he added, smiling, "So I will trust Boo's wisdom and your good heart".

Jaheira was clearly contrary, her previous encounters with the Shadow Thieves from some of her Harper missions making her extremely wary of them, "I don't think we can trust these people, child. But if you really want to work with them, I have no choice but to follow you".

"I-I am a bit afraid of what t-they could ask of us…But I t-trust you, Meg", Aerie was a bit pale, but she straightened herself and squared her shoulders with a small smile, determined to stand by her friends despite her fear.

Yoshimo hesitated, "I know that you're doing this to help me and I'm grateful for it, but remember that, should we accept, we'll have to act like loyal members of the guild…Whatever that implies". "Yes, I know this and I'm ready to do it", the Painbearer gave him a reassuring smile and walked back to Bloodscalp, "We'll do this task for you, but on one condition".

The Guildmaster arched an eyebrow, amused, "Let's hear it, then". "You must erase every debt Yoshimo still has with the Shadow Thieves and give him a written permission to operate in Amn as an independent for an unlimited amount of time".

There was a shocked silence, the Shadow Thieves in the room couldn't believe the insolence of the Human girl, but Renal laughed out loud and the tension dissolved. "Oh, I like you! You're a woman who knows what she wants, uh? Fine, I accept your conditions. I suppose you won't be interested in some gold too?".

"Yes, we are", Jaheira said immediately. "Ah, this doesn't surprise me. You'll have, let's say…Ten thousand gold coins? Is that enough? It's not that hard a job, after all". Margaret Dawn hid her shock behind a polite smile, "It's…It's enough, really".

"Excellent! Here are the documents you'll need. I trust you don't need me to tell you to be careful? No, I thought so. Go to the storehouse in the central area of the Docks, talk to the storekeeper, Gorch and give him the papers. He'll let you get into the proper guild. Work for Mae'Var as long as you need".

"We'll go to Mae'Var's guild right away. My respects, Guildmaster", she bowed and guided her friends outside, where she let out a low whistle, "Ten thousand! Can you believe it? It's half of Immy's ransom!".

"We'll have the money only if we complete the task, child", the druidess reminded her, "And we still don't know what they will ask of us". "We'll do what we have to, as always". The Half-Elf didn't reply, but she silently sent a prayer to the Oak Father to protect them all…She had a very bad feeling about it.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author note:**_ _Ladies and gentlemen, please make some noise for the best Red Wizard of all times: Edwin Odesseiron enters the stage! Ideal soundtrack for this chapter: "Fireball" by Pitbull feat. John Ryan, obviously!_

oxoxoxoxoxo

When Margaret Dawn entered the basement, Mae'Var was busy cleaning his hands off of the blood of a poor man he called Lin and when she cleared her throat, he turned with a cold smile. "I hope you have a good reason to bother me, I am pretty busy at the moment. Ah, no, poor Lin has passed out. I guess I have a bit of time to dedicate to you, then. Who are you and why shouldn't I kill you?".

She handed him the papers without batting an eyelid, "I am the new recruit, Renal Bloodscalp sent me". "Yes, yes, I'm sure you have some piece of parchment to confirm it. But maybe I should put you in chains, see if you are sincere. Or maybe not. Did I scare you? Fear makes people cautious. You don't want to end up like Lin, here, forcing me to verify your honesty, mh? It's difficult to do it with accuracy".

"Believe me or not, but I'm here to help", she replied and smiled inwardly: technically, it wasn't a lie, because she was really there to help. Only, not to help _him_.

"Uhm. We'll see. For now, I'll put you to some menial task to keep you off of my back. Some old-fashioned work to prove your skill. I need…The amulet of the Weathermistress of Talos. Yes, it suits her perfectly and I have a beautiful Mozarabic cross that would suit her just as well. You don't have to kill her to take it, she usually takes it off to sleep. So, what more do you need? It's a mere burglary, I gave you the target, now go!".

She nodded and walked upstairs and when she reported Mae'Var's orders, Jaheira cuffed her hard on the head, as usual. "I knew it! What do you intend to do now? You can't steal in a temple!". "She can't, but I do", Yoshimo said, "I'm not afraid of Talos' wrath". "Oh, shut up! Even if you're the one to steal it, we'll be your accomplices!". "Talassans are evil!", Meg snapped, "Don't you remember that scumbag who hunted us on the Sword Coast?".

"Of course I remember him", the druidess replied, "But stealing a holy symbol is…". "It's justified, if the cause is good. And ours is, so I won't hear any more complaints! At nightfall, we'll go to the Temple District and take that trinket". Jaheira sighed, knowing that there was no arguing with her ward when she got like that, "Fine, then. It won't be the right time for another five hours, what will we do until then?".

"You're free to do as you please, but at sunset we'll meet in front of this building". So, they split up: Minsc was eager to send a letter to his betrothed, as he always did whenever he had the chance; Aerie went to the docks to see the ships; Jaheira went to the local Harper base and Yoshimo took his leader to the Sea's Bounty for a drink.

"So, Meg", the bounty hunter said, "How did you decide to become an adventurer? It's a dangerous profession, you know it, right?". "Well, yes, I noticed", she chuckled, "But circumstances left me little choice. Not that I'm complaining: Candlekeep was, after all, a prison and Gorion was my jailor".

"I thought he raised you". "Raised me? No. He fed me, dressed me, gave me presents, but he was only trying to get in my good graces. He knew how much I hated him and he tried to buy my forgiveness. It didn't work". "If I may ask, why did you hate him?". "Because he left my brother behind.

The day Gorion took me away from the old Temple, I told him that Sarry was there too, I begged him to go back and save him too, but that bastard, that horrible man, instead of doing so, cast a spell to put me to sleep!", she slammed her fist onto the table, startling the Kara-Turan, "He _abandoned_ him. Sarry went through Hell, simply because Gorion didn't feel like saving him".

"I see. So even an Ilmatari can hate. That's quite a surprise!". She smiled despite herself, "I can't help it: Sarry means everything to me, he's my family, my home. Don't get me wrong, I love Khalid as a father and Jaheira is like a mother, but…It's different with my brother".

"Blood bonds are the strongest", he nodded. "Blood and soul", Meg whispered, so softly he had to strain his ears to hear her, but then she brightened, "And what about you? Why did you leave your homeland?". "In search of fortune, mainly, but also to see the world", Yoshimo leaned back in his seat, his gaze lost in faraway memories, "I started to work as an independent in Kozakura when I was thirteen and after four years, I left.

It's already been twelve years since then…Time passes fast, eh?". "You must miss it a lot". "I do, yes, but mostly I miss the food, in particular sake and yatsuhashi. I've last savoured them before I left home". "The food of home is the best, true.

I don't miss much of Candlekeep, apart from Winthrop's cream cake. Or maybe I should say the crumbs of the cake, since Immy used to eat also my share of it, while I was busy doing both my chores and hers. And do you know what she said, when once I scolded her? That it was for my own good, otherwise I would have become a curly-haired whale!", she concluded and they laughed together.

oxoxoxoxoxo

The theft in Talos' Temple went smoothly, because the Ilmatari wisely chose to assign the task to Yoshimo: thanks to his masterful skills, he managed to get into the Temple, pick the lock of the chest, steal the amulet and get out unnoticed, despite the many acolytes who walked through the halls even at that late hour.

Margaret Dawn was breathless with admiration, "You're amazing, Yoshimo! Now I see why the Shadow Thieves didn't want you to operate in their territory: with your skill, you'll surely ruin their business!". He laughed and bowed, "Ah, my lovely friend, if you keep on paying me compliments, you'll spoil me!".

"And would that be a bad thing?", she asked, joining his laugh, but her good mood evaporated when they reached the guildbase, "Okay, same plan as before: I go downstairs and you wait for me here", she instructed, then descended the stairs, praying silently not to have to see more tortures.

Luckily, Lin was sitting in a small cell on the left side of the corridor, apparently unharmed (for that night, at least) and Mae'Var was reading a bawdy novel. When he heard her footsteps, he gave her a bored glance, "Ah, you are back. I guess I'll have to cancel the order to kill you, then. Let's see the amulet. Eeh, quite gaudy, isn't it? I'll put it with the rest of the garbage we'll send to Calimshan.

They like gaudy jewellery, or so I've heard", he said, throwing it into a basket carelessly, "Now, I don't have time to waste on you, so my right hand will keep you busy until you can work directly for me. His name is Edwin. A bloody good spellcaster, but one who likes his luxuries. Usually he happens to the adventurers who hate the road. He's on the third floor. Go now".

She nodded, biting her lower lip to suppress a smile at that name and only when she was upstairs, she finally smiled brightly, "We have to go to the third floor. Mae'Var's right hand has some work for us". Jaheira arched an eyebrow, wary and suspicious at seeing her ward beaming, "And does this fact make you happy?". "Oh, well, if it is as I think it is, then yes". The druidess waited for further explanation, but the Human girl simply took the stairs and she had no choice but to follow.

oxoxoxoxoxo

Edwin Odesseiron, the only male heir to the noble Odesseiron family, extremely powerful Red Wizard and pride of the glorious nation of Thay, was sipping his tea while waiting for his minions, the 'new recruits' Mae'Var had told him about. Hearing some footsteps, he rose from his chair and straightened his blood-red robe trimmed with gold, trying to look authoritative and intimidating to the eyes of the useless simians.

When the door opened, he started the speech he had so carefully prepared, "Greetings, I am Edwin Odesseiron. You sim…". "Edwin!", a joyous voice interrupted him and a second later, the owner of said voice hugged him tightly, "So I was right, it's really you!". He would have recognized that way of pronouncing his name everywhere, it was unmistakable, just like the light scent of wild roses that reached his nostrils, "Meg?".

She released him and he saw that yes, it was really her, the bright, stubborn and affectionate Painbearer of Ilmater with whom he'd travelled along the Sword Coast. "I'm so glad to see you, Edwin! I missed you a lot, you know?". He suppressed a smile, "It doesn't surprise me at all, considering my undeniable magical prowess and my charming personality".

"True, every single word. But how did you end up working for the Shadow Thieves?". "I could ask you the same question, you know. I didn't hear anything about you since I left Baldur's Gate! Even the tracking spells I paid for were useless; it was like you had vanished from the face of Toril! (You made me worry, damn you! No! I can't tell her!)".

"I…I'm sorry. It wasn't by choice". The way she said it alarmed him, "What do you mean?". "A wizard called Irenicus captured us and kept us imprisoned for seven weeks", Jaheira answered, drawing his attention to the rest of the party for the first time.

Being a man of unrivalled acumen, Edwin immediately noted that three of his old acquaintances were missing and he turned to the Human girl, "The missing ones…Did this Irenicus…". "Yes. Well, not completely: Immy is still alive, the Cowlies took her. Father and Dynaheir…We buried them in the Grave District".

"Did he harm you?". She looked at her feet, "It's nothing". "Nothing?", Minsc bellowed, "The wizard Irenicus hurt little Meg every day! Minsc and Boo heard her scream, but couldn't help her…". The Thayan's olive skin became livid with rage, "Is what the Rashemi gorilla says true? Look at me, Meg! Is that true?". The Ilmatari shrugged, "It is, but…It doesn't matter anymore".

"When this charade with Mae'Var is over, I will join you: I have a Fireball ready with Irenicus' name on it! ( _Nobod_ y must dare to harm my little one!)". "It will be good to have you with us again, but first we must end this job for the thieves. What task do you have for us?". The Red Wizard eyed her, uncertain, "Are you ready to fight?". She laughed, "Aren't I! We've done nothing else, since we escaped his dungeon!".

He bit his lower lip, but nodded, "All right. It seems that my magical arts attracted the attention of the Cowled Wizards. I'm sure of their envy, even if I have no proof at the moment. They sent an agent to spy on my moves, something I don't appreciate at all. I want the message to be clear, so this agent must be dealt with. Permanently. His name is Rayic Gethras, he lives in a grey three-floor building near the western wall of the Docks. If he's home, the door will be open".

She hesitated, "Well, if there really is no other way to keep them off of your back...". Jaheira grabbed her arm and took her away from the Red Wizard, furious, "Don't tell me that you actually intend to do it! It's a murder!". The Painbearer shrugged her off, "I know it, Jae. That's the same task the Church of Helm gave us, isn't it? They asked us to remove the Cult of the Unseeing Eye. And I don't recall you complaining about it".

"It's not the same thing...". "Yes, it is! No, come to think of it, it was even worse, because the cultists were nothing more than poor, desperate fools lead astray by a madman. But Oisig asked us to get rid of them!". There was a heavy silence, broken in the end by Aerie's soft voice, "So...What will we do?". "Easy: we'll pay a visit to this Gethras. Maybe, in the hopes of being spared, he will tell us where they keep Immy.

If any of you is uncomfortable with it, just wait for me at the Coronet". The druidess pressed her lips in a thin line and made a show of squaring her shoulders, "Fine, then. I call myself out of this...This _work_. Come looking for me, when you finally manage to regain your senses", she said, marching out.

The Avariel smiled weakly, "I-I...I don't like it that much, but I will remain with you". "Thank you, Aerie. I know it's hard for you and I really appreciate your loyalty". Minsc agreed with Aerie, "Minsc and Boo will help you, little Meg!". "So will I", nodded Yoshimo, putting a hand on Margaret Dawn's shoulder, "Don't worry, Meg, we're at your side". "And I am more grateful to you than I can say, my friends. Let's see if the Cowled one has anything useful to say".

oxoxoxoxoxo

 _ **Yatsuhashi:**_ _Japanese traditional sweets, they are cookies made with rice flour, sugar and cinnamon and cooked in the oven._


	15. Chapter 15

Margaret Dawn looked at Rayic's corpse lying at her feet and felt a slight pang of regret: even if he was a Cowlie and had attacked them on sight, he was still a person…Minsc put a big hand on her shoulder, sensing her sadness, "Don't be sad, little Meg: Boo says we were right to apply the Boot of Justice to the evil wizard's backside and you know that Miniature Giant Space Hamsters are never wrong!".

She smiled and hugged him, "Thanks, Minsc and thank you too, Boo. I know we had no choice, but...". Aerie's squeal of horror cut her off, "Oh, b-by Baervan! M-meg, come and see!", the Avariel called, taking a step back from the chest she'd been rummaging through.

The Painbearer looked inside and saw some ancient tomes, along with magical runes and assorted mummified body parts, "He was obviously a necromancer...Ilmater's mercy, this is the hand of a _child_!", she dropped it instantly, her regret vanishing just as fast, then she spotted a particular book in the chest and took it up, "Uhm, guys, I would like to keep this book for myself. Can I?".

"Of course you can: you are the leader, after all. I found something too", Yoshimo announced, showing them a small bundle with a satisfied smile, "The wizard had one hundred and twenty gold coins and a good amount of gems". "Finally some good news!", Meg smiled back at him, "Let's finish our search and go back to Edwin".

After thoroughly looting the Cowlie's home, they, as usual, put half the loot in the 'Imoen's ransom fund' and the other half in the common purse for later sharing among all the party members. Then they walked back to the guildbase, where the Red Wizard was waiting for them. As soon as he saw them, he relaxed, "So you're back. I trust Gethras is dead, then?". She nodded with a smile, "Yes, he is. We need to rest a bit, though, so we'll head back to the Copper Coronet".

"That filthy place? Is that where these worthless simians have dragged you? (I should have guessed it, having left her alone with these louts!)". "Actually, I was the one to drag them there, not the other way around". "Umpf. If you say so. But don't come to me crying like a baby, when you catch some horrible disease from that place!".

"Why, won't you help sweet little me?", she asked, pretending to pout and he blushed, caught off-balance. "I...That's not what I meant!", the Thayan snapped, "(She's even more insufferable than a Gibberling with a coughing fit!) When will you be ready to go back to work?". "Soon, I promise. See you later", the young woman pecked him on the cheek and left before he could react.

Since she had a clear plan in her mind, she sent Minsc and Aerie ahead and together with Yoshimo, she went to the Government District, where she had learned from Brother Evan that the Delryn estate was. "There it is, just as he said", she pointed to the impressive estate, "We have to get inside without being noticed, so I need your skill, my friend".

The Kara-Turan smirked, "Now don't you tell me you want to steal in Anomen's home!", he joked and she shook her head with a chuckle. "Very funny. Come on, you go first". He passed over the window and helped her in, then they walked quietly along the corridors, until they found a closed door, under which they could see the light of a candle coming from inside.

"Take a look", she whispered. He opened the door only a fraction and peeked inside, "There's a young woman". "Is she alone?". "Yes". "Good", she slipped into the room, "Moira?". The younger girl stood abruptly and whirled around, scared, "Who...Who are you? What do you want from me?", she stammered, backing away until her back hit her dressing-table.

She was only eighteen, but she looked older, quite probably because of the mistreatment she had endured at the hands of lord Cor: she was thin, too much for a healthy person, her lovely face was bruised, her dark brown hair was tied in a loose tail and her big grey-blue eyes had the resigned look of someone who has long since abandoned all hope.

Margaret Dawn smiled warmly, "Don't be afraid, we won't hurt you, we are here to help you. I am Meg and he is Yoshimo. We're friends of you brother". Moira relaxed a little and a slight smile curved her parched lips, "Anomen? How is he? I haven't seen him for so long...". "He is fine, but he is very worried about you. He wants you to leave this place".

The smile vanished, "I can't leave. My father needs someone to take care of him". "You've done more than enough for him, Moira. I understand your desire to help him, but now you must take care of yourself". "But I...". "Now listen", the Ilmatari's voice hardened, "If you think that you can get him to stop drinking, you are wrong. You will _never_ get him to stop! Your martyrdom is of no use to anyone, you will only hurt your brother, who worries for your wellbeing".

"I know, but...If I leave, my father will find me...". "No, he won't, because we will take you somewhere safe. Come with us, Moira". The Delryn girl looked frantically around like a trapped animal, then she lowered her head, crying, "Please...Help me. Take me away from this place, please", she begged. "Sure! Come with us". The two adventurers helped Moira climb down the window and together they went back to the Copper Coronet, leaving the Delryn estate behind them.

oxoxoxoxoxo

The rest of the party was gathered around their table at the inn, when the three of them entered and Anomen stood abruptly, his breath catching in his throat with joy. "Moira!". His sister ran into his arms and hugged him tightly, "Ano, brother, I missed you so much!". He held her to his chest, stroking her hair tenderly, "I missed you too, Moira. But how did you manage to come here?".

"Your friends took me away from home. I...I have wanted to leave for so long, but I didn't have the courage to do it...Until they came and helped me. They promised me that they will find me a safe place to live in, a place where father will never find me!". The Helmite looked at his friends, moved, "I...I don't know what to say: you succeeded in doing what I couldn't. Thank you so much, my friends". The bounty hunter smiled, "It was a pleasure to help, young samurai of the West".

"For tonight, Moira will stay here with us", Meg decided, "She will share the room with Aerie, so she'll be safe. And tomorrow, we'll think of a city where she could live in, one far enough for you to not have to worry about your father anymore. Is that okay with you, Moira?". The young Delryn girl nodded with a beaming smile and took a seat at the table beside her brother, "It is. I can never thank you enough, you saved my life".

"You're welcome. But I see we have another guest this evening". Jaheira nodded, "Yes, this is Delon, he is from the village of Imnesvale, in the Umar Hills", she said, putting a hand on the shoulder of a boy of no more than eleven. "Hello, Delon. I am Meg and this nice man is Yoshimo". The child smiled shyly, "Hello, madam. Hello, sir".

The Painbearer took the seat next to him and observed him closely: the poor boy was bone-thin, his clothes were dirty and ragged and his coin purse hung empty and ripped from his belt, "What happened to you, sweetie? Did you come here all by yourself?". "Yes, madam.

I was sent to find someone who could help my village, but then they stole all my things a-and nobody wanted to help me!", Delon sniffed, "And then I met your friends and they were very kind, they brought me here and gave me all these good things to eat. They said you can help my village. Will you help, madam?", he asked, turning big hopeful eyes on her. "Oh, honey, of course we will help! Right, guys?".

All the party members agreed and the child beamed. "Great! I must go and tell minister Lloyd, so he'll know you're coming!". "No, Delon, you can't go ahead: we don't know the way to the Umar Hills and without a guide, we will surely get lost", Margaret Dawn said, stopping him, "I know it's a big responsibility, but will you be our guide?".

"Me? Sure!", he nodded, enthusiastic and proud of having such an important task. "Good. Now, before we leave for the Umar Hills, we have some unfinished business to take care of, but it won't take long, I promise. In the meantime, you'll stay here at the inn, okay?"."Uh. Okay. Can I...Can I have another slice of cake?". "You can have a whole cake, darling.

Come to think of it, you'll need some new clothes. As you will, Moira. Jae, can you bring her to buy them tomorrow morning? And Anomen, will you help Delon get some nice clothes?". The squire nodded, "Of course, my lady. There is a shop in the Promenade that supplies the Order, I'm sure we will find something suitable".

Delon's eyes widened, "The Order? Are you a knight, sir?". "Not yet, but I will soon be". "Cooooool! Can you tell me one of your adventures?". Anomen massaged his chin thoughtfully, "Let me think...Two summers past, chosen squires of Helm and Torm were invited to a tournament in Riatavin. I travelled as captain of our delegation, of course.

In route, we were attacked by a wyvern. Overcome with fear, the battle plans that had been drilled into my compatriots fell apart, as the first man was killed by the beast's claws. It would have been a veritable slaughter, had I not kept my wits about me". "What happened?". "I jumped on its back and impaled it through the spine with my spear".

"Wooooow! You are very brave!", the boy exclaimed, clapping his hands and the Helmite shrugged with fake modesty. "I only did what I had to as captain of the group. The Order would have been very annoyed, had I let the poor novices be slaughtered by the creature".

Yoshimo hid his snicker behind a fake fit of coughing, while Moira rolled her eyes with a mixture of affection and exasperation, knowing full well that her brother had embellished the tale a good bit. Thankfully, the squire didn't notice any of it, since he was too busy looking at his leader in the hopes of catching signs of her approval.

"But enough talking about my deeds, you may think me a vain man. I would like to hear something of yours...Yours in particular, my lady: I've heard rumours about some of your deeds on the Sword Coast, even if they sound fantastic and exaggerate". Meg lowered her eyes with a shy smile, "Well, there are a lot of rumours about me, but for the main part they are made up from A to Z, or embellished to stun the audience. Stories grow with every telling, as they say".

He nodded with condescension, "That has the ring of truth, yes: I didn't really think you could have stopped a war up in the North all by yourself, despite your ability. Rumours bring exaggerations, as they say". At those words, her smile vanished and she stiffened, "I don't want to talk about it". "But... ". She stood and put the common purse on the table, "Jae, take care of the sharing, please. I need to rest. Goodnight".

The squire watched her leave, mortified, "I didn't mean to insult her". "You didn't", the druidess shook her head, "It's just that, in the final conflict, she lost her brother. It's a painful subject for her, I'm sure you understand". "I...I had no idea! I must apologize to her". Minsc kept him firmly seated on his chair, "When little Meg is so sad, she must be left alone for a while. You can apologize tomorrow".

"Poor Meg", Moira shuddered, "I can't even imagine how much it must hurt". "B-but the person who...Who k-killed her brother...What happened t-to him?", Aerie asked and the Half-Elf shrugged. "Nothing, as far as I know: he went back to Shilmista safe and sound". Anomen gaped, shocked, "What! But how is it possible? With all of your testimonies, the tribunal...".

"No tribunal would ever condemn him for killing a...A person with that blood, boy! I thank the Oak Father that they didn't try to kill _her,_ when they found out about her heritage!". He snorted and crossed his arms, "So that's it? He just went home as if nothing happened?". Jaheira sighed, "Trust me, we weren't thrilled by it either, but it was Meg's will that he was spared. Once she managed to calm down, I mean".

"But why?". "That's what I asked her too. She said that she just couldn't, because killing for revenge is murder, so it's wrong and most important of all, had she shed some blood in her brother's name, she would have sullied his memory. And she loves him far too much for that".

"I see. Actually, killing for vengeance is considered as murder also by the tenets of the Order. I am glad to know that the lady Margaret Dawn follows a code that keeps her on the path of virtue". "Oh, there are no doubts at all about her virtue, rest assured", the druidess joked with a mischievous smile and he blushed furiously, while their companions burst out laughing.

In the meantime, in her room, the Painbearer was reading a book she had found in Irenicus' dungeon: the personal diary of the wizard himself. A treasure she kept well hidden from her friends, for fear they could destroy it. A tome that, page after page, revealed to her the past of a man she was supposed to hate and for whom she was starting to feel sympathy instead.

oxoxoxoxoxo

 _ **Author note**_ _ **:**_ _some of you may think that Moira accepted too quickly to leave her home, while in-game Anomen says that she always refused to leave, despite his begging. The reason for her change of heart here is that now she has an entire adventuring party to protect her from her father and they also have the means to send her to a safe place and to provide for her. Despite his best intentions, Anomen couldn't take her out of town on his own, so if she had left in the past, she would have had no choice but to hide in the city, where her father could have easily found her, dragged her home and beaten her black and blue for running away._


	16. Chapter 16

The second task Edwin assigned them was quite easy: they were to get some papers from a contact in the Sea's Bounty, some Marcus, a burly man who kept on looking around nervously, as thought he was expecting a knife in the back at any moment. Meg peeked at him, uncertain, "Now what? Shall we pay him?". "If I may give a suggestion, I think your charms will work perfectly on him", Yoshimo said with a grin.

"My charms? I don't know...", she hesitated, but then shrugged, "Oh, then again, why not? It's worth a shot", she walked up to Marcus and tried to sound flirty, "Hello there". He nearly jumped out of his skin, but relaxed when he saw her, "Oh, hello to you too, beautiful. Can I buy you a drink?". "Actually, I'm here for the documents...You know, _those_ documents".

"Ah. Well, yes, how about...Two hundred golds?". The young woman leaned slightly forward and gave him a sweet smile, "Can't you do me a little favour, hm? Two hundred is _so_ much for a little girl like me...Please?", she said in a sugary voice, batting her eyelashes, _Sweet Ilmater, it's so embarrassing!_ Marcus gaped, his eyes fixed on her chest-area, "Uh, I, uh...Sure, here you go...", he stammered, handing her the papers.

"Thank you so much", she took the documents and rejoined her friends. "I am not the kind of man to say 'I told you so', but if I were, this would be a good chance to do it!", the Kara-Turan commented, snickering. Aerie was nearly breathless with laughter, "Did you see the way he was staring at her? I thought his eyes would pop out of his skull!".

Margaret Dawn blushed again, "It's not funny! And don't you say a word about it to the others! Gods, if Immy were here, she would never let me see the end of it...", she trailed off, overcome with sadness and grief. Minsc wrapped an arm around her shoulders comfortingly, "Don't worry, little Meg, Boo says that little Imoen is fine and you can trust him!". "I do, my friend, rest assured. I will never doubt Boo's wisdom".

As soon as they entered his quarters, Edwin walked up to them, "Do you have the documents? They are more important than you can imagine!". The Painbearer handed him the papers, "Yes, here they are". "Good, good. Now, you seem to have gained Mae'Var's trust, so he wants you to work directly for him: go downstairs, he wants to see you". "Sure".

Before she could leave, the Thayan grabbed her arm. "Be careful: I think he has his eyes on you and I don't need to tell you that he's a dangerous man (If he dares to lay a single finger on her...)". "No, I saw what he can do. I'll be careful, I promise", she assured him, then went downstairs. It seemed like Edwin was right, for when Mae'Var saw her, his eyes sized her up like those of a hungry hyena.

"Ah, good, you are here. Edwin told me you are at least competent. Good for dirty jobs and capable in a fight. Just what I was looking for. I have a special task for you. Do it and you can stay at the guild for as long as you like. There is...Ssshhhh! There is a traitor among us!". _Ilmater have mercy, he found us out! I hope that at least the others can get away from here fast_ _,_ the Ilmatari thought, but she didn't let her fear show, "Consider him already dead".

"This is the spirit I want to see! The traitor's name is Embarl and you'll find him at the Sea's Bounty. Show him what being a Shadow Thief means and I'll have a nice reward for you when you come back. Bring me his dagger as proof that he's dead". She nodded and nearly ran upstairs, letting out a long sigh of relief, "Thank Ilmater! We must go to the Sea's Bounty".

oxoxoxoxoxo

Embarl was a short and skinny man, dressed in leathers and when he saw the four of them approach, he started to sweat, "Oh, Mask, I knew it! Please, please, don't kill me!", he begged, nearly falling to his knees. Margaret Dawn gave her staff to Aerie and smiled, showing him her open palms, "Fear not, I'm not here to kill you. Can you tell me why Mae'Var wants you dead?".

"I...I heard Mae'Var talking with another member of the guild about murdering Renal Bloodscalp. I was so surprised, I let out a shriek and he heard me! I'm already dead, I know!". "Not if I can avoid it. Now, do you have any evidence of what you say?". "No, only what I heard"."You must come with us, then, tell Renal the whole story".

"I can't! Mae'Var will know and his men will find me! Or worse, Renal may think I am the killer! Oh, please, let me go! I won't say a word about this to anyone, I swear!". He looked so desperate, that she couldn't help but nod. "All right, then, you can go. Just give me your dagger, as proof that I have killed you". Embarl's eyes widened, surprise and gratitude etched on his face, "You...You will really let me go?

I don't know who you are, friend, but I thank you with all my heart!", he handed her his dagger and ran away as fast as he could. Yoshimo sighed, "Well, you are tempting Fate, letting Embarl go like this...But it's in his interest as well to keep his mouth shut, so I don't think he will spread word of your kindness". "Boo says that the little scared man didn't deserve to die", the Rashemi stated, "And Boo is always right!".

When she reached the basement, Mae'Var was sitting behind his desk, but rose at seeing her. "The traitor is gone. Here is the proof you required". He took the dagger and tossed it in a basket, "Yes, yes, good job. Embarl was a splinter in my side and now that he's been removed, I can go on with other things.

Now the way is clear. You were a useful tool, but don't you ever think you're more than that: I have lots of others who could replace you in a moment. Go see Edwin, he may have some task for you. And then...", he smiled like a snake about to strike, "Maybe I can find some other use for you, mh? Yes, I'm sure you'll be a funny toy, blondie".

The Painbearer suppressed her disgust and even managed to bow slightly, without realizing that, in doing so, she was giving him a nice view down her neckline. He hissed through clenched teeth and pressed her against his chest, twisting her arm painfully behind her back, "Are you so eager to entertain me? Do you want me to show you what I can do, eh? Maybe we can play with the pliers...".

Luckily for her, a thief put his head around the corner, "Sir, the thieves are back with the raid's profit". Mae'Var released her reluctantly and she hurried upstairs, without even giving her friends a glance in her haste to get as far from the horrible guildmaster as she could. Edwin noticed her distress and his handsome face twisted with rage, "What did that filthy, brainless baboon do to you? (I will skin him alive. _Very_ slowly)".

"Nothing, but I had a close shave. If that thief hadn't shown up...", Meg shuddered, "No, better not to think about it. He said you have another task for us". "Actually, I have something that can help you with the task you got from Renal Bloodscalp". "What? How do you know...". "I am a Red Wizard, remember? I know why you are here and it so happens that I have the key to Mae'Var's safe, where he keeps the documents you need.

Shall we go and get them?". "Sure! Oh, I knew that you being here was a gift from the Gods!". He cleared his throat with a pleased smile, preening like a peacock, "Well, I can't deny that my presence on this insignificant little planet is indeed a gift from the Gods. But enough talking, his room is on the lower floor from this one".

oxoxoxoxoxo

The party got the documents easily, since it was Yoshimo who was entrusted with the recovery and then, they went straight back to the main headquarters of the guild, where Renal Bloodscalp greeted them. "Ah, Margaret Dawn and her friends are back! I was counting the spoils from last night's raid, when I thought of you guys. Mask help me, if I didn't smile a little bit! You won't make my smile vanish, will you? Do you have any evidence?", he asked with a bit of anxiety.

She handed him the documents, "Here is the evidence you need: Mae'Var is in league with the Night Knives and is planning to kill you to take your place in the guild". He frowned, skipping through the pages, "Uhm, this is more than I expected from him. You have done a good job. There is still one thing left to do: go and kill Mae'Var, with my full authority". "But we...".

"We will kill him at once", the Red Wizard cut her off, taking her by the elbow, "We'll be back with good news", he said, then led her outside. "I can walk without assistance, you know", she huffed, but smiled despite herself: she just couldn't get mad at the Thayan. "I know. Why were you about to object?". "Because...Because a part of me wants to kill Mae'Var! I mean, he wanted to...But I shouldn't give in to this urge, being what I am".

Edwin snorted, "Bah! Blood or not blood, you are as normal as the next person (Only more intelligent. Definitely a higher level than the brainless simians crawling in the streets. After all, she _likes_ me) And there is five of us, so you don't need to kill him yourself (That pleasure is mine!)". "Oh, I wouldn't dream of stealing it from you", she grinned, "I really don't want to find myself on the receiving end of a Fireball".

Mae'Var was waiting for them in the basement of his guild, surrounded by a dozen thieves and he snarled when he saw the adventurers come in, "So you come for me, you worthless slut! And you, traitorous wizard, you are no better than her! You will rue the day you were born!", he shouted, but his voice became a squeal of surprise, when black vines wrapped themselves around him and his lackeys: Aerie had just used a Web spell.

Being unable to fight back, the scumbags were quickly disposed of and Lin grabbed the bars of his cell, smiling happily. "You did it! The tyrant is dead! Oh, please, will you free us?". "Us?", Yoshimo repeated, perplexed, while picking the lock and when the door opened, he saw another man inside, bruised, battered and with a split lip, "I see. Meg, they need healing".

Meg and the Avariel rushed into the cell and intoned the healing spells at once, but they couldn't do much for the weakness of the two former captives, for it was the direct consequence of lack of food. "Thank you, good people", the stranger smiled, "My name is Kamuzu and I will always be grateful to you for your help. I will remember you in my prayers". Aerie smiled back, "Oh, you don't have to thank us, sir! We just do what Meg says".

"Now, Aerie, if you say it like that, you make _me_ sound like a tyrant", the Painbearer joked, then sobered, "Yoshimo, Minsc, bring them to the Sea's Bounty, please and make sure they have a proper meal and a room to rest in. Here's the money", she took ten gold coins from her personal coin purse and handed them to the bounty hunter. Her two companions took the former captives and gently guided them to the inn, while she, Edwin and Aerie went back to the main headquarters of the guild.

Renal was beaming when they reached his office, "The news of your deed has already reached my ears, as it often happens. Well done, I say! Your reward is well-deserved!", he said, giving the young woman a heavy coin purse and a scroll, "Here is the money I promised you and this is the written permission for your friend Yoshimo. Make sure to tell him that he must always have it on himself.

And there's one more thing. Follow me, Margaret Dawn. Alone". Edwin opened his mouth to argue, but she nodded and followed the guildmaster without a word. Once they were alone, Bloodscalp opened a chest and handed her another scroll, "You asked Gaelan to find one of these, didn't you?". She examined it and her eyes widened with joy: it was the scroll to remove the Geas!

"You found it! Oh, right, the payment...", she fumbled for her coin purse, but he laughed. "You don't have to pay for it, girl. In fact, it's part of our payment to you, for the excellent job you and your friends have done: Mae'Var's death is priceless". "Thank you, Bloodscalp"."Ah, you're welcome, my dear. Now, let's take you back to your friends, before that wizard gets impatient, eh?".

The three companions took their leave and rejoined with Minsc and Yoshimo, then walked back to the Coronet, but before they could get in, the Human girl took the Kara-Turan's hand with a bright smile. "Yoshimo, can you come with me to the Temple of Ilmater, please? It's very important and I promise it won't take too long". He smiled back and nodded, "With pleasure, my lovely friend. I am devoted to the Crying God myself".

As soon as they set foot in the Temple, she rushed to Brother Evan and gave him a scroll, whispering something heatedly and the priest nodded and turned to Yoshimo. "Come closer, brother". The bounty hunter arched an eyebrow, but complied and before he could even realize what was going on, the two Ilmatari unrolled the scroll and read it in unison, a white light coming from nowhere and surrounding the stunned Yoshimo.

When the light disappeared, he felt different, lighter...And suddenly he understood, "I am free...The Geas is no more! I am free!". "Yes, my friend, you are free", Meg confirmed and he closed his eyes, overwhelmed by a rush of feelings. He was safe, he was free and he was happy.


	17. Chapter 17

Anomen nearly fell off of his chair, when none other than a _Red Wizard_ walked into the inn alongside his own companions. And the lady Margaret Dawn was nowhere to be seen! "What happened? Where is Meg?", he asked, suddenly alarmed, but Aerie smiled. "Meg and Yoshimo are at the Temple of Ilmater on the roof of the inn. This is Edwin, he is one of us now. Edwin, this is Anomen".

The Thayan looked the squire up and down critically and rolled his eyes, "Don't tell me this one is a wanna-be knight too! I thought that, after meeting that simian Ajantis, Meg would have learned her lesson! (That useless, insipid chimpanzee...I should have Fireballed him when I had the chance)".

Delon stared open-mouthed at the wizard, charmed by the bright colour of his robe, "Are you a mage, sir?". "A Red Wizard, not a mere mage, boy. And one of the most powerful wizards around, at that! (Or at least I will soon be: I am the best, after all)". The Helmite snorted and crossed his arms on his chest, making a face, "So I am supposed to travel with this...This evil individual?".

"And what should _I_ say?", Edwin retorted, glaring at him, "I will be forced to travel with another insignificant tin-plated simian, with more muscles than brains! (A man of my superior intellect reduced to suffer the company of such lesser apes...Thank Kossuth for Meg's presence, she at least has more than sawdust in her skull, as proven by her eagerness to have me in her party once again)".

"I won't travel with a Red Wizard! Your kind is only good at harming innocent people". "You know nothing of Red Wizards, you ignorant monkey. And I'm sure that, once you find out the truth about Meg, _you_ will be the one to try and harm an innocent here! (Lift a single finger against her and I'll fry you!)".

Anomen jumped to his feet, his eyes flashing with rage, "Watch your words, scum! I already know about her heritage and I don't give a damn about it! The only one who could harm her is you, despicable wretch! Admit it, you plan to use her in some perverted dark magic ritual in order to gain more power, don't you?".

Edwin's fist shot forward and connected with the squire's face, giving him a black eye and forcing the other party members to intervene, before the situation could get out of hand. Luckily, at that moment, Meg and Yoshimo came back from the Temple and Delon ran to them, scared. "Meg! Your friends are fighting!", he whined, trembling and hiding his face in her grey vest. The Painbearer smiled and stroked his hair tenderly, "Shush, sweetie, it's all right, I'll take care of it. Guys, stop it RIGHT NOW!".

Her shout took them by surprise and the scuffle ended immediately. "Good boys. Now, may I know what's going on?". "He started it!", the two men exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at each other. Margaret Dawn sighed and rolled her eyes, "Why am I not surprised by this? Jae?". "Anomen accused Edwin of wanting to use you for a dark magic ritual and Edwin punched him in the face", Jaheira summed up. "I see. Sit down, Anomen".

The Helmite complied, blushing, "My lady, I...". "I know, as a member of the Order you are naturally led to look at Red Wizards with suspicion. But I assure you that Edwin would never harm me", she shot a warm smile at the Thayan, "He travelled with us from the start and he proved himself to be a true friend, loyal, caring and kind. He's always been by my side, helping me and protecting me and I trust him completely".

Anomen's eyebrows shot up with incredulity, while Edwin became as red in the face as his robe. "I am a Red Wizard and Red Wizards are _not_ kind and caring! And I hope you will never slander me like this again! (If anyone at home happened to hear this, I would never see the end of it!)", he muttered, staring at his boots and she laughed.

"Okay, sorry, I won't say it again. But, you know, it's not slander, if it's true...". "You truly are insufferable, you know that?". The Ilmatari laughed again, cleaning a smudge of blood from the squire's cheek, "There, good as new. Now, gentlemen, do you promise to behave from now on?". "Promise", both men said grudgingly.

The atmosphere was a bit tense, but it brightened considerably when she shared half the reward they got from Bloodscalp among the party members and announced that the sum they needed to collect for the Shadow Thieves was back to twenty thousand gold pieces. After dinner, she left to go to her room, but Anomen stopped her. "My lady, may I talk to you?". "Of course, what is it?". "Actually, I...I would rather talk about it in private, if you don't mind".

"Sure", she led him to her room and sat on her bed, gesturing for him to join her, "So, what's on your mind?". He sat down and cleared his throat uncomfortably, "It's about my Test...The Test for knighthood. I realized that too often I let my anger get the best of me, like this evening and I...I fear I am unworthy to pass the Test, just like my father always says".

Meg snorted, "Pfeh, what does he know? If his opinion about you is so bad, either he doesn't know you at all, or he's too limited to understand your true worth. Either way, you shouldn't listen to him". The young man blinked, "You...You really think so, my lady?", he asked hopefully. "Of course I do!". "I thank you for your trust, Meg, it means so much to me.

It's just...Since I was a child, I've been told by my father that I'm worth nothing, that _I am_ nothing. I remember when I was squired, six years ago: it was hard for me, because my father refused to sponsor me, so I wasn't better than a commoner and since I didn't even have the equipment, the majority of the knights didn't even consider me.

Thank Helm, when I was eighteen, a knight called sir Blethyn took pity on me and chose me as his squire. I was proud, during the ceremony and so happy...But then lord Cor broke into the main hall, enraged and drunk as a fish and started to shout to the knights...And even to sir Ryan Trawl himself...That I was stolen from his custody. That I was a weak and worthless son and that I must not become part of the Order.

Sir Ryan told him that I had proved myself, but the old bastard didn't want to listen. In the end, they had to forcefully drag him out, kicking and screaming", he clenched his fists, his features twisting with anger and bitterness, "Lord Cor managed to ruin the only moment of true happiness I had managed to get in all the time spent in the Order, the only thing I had obtained despite his opposition".

The young woman took his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze, "I'm sorry to hear that, Anomen. But your father has power over you only if you let him". "What do you mean?". "I mean to say that you shouldn't focus on the bad memories, but on the good ones and even on the good parts of the bad memories.

In this case, when you were squired, your father made a scene, okay. But on that very same day, you officially became a member of the Order, you proved yourself and achieved a great goal all on your own, without anyone's help. And this is something to be happy and proud of, don't you think?".

He mulled over it for a long moment and then nodded, "Yes...I've never seen this matter from this point of view, but you are right. I was so obsessed with the humiliation I got from that old bastard, that I forgot about the joy I felt when I became a squire", he smiled at her and laced his fingers with hers without fully realizing it, "You are very wise, my lady".

She blushed and chuckled, averting her eyes shyly, "Well, no need to exaggerate now. My brother, he is wise. I just do the best I can". "You should not sell yourself short, Meg, you don't deserve it. You...You are so intelligent and compassionate, you have such a gentle heart...". In that moment, Jaheira opened the door, "What's going on here?", she asked sharply, planting her hands on her hips.

The Helmite stood quickly, blushing scarlet, "Lady Jaheira, I...I assure you, it's not as it seems...", he stammered. The druidess made a dismissing gesture, "Don't worry, boy, I know you were doing nothing more than talking: I would have already hit you with my club, otherwise". "Oh. Good...I think. So, ehm, good night, lady Jaheira. Good night, my lady". "Good night, Anomen", Margaret Dawn smiled, "Sweet dreams".

After he left, the Half-Elf sat down close to her ward, "So, what excuse did he come up with to talk to you, this time?". "I don't know what you mean, Jae. Anyway, we talked about the mistreatment he suffered from his father: he's obsessed with it". "That's not the only thing he's obsessed with, I think", she said with a smirk.

"Well, of course he's also very worried about his Test for knighthood". "I didn't mean that". The Painbearer frowned, confused, "I don't get it...". "Don't worry, you'll understand when the time is right. Now say your prayers and go to sleep". "Okay", she shrugged and kneeled to pray to Ilmater, then, as usual, she took a small bundle of cloth from her pack and slipped into bed, hugging it tightly to her chest, "Goodnight, mom". "Goodnight, child".

oxoxoxoxoxo

Meg opened her eyes, feeling a cold, hard floor underneath herself instead of a soft mattress. She was in the dream-Candlekeep again, Irenicus stood in front of her and all around them were dozens of stone statues. "Stand", he ordered and she found herself obeying him without a single thought. "What do you want from me this time?". "You are here to learn, girl. To understand who and what you are". "Go ahead, then. I'm not afraid of you, Jon".

His expressionless face twisted with something akin to anger, but it was only a moment, "We will see. Anyway, you will listen to me. Life...Is strength. There is nothing to argue, in my opinion: it's purely logical. You live, you influence the world. But is this what you _really_ need? You are...Different...Inside", he made an arcane gesture and one of the statues became a woman in flesh and bones, paralyzed by magic. "Leave her alone, she has nothing to do with me...".

"Silence! This woman lives and she has a peculiar strength: she lost her parents to a plague, her husband to a war, but she persevered. Her farm is thriving, her name is well respected and her children are healthy and well fed. She lived like she wanted to. And now, she is dead", another arcane word and the woman was killed by a Disintegrate spell.

"Her land will be split, her children will leave and she...She will be forgotten. I wonder if _you_ are fated to be forgotten. Will your life end in the shadow of beings greater than you? You were born in murder, the very essence of what steals the life. You can have the power, if you want it"."I don't want this power!", the Ilmatari shot back, horrified, "I don't want to become a monster! And this...This act won't make me change my mind: it's just a dream, nothing more".

He gave her a smile that reminded her of a crocodile, "Is it, now? But the consequences are absolutely real. Your actions have an influence on so many people. You will soon learn how little choice you have. You will do what you have to do, you will become what you have to become, or others will pay for your cowardice", he concluded, hitting her with a lightning bolt and she fell unconscious.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author note**_ _: Back when I began writing this fanfic in 2016, I decided to have Yoshimo use his native language (Kozakuran/Japanese) from time to time in the story, since he does so in his game-soundset. I've been studying this language on my own for a while and I did my best to write it correctly, but I'm far from an expert, so should you find any mistakes, please let me know and I'll correct them as soon as I can (smiles) The translation is at the end of the chapter._

oxoxoxoxoxo

When Jaheira woke up, Aerie was still asleep, but her ward was already awake and the shadows under her green eyes were a bit darker than the previous day. "Good morning, Jae. Did you sleep well?". "I did, but you...Did you have another nightmare?".

Meg shrugged, braiding her still damp hair, "Jo...Irenicus wants me to accept my birthright, but these circus tricks don't work with me. I am a lot more stubborn than that Elf", she closed her mouth with her hand, but too late. The Half-Elf's eyes widened, "Irenicus is...An Elf? No, he can't be! No Elf would ever do what he did to...To Khalid, to you...". "If you say so.

But I have no doubt about him being an Elf. I still don't know how he became what he is now, but I'm sure that he's been a victim too, in the past: I sensed his pain and besides, we both saw the scars on him, the burn marks on his hands...It's what they did to him, that filled him with such hate". The druidess stood and grabbed her ward by the shoulders, shaking her, "You can't be serious! You can't really feel compassion for him! Have you already forgotten what _he_ did to _us_?".

"No, of course not! I just...Look, I was only thinking aloud. I'll go downstairs and order breakfast, okay?", the Ilmatari gently freed herself from her guardian's hands and went to the common room. Yoshimo was already there, at their table and he greeted her with a bright smile, "Good morning, Meg"."Good morning, Yoshimo", she smiled back, sitting next to him, "You're up early".

"I wanted to see the sunrise: this is my first day as a free man, after months as a slave in Irenicus' service and I owe it to you. You knew the Geas had been placed on me by your jailor and still you freed me. Why?". "Because you proved yourself a good and honest friend from the start and I felt that I could trust you. Besides, Ilmater smiles down on you".

He was stunned for a moment, then he hugged her, moved, "Thank you. You won't regret it, on my honour". "I know, Yoshimo, I know. Now, let's have breakfast: I am famished!". "As you wish, sekai no hikari". "Pardon?". "Sekai no hikari", he repeated, "It's the Kozakuran for 'light of the world' ". "Oh", she tilted her head to the side, "Say, will you teach me the Kozakuran language?". "Sure, it will be a pleasure". "Really? Thanks! I will be a good student, I promise".

"Good", the bounty hunter smiled, then sobered, "Meg...There is something you should know: I didn't come so far West only in search of fortune, but also in search of revenge for my sister's death". "Your sister?". "Her name is Tamoko". She forgot to breathe for a moment, "You think I killed her".

"No! Not anymore, I mean", he sighed and took a piece of parchment from a pocket, "I found this on Irenicus' desk, in the dungeon: it says that my sister left Baldur's Gate safe and sound and she headed North. Now I know you didn't harm her, but back then, I had no clue. Irenicus accosted me, telling me that you had killed Tamoko and desecrated her dead body. He promised me revenge, in exchange for what he called a simple task, but to enter his employ, I had to submit to a Geas spell to ensure my loyalty.

I...I know it was foolish of me, but I was obsessed with the thirst for revenge...". "I understand better than you think, my friend. And I'm sorry you were deceived like that". "Don't be: the only one who will be sorry is Irenicus", the bounty hunter pressed his lips in a thin line, his obsidian eyes flashing with anger, "That monster will _pay_ ".

oxoxoxoxoxo

On the third day of the journey to Imnesvale, while walking, Anomen accosted his leader, eager to get a bit of her attention all for himself, "My lady, may I tell you about one of my previous adventures?". Margaret Dawn smiled and nodded, "Sure, I'd love to hear of it". "Well, once I took part in the battle against the Ogres in the Ommlur Hills. It was truly a bloody campaign, my lady: I killed twenty of those beasts on my own.

That is where I got this scar", he added, pointing to the narrow red line that crossed his right eyebrow to end an inch under his eye. "It sounds really impressive! I'm sure it was a hard fight: from what I've heard, those creatures are strong and ferocious". The Helmite shrugged, "In great numbers, they are a force to be feared, but taken individually, they are nothing for a warrior, even more so for a member of the Order.

I myself managed to take the head of one of their horrible commanders". "Well, I'm glad you came out of it alive and whole: your presence in the party is...It's important, you know", she said with a light blush and he smiled, pleased. "I thank you for your words, my lady. And what about you? You are a force of Goodness, as Minsc always says. Why don't you join the Order and reach the glory?".

"Uh, I don't think they would ever accept me, with my...Heritage. Besides, no offence meant, but I'm not interested in becoming a warrior: I'm a Painbearer and...". "Not interested, eh?", his face twisted with a mixture of anger and scorn, "Well, you're right, my lady: they are not interested in someone who doesn't have a sufficient amount of eagerness to stop the hordes of Chaos!".

"But I'm doing my best to help...". "Then you must try harder, because I see little proof of your commitment to the cause! Bah! I'm tired of all this talking", he snorted and turned on his heels, resuming his place in formation. Meg watched him go, stunned by his reaction and then shrugged and just kept on walking, fighting the urge to kick his backside.

oxoxoxoxoxo

"There it is! We've arrived!", Delon announced happily after a couple of hours, pointing to the small houses that were now clearly visible, "Come, I'll take you to Minister Lloyd!", he ran forward and entered the mayor's house, "Minister Lloyd, look, look, I brought the adventurers!".

The mayor, a middle-aged portly man with little hair left, smiled at the child, "Oh, Delon, good, you're back. And oh, hello...You must be the adventurers". "We came because little Delon said that here are some evildoers who need a righteous kick in the butt! And luckily we're wearing boots, sir!", Minsc exclaimed, earning himself a puzzled glance from minister Lloyd. "I, uh...I see. Ahem.

Well, it's a horrible tale: I'm sure Delon has already told you something, but I'll give you more details to help you better understand the problem. Lately, there's been a series of...Murders and disappearances, people killed in their own beds. Some of them were skinned and some of the corpses even disappeared. Usually, we would turn for help to our ranger-protector, Merella, but she vanished without a trace too".

The mayor's wife, a woman who was nearly as portly as her husband, intervened, "The Ogres, my husband saw them. You know there are some of those here, don't you?". He nervously dried his forehead with a handkerchief, "My wife, Enia and some other people here think that it may be these Ogres' making. They moved in shortly before the beginning of the murders, you can find them on the hills North from here.

There's also some talk of a big wolf pack and some even say that it's the witch Umar herself, who has come back". Enia made a face, "Puah! Those are children stories and nothing more, husband! Umar left five hundred years ago!". He shrugged, "Yes, you're probably right. Oh, I suppose I should warn you all...I have already sent another party of adventurers, led by the famous knight Mazzy Fentan, to investigate on this, but...They didn't come back.

Will...Will you help us?". "If Evil is nearby, Heroes of Goodness must kick its backside! Right, little Meg?", the ranger asked and the Painbearer nodded. "Right, Minsc. Besides, I made a promise to Delon and I'm not one to break a promise". The mayor smiled, relieved, "Oh, thank you! Please, go to Merella's cabin and find out where she is. The men of the village are too scared to even come close to it!".

"Spineless and useless simians!", Edwin grumbled under his breath, rolling his eyes and she had to bite back a smile at that. "We'll look into this matter, mayor, don't you worry", she said, bowing and leading her party outside. When they were a bit far from the house, she stopped, "So, what do you think of this mess?". "It must be the Ogres, obviously", Anomen said with annoying certainty, "Wolves would never skin their prey and the stories about the witch are nothing but legends".

"Anomen is r-right!", Aerie agreed, "O-ogres are evil, e-everyone knows it!". Margaret Dawn sighed, "Yes, well, everyone also knows that all Bhaalspawn are blood-thirsty deranged monsters. Can we leave prejudice out of this, please?". Jaheira twirled one of her small braids around a finger, as she always did when she was reflecting on something, "The cabin seems like a good start, but I'm curious to meet these Ogres".

"So am I", Yoshimo said, "Besides, if they are really responsible for the murders, we could save time, if we went straight to their campsite". The Ilmatari nodded at that, "I agree with you both. We'll go meet the Ogres first thing tomorrow, but now, I suggest we go to the inn, have dinner, a nice bath and a good night's sleep".

Vincenzo's inn was a nice place, clean and with good food and the dinner was very pleasant, even though Anomen was strangely silent and kept on stealing glances towards his leader. When Meg rose from the table for a walk under the moonlight, he followed her at once. "My lady?", he said sheepishly, "May I...May I talk to you?". "Sure".

"I...I feel so bad for the way I acted towards you during our last private conversation. I asked you a question and my reaction to your answer was despicable. Please...Please, forgive me". She smiled gently, "Of course I forgive you, Anomen. Everyone gets angry, sometimes". "You are very understanding, my lady. Thank you. May I join you in your walk?".

"Yes, I'd love that. Will you tell me more about your training?". "With pleasure!". They walked side by side for a while, the squire telling her about some campaigns he had taken part in and being honest about his accomplishments and the young woman was impressed by the bravery and determination his deeds showed, even if he himself didn't seem to realize it.

After a while, the Painbearer stopped walking and put a hand on his arm, looking into his deep grey-blue eyes, "I'm proud of having you in my party, Anomen. And you should be proud of yourself". "You really think so?". "I do. Some days ago, you told me that sir Blethyn took pity on you, but you're wrong: it wasn't pity, he was simply impressed by the qualities you showed on the battlefield, your strength, your loyalty and your bravery".

The Helmite blushed, uncertain, "You are very kind...". "I'm not being kind, I'm being honest and you know it. Stop seeing yourself through your father's eyes and start looking at yourself as you really are". Those words, instead of reassuring him, made him nervous and as he usually did when he felt cornered, he reacted with anger, "Who are you to give me lessons? You are even younger than me!

What can you know about the hardships of life, you, who've been spoiled and pampered until a few weeks ago! I won't hear your preaches!", he roared furiously, turning on his heels and storming back to the inn. She rolled her eyes, sighing, _Here we go again. Ilmater's mercy, how difficult he can be_ , she thought, then followed him discreetly without saying another word.

oxoxoxoxoxo

 _ **Sekai**_ _= world (Japanese/Kozakuran)_

 _ **Hikari**_ _= light, shine (Japanese/Kozakuran)_

 _ **No**_ _= of (in the Japanese language, it has the same function as the Saxon genitive)_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author note:**_ _in this chapter, there's a cameo of the four protagonists of an absolutely amazing movie trilogy: cookies to all of you who recognize them! No worries though, if you don't, the answer is below the end of the chapter. And you'll get cookies as a consolations prize_ _ **;-)**_

oxoxoxoxoxo

When morning came, the adventurers left Moira safely at the inn to go and talk to the Ogres, but on the way there, a man called them. "Wait, please, we need to talk to you". They turned and Meg felt her breath catch in her throat: before her was a beautiful man, tall and slender, with dark wavy hair, eyes the colour of a clear summer sky and a smile so charming it made her head spin.

 _Stop staring at him, you fool!_ , she scolded herself and smiled back at him, "Yes, sir? Can we help you?". Now that she was back to her senses, she noticed that the stranger was flanked by two other men: one was tall and lanky, with glasses and a missing tooth, while the other one was shorter and chubby, with a bushy brown beard.

"Well, I hope so: we're looking for our missing friend, we woke up this morning and we couldn't find him anywhere. Maybe you saw him? He's roughly this tall", the beautiful stranger raised a hand to his hairline, "He has short dark hair and blue eyes and last time we saw him, he was wearing a white shirt and blue trousers".

"Oh, no, I'm sorry, we didn't see him. But we'll keep our eyes open, I promise". He gave her another of those enchanting smiles, "Thank you, really. Oh, by the way, I'm Phil and they're Stu and Alan". "I'm Margaret Dawn, but you can call me Meg", she clasped his hand, trying to ignore the flutter in her stomach, _Sweet Ilmater, he's so handsome..._

"Okay, Meg. Thanks again". "You're welcome. But", she added, hearing Anomen's growl, "We really have to go now". "Yeah, we have to go too, you know, take a look around, see if we can find Doug...Our missing friend. Good luck with the investigation", he waved at her and left with his friends, while the party resumed the journey to the Ogres' campsite.

There they found a strangely assorted group of creatures: not only Ogres, but also Gnolls and even a Minotaur. The leader of the creatures, the biggest among the Ogres, addressed the party, "Stop! You come from Human village, but you not all Humans. What be you want from we?". Meg smiled gently at him, "I am Meg and these are my good friends. I'm sorry to bother you, but we are investigating on a series of disappearances and murders".

"Me Madulf. Me guide companions of big army of Sythsill in the South in desertion. We want to kill no races, no more. We only want be left in peace". "I see. What do you know about the murders in the area?". His snout twisted with sadness and fear, "Madulf knows not. We come here a Moon ago, try to settle, yes? But soon friends start vanish. One, two, they go. Some killed and with no skin left. Even some corpses vanish.

We know not what kills they. Madulf worried...Number goes down. We like here, but something bad here, kills friends. Very bad". "Something? Something like what?". "Madulf knows not. Maybe wolves. Maybe bad magic. None see what kills friends. It comes at night, though, so...Maybe it be shadows".

She bit her lower lip, deeply troubled: if even creatures as strong and powerful as these were scared, the situation was bad indeed. And she didn't like Madulf's remark about shadows one bit: it could mean there were Demons around.

"I see. Your group isn't in better conditions than the village, then. I thank you for your time, Madulf", she turned to leave, but he stopped her. "Wait...You no hurt we. You kind with we. Me needs you to talk to villagers...People run when Madulf go, so me needs you to do for me. You help?". "Sure, what do you want me to say?".

He smiled gratefully, "Madulf happy. Tell people that we want no fight. We want no death. We only want peace. You say they, maybe, that Madulf and friends protect village...Protect from Orcs of mountain, yes? Humans let we stay here and no call knights then. Maybe they let we go buy and sell for food and things every Moon. Madulf keeps deal, you tell they. We want no trouble".

"I'll talk to the mayor, I'll see what I can do for you". "Madulf happy. You do good thing for we". When the party was on the way back to the mayor's house, Anomen accosted the Painbearer, "My lady, do you think we can trust him?". She shot him a sidelong glance, "Did you sense evil in him?". "Well...No, but...".

"Then why shouldn't we give him a chance? He seems like a good person". "Person? He's an Ogre!". "So what? Just like there are despicable Humans, there can be honourable Ogres. I don't think that the goodness of the heart depends on the race". He was taken aback by her words, "I...There is some truth in your words. I will think on it".

"Don't get me wrong, I don't claim to have the truth in my pocket", she said with a smile, "It's just my opinion, for what it's worth". Jaheira cuffed her on the head. "Ouch! What did I do wrong this time?", Meg asked, pouting. "You are the one who leads us, so your opinion is important", the druidess replied. "I lead you and you hit me". "To each their job", she said with a smirk and her ward playfully poked her tongue out at her.

Meanwhile, Minsc was looking around, admiring the breath-taking landscape and smiling dreamily, "This land is beautiful, right, little Meg?". "Yes, my friend, it is. The sky seems even clearer here than in a city". "You are right. But I wish I could show Boo the fields of Rashemen. We could run freely in the snow, even if Boo would look funny in a snowstorm, trust me".

Aerie gave him a surprised glance, "Are you f-from Rashemen? I-I thought it was a fairytale land". "No, it's as real as Minsc, even if it's bigger. It is there, in the direction of the Sun in the morning. Ah, but it's been a long time since I left it...And now I can never go back!", he sobbed, his eyes full of tears, "I failed my Dajemma and now I will never marry my Tabatha...".

The Avariel patted his arm comfortingly, "Oh, don't cry: you and Boo have always fought bravely! Who could count all the enemies you bested and all the times I had to heal your wounds! Your Tabatha would surely be proud of you!". "But I had to protect Dynaheir and to bring her home safe and sound.

But maybe...You've been good friends to us, you and little Meg...Minsc wants to ask something! Will you be my witch, Aerie? Boo and I are nothing without a witch". She nodded, "If you want to be my guardian, Minsc, I will be your witch. Your Dajemma will be completed and Dynaheir avenged".

The Rashemi brightened instantly and took his hamster in his hands, "My hamster, my weapon, my strength...I put it all in the service of Aerie, my new witch. See, Boo? We have the chance to go home now! And I will marry my Tabatha and live with her!", his gaze was lost in memories of his beloved betrothed, who was patiently waiting for him to come back, "Soon we will go home".

While passing close to a cave on the way to Merella's cabin, the Human girl heard a strange sound coming from inside. "Did you hear that?". Yoshimo nodded, "It sounded like a groan". "Aerie, cast Invisibility on me, I'll go take a look". As soon as she was invisible, Meg sneaked into the cave and saw a man sat near the farthest wall: he was groaning softly, keeping his head in his hands and it was clear that he had previously emptied his stomach on the floor. "Ooowww".

She dissolved the invisibility and knelt next to him, "What's wrong? Are you ill?", she asked, but a single sniff let her know he simply had a very nasty hangover, so she intoned a healing spell to help him recover, "How do you feel now?". The stranger gave her a look and frowned, "Who are you? Where are my friends?", he looked around, "And where am _I_?".

"I'm Meg, you're in a cave near the village of Imnesvale and if your name is Doug, your friends are around here, looking for you". "Oh. Yes, I'm Doug. Ooowww, my head...". "Too much wine, uh? Come, we'll bring you back to the Inn", she helped him to his feet and smiled to herself, _If only all of our quests were so easy!_

oxoxoxoxoxo

 _ **Solution:**_ _Phil, Stu, Alan and Doug are the protagonists of "The Hangover" trilogy (for the Italian readers, if there are any out there, "Una notte da leoni")._


	20. Chapter 20

The wood marked on the map they found in Merella's cabin was unnaturally dark, despite it being a sunny day and Minsc gripped the hilt of his halberd more tightly, "There is something strange here, little Meg. An Evil power is at work". The Ilmatari nodded, her eyes scanning their surroundings, "I feel it too. I fear that...".

She was cut short by a low growl: in front of them stood a big Werewolf, with a dead man's body clutched between its paws. "You will not steal my vengeance!", it shouted, with a female voice, then ran into a cave close by and the adventurers followed it. When it saw them, it bared its teeth, "Humans! Cursed you and your world! Why can't a she-wolf eat her last meal in peace?".

"Foul creature!", Anomen moved to hit it, but Meg stopped him. "Wait. You there, she-wolf, why do you say it's your last meal?". "Because I'm going to attack the Shade Lord and I don't think I will survive the fight. But why do you care, Human?", it asked. "We are here to find out what is killing the villagers of Imnesvale".

"And no doubt you think it's me and my pack. Ha! You're wrong, fleshling! This place is now deep into this darkness because of the Shade Lord: a few weeks ago, we heard a strange rumbling coming from the old temple East of here. We didn't pay it any mind, but one day the sky blackened and the shadows became creepier, even if it was midday.

I thought it was an eclipse, but the Shade Lord came to us and killed all my children, one by one. He walked among them and when they were dead, he called them back from death in the form of Shade Wolves. I shapeshifted and attacked him, but he just laughed in my snout. ' _Anath'_ , he said, _'Bow to my will. You will be the means of my vengeance'._ Overwhelmed with fear and despair, I ran to hide here. But now I'm going to face him one last time. Will you help me?".

Aerie paled, "D-don't listen t-to her, Meg! Werewolves are evil, e-everybody knows it!". Edwin snorted and rolled his eyes, "You're the one she shouldn't listen to (She does nothing but whining and wailing...Why doesn't Meg just get rid of her?) Anyway, I think the flea-bag is telling the truth: the dark power I feel in this place can't possibly come from it". The Painbearer nodded, "I think so too. And Madulf talked about shadows.

Fine, then, she-wolf, we will help you". "Good, meet me at the Temple of Amaunator, it's East from here", the Werewolf instructed them and ran outside. The squire was uncertain about the whole situation, "My lady, do you really want to let it live? I know it isn't the one behind the murders, but it was eating a man's corpse! We should execute it!". Meg shrugged, "It will probably perish in the next fight anyway, so why should we bother?".

"But...". "Bah! I thought tin-plated monkeys like you never questioned an order", Edwin scoffed, "Or maybe you doubt your lady's decisions?". "Shut up, wretch! I don't doubt her decisions, it was a simple question!", the Helmite retorted. "Well, since you think yourself so smart, why don't you lead us, then? (Arrogant, pompous ape!)".

The Human girl put herself between them, keeping them away from each other, "Stop fighting, guys. We are a team and we must work as one". "It's his fault", the Thayan muttered, pouting and Anomen glared at him. " _My_ fault? You are the one who keeps on provoking me!". She huffed and suddenly cuffed both on them lightly on the head, "There, see? You were so busy fighting, that you didn't sense the danger. Had I been an enemy, both of you would be dead by now.

I hope you have learned your lesson. And now shut those traps and move already, the she-wolf is waiting for us", she concluded, walking ahead. Jaheira walked up to her, smiling proudly, "I see you are learning. Well done, child". "Thank you, mom. I had a very good teacher", her ward said and they laughed together.

oxoxoxoxoxo

The inside of the Temple was dark, damp and cold and it was filled to the brim with Shades and Shade Wolves: the party was still in the first room and already a dozen of those beasts had attacked them, along with a Bone Golem which gave them one hell of a beating, forcing them to use a good share of their healing spells.

One of the Shades dropped a key before dissolving and Meg took it up and examined it closely. "There's no rust on this key: quite the contrary, it looks new. There must be a lock for this one, so keep your eyes open". "Why should we bother with that? (As if we're not busy enough as it is!)", the Red Wizard grumbled and she smirked.

"Oh, well, we don't have to, you're right. I simply thought that, somewhere around here, there may be a chest with a powerful ancient artefact inside it, since that Shade was carrying this key around. But as you said, we're already quite busy, so...". "On the other hand, keeping our eyes open won't hurt (Even more so if there really _is_ a powerful artefact in this place, waiting only for me!)".

Jaheira looked around the corner, "There is a corridor here", she announced, her Infravision granting her a bit of advantage even in that unnatural darkness, "And I see some doors, probably cells". "If there are cells, there may be prisoners too", her ward noted, "Maybe Merella is inside one of them. Let's go".

They walked quietly along the narrow corridor, peeking through the small windows in the upper part of the iron doors and in the fourth cell, Yoshimo saw what looked like a child lying on a cot. "Sekai no hikari, I found someone", he called, "I think this is the lock for the key we've just found". His leader put the key in the lock and turned it, opening the door, "You were right, sensei. Hello there! Can you hear me?".

The person on the cot woke up and stood and they saw with some surprise that it was actually a Halfling woman, with frizzy red hair, a sword at her hip, a bow in her hand and leather armour. "Who are you? You're not Shades...Are you in league with the Shade Lord?". "Not at all, we're here to stop him", the Ilmatari answered, then proceeded with making introductions. The Halfling smiled, "I am pleased to meet you. I am Mazzy Fentan, a valiant paladin of Law and Justice".

Anomen made a face and snorted, "Bah! You're not a paladin! Those like you can't become palad...", he trailed off and fell silent under the Human girl's glare. "I apologize for Anomen's impolite words, he's a bit stressed these days", Meg said to the tiny warrior, who was seething, "Now, Mazzy, the mayor told us that you and your party came here with our same purpose. Are they...?".

Mazzy's anger was replaced by a nearly overwhelming grief, "Dead, all of them. Even my Patrick...They were killed and their souls became Shades". Aerie took an involuntary step back, shocked, "What? How c-could it happen?". "It's the Shade Lord's magic: the souls of his victims are corrupted by his evil, until they turn into Shades. He seems to feed upon their corruption and if nobody stops him, he will keep on raining death on this place.

I am healthy and ready to fight by your side, if you would accept me". "Of course, Mazzy, you're welcome to join us", Margaret Dawn smiled at her and sent a warning glance first to the squire and then to Edwin, "Can you tell us more about our enemy? The more we know, the better we can defeat him".

Mazzy bit her lower lip, "I don't know much, but I think he's not a creature from this plane: he needs to possess a body to stay here. He is currently using Merella's body and I am quite sure he wanted to use mine, once hers was completely consumed. He gets his power from his Shadow Altar, so both of them must be destroyed".

"From what you say about him, he sounds like a creature from the Negative Energy Plane. If this is the case, we'll need the spell to protect us from negative energy. Rats...I don't have it at my disposal at the moment". Jaheira, ever the voice of reason, intervened, "Then you, Aerie, Anomen and I must memorize it. We need to rest anyway, after that battle, so we may as well make good use of this break".

Meg nodded, "You're right, as usual. But first, Mazzy, is there anything more you can tell us?". The Halfling sighed, "Unfortunately, yes and you won't like it: the Shade Lord has a Shadow Dragon under his command. I...I don't know how such a creature can be defeated, when we faced it, it bested us as easily as one would kill a fly and laughed in our faces".

"Rats in a basket! Okay, well, maybe we won't have to deal with the Dragon: there could be another way to reach its master", she then quickly proceeded to order each of them which spells to memorize, her tone unusually hard, like that of a real commander. The Thayan smirked, "You're starting to sound like my teacher (I'm not sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing)".

She smiled happily back, "Aaawww, thank you, Edwin! Okay, guys, you know the watch shifts, so let's get some sleep". "Little Meg", Minsc called, his voice strangely sad, "I found something". The Painbearer joined him and saw what he was pointing at: in a corner lay a small skeleton, undoubtedly belonging to a child, a little girl of no more than four.

She felt her throat constrict and swallowed her tears, "Poor child, abandoned here without even a proper grave, left for the Shade Wolves to use as a chewing toy...The Shade Lord will _pay_ for this", she growled, a flash of gold appearing for a moment in her eyes.

The ranger took a spare shirt from his pack, "We must take the child with us, little Meg, we can't leave her here", he said, carefully wrapping the tiny bones in the cloth. "You're right, Minsc. Do you want me to keep her in my pack?". "No, Boo and I will take care of the little girl. The bad wolves will not harm her anymore".


	21. Chapter 21

Mazzy approached the giant stone bust in the small room warily, but as soon as she was within a metre of distance, it activated and a cold voice came from inside it, "Child of the Sun, are you ready to face the Trial of the Sacred Ritual?". "I...I don't know...", she frowned, looking at the rest of the party and Meg came to stand beside her. "I'll do it, you get as far from this thing as possible. I am ready to face the Trial", she then addressed statue, while Mazzy moved away from it.

The voice spoke again, "How does the Morning Ritual begin?". "I, uhm...I shall say a...A prayer to the Light?", she said tentatively, trying hard to remember the old book she had read so long ago in Candlekeep. "How does the Morning Ritual proceed?". "I shall hold the holy book and...The Sun will bless it?".

The voice became a shout, "WRONG! You can't make fun of the sacred ritual!", it exclaimed and a column of flame came from nowhere and struck her, leaving her burned and bloodied. "Meg!", the Halfling ran back to her side, worried, "How are you? I'm sorry, it should have been me...".

The Human girl shook her head, already healing her own wounds, "I'm in charge here, so it's my job to protect all of you from harm". Jaheira frowned, "It's not your job to be injured in our stead!". "Isn't it? I'm a Painbearer, you know", her ward replied with an impish grin. "Oh, do shut up!". The Ilmatari sobered and sighed, "Well, let's try again. Heya, stoney, I'm ready for **round two** here".

The statue reactivated, its voice once more calm and cold, "How does the Morning Ritual begin?". "Are you kidding me? I just told you! Oh, fine, I shall say a prayer to the Light". "How does the Morning Ritual proceed?".

Edwin intervened, trying to hide his worry behind a scowl, "You'd better say it right this time (I really don't want to see you hurt again...No! I can't tell her!)". She smiled warmly at him, then turned again to the statue, "I shall…Hold high the holy book, that…The Sun…Might bless it".

"How does the Morning Ritual end?". _Rats, this is hard ,_"I shall thi…Reflect on...The glory of the Light as…As it...Conquers the Dark?". The stone bust was silent a moment and she braced herself for another strike, then it spoke, "So does the Morning Ritual end. Come back when you are ready to face the other trials". "Ilmater be praised! Wait, _more_ trials? Come on!".

"Maybe we should just walk on and ignore it", Yoshimo suggested, shooting the statue a dirty look, "It seems there is no use for it, apart from striking the unfaithful". "I don't know, if this thing wants me to pass these trials, there must be a reason. Maybe it can even give us a weapon to fight the Shade Lord, as a reward". "What if it doesn't?". She shrugged, "Then I will personally break its nose with a hammer".

Anomen joined her in front of the stone bust, "My lady, let me face the other trials in your stead". "No, Anomen, I can't". "Please. I...I can't just stand by and watch as you are hurt". She smiled and squeezed his hand gently, "It's very sweet of you, but the answer is still no. If you want to help me, take a look around and see if you can find a way to pass the barrier in the main corridor".

He opened his mouth to argue, but the Half-Elf intervened. "There's no reasoning with her when she is like this, boy. Trust me, I know it better than anyone. Let's just do as she says, you'll never succeed in changing her mind". The squire bit his lower lip, but nodded reluctantly and left, turning only to give one last worried look at his leader.

At the end of the three trials, Margaret Dawn found herself sore and tired, having had to heal her burns twice more. All the reward she got was a carved piece of stone of a triangular shape, with two straight sides and a rounded one, while her friends came back from their exploration with a yellow gem that glowed softly. Thankfully, it was just what they needed to dispel the barrier and she put it in her pack with a satisfied smile: now the way was open.

oxoxoxoxoxo

The adventurers were a bit surprised to find another Bone Golem in the next room, but having already defeated one of those beasts, by now they knew how to kill it without taking too much of a beating. When the creature fell in a clatter of old bones, they sat on the floor to rest and finally noticed a small sarcophagus on the right side of the room.

Minsc immediately got up and looked inside, "It's empty. This must be the little girl's tomb! Now we can put her to rest!", he smiled and carefully took the child's remains from his pack and lowered them on the purple velvet. As soon as the bones touched the cloth, a light mist appeared and gradually became thicker, until they found themselves staring at the ghost of a black-haired little girl.

"Thank you, thank you so much!", the spirit said, a beaming smile on her little face, "You saved my bones!". The Rashemi smiled back, "You're welcome, little one. Minsc and Boo are happy to see you at peace". "Yes, now I can join my Lord at last.

I am...I was Amuana, the last priestess of Amaunator. I was born to protect this place from the Shade Lord, but it was too late and his Shades killed me. I can't do anything to stop him now, but you can! Will you help me?". "Of course!".

Amuana clapped her ghostly hands, "Good! I have something that can help you: this is a part of the Holy Symbol of my Lord", she handed him another stone triangle, "And this is a stone to prevent the Shadow Dragon from seeing you. Keep it with you and you will pass safely", she added, this time giving him a black oval gem with silver streaks.

"Thank you, little Amuana. We promise to kick the evil Shade Lord's backside for you", the ranger said solemnly and she wrapped her arms around his neck in a ghostly hug. "Be careful. May Amaunator bless you for your kindness. Now I must go", she released him and waved her tiny hand, dissolving to join her God into his Sun Fortress.

Aerie sniffed, drying her cheeks with a sleeve, "Oh, I-I'm so glad that the poor child is finally free!". "And she also gave us a useful stone to avoid having to fight the dragon", Edwin added, keeping his head a bit low to prevent the others from seeing the suspicious shine in his eyes.

Mazzy strangely agreed with him, "Yes, it's good to have it: I'm not in a hurry to face that monster again, it's too powerful". "Bah! Maybe for you, half-pint, but not for a Red Wizard! (Though I'm not in a hurry to face it either...Better safe than sorry)".

" _Half-pint_?! How dare you...", the Halfling shouted, ready to draw her sword, but Meg hastily put herself between them. "Mazzy, please, don't get angry, Edwin didn't mean to offend, it's just...He's always like that with everyone, there's nothing personal, really".

"With everyone but you", the tiny warrior retorted, relaxing only a fraction and moving her hand away from the hilt of her sword, "But for now I will ignore his insult. If he does it again, though, he will regret it". The Thayan snorted, "Oooh, I'm _so_ scared, I'm shaking with fear (She couldn't even cut my fingernails properly with that sword of hers)", he muttered, dripping sarcasm.

The Painbearer pressed her lips in a thin line, "Edwin, stop it, I mean it. Or do you want to wash up the dishes every single day from now on?". He shut his mouth and shook his head: if there was one thing he hated, it was washing up the dishes. "Good. Are you all ready to proceed? Let's go then".

oxoxoxoxoxo

After killing another handful of Shades and two Skeleton Warriors, the party got the third part of the Holy Symbol of Amaunator and also a second Light Gem, this one glowing with a soft peach-coloured light. By placing the Holy Symbol in the indentation that served as a lock, they opened the door to the Dragon's lair and carefully slipped inside.

The creature was enormous, its scales were of such an intense shade of black that they looked like they were made of pure darkness, its red eyes glowed like burning coals and its fangs, which the adventurers saw when it yawned, were nearly as long as Minsc's legs.

But despite all of this, the Shadow Dragon didn't look much terrifying, not when it was so busy farting and scratching its head with a back paw like a huge flea-bitten dog. Holding their noses, they walked quietly past the monster without it even noticing, exited its cave and finally, reached their target: the Shade Lord.

It stood next to a dark stone altar, surrounded by swirling black smoke that smelled of rotten flesh and when it heard them approach, it turned and chuckled, the sound reminding them of the rustle of dried leaves in the wind. "My servant is back", it said in a hissing voice, "And with new souls I can feed upon. Welcome, all of you".

"Perverted Demon!", Mazzy shouted, drawing her sword, "Only death could stop me from avenging the souls of those you killed!". "Your time has come, you blasphemous creature!", Anomen growled, grabbing more tightly the hilt of his Flail. The Shade Lord merely arched an eyebrow, "Oh, I don't think so. Raise, my Shades! These fools are strong. And you", it pointed a gnarled finger at Meg, "You will be a perfect consort, God-child".

"Yeah, keep on dreaming, shady", she scoffed, making a face, "Minsc, Anomen, Edwin: take care of the Altar. Mazzy, Yoshimo, Jae: you kill the Shades. Aerie, go with the False Dawn spell and then target the Shade Lord with all the offensive spells you have", she ordered, running forward and striking the Shade Lord's knee with her Flaming Sword.

A blinding light exploded in the area after a couple of moments, courtesy of Aerie, making some of the Shades burn instantly and stunning the Shade Lord for some precious seconds. The battle was hard, but in the end, the Shadow Altar was destroyed and the Shade Lord was killed. Sadly, Merella died with it, because her body was too weakened by its dark power to survive, but the party members had better luck: their wounds were very bad, but not life-threatening.

Well, that was true for nearly all of them: when the Red Wizard turned to survey the now quiet battlefield, he saw Meg lying on the ground, blood pouring out of a gash in her throat.

"Kossuth! Jaheira, come here, fast!". "What's wrong?", the Half-Elf asked, but no words were needed and she immediately cast her most powerful healing spell, releasing a sigh of relief when she saw the wound close completely, "Thank Silvanus".

The Painbearer vomited a lump of blood, then smiled, "Thanks, Jae. I had a close shave...I couldn't cast the spell myself". "You are a fool!", the druidess snapped, cuffing her on the head, "You must never, _never_ let your guard down, do you hear me? You know what would happen, should you die!". "I know, I'm sorry".

Edwin took a handkerchief from a pocket, "Do something like this again and I swear I'll turn you into a frog and keep you as my familiar! (Foolish girl)", he grumbled, cleaning the blood from the Human girl's chin. "But...". "Another but and you'll croak for the rest of your days! Did I make myself clear?". "Sir, yes, sir!", Meg giggled, playfully saluting him and the ghost of a smile touched his lips.

"We'll make camp here", Jaheira decided, "You will stay here and rest, child. Aerie will look for some aromatic herbs, Yoshimo will hunt our dinner, Anomen will collect the firewood, Minsc will raise the tents, I will get the water and...Whose turn is it to cook?". "Please, let me take care of the cooking", Mazzy offered, "You freed me and helped me avenge my beloved and my friends, it's the least I can do". The druidess nodded, "Fine, then".

After collecting the herbs, the Avariel sat down next to her leader, "How are you, Meg?". "I'm fine, thanks, Aerie. It's weird, you know: I nearly died the same way Sarry did. My brother", the Ilmatari explained, seeing the blank stare her friend was giving her. "Was Sarry his name? It's a funny name...No offence meant".

"None taken. Sarry is just the nickname I gave him when we were children: his full name is Sarevok". Aerie didn't even bat an eyelid, since she'd never heard that name before, but Anomen paled and dropped his firewood, shocked. "Sarevok? Your brother was Sarevok Anchev? The evil man who nearly caused a war between Amn and the North?".

Margaret Dawn stood abruptly, her eyes burning like fire, "That isn't him! It was the Taint, moving his body like it was a puppet! Sarry fought with all of his strength against the beast, he tried to stop it until the end!

People don't know the truth and they don't even care: they call him monster, murderer, but THAT ISN'T HIM! It's not his fault...", she fell to her knees, fighting back her tears, "They don't know how sweet and gentle he is, they have no idea...He is the best man there ever was...And now he's gone".

The squire felt his chest tighten at seeing her pain, "I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...". "Oh, shut up, you useless simian!", Edwin hissed, sitting on the Painbearer's other side, "And you pull yourself together, Meg. Do you want me to fireball him?", he asked hopefully, "(Say yes, I've wanted to fireball that pompous monkey since I first met him)".

She couldn't help chuckling at that, "Oh, no need, Edwin, but thank you for the offer. Now I feel better...And famished! Let's just have dinner, okay?". "Umpf. As you wish (Maybe next time, then. There's always next time)".

Meanwhile, Yoshimo had managed to catch a nice fat deer and was back to the campsite with his prey, "I have our meal". "Wow! It looks so appetizing...Very nice work, Yoshimo!", Meg complimented him and he bowed. "Your lovely smile is the best praise of all, sekai no hikari", he said, earning himself a withering glare from the Helmite, to which he was completely oblivious.

After a delicious dinner, the Kara-Turan wandered to the Statue of Amaunator, formerly Shadow Altar and now back to its original shape and his eyes fell on a hidden panel in its side: he immediately unsheathed one of his pocket knives and put it in the small crack, until he heard a soft metallic sound and the panel slid sideways, revealing a pile of assorted gems.

He let out a Kozakuran exclamation of wonder and Aerie ran to his side, worried. "What's wrong?". Yoshimo smiled brightly, showing her the small treasure, composed of Rubies, Star Sapphires, a Diamond and even a Bejuril, "I think young Imoen will soon be free".


	22. Chapter 22

_**Author's note:**_ _in this chapter, Meg thinks back on a particular evening and is worried that what happened then could happen again. If you're curious to know what it is she's dreading so much, I posted that story, which is a very short one-shot, with the title "An evening in Beregost (short)". And not to worry, it's rated K, so it's a safe reading for everyone :-)_

oxoxoxoxoxo

After the Shade Lord's death, the forest was back to its normal state and Meg smiled softly at hearing the birds chirping their joy, _They at least can be happy_ , she thought, while turning a page of the book she found in Gethras' home. "What are you reading, child?". "YEOW!", she nearly jumped out of her skin, hearing Jaheira's voice coming from right behind herself, "Did you _really_ have to do that?".

The Half-Elf snickered, "I didn't remember you being so easily scared. And you didn't answer my question". "What? Oh, this is, uhm, you know, a book". The druidess gave her an annoyed glance, "Yes, the pages and the words written in it were quite a giveaway, thank you very much. What is it about? You have the same looks of a child caught with her hands in the cookie jar".

The Painbearer toyed nervously with her Ring, "It's about necromancy", she confessed, cringing in anticipation of the scolding. "What?! Why in the Oak Father's name are you reading that?". "I thought it could help me". "Help with...", Jaheira trailed off as understanding hit her and her eyes softened, "It's about him, isn't it?".

Margaret Dawn nodded, gripping the tome so hard her knuckles whitened, "I have the spell to raise the dead at my disposal now, but it is of no use for him, because it needs a body to work with and his body is...Is gone. But necromantic magic works differently, so maybe it can bring him back".

"I know you miss him, but there comes a time when you simply have to accept his death and move on". "No". "But...". "No, Jae. I will never accept it. Never! I want my brother back and by the cursed blood that runs in my veins, I swear to all the Gods that I _will_ get him back, even if I have to give up my own soul to do it!".

The Half-Elf frowned, "It's a dangerous statement. Even more so, because you swore on your blood. Someone could take you up on that...Offer". "If this someone can give me Sarry back, then let them come: I will gladly pay the price".

"You don't know what you're talking about. But I see it is of no use to try and put some sense into you right now, so I'll leave you to your studies. Just...Be careful, Meg. Not only for your own sake, but for ours and for Imoen's as well".

Those words were like a stab to the Human girl, who pressed her lips in a thin line, "I won't do anything to jeopardize either your lives or her rescue, you can be sure of it. And when she's back with us, safe and sound, I will do all I can to save my brother too", she snapped, then she ostentatiously turned her back on the druidess and resumed her reading.

oxoxoxoxoxo

The mayor of Imnesvale couldn't believe his eyes, when he saw the party come back safe and sound and with Mazzy in tow. "You're back! And you even managed to bring back our missing adventurer, Mazzy Fentan! I suppose that whatever caused the deaths is now gone and the village is safe once again...Isn't it?".

It was Mazzy who answered, "Yes, it is, mayor. That creature, the Shade Lord, possessed Merella's body to operate...And unfortunately, she died with it. But your village is safe now and you have Meg and her brave companions to thank for this. I owe my life to them too".

"Oh, these are great news! I'm sorry to hear that Merella is dead...But it's good to know that the danger is gone!", minister Lloyd brightened and took a suit of leather armour from a table, handing it to Minsc, who was the nearest to him, "Here is your reward: it's a leather armour belonging to one of my ancestors.

It's not steel, true, but I assure you that its enchantment makes it as resistant as a suit of steel armour! And obviously, Merella's house is now yours too. Is...Is that enough? I suppose I could give you some money...".

Before anyone could talk, Meg hastily said, "It's enough, thank you, mayor". "You are very generous. It's good to see that there are still good and kind people like you in our lands", the mayor said. Edwin snorted, muttering under his breath, "Good and kind people...Bah! If this keeps up, I'll lose my reputation!".

The Painbearer gave him an affectionate smile, "Oh, come now, it's not that bad", she soothed him and the Thayan snorted again, but a small smile curved his lips. "Surely not for you, miss goody-two-shoes-kitten-rescuer!", he shot back and she giggled. "You've got me there, mister oh-so-scary-Red-Wizard!".

Minister Lloyd watched their banter with a puzzled expression, "Errr...Yes...Oh, I nearly forgot: I talked to that Og...That Madulf and he and his...Men accepted to protect the village. And the merchants are happy to trade with them and to live peacefully with their group". "That's wonderful news! By the way, I inform you that we intend to gift Merella's house to Moira, a member of our party. From this day on, she will be a citizen of Imnesvale".

"Oh, of course, it will be an honour to have one of our heroes living here! Which one of you is she?". "She's at the inn: it was a long and tiring journey and she needed to rest", it wasn't exactly a lie: the journey from Athkatla to Imnesvale _had_ been long and tiring, "And we need to rest too, so we'll take our leave now". "Of course. Tell Vincenzo that you're my guests, kind lady. And tonight, we will make a big celebration in your honour!".

The party left the mayor's house and on the way to the inn, Yoshimo noticed that his leader was frowning. "Is anything wrong, sekai no hikari?". "Uh? Well, I was thinking about the Shadow Dragon: it hasn't attacked the village yet, but what if it changes its mind? Then every harm it does will be my fault, because I was the one who didn't want to kill it now".

"We're not ready to face such a foe yet and you know it. Besides, now there are Madulf and his group here to protect the village, yes? So don't worry about what may or may not happen", the bounty hunter replied in a reasonable tone, then he grinned, "And don't frown: your lovely face wrinkles in a very unattractive way when you do", he added with a wink and she laughed.

When they got back to the inn, they told Moira the good news and the Delryn girl immediately dragged them to see her new house. Merella's cabin had already been cleaned and repaired by the villagers, a light scent of lavender filled the rooms and in the middle of the dinner table was a basket full of flowers and fresh fruit.

Moira looked at all of that with shining eyes, deeply moved and overjoyed, "This...This is my house now? I can live here? Really?". Meg nodded, "Sure, it's rightfully yours now. Welcome home, Moira".

oxoxoxoxoxo

The celebration for the defeat of the Shade Lord started at sunset and it was truly an amazing party: large braziers were lit all around the village, there was food and drink aplenty and the resident bard played his lute like there was no tomorrow. The atmosphere was joyous, but the Painbearer retired after barely half an hour, the celebration reminding her too much of the party that was thrown in Baldur's Gate after her brother's death.

Before retiring, though, she stopped a moment to make sure Minsc wouldn't have too much wine, because she remembered all too well the time when they had stopped at the Jovial Juggler to recover after a difficult battle and she _really_ didn't want an encore of what had happened that evening.

Anomen was so busy regaling the village youths with tales of his glorious deeds, that he noticed her absence only after a full hour and he immediately went to look for her at the inn. Coming from behind the door to her room, he heard her voice **...** And Yoshimo's voice too!

Without thinking, the Helmite slammed the door open: the two occupants of the room were sat each on a bed, the distance between them making it hard to even touch their fingertips. "Hello, Anomen! Did you need anything?", she asked with a bright smile and the squire blushed, deeply ashamed at his previous suspicions. "Uh, well, I...I'm sorry to disturb you...".

The bounty hunter stood, "No problem, young samurai from the West. I think we can end our lesson now, Meg, what do you think?". "Sure and thank you again", Margaret Dawn nodded. He bowed, "Oyasuminasai, sekai no hikari". "Oyasuminasai, sensei", she replied, returning his bow. "Good night, young Anomen".

"Uh...Good night, Yoshimo", the Helmite waited until the Kara-Turan was gone and then sat down in his place, "If I may ask, my lady, what lesson was he talking about?". "Well, I asked him to teach me his native language, Kozakuran". "Why do you want to learn it?". She shrugged, "Because I like learning new things, especially new languages. But let's not talk about me. What brings you here?".

"Well...", Anomen hesitated, struggling to find a reason other than the simple desire to spend some time in her company, "I...I've been thinking about your situation for a while now, my lady. Your peculiar heritage, I mean and I find myself overcome with wonder and admiration for you, truly.

I can't even imagine the dark urges that your blood causes you to feel. You have the blood of the ancient God of Murder in your veins and still you are an honourable woman, you have done great things and you walk the path of Good. How can you accomplish all of this? Isn't there a...A struggle against Evil inside you?".

Meg toyed with her Ring, averting her eyes, "Yes, there is a struggle. I try to hide it, but the beast is always there, trying to push me to act on hate and anger. It rebels every time I help or save someone, I can feel it struggling to get free. It's a constant fight against it". "Yes...A constant fight. And yet, you always manage to win it, don't you?

It must be so easy for you, my lady...You are a force of Goodness and this corrupted heritage doesn't seem to affect you at all. A constant fight? Bah! If I had such a dark blood in my own veins, I would be crawling on the ground, begging Helm to put me out of my misery! I...I couldn't do what I do!", he stood abruptly, his handsome features distorted with fury, "Why do I always have to endure this?

Stay...Stay away from me, woman! I'm on the brink of a Test that will determine my very future and you're not helping me! Away from me, so that I can think!", he roared, then he left and slammed the door behind himself with such force that it rattled. The Painbearer rolled her eyes and left too, walking back to the celebration: she felt the sudden need of a glass of honeyed milk.

oxoxoxoxoxo

Mazzy's mood was better, while she was adjusting the straps of her pack: she had at least avenged her fallen companions and the fact that Meg's party wanted to accompany her back to Trademeet was an unexpected, but definitely appreciated gift. She exited the inn, where the adventurers were waiting and she noticed that Anomen was strangely silent and stood a bit apart from the others, looking at his feet.

"Good morning, Mazzy", Margaret Dawn smiled at her, "How do you feel?". "I feel a bit better, thank you, Meg. Can I talk to you for a moment in private?". "Sure". Once they found a quiet corner, the Halfling asked, "What's wrong with the squire? He has the same looks of someone who's been chewed up and spat by a Dragon!".

"Yeah, I know", the Ilmatari sighed, "Yesterday evening we were talking and he...Well, he got mad and shouted in my face. He probably thinks I'm mad at him now". "Aren't you?". "I was, at first, but not anymore: he is under a lot of pressure, you see, because of his Test and he needs to let off some steam from time to time. He does it with me, because he knows I will understand".

"He knows that he can get away with shouting in your face every time he feels like it, more probably!", the tiny paladin was seething, "You should be sterner with him, Meg: men must be ruled with an iron fist, trust me".

"I, uh...I will think about it, Mazzy, thank you. But please, don't tell the others: they would get mad at him and...Let's just say, I would rather avoid it". "Umpf. Fine, then, I won't say a word about it. But you should give him a good kick in the s...". "I got it, really", the Human girl hastily said, "Let's go, okay? It's a long journey to Trademeet".

"Okay", Mazzy nodded and they rejoined the party, "You know, I really appreciate your decision to walk me home. You didn't have to". "Oh, it's not a problem, quite the contrary: Trademeet is an important trading city, isn't it? A good place where we can sell the armour we got from the mayor and the gems that our Yoshimo found in the old Temple", the Ilmatari smiled warmly at the bounty hunter, who bowed playfully. "It's a pleasure to help, sekai no hikari", he said, smiling back.

oxoxoxoxoxo

 _ **Oyasuminasai**_ _= good night (Japanese/Kozakuran)_


	23. Chapter 23

After a couple of hours of travel, Meg started to feel increasingly irritated by Anomen's miserable look, that reminded her of a kicked puppy, _Sweet Ilmater, why is he so afraid of coming here and apologizing? Does he think I will bite him or something?_

The Slayer chuckled, _**He fears your wrath, little Goddess. He knows who you are and he knows he has once again shown disrespect to you, so now he's waiting for the proper punishment. Why don't you put an end to his waiting?**_

She snorted and rolled her eyes, _And why don't YOU go kiss an Ogre's backside, you overgrown lobster?_ , she snapped, then she slowed her pace to join the Helmite, but he tried to move away as soon as she came close to him. "No way, darling", she said, grabbing his arm, "You're not going anywhere. You and I need to talk". The squire didn't even dare to look at her, "My lady, I...I know that my behaviour towards you last night was...Despicable at best. You must be so angry now...".

"Shut up and look at me already". He did as he was told and was surprised to see her smiling, "You...You're not mad at me?". "Nope". "But...Why? You showed me only kindness and understanding, while I shouted at you like...Like my father always did with me. How can you forgive me?".

"Because I know that you didn't mean it: you have a lot of pressure upon your shoulders, with your Test and all, so it's normal for you to snap sometimes". "But I shouldn't snap at you! It's not you I'm mad at, it's myself. You see, I...I get angry, but it's anger at my incapability to be as I should, to behave like a proper knight should. I don't know how to rein this anger. How do you manage to tame it?".

The young woman bit her lower lip, "Well, it's not easy for me either, believe me. But I have the love of my friends and the faith in Ilmater to support me in this fight". "Faith...I pray to Helm every day and every night, but my anger still doesn't go away. Maybe the Watcher doesn't deem me worthy of His help".

"Maybe He simply wants you to do it on your own. But you're not on your own, Anomen: you can always count on us to support you. If you feel that your strength isn't enough, you can take mine...Ours".

Anomen felt his throat constrict with emotion and he had to try three times before managing to let out the words, "My lady, I know not what good I have done to be rewarded with your friendship, but I'm infinitely grateful to the Gods for this gift. You have my word that I will do my best to suppress my anger. What a pitiful sight I must be, whining like a child, when you face the Evil of the dead God of Murder with a smile".

"Oh, shush, you're not pitiful at all! You're only Human, after all. And I've noticed that you always focus on your perceived flaws and not enough on your merits". "My merits?". "Sure! I'm surprised that nobody told you before, but you have merits indeed! You're strong, brave and loyal, you have a noble heart, you're kind, intelligent and honest and nice".

"You...Is this what you think of me? Really?", he was stunned, nobody had ever talked to him like that before and he couldn't believe his own ears. "Really. You're a beautiful person, Anomen, don't you ever forget it. And...Well, you...You're also very handsome", she added, blushing crimson and toying with her Ring, "Uhm, I'll just go now", she dashed away before he could say anything, leaving him to look open-mouthed at her back.

oxoxoxoxoxo

The first part of the journey was uneventful, but the closer they got to their destination, more often they were attacked by wild animals, something that deeply saddened Minsc and Jaheira in particular. "This is not normal, little Meg", the Rashemi said, cleaning his halberd with a rag, "I don't know why these wood creatures are so angry, but Boo says that someone is making them attack people". The Half-Elf agreed, "Minsc is right, this aggressiveness is definitely unnatural".

"Are they charmed like those in the Coronet?", Anomen asked, but the druidess shook her head. "No, but it's something similar. I...I fear that druids may be involved". Meg frowned, "Druids would never do this. Or rather, normal druids wouldn't. But Shadow Druids, like that freak Faldorn we met in Cloakwood, would have no trouble in using innocent animals as weapons, from what I remember of her ramblings".

Mazzy was deeply concerned, "The attacks seem to increase in frequency the closer we get to my city. What if Trademeet is in danger?". "Then we'd better make camp and get some rest, because tomorrow we'll have to reach the city as fast as possible", the Painbearer decided, _And I have a feeling that the worst is yet to come_ _._

oxoxoxoxoxo

After another long day of travel, the party finally reached the city gates, but the welcome was far from warm: the gates were closed and from behind them, a dozen guards were pointing their crossbows at the adventurers. One of the guards, a very attractive man in his early forties, with ink-black hair and steel-grey eyes, took a step forward, "Stop! Trademeet is not a safe place for you to be, strangers, so I advise you to leave immediately!".

"Captain Val?", the Halfling asked, "Is that you? I'm Mazzy Fentan, do you remember me?". He narrowed his eyes and smiled as he recognized her, "Mazzy, it's good to see you. But where are your companions? And who are these strangers?". "My...My old companions are dead, captain. And I owe my life to these good people, they saved me from the monster who killed the others".

"I see. My condolences, my friend. So you consider them trustworthy?". Edwin opened his mouth for a biting remark, but Meg shook her head warningly and he contented himself with huffing in a very, very annoyed way.

"They are, Val, there is no doubt about it. This young woman is their leader, Margaret Dawn of Candlekeep". Val's eyebrows shot upwards, "She is _her?_ Well, in this case, you're more than welcome in our city!", he said, opening the gates and signalling to his men to let the party pass.

Jaheira looked around the street, noting corpses of both men and animals lying on the ground, "How long have the animals been attacking the town?". "It's been nearly eight weeks, now. Those damned druids didn't give us any respite! But if you want to hear the whole story, you should talk to our High Merchant, lord Logan Coprith. His house is that one, with the shields on the front wall".

Margaret Dawn smiled at the soldier, "Thank you for the information, captain Val. We'll go and talk to lord Coprith right away", she said, then she guided her companions to the High Merchant's home. As soon as they entered, a young guard stopped them, "Who are you? Do you have an appointment?".

"Well, no, but we would like to talk to the High Merchant, if it's possible". He looked the Ilmatari up and down appreciatively, then nodded, "Well, I guess you can. He's never refused to meet people who didn't have an appointment, after all. He's in his study, the first door on the right". "Thank you so much, officer", she smiled and led her companions into the office.

Lord Logan Coprith was a man into his fifties, tall and fit, with brown hair streaked with grey and deep hazel eyes, "Good afternoon, strangers. I am Logan Coprith, High Merchant of Trademeet. How can I...Oh, Mazzy! Waukeen's purse, I'm glad to see you back safe and sound", he exclaimed, clasping her hand in his. "It's good to see you too, Logan", Mazzy returned his clasp, "May I introduce to you these brave people who saved my life?".

"Of course, it will be a pleasure to know them". The Halfling proceeded with making introductions and Coprith's eyes widened with awe, "These...These are the Heroes of Baldur's Gate? You are more than welcome here, then! Waukeen be praised, now our city may still be saved!".

The Painbearer cleared her throat uncomfortably, "We're grateful for your warm welcome, lord Coprith. Can you explain us what exactly is happening to your city? The captain of the guards said that druids are involved". He sighed, his mood darkening suddenly as he thought of all the lives that were lost in the attacks, "It's quite complicated, good lady.

Trademeet is under siege: for weeks now we've been under attack from the wood creatures, bringing death and fear in our streets. Even plants sometimes become aggressive: some citizens were nearly strangled to death by vines and roots. I don't really know what to think, it's like Nature herself has turned on us".

Jaheira frowned, "I can't believe Nature would do this without a reason, it's not normal". The High Merchant gave her a strange look, "Are you a druid?". "Jaheira is a good person", Margaret Dawn said immediately, placing herself between him and her guardian, "I can vouch for her, she can be trusted".

He smiled, "Oh, no need to worry, I have no intention to harm her. On the contrary, it's a good thing that she is a druid: maybe she will be more inclined to help one of her brothers. You see, four days ago, a mob of angry citizens captured a druid, a man named Cernd.

Had I not intervened in time, they would have torn him to pieces in the middle of the street. Now he's in a cell in the basement of my home, for his safety more than for any other reason. He claims to be here to investigate on the attacks and I believe him. Maybe, if you agreed to help him, he would leave".

The Thayan scoffed, "I don't care about and I don't trust a tree-hugger". Meg pursed her lips, "We can't judge him without meeting him first. And maybe he can tell us more about this mess", she replied and lord Logan relaxed. "I can lead you to his cell right now, if you want me to". "The sooner, the better", she nodded. So he led them to the small cell, where a man was sat on the floor, seemingly meditating.

When he heard the door open, he rose to his feet and smiled: he was a middle-aged man, wearing a plain brown cotton tunic and green cotton breeches under a cloak that seemed made entirely of leaves, his long salt and pepper hair was braided with wooden beads and feathers, he had kind chestnut eyes and his skin was tanned for the long hours spent in the open, "Ah, hello. I am Cernd, pleased to meet you".

The Ilmatari made quick introductions and went straight to the point, "What can you tell us about the attacks, Cernd? Did the townsfolk do anything to cause them? No offence meant, lord Coprith, I had to ask". The druid shook his head, "From what I know, no, they did nothing to provoke such a reaction and even if they did...Such senseless and extreme violence is not part of the natural order of things.

I suspect that someone is manipulating wild animals to make them strike against the townsfolk and this can only mean that a change in the leading role has happened: Gragus would have never allowed this slaughter. Can I join you to discover the truth about it?". Jaheira nodded, "Of course, you...". "No", Margaret Dawn cut her off, shaking her head, "You must stay here for the moment.

I know you don't deserve this, but there's an angry mob out there waiting only for you to come out of this shelter, so that they can put their hands on you. If they saw you with us, they could try to kill you again and we could be forced to resort to violence to protect you. And I don't want to kill innocent people, if there's an alternative. Cernd, you...You understand it, right?".

The druid smiled, but it was a little strained and his eyes were sad, "Yes, I understand. And I know you're making the right decision, but...I miss the open sky, the rustle of leaves in the wind...". "I know how you feel: I myself was in a cage not so long ago. But I give you my word that you'll be free as soon as possible". "Let me mark the Druid Grove on your map then", he took the quill and parchment she was handing him and drew an X on the place, "May Mother Nature watch over you".

The party then left the building and Aerie sighed. "It's s-so sad that he m-must stay in a cell...I...I remember when t-the slavers caught m-me...". Edwin rolled his eyes in exasperation, "Not _again_! You told us your pitiful story every single Godsdamned day, can't you spare our ears for today, at least?", he growled and the Avariel cringed. "I'm s-sorry, I-I didn't mean t-to annoy you...".

The Painbearer wrapped an arm comfortingly around her shoulders, "It's okay, Aerie, you don't annoy us at all", she said in a soothing tone. The Red Wizard rolled his eyes again, "She doesn't annoy _you,_ you mean (A true Painbearer. If she keeps this up, she will be the first martyr ever to die of boredom)".

"Very funny, Edwin. Come on, leave her be: she lived a nightmare, it's normal that she needs to let off some steam, sometimes". "And why don't you do the same, then? You suffered too, right? But you don't whine endlessly about it like she does (And thank Kossuth for it)". Meg paled and pressed her lips in a thin line, "We aren't all alike. Let's hurry, I want to reach the Druid Grove before nightfall".

While they were passing through the Southern gate, she noticed that Anomen seemed lost in thought and slowed her pace to come to his side, "Anything wrong?". The Helmite started, but relaxed as he saw her beside himself, "Oh, no, my lady. It's just that I have been thinking much about my Test lately", he sighed, passing a hand through his dark brown hair, "It will have consequences on my whole future, the decision of the Order to accept me in their ranks.

It's everything I've been working for my whole life, years upon years of training and proving myself and suddenly, I'm not even sure I ever truly wanted it. I...I don't know what I will do, should I fail the Test. But I am certain that I will fail it: my heart will betray me. I feel faithless and worthless in my soul...And they will know it.

What do you think, Meg? Am I...Am I truly so terrible? I tried so hard, but it all seems so useless now...Do you think I will fail too?". Meg smiled warmly and took his hand in hers, "Not at all! I am certain that you'll pass your Test with full marks. You must believe in yourself, Anomen. I believe in you".

"You...Really?", he smiled back, giving her hand a gentle squeeze, "Even if you're only reassuring me, I thank you, my lady, it means very much to me. The Test will come too soon, I fear...But what will be, will be". "It will be all right, you'll see. Come, the Druid Grove awaits". "I'm at your side, my lady, as always", he said, silently adding to himself that there was no other place where he would rather be.


	24. Chapter 24

"What...A...Disgusting...Place!", Edwin muttered through clenched teeth, trying to clean his right boot from a black stinking substance, "I had nearly forgotten your unpleasant habit of dragging us through filth, Meg (And all of this to help a bunch of peasants, too inept to do it themselves! Bah!) And look at this stain on my sleeve! I hope for your sake that it can be cleaned".

The young woman took her water flask and a handkerchief, "Come here, I'll take care of it. It's easy, see? You just have to brush it like this aaaand...Done!". "Umpf. Thanks". "Now that you know how to do it, you can do it yourself next time".

He arched an eyebrow, amused, "Ah, but if I did, I would deprive you of the pleasure to be of help and then what would you do? I may be cruel, but I'm not _that_ cruel", he said with a smirk, dark eyes twinkling and she laughed. "You're always the same...And thank the Gods for that!", she added, then she checked the map again, trying to pinpoint their position, "So, we are...Here and we must go...".

"You there!", a male voice cut her off, "Go back to where you came from! This land is under the control of the druids of Tethyr and if you don't leave, you will face Mother Nature's wrath!". The speaker was a Human man of barely twenty, short and chubby, with long red hair, who stood in the middle of the path trying his best to look intimidating, but without much success.

Not so Jaheira, who put her hands on her hips and glared at him so fiercely that he cringed and took an involuntary step back. "Watch your tongue, boy! I am a druid of Tethyr myself and I won't be scared by your empty threats! Cernd sent us here to investigate on the attacks against Trademeet and we won't leave without an explanation!".

The stranger relaxed when he heard that name, "Cernd sent you? The Wood Spirit be praised! Maybe we have a hope now!", he cleared his throat uneasily, "Erm, you see, our last Great Druid, Gragus, was...Was defeated by Faldorn, a Shadow Druid and she follows this dark path and...Well, not all of us like it"

The Painbearer made a face, "Faldorn? It's too much to hope for that she's not the same crazy woman we met in Cloakwood, I guess. But why didn't you try to get rid of her?". He blushed and lowered his head, "Because we...We are afraid of her", he confessed, deeply ashamed, "We saw what she did to Gragus and none of us have the courage to challenge her".

The Thayan huffed, "Bunch of useless, miserable, spineless simians! Meg, let's just go back to Trademeet and leave these louts to fix it themselves (She will never do it...The champion of lost causes)".

She bit her lip, conflicted: in all honesty, having to do the dirty job only because they were too fearful, or too lazy to do it themselves annoyed her too, but she had made a promise. Besides... "You're right, Edwin: they're a bunch of cowards and it shouldn't be our responsibility to fix this mess in their stead", she said, "But I promised Cernd and lord Coprith our help".

He rolled his eyes, "I know, but...". "There's also another good reason why we should do it: if we do the dirty job, we will be the ones to collect the reward. Or would you rather leave the money to these tree-huggers?". "Uhm. Good point", the Red Wizard nodded with a satisfied smile, "I am pleased to see you finally displaying some common sense. Let's solve this problem quickly and take what is rightfully ours, then".

oxoxoxoxoxo

When they arrived in the heart of the Druid Grove, they saw a woman comfortably sat on a throne made of wood, vines and leaves, lazily twirling a twig in her right hand. Meg advanced towards the throne, clutching her staff, "Faldorn! Your little terror ends today! You and your Shadow Druids won't cause harm to Trademeet anymore!".

The Shadow druidess arched an eyebrow and shot her a bored look, "Well, well, what do we have here? A stupid little girl who thinks she can stop Nature's fury? Oh, but I know you", she laughed as she recognized the Ilmatari, "You're that little girl I met in Cloakwood. What do you think you can do to stop me, mmh? You're not a druid, darling".

Jaheira walked forward, her green-brown eyes as hard as steel, "She is not, but _I_ am. According to the sacred rules of the Grove, I challenge you for the role of Great Druid. You must obey the traditions, so don't even think of refusing".

Faldorn laughed again, a cruel smile curving her red-painted lips, "And why should I ever refuse your challenge? I took this Grove by force and I will keep it the same way. Follow me in the pit and I'll show you", she hissed, walking down the stairs and coming to stand in front of the Half-Elf.

According to the ancient rules, both women took off their armour and left their weapons on the ground before descending into the pit, where each one of them armed herself with a simple staff made of light wood. They exchanged strikes for a while, the knock of wood on wood the only sound in the Grove, but suddenly Faldorn tossed her staff away and shapeshifted into a black panther.

"What! It's not fair!", the Painbearer shouted, trying to get into the pit herself, but one of the druids stopped her, grabbing her arm and taking her back. "You can't interfere with their duel". "Can't interfere my arse! She's cheating!", she snapped, but a low roar made her turn her attention to the fight again: Jaheira had shapeshifted as well, but into a very, very big wild bear.

The panther was quick and managed to give a few scratches and bites, but as she lunged open-mawed at her adversary, the bear sidestepped, raised a big paw and made a diagonal slash to the panther's snout, leaving four long bleeding cuts.

Faldorn reeled back with a screech of pain, half-blinded by her own blood and Jaheira seized the opportunity to pin her to the ground and slash her throat open with her fangs, then she simply stepped back and shapeshifted to her normal self, while the Shadow druidess exhaled her last breath.

The Half-Elf was barely out of the pit, when her ward nearly knocked her off her feet while hugging her. "Mom! You won!", Margaret Dawn exclaimed happily. "Of course I won. Didn't you trust me?". "Sure I did! It's just...I was worried about you, that's all", she admitted, shuffling her feet and the Harper stroked her hair with a small but warm smile. "You worry too much, child".

One of the senior druids of the Grove, a man with long grey hair and a kind face, approached them, smiling brightly, "We thank you, sister of Tethyr, for freeing us and the Grove from Faldorn's cruelty. Now the curse is broken and even the earth itself sighs in relief. You served truly well and Nature will not forget it.

Now we will have to heal the land that was devastated by Faldorn's ritual: her near invulnerability had a very high cost, since she used the strength of the Grove to increase her own. Verthan will take the role of Challenge Master. His love for and connection to this land will prevent him from corruption".

Edwin snorted, "Yes, yes, that is all _so_ interesting. Can we just go now? (I can't stand this stench! And these Godsdamned bugs...)". Meg chuckled, helping her guardian to put her amour on again, "I can't wait to go back to Trademeet too", she agreed, then she turned to the stranger, "We came here passing through the swamp, but I was wondering if maybe there is an alternate route to reach the city.

You know, a less...", she hesitated, searching for the right words. "A less filthy one", the Thayan concluded, with an eloquent grimace. The druid nodded, "Yes, there is a paved shortcut. Come, I'll show you".

oxoxoxoxoxo

When they reached the city, the adventurers found it still silent and nearly empty and this left them quite perplexed. "Odd...Shouldn't t-they celebrate? The attacks are o-over, after all", Aerie wondered aloud, while they were making their way to the High Merchant's home. "There must be something else going on, something Logan forgot to tell us", Mazzy answered, her forehead creasing in a frown.

Lord Coprith brightened immediately as they entered his office, "You're back! I don't know how to thank you, the attacks have stopped at last and my people is a bit safer now". Meg arched an eyebrow, "A bit? So there are more problems in this town". He hesitated, clearly embarrassed, "Well, I wish I didn't have to ask, since you've already done so much for us...".

Edwin cleared his throat loudly, "Exactly, we did a lot and we deserve to be rewarded for our help, don't you agree?", he said, earning himself a glare from nearly all of the party members...Except for the Painbearer, who hid her smile behind her hand, _Ever the diplomat!_ , she thought, amused, _But he at least has no trouble in asking for our well-deserved money._

The High Merchant nodded and took a purse out of a closet, "Of course, here is the reward we had allocated for whoever stopped the attacks", he said, handing it to the party leader, "I wish it could be higher, but...Recently, a group of Djinns from Calimshan settled outside the town walls, while we were busy defending ourselves from the wild animals.

At first, these Djinns and their gold were welcome, but in a few weeks, they managed to take control of the whole commerce. They came here because they are hunting a criminal from their homeland, a Rakshasa named Ihtafeer. They insist on saying that it's hiding here in our town, so they won't allow any trade to take place, until this criminal is found and its head delivered to them.

Why they are doing this, I don't know, but without a proper trade, our people will soon be penniless and our economy will collapse. You succeeded in stopping the druids, so maybe...". "Maybe we can take care of the Djinns too?", the Human girl nodded, "We'll see what we can do about it. But first, we need to rest. Is there a tavern nearby?". "Yes, there is Vyatri's pub, it's east from here.

I am so glad that you accepted to help us, kind lady! Before talking to the Djinns, you may want to talk to Guildmistress Busya, her office is next door". "We'll do it first thing tomorrow. Oh, by the way, I hope you'll free Cernd: he's innocent, after all". "Of course, I'll set him free immediately!". "I'm glad to hear it. Good evening, High Merchant", she said, then led her friends outside, where Mazzy stopped, biting her lower lip.

"Meg, I...I'm sorry to leave your company in these circumstances, but...I have to go home", the Halfling said and Meg smiled. "I understand. It was a pleasure to have you with us and I thank you for all the help you gave us. May the Gods watch over you". "And may they watch over you too...Maybe not _all_ of you", Mazzy added under her breath, shooting a glare at the Red Wizard before leaving.


	25. Chapter 25

The party went to Vyatri's pub and the delicious smell of warm food made their mouths water as they sat at a table not too far from the bar. While they were enjoying a succulent meal, Jaheira noticed that her ward was strangely absent-minded, "What's wrong?". "Uh? Nothing, I was just thinking that now we are very close to the sum we need for Immy's ransom".

"We could have to spend a part of it to buy better equipment: our shares alone may not be enough". "Forget it!", the Ilmatari snapped, her green eyes flashing dangerously, "Every coin we take from that purse is another day Immy has to spend in that Hell! She needs us and I won't leave her to rot in there, while we waste our money to dress up like debutantes!".

The Half-Elf cuffed her ward harder than usual, her voice was sharper than a razor's blade, "Don't be foolish, Meg! We need the best equipment we can find, if we are to succeed, especially if that…That _monster_ is involved. What good would it do to Imoen, if we were killed in our attempt to rescue her?".

"But...", the Human girl sighed and lowered her head, toying with her Ring, "You're right, of course. It's just...I'm worried about her. And I miss her so much...". Yoshimo put a comforting hand on her shoulder, smiling, "Don't be sad, sekai no hikari: Athkatla is not called the City of Coin without reason. We'll find a new job and we'll earn more money than you can even dream of, you'll see".

Anomen, who sat directly in front of his leader, extended his arm across the table to take her hand and shot the bounty hunter a dirty look, "He's right, my lady: there is plenty of opportunities for adventuring parties in my hometown. Maybe we can do some task for the Church of Helm, like we've already done, or maybe the Order will have need of our services".

She smiled at both men, "Yes, that's all true. Thank you, both of you, I feel better now. Only...I'm not sure the Order would even consider assigning us any task, given my...Heritage".

"But your reputation is immaculate, my lady!", the squire hastily reassured her, "Tales of your valor and kindness have surely reached the Order's halls by now and I have no doubt that even the Prelate himself has heard of them, so they could never reject you! Only a fool would", he said and blushed, when he realized what had just come out of his mouth.

Thankfully, Minsc thumped a fist on the table, startling them all, "Friend Anomen is right! Little Meg is a force of Goodness and who treats her poorly deserves nothing more than a mighty kick in the butt! Boo says he agrees", he added when his hamster squeaked and twitched his nose.

Edwin crossed his arms on his chest, "Bah! I can't believe I'm saying this, but...I agree with the Rashemi gorilla too (Let's just hope nobody from home ever hears of it)". Margaret Dawn smiled impishly, "Aaaawww, it's so sweet of you, Edwin!", she cooed and the Thayan frowned.

"Red Wizards are not sweet! Fearsome, yes, powerful, yes, but _not_ sweet! (Why is she so keen on destroying my public image?)", he sighed. "Okay, sorry. My mistake", she sobered, "Uhm, speaking of people who are missed…Shall we make a toast to our fallen?". They all nodded solemnly and took their glasses up, clinking them together in honour of the lost friends.

oxoxoxoxoxo

Meg let out a long sigh, enjoying the warm water of her bath: since they had to collect more money anyway, she had proposed that they rent a room for each one of them and her friends had readily agreed, eager to have a bit of privacy for once. She closed her eyes and soaked in the pleasant silence that filled the night…But a knock on the door broke the spell.

 _Figures_ , she hastily got out of the bathtub, dried herself and put the nightshirt on, then opened the door, "Oh, hi, Aerie. What can I do for you?". The Avariel fiddled with her hands, "Well, I-I...I needed t-to talk to s-someone and you're a-always so kind to me...". "Sure, come in and make yourself comfortable", the Ilmatari sat on the bed and her friend joined her.

"Thank you, M-meg. I d-don't...I don't think I c-can go on. Maybe it would b-be better for everyone i-if I just...Just left. Like a b-bird with broken wings, I am useless...C-completely useless". "What made you think so? Is that because of what Edwin said? You shouldn't pay him any mind, he acts all grumpy, but he doesn't really think those bad things". "N-no, it's not his f-fault, but he's right: I am weak and I-I am good f-for nothing".

The Painbearer frowned, "Ilmater's mercy, cease this whining! I know you feel lost, without your wings, but crying like a baby won't give them back to you!", she grabbed the tiny mage by the shoulders and gave her a gentle shake, "Come on, kitten, draw your claws already!".

Aerie pouted like a scolded child, "How...How can you b-be so cruel? I-I am part of a proud r-race...My wings were e-everything to me! I can't go back t-to Faenya-Dail! I c-can't face them without m-my wings! I am here, stuck t-to the ground l-like a worm... I tried to b-be strong, but I can't!".

"Yes, you can! Have you already forgotten the fight in the slavers' base? Or the one in the De'Arnise Keep? And what about the Shade Lord, do you remember it? If we're still alive, it's also thanks to you, Aerie, to your strength, your skill and your courage. A weak and useless person wouldn't have been able to do even a hundredth of what you did". "Y-you...You really think so?", she asked, sniffling and drying her face with her hands. Margaret Dawn nodded, "On my honour".

"Thank you. I...I just feel...". "Incomplete, I know. I've felt like that since I lost Sarry. But our tears won't change the state of things, they will only blur our vision and prevent us from seeing what we still have". "And...What d-do I have?".

"First of all, you have your life and your freedom and you more than anyone should know how much it means. And you also have your uncle Quayle and all of us, who love you and care about you". The Avariel finally smiled, "I...I love you too and I'm glad of being a member of your party: you've been good friends to me. Thank you". "You're welcome. Now hold your head high and square your shoulders, come on".

"Like this?", she asked, giggling and straightening like a soldier on attention. "Perfect. And now, off to bed, private Aerie! March!", the Ilmatari joked. "Madam, yes, madam!", Aerie playfully saluted her friend and marched out of the room, still laughing and feeling more self-confident than she'd felt since her capture by the slavers.

oxoxoxoxoxo

After a good rest and a hearty breakfast, the adventurers went back to the High Merchant's home to talk to Guildmistress Busya and found out that she was already waiting for them, her anxiety written clearly on her plump face. "Ah, you're the heroes who saved us from the druids! Logan told me you agreed to help us with the genies too...You will, right?", she asked, her eyes passing over each of them with a mixture of worry and hope.

The Painbearer nodded, "Of course, Guildmistress, we will do our best. Can you tell us more about them?". "Waukeen be praised! They keep on saying they want the head of this Rakas...Rasha...Whatever it is and they won't leave until someone finds it! Their prices are too high for our people, they have bought nearly everything we had and now...We don't know what to do. Our resources are getting thinner with every passing day".

"Where are they?". "You can find them outside the city gates, their tents are South-East from here. I hope you can find an agreement with them, or...Or kill them, as cruel as it can sound. If you succeed, you will be given the reward that was collected by the Guild, as well as a powerful object we have recently obtained. I wish you luck".

The party left the building and headed straight to a small group of tents outside the city gates: there were four of them, so brightly coloured with stripes of yellow, blue, red and white that the eyes nearly hurt if one looked at them for too long.

"We'd better be careful, Meg: Djinns are cruel and masters of deceit", Yoshimo warned his leader. "I know, father told me that they have the nasty habit of twisting one's words to their advantage. But I can play that game too", she added with a smirk. Aerie giggled, "They look like circus tents!". "Yeah, father also told me that Djinns are not known for their good taste...And he was definitely right", the Ilmatari agreed, chuckling.

Inside the biggest tent, they found two Djinns, one of whom walked up to meet them. "Welcome, visitors! I am Khan Zahraa from Calimshan, a Dao Djinn at your service!", he greeted them, bowing, "What can I sell you? Some silk clothes for you lovely ladies? I have a dancer outfit that would suit you perfectly, tall lady", he added, addressing Margaret Dawn and Anomen was suddenly tempted to crush the genie's skull with his Flail.

"Thanks, but we're not here to buy anything, sir. Lord Coprith sent us", she said. The Djinn laughed as though she'd told him a joke, "So the puny mortals finally sent an emissary! Their intelligence is very limited, if it took them so long. I'll have you know, mortal, that we won't leave this land until our prey's head is given to us".

"The Rakshasa, yes, I've heard of it. What if we find it and bring its head to you? Do you give me your word that you will leave, then?". He looked at the adventurers, sizing them up, then shrugged, "If you bring us Ihtafeer's head, we will leave, despite the fun we're having here". "And you'll give us some gold too, right? You know, a little reward for our time and effort", she said, determined to squeeze as much as she could out of the bargain.

"Yes, we will give you some gold too. Three hundred gold coins may be enough?". "Are you kidding me? Make it three _thousand_ and we have a deal". "I won't give you more than nine hundred". "Two thousand and nine hundred". "Two thousand and two hundred". She shook her head, "Two thousand and eight hundred". "Two thousand and four and not a coin more".

"Two thousand and seven hundred gold coins, or we won't look for the Rakshasa at all and just make a coat out of your hide instead. And before you laugh in my face, know that we're stronger than we look". The Djinn was stunned, "You think you puny mortals can best us?". Meg gave him a smile that looked a bit too much like the Slayer's, eyes flashing golden, "I _know_ we can best you".

He opened his mouth to refuse, but thought better of it, "Two thousand and seven hundred gold coins it is. You're good, mortal, I give you that". "I try. We'll be back with the head", she concluded, then guided her friends outside.

There, a woman clad in a black leather armour accosted them, "Hello, strangers. Stop and talk to me for a while, if you can". "Sure, what do you have to say?", the Ilmatari asked warily, having recognized the stranger for a Shadow Thief. "My name's Itona, I represent the Shadow Thieves' guild here in Trademeet. You know us, right? Of course you do. And we know you guys. You talked to the Djinns, right? Oh, of course you did, I know it.

The powerful genies don't seem to mind if we mere Humans spy on them. Anyway, you're hunting the Rakshasa for them, aren't you? Of course you are". "Why do you care?". "As it is, I know where you can find it. And you're the only ones who can kill it, we think. So I'm gonna tell you where to find it". "And how much will this help cost us?".

Itona shrugged with a grin, "Not a single coin, I assure you. The Djinns have nearly all the gold in their hands and we can't steal from them, now can we? Of course not. So we'll help you, they will leave and the gold will be available for us again. Everybody wins, don't you agree? Of course you do".

Jaheira intervened, "So _where_ is the Rakshasa?". "Mh? Oh, yes, it's in the Druid Grove, it lives in an old home in the north-eastern part of it. It pretends to be an old potion seller named Adratha and there are two more of them who pretend to be her nephews. But we know that the old woman lived alone and she had no family, so we think that they just ate her and took her place.

Rakshasas like Human flesh, you know? Of course you don't, you've never met one of them, did you? Of course not". Margaret Dawn smiled, "Thank you for the information, we'll go at once and kick the Rakshasas' backsides". Minsc nodded, "Little Meg is right! The evil beasts who eat good people will feel the Boot of Justice!".

While walking, Edwin asked, "Say, Meg, what was that talk of making a coat out of the Djinns' hide? It's not like you to be so...". "So forward?", she completed the sentence, amused, "I don't know, it seemed like a good idea to scare them a bit. Besides, they're evil and they can afford to pay us and we _need_ the gold, so why not?". He smiled and nodded, "A good reasoning. Very good indeed (She's finally learning!)".


	26. Chapter 26

_**Author note:**_ _and here comes the next chapter for you, my dearest readers! By the way, are there any fellow Italians among your number?_

oxoxoxoxoxo

"Three foes, just as Itona said", Meg noted, eyeing with some curiosity the dead bodies of the Rakshasas, "Though, from all the talk about them, I would have expected a tougher fight". "I don't think they expected us to resort to such foul play", Jaheira commented, pursing her lips with obvious disapproval.

Anomen agreed, "Forgive me, but the lady Jaheira has a point, my lady. And stabbing a foe as he's leaving the privy, while very effective, is quite a dishonorable act", he added, shooting Yoshimo a dark look, which the Kozakuran ignored easily.

"They were evil flesh-eating bastards preying on innocents, they deserved it", the Human girl shot back angrily, "Besides, what's so wrong with playing dirty, when it can save our lives? Or would the two of you rather have us all killed in a very honorable fight? Because, personally, I vote for living".

Edwin nodded, "Meg is right (But of course the insufferably honor-obsessed apes have to complain!) And you shouldn't forget that you had the greatest Red Wizard of all by your side: those miserable beasts didn't stand a chance against my astounding powers! (Where would these simians be, without me?)", he added, preening like a peacock.

The Half-Elf rolled her eyes. "Yes, you did all the work, while we were cowering in a corner", she retorted, dripping sarcasm. "Umpf. I admit that you were not completely useless. There, happy now? (Obnoxious Harper harpy)".

The Painbearer chuckled at their banter and kneeled next to Ihtafeer's corpse, "Yoshimo, could you lend me one of your daggers, please?". "Sure", the bounty hunter nodded, handing her one of his pocket knives.

"Thank you", she carefully cut off Ihtafeer's head and wrapped it in her cloak, "Bleah. I will never understand why some people like to keep such disgusting trophies. Oh, Aerie, can you check this amulet, please? It looks enchanted", she handed the Avariel a necklace with a blue stone that hummed with magic.

"It's an amulet that protects from poison", Aerie said, "It's very rare. Maybe we can sell it". "No, it's too useful. One of you will wear it...", Meg trailed off, realizing that there was only one amulet and there were six of her friends. Jaheira read her thoughts easily on her face, "We will draw lots for it. And when I say 'we', I mean all of us, you included".

"But I...". "But nothing! You need to be protected like any of us! Do you still think your blood will keep you safe? I thought that the time spent in Irenicus' dungeon had been enough to change your mind about it!", she shouted, instantly regretting her outburst, "I...Meg, I'm sorry...". "No, you're right. We'll draw lots".

The druidess took seven straws from the floor, shortened one of them, mixed them and presented them to the party members. Yoshimo took the short straw and smiled, fastening the amulet around his neck, "Lady Luck is with me today". Margaret Dawn let out a sigh, relieved that one of her friends had acquired extra protection, "Good. Now let's go, the Djinns are waiting".

oxoxoxoxoxo

While the adventurers were walking back to Trademeet, Anomen quickened his pace to come to his leader's side, "My lady, have I ever told you the tale of how I became a priest?". "No, but I'd love to hear it", she said with a warm smile. "Well, as you already know, I joined the Order without my father's approval.

Usually the young lords have someone who sponsors them, paying for their armour and weapons, but I…I had nobody. My mother, though, was a follower of Helm and she was known to sir Ryan Trawl, so she…She begged him not to send me away. Sir Ryan agreed to help me and I was accepted as a novice of Helm, even if I was already nine.

So I was trained as a cleric, I learned the art of fighting from the guardians in the Temple and finally I became a squire in the Order. It has been a long and hard road for me, my lady...But I'm glad to serve in the Order under the banner of Helm. And I hope that Helm is pleased with me". She took his hand in hers, "I'm sure He is, Anomen: I can't think of a single reason why the Watcher shouldn't be proud of having you among His followers".

The young man beamed at her praise, his grey-blue eyes shining with happiness, "You're very kind, my lady. Thank you. But what about you? How did you become a priestess of the Crying God?". "Oh, that's thanks to Brother Nicholas, a fellow Painbearer, who was at the head of the Temple in the village near Candlekeep. He used to visit his cousin, who was one of the senior Readers and one day, he saw me next to the gates.

You see, during my first two years at Candlekeep, I used to go to the gates and just sit there for hours, ignoring everyone, waiting for Sarry to come and take me away". He felt his chest tighten, "You must have felt so alone...". "Yes, I felt...I felt lost and lonely. But that day, Brother Nicholas came to sit next to me and told me of Ilmater, explaining me all about Him and His church and the more he said, the more I felt that I had found my calling.

I wanted to help those who suffered, I wanted to be there for those who had nobody to turn to, I...", she shrugged, "Well, in short, I just wanted to make sure that nobody else would feel as awful as I felt then. And Ilmater must have sensed this, because He came to me in a dream two nights later and claimed me as one of His own, even knowing of my blood. His compassion truly knows no limits".

"It's not your fault, that you were born of such an evil sire", the squire said, gently tightening his hold on her hand, "Your blood may be tainted, but your heart is as pure as freshly fallen snow". "Oh, uhm, thanks", she lowered her eyes, suddenly aware of how close they were, "Sooo...Trademeet should be safe now, right? I mean, the Shadow Druids are dealt with, the Djinns will leave...".

He nodded, "Yes, I think we've already solved all of the problems plaguing the city. Unless there is something more that lord Coprith forgot to mention", he added, barely suppressing a snort. "Let's hope not, I'm a bit tired of bad surprises", she stopped abruptly, frowning. "Anything wrong?".

"It's just...We all took a share of the reward for solving the matter of the Shadow Druids and it's okay to put half of it into the fund for Immy's ransom, but I feel bad for having taken a share of the other half", she said, "I mean, it was mom...Jaheira who actually solved that mess, by killing Faldorn. I simply stood there and watched as they fought to the death into the pit".

"We all did. Just as we all fought our way from the city to the Grove", he pointed out, "So don't think you've not earned it, my lady". "Uhm. You have a point there. I guess I'll just have to live with having a heavier coin purse, then", she grinned and he chuckled. "I'm sure you'll survive the pain", he joked, then sobered instantly, remembering the things he'd seen in the dungeon, "Forgive me, Meg, I didn't...". "It's all right, I know".

Anomen relaxed, relieved, "It was quite a duel, wasn't it? It was the first time I've ever seen someone shapeshift into a bear, or a panther, for that matter". "Really? Oh, right, you're probably not so used to being around druids", she sighed and her eyes took on a dreamy look, "You know, that panther reminded me of Sarry".

"Your brother was a shapeshifter?", he asked, stunned and she laughed. "Oh, no, I didn't mean that. It's just that his skin and hair are as dark as a panther's fur, his eyes are the colour of amber, he's strong and powerful, he moves with a cat-like grace and his voice...Sweet Ilmater, his voice is so beautiful, so warm, full of strength and confidence, like the low roar of a great feline".

The Helmite couldn't help feeling a stab of jealousy at seeing her smiling like that, while talking about another man, "I...I see. Thank you for sharing your memories with me, my lady. Now I have to...To go back to my place in formation. Excuse me", he muttered, trying without much success to hide his pout, then he walked away.

Margaret Dawn turned to Yoshimo, who walked at her left, "Did I say something wrong?". The Kara-Turan shook his head, hiding a grin, "You said nothing wrong, worry not. Our young samurai is just being...What is the word? Ah, yes, he's just being moody again". She smiled, relieved, "Oh, okay".

oxoxoxoxoxo

The adventurers finally reached Khan Zahraa's tent and he approached them with a bright smile. "Aaah, I sense that you have brought us Ihtafeer's head! Astounding, especially for puny mortals like you!". Meg kept the bundle out of his reach, "It's all yours, if you have our money".

The Djinn's smile vanished, replaced by a scowl, "Of course we do, mortal! Don't you trust us?", he asked, but her answer was clearly written on her face, so he tossed her a heavy coin purse, "Here is your reward. Now can I have the head?". "Sure, just allow my friend here to count our reward", she replied, handing the purse to Jaheira.

"You're playing a dangerous game, woman, insulting our honesty!". She ignored him, waiting for the druidess to finish the count and only after receiving a nod, the Painbearer gave the trophy to Khan Zahraa, "There you are. Now leave".

His scowl deepened, "We will leave as promised, but remember that you've not made a friend today, mortal. If we ever meet again, it won't be on friendly terms". She shrugged, "Take a number and line up, then".

The Djinn reduced his eyes to burning slits, but then turned to his men, "Let's leave this place, there's nothing left for us here", he ordered and with a puff of smoke, they all vanished, leaving behind a chest. Yoshimo noticed it immediately, "It looks promising. Shall I open it and check the contents, Meg?". "Yes, but be careful: it could be trapped". "That's what my tools are for", he said with a confident smirk, taking out his thieving tools and kneeling beside the chest.

After a couple of minutes, there was a soft 'snickt' and he opened the lid, frowning in disappointment, "There's only a scimitar", he announced, showing it to the others. His leader looked at it for a moment, "It looks enchanted...If we sell it, we can make some money. What do you think, guys?". Aerie examined the scimitar, "Well, there is a light enchantment on it, but it's not very strong".

"Bah! So that piece of steel is useless to us. Selling it is the wisest course of action", Edwin commented. The Ilmatari grinned, "And since I agree with you, I'm wise too, right?". "Let's say that, thanks to my counsel and the constant exposure to my superior intelligence, you're improving", he generously conceded, "And if you want more wise advice, we should go and collect our reward from Guildmistress Whatshername". "At once, my friend".

They made their way to lord Coprith's house and collected their reward, consisting in seven thousand gold coins, a Diamond, a Rogue Stone, a Pearl necklace and a small enchanted shield that was promptly given to Aerie. After splitting the money as they usually did, they made to leave, but the High Merchant came out of his office and stopped them, beaming.

"Ah, here you are! I've already heard the good news, I really don't know how to thank you! You're such a wonder...I think it's time to welcome you as the heroes you are, so I will organize a gathering with all the most important merchants of the town, so that they can thank you properly!", he said, his words coming in a rush because of his excitement.

Margaret Dawn smiled and bowed, "We will gladly take part to this gathering, High Merchant. We only need a bit of time to make ourselves more presentable, I'm sure you understand. We'll see you later".


	27. Chapter 27

After a nice bath and with their best clothes on, the party members went back to the High Merchant's house and found a veritable crowd waiting for them in the living room. As soon as he spotted them, lord Coprith relaxed and waved at them. "Ah, here they are! Come, come and join me!". They obediently made their way through the crowd and lined up at his side at the farthest end of the room.

"Citizens of Trademeet! We are here today to thank and honour the brave heroes who saved our town! Not only did they stop the attacks of the wild animals, but they also freed us from the Djinns' economic tyranny!", lord Logan announced, "You are once again free to walk around the city without fear!

Let me introduce our heroes to you: this powerful warrior is Minsc, with his faithful animal companion Boo", he said, gesturing towards the ranger (and his hamster), "The lovely lady in leathers is Jaheira, a skilled fighter and healer. And this is the lady Aerie, accomplished mage and priestess.

The man at her right is Yoshimo, a true master of hunting". The Kara-Turan suppressed a smirk at that definition: being in a merchant town, the party had wisely chosen not to inform the High Merchant of the real nature of his 'trade', merely saying that he was a skilled hunter, without further specification.

"This man is Anomen, warrior, priest of the Watcher and member of the Order. To his right, there is master Edwin, wizard of unrivalled power. And of course, their brave leader, Margaret Dawn of Candlekeep. I hereby declare that, from this day on, these people will be known as The Heroes of Trademeet! Statues of them will be made and exposed on the fountain in the main square forever!".

The Painbearer nervously toyed with her Ring, embarrassed by all of that attention and praise, but she snapped out of it when Edwin elbowed her in the ribs. "Travelling with you is destroying my reputation, you know it, right? Now they even call me a _hero_!", he grumbled, "Do you have any idea of the poor figure I would cut, should this reach the ears of someone in my homeland? (I can only hope Mother never hears of it...)".

She snickered, rubbing her hands, "Yes, your public image is getting worse and worse with each passing day. My diabolic plan worked!". "WHAT?", he started, horrified, his eyes going as wide as dinner plates, "You, you...".

"Oh, don't worry, I was just joking. But the statues aren't a joke, you know", she said, still grinning, "And once they're done, everyone will know that you were one of the Heroes of Trademeet, for all eternity!". The Thayan shuddered, "Don't remind me of it", he pleaded...And just a moment later the High Merchant added, "Of course, all of you deserve the shining reputation of heroes".

"Perfect. Just perfect (What did I do to deserve this?)", the Red Wizard rolled his eyes, but his mood improved quickly when the merchants, not knowing how to show their gratitude in any other way, started to fill the party members' hands with gold coins, that were put in the common purse for later sharing.

A woman dressed in exaggeratedly expensive clothes approached the adventurers and gave their leader a smile that should have looked warm and friendly, but actually looked cold and cruel, "Welcome to our city, Margaret Dawn. I am lady Lilith Lurraxol, head of the family which founded Trademeet.

It's good to see that there are still people with courage and ability in this land. I have a proposal for your...Party", the noblewoman said and couldn't help shooting a disdainful look to the bounty hunter, "Come to my house if you want to know more. I will wait for you", she concluded, then left in a hurry, as if she couldn't stand to be in their presence any longer.

As soon as lady Lurraxol was out of the room, a man wearing similarly rich clothes took her place, "Ah, I see that Lilith has already tried to put her claws on you. Ignore everything she said, she's a conniving hag and a liar. I am lord Skarmaen Alibakkar and it was _my_ family which founded Trademeet, not hers, so I greet you in the name of the most important family of the city".

The Ilmatari forced herself to smile back at him, "Greetings, lord Alibakkar. I guess you are here to make the same proposal lady Lurraxol has in store for us, then?". "Yes, I need the same kind of service, but of course I am the only one who has the right to ask for it. Come to my palace if you decide to accept my proposal.

But if you are so fool as to work for the Lurraxols, you won't be welcome in my house. Think well about this. I hope to see you soon", he concluded, taking his leave. Meg bit her lower lip, troubled and walked up to the High Merchant to know a bit more about the two nobles.

Logan sighed, "I'm sorry to know they have already tried to drag you into their feud. You see, the Lurraxols and the Alibakkars are the two oldest families in our town and both of them claim to have founded it. This feud has been going on for generations and it has often caused blood to be spilled by both parts. The only advice I can give you is to be careful when dealing with them".

"You know, I think we won't deal with them at all. We already have enough to worry about as it is", she said. "A wise decision. I hope you will stay for a while longer, will you? I've already sent messages to the trading caravans and they will reach the city in a week, so our trade will be fully active again in a matter of days!

Oh and remember to go to the sculptors' studio for the statues. It will take them some days to complete the work". "Yes, we will stay until the trade is restored. Now, with your permission, we will take our leave. Good evening, High Merchant", she concluded and the entire party left to go back to the inn.

oxoxoxoxoxo

During dinner, Jaheira asked her ward, "Do you really intend to wait for the caravans to arrive?". "It's the best course of action, I think", the Human priestess answered, "We still have to sell the armour we got from minister Lloyd, the scimitar and the gems we've collected so far. Besides, we need to buy better equipment and the merchants could have something useful for us to buy".

"It will take some days, though. What are we going to do until then?". "You're free to do as you please: I think you've more than earned some free time". "I'll go back to the Druid Grove, then. I want to spend some time in the wild". "Okay. And you guys?".

"I will look for and study new spells (And I will become even more powerful of course)", Edwin said. Aerie smiled, "Me too. I want to improve as a mage to be more effective in battle". Yoshimo leaned back in his seat, "I will ask around for more information about the feud between two noble families that accosted you at the gathering: it could turn out to be profitable, despite their unpleasant ways".

"I will use this time to practice with my Flail", Anomen said. "Minsc will spar with you!", the Rashemi announced with enthusiasm and the squire was suddenly tempted to take back his words: he could practically see how badly he would be reduced after a sparring session with the enormous ranger.

But then he saw Meg looking at him with that smile of hers and he couldn't do anything but nod reluctantly. "It will be...A pleasure to spar with you, Minsc. And what about you, my lady? What will you do?". "Oh, I...I found a very interesting book, so I will probably sit in my room and just read all day", the Ilmatari answered.

The Thayan put one of his sleeves under her nose, "Before burying your head in it, will you mend this hole? (It's my favourite robe, Kossuth!)". She nodded with a smile, "Oh, you know I am always at your service. Since we've finished our dinner, why don't we count the money we received from the merchants? I'm quite curious to see how much we got".

The gold was put on the table for Jaheira to count and after a while, the druidess smiled. "We received ten thousand and five hundred gold coins". "So it's another five thousand, two hundred and fifty gold pieces for the fund. Great!

Now we have nearly all the money we need to free Immy and the gems will surely be worth enough to reach the right sum!", the Painbearer beamed, "I can't wait to be back to Athkatla!". Edwin cleared his throat, "Yes, yes, can we take our shares now? (It's not like I've not earned it!)".

"Of course", Meg put half the gold coins in the blue-dyed leather pouch and then split the other half in seven equal shares, "Here's your gold". "Music to my ears", he said, storing his money with a satisfied smile, "You know, Meg, despite the heavy damage to my reputation, I don't regret rejoining your party".

"And I'm glad you're part of it, my friend", she assured him, then she turned to look at where Alenina, the local bard, was singing, "Oh, I know this song! It was Sam's favourite". "My lady, will you sing it for us?", Anomen asked and she lowered her eyes, looking strangely uncomfortable. "Uhm, I can't. Sorry, but I really, _really_ can't".

"Why not?". "Because I...", she mumbled something incomprehensible. "Forgive me, but I didn't catch the last words". "I sing horribly out of tune", the young woman admitted, "I tried to improve, but to no avail: I have no musical ability whatsoever. Immy says that my singing is worse than the cry of a cat with an aching belly".

Jaheira chortled, "Truth be told, child, it sounds more like the howl of a wounded coyote". "Hey! That's quite a cruel comment, you know? The coyote might get offended", her ward replied, laughing, "Well, it's getting late, so I'll go to bed. Good night, ladies and gentlemen, I'll see you in the morning".


	28. Chapter 28

_**Author note:**_ _Just a random thought that sprung to my mind last night: have you ever noticed that "oversized ego" and "Odesseiron Edwin" have the same initial letters?_

oxoxoxoxoxo

It didn't take a week, but only five days for the caravans to reach Trademeet and when they did, the city and its trade were finally back to normality. The market square was very crowded and it was hard for Margaret Dawn to make her way through all of those people without bumping into someone every two steps, or being bumped into while looking at the stalls.

In one of them, she saw something that made her stop abruptly, open-mouthed: a beautiful short bow, adorned with exquisite carvings and softly glowing with magic. "Wow", she breathed, amazed. The merchant noticed her interest and smiled, "Good morning, lady! You're one of our heroes, right? Do you like this bow?", he readily took it down for her to inspect. "It's beautiful".

"And it's also very rare, because it's enchanted: it creates its own arrows", he pulled the string and when he released it, an arrow made of white energy shot forward, harmlessly ending into a nearby stream. "How much?". "A thousand and five hundred gold coins, lady", the man said and winked, "It's a special price, for you only".

The Ilmatari arched an eyebrow, "So, only for me, you set the price higher than it should be? Wow, I'm flattered", she said dryly. "W-what?", the merchant started, surprised by her exposing him, "I-I didn't do anything of the sort, I assure you! But...Maybe I can accept a thousand and four hundred". "Six hundred". "You can't be serious! This is an enchanted bow, like no other you can find!".

She shrugged, "Okay, keep it then", she made to leave, knowing full well what would come next. "Wait! All right, a thousand?". Meg shook her head, smiling inwardly and silently thanking Sarevok for his teachings in the noble art of haggling, "I won't give you more than eight hundred gold coins". He frowned, shaking his head, "I can't accept! This bow is worth more than that!".

 _Stubborn, uh? I'll teach you not to try and rip me off, _she thought, "Say, do you sell your goods in Athkatla too?". "Yes, why?". She smiled innocently, "No reason, I was simply wondering what would the Cowled Wizards say, if they knew that you sell illegal goods in their territory. You know, rumours have wings".

He blanched and hastily wrapped the bow in a piece of cloth, "Eight hundred it is. There you are". She took the bow and gave him the money, "It was a pleasure to do business with you, sir. Have a nice day", she put her prize in her pack with a satisfied smirk and left.

The Slayer laughed inside her mind, _**Ah, little Goddess, now we understand each other! Threatening someone is a very good tactic to get what you want**_ , it commented, its voice carrying a mixture of amusement and approval.

 _Yeah, did you see his face? He thought me a fool, but I taught him a lesson!_ , the young woman agreed, chuckling, _Anyway, he asked for it. But now I have some more shopping to do, so why don't you take a walk or something?_

 _ **More merchants to threaten? I can help you, maybe I can suggest you some very good threats your sire used quite often, back in his old days as a mortal.**_

Meg huffed, _Thanks for the offer, but no thanks. And I have a suggestion for you too: stop trying to corrupt me. It won't work anyway and besides, it's annoying_ _,_ she replied, then tuned its voice off while entering a shop of exotic foods, "Good morning".

The woman behind the counter smiled brightly, "Oh, good morning, m'lady! I'm so glad to have one of our heroes in my humble shop! What can I do for you?". "I'm looking for some yatsuhashi, from Kozakura". "Oh, yes, I have some. Not many ask for them, Kozakura being so far from here and all. Here you are. Do you need anything else?". "Do you have some stroganoff, by chance? And some Thayan delicacy too".

"Stroganoff...From Rashemen, right? Yes, I think there is some in the store room. And I have a small barrel of Thayan wine". "That's perfect! I take both". The merchant lady went to the store room and came back with a small barrel and a big sealed pot jar, "Here they are, m'lady". "Wonderful!", Margaret Dawn paid for the goods and put them in her pack, beaming: she couldn't wait to be back to the inn!

On her way there, she stopped into the main square to take a proper look at the statues adorning the fountain: all of them were extraordinarily lifelike and Minsc's even had a replica of Boo perched on his right shoulder, since the Rashemi had (very strongly) recommended to the sculptors not to forget his heroic Miniature Giant Space Hamster.

"They're really well made, aren't they, my lady?", Anomen asked, coming to stand beside her, "Though this effigy doesn't do justice to your beauty". She smiled shyly, "Oh, shush, no need to exaggerate now. Say, how is your shoulder?". "It's completely healed, but I don't think it could take another sparring session with Minsc", the squire answered, reflexively massaging his left shoulder.

"Yeah, he tends to be a bit too much enthusiastic when he's sparring, but you'll soon get used to it". "I sincerely hope so, my lady. Did you find anything useful at the market?". The Painbearer's face lightened up, "Oh, yes! I found a new bow for Immy!", she took it out of her pack and showed it to him, "Amazing, isn't it? And it's enchanted! Look", she mimicked the merchant's move and shot an 'arrow' into the fountain.

"Remarkable, truly. I'm sure your friend will be happy to receive it". "Yes...And she will need it too, I fear. Come to think of it, she'll need some new clothes too: I highly doubt Jo-Irenicus would be so kind as to gift her a new wardrobe", her voice broke and the young man put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't despair, Meg: now that we have the money we need, the day of her rescue is closer than ever", he said and she smiled. "Yes, you're right. And now comes the hardest part of the day". "What is it?". "Finding pink clothes: Immy would kill me, if I presented her with something in any other colour!".

He laughed, "Well, in this case, it is my duty to assist you in this most dangerous quest", he joked and was glad to see her smile grow wider. "I will be eternally grateful for your assistance, my lord", Meg said formally, her emerald eyes sparkling with laughter, but she started when a woman suddenly reached them and grabbed her arm.

"You! You are two of the heroes who saved our town, aren't you?", the stranger asked, wide-eyed and clearly desperate, "Please, I need your help!". The Ilmatari nodded, "Sure, what can we do for you, madam?", she said and the older woman relaxed a bit.

"Oh, thank you, kind lady! My name is Jenia and I'm here on behalf of my son, Tiris: he's too scared to even stick his nose out of home! Please, come to my home and talk to him, maybe you can help him!". Anomen gently pried Jenia's fingers open to free his leader's arm, "Guide us, good woman, we will do all we can to help your son", he promised.

oxoxoxoxoxo

Tiris, a sixteen-year-old lad with unkempt brown hair, was huddled in a corner and his freckled face was pale with fear, but his trembling subsided a bit when he saw the adventurers, "You are the heroes, right? You stopped the druids and...And sent the genies away, right?", he stammered, looking at them with a mixture of terror and hope.

Margaret Dawn sat down next to him, "It's all right, we're here now, you have nothing to fear", she said soothingly, "What happened, Tiris?". "It's all so horrible, I don't know where to begin! My...My beloved Raissa and I were coming home, two nights ago. Her home is right next door, you see.

I heard a noise coming from the dark, but I couldn't see anything, so I just thought it was the wind. But then a man came out of nowhere and hit me on the head", the lad said, reflexively rubbing the back of his head, "I passed out and when I woke up, I was on the floor of a room and the man who had hit me was tying Raissa to a chair.

My head hurt and I felt dizzy, so I didn't notice there was someone else in the room, until...", he trailed off, a shudder passing through him. "Until?". "Until that... _Thing_ came to stand into the light and I saw it", Tiris' face twisted with horror, "It was like a man, but skinless!

I...I could see his muscles and sinews...It hissed, the most terrifying sound I've ever heard and it made to grab me...I shrieked and jumped out of his reach. The man shouted at it to catch me and it shouted something in response, but I didn't stop to listen, I just ran away as fast as I could".

"And the girl is still with them, I guess?", Anomen asked, struggling to keep his tone neutral. Tiris lowered his head, flushing, "Yes. I...I am so ashamed of myself, sir, I left Raissa there to die! Please, can you save her? The guards...They can't do anything against such a monster".

Meg nodded, "We'll do our best, I promise. Can you tell us anything more?". "Well...I think the creature called the man by his name. It was Rejiek". The Helmite swore under his breath at hearing that name and the Painbearer pressed her lips in a thin line. "Rejiek? Are you sure?".

"Yes, why?". "Where did you last see them?". "Near the Southwestern Gate". "All right. We'll save Raissa, you just wait for us here, okay?", she rose to her feet and walked outside, her fists clenched so tightly that her nails were digging into her palms.

The squire joined her quickly and took one of her hands in his, "Meg, it's not your fault". "Yes, it is! That bastard managed to flee Athkatla because of my ineptitude and now the people of Trademeet pay in blood the price for my stupidity! I am a good for nothing", she said bitterly.

"No, you're not", he gently turned her to face him, "You're always so hard on yourself...And you focus too much on your perceived flaws and not enough on your merits", he added with a small grin and her head snapped up. "I think I know these words", she said, a reluctant smile curving her lips.

"They're the words of a very wise woman, my lady. You should trust her wisdom". "Maybe. But now we must gather the others and find Rejiek. This time that bastard won't flee", she growled, a flash of gold passing in her eyes for the briefest of moments.

oxoxoxoxoxo

 ** _Stroganoff_** _: typical Rashemi dish, it is made with breaded and browned slices of beef, sour cream, dried onions and pasta. Many variations include mushrooms and some use diced potatoes instead of pasta._


	29. Chapter 29

The party was passing through the Southwestern Gate, when a man stopped them. "Halt! I want to know what kind of creatures you are, before letting you pass!". The Ilmatari walked up to him, "We're the city heroes and you are?", she asked sharply.

"I'm Darsidian Moor and I'm hunting a creature called Skin Dancer, a skinless monster similar to a human". "Then we're hunting the same prey: it kidnapped a girl and it has an accomplice, a man named Rejiek Hidesman". "I see. I don't know about the man, but if he is helping the monster he must be stopped too".

"Do you know where to find them?". He nodded, "The creature's lair is not far from the Eastern Gate, outside the city walls". "Let's go then". "No, I'd rather scout ahead alone. I'll be right back with the information", Darsidian said, then he quickly left and Meg barely stopped herself from tossing a stone at his retreating back.

 _How_ dare _he set us aside? Godsdamned arrogant windbag, if Rejiek manages to flee because of his incompetence, I'll skin him and make a coat out of his hide!_ , she thought furiously, pacing back and forth like a caged tigress. Edwin stopped her by grabbing her arm, "Will you stop already? Or are you trying to dig a well?". The young woman sighed, "Sorry, but I can't stand this waiting".

Thankfully, Darsidian came back shortly later, breathless and apparently unharmed, "I found them! Come with me!", he led the adventurers to a bright orange tent, inside which they found a girl of sixteen and an unconscious man lying a short distance from her. As soon as she saw them, the girl relaxed and smiled, though her smile looked more feral than relieved, "Ah, you are here at last! Good".

Darsidian pointed at the man on the floor, "He was about to kill her when I arrived. I knocked him unconscious, but he must be killed. I'm gravely wounded and he may wake up any moment now...Kill him while you can!". Raissa nodded, "Yes! Yes, kill him! Do it now!", she said urgently.

Minsc raised his halberd, "Minsc and Boo will apply the Boot of Justice to the backside of the evil man who steals the skin of the good people!", the ranger declared, but Margaret Dawn stopped him, frowning. "Hold on, Minsc. There's something strange going on here". "Strange? Why do you say so, little Meg?". "It's just a feeling. Darsidian?". "What?", Darsidian asked.

"Why didn't you kill him yourself? He's out cold, after all", she noted, the insistence of the two making her wary and he blinked, taken off-balance. "What? I...Well, I'm wounded". "Really? Wounds usually bleed and I don't see blood on your clothes. But even if you were, how hard is it to gut an unconscious man? Why do you want _us_ to do it?". "Well, because...".

"And while we're at it, where is the Skin Dancer? I don't see it anywhere". "I-I killed it". The Painbearer arched an eyebrow, "Really. Where is the corpse, then?", she asked and the man began to sweat profusely. "The corpse? Eh, it...It...Dissolved! Yes, it dissolved. That's...Its nature", he stammered.

"If you say so", she kneeled next to the prone form of Rejiek and when she touched his shoulder, his closed eyelids fluttered lightly. "Tiris? Is that you?", he murmured...With a girl's voice. "What a surprise", the Ilmatari rose quickly to her feet and used her momentum to punch Darsidian in the face as hard as she could (that was not much, truth be told), sending him reeling back in surprise, "Get him, guys!".

The fake Raissa dropped the act and lunged at Minsc, "You won't sssssstop me!", she hissed and the voice that came out of her mouth was Rejiek's. The Rashemi stopped the attack with his halberd, giving Yoshimo the chance to step behind the enemy and slash its throat open with his dagger, while Anomen crushed Darsidian's head with his Flail.

"Take this, you perverted scumbag", Meg growled, kicking Rejiek's corpse, then she went back to the real Raissa, her anger replaced by worry, "Raissa? Can you hear me?". The younger girl opened her eyes and tried to focus her gaze on the Painbearer's face, "Yes. What...What happened?". "It's okay, they're dead. Can you stand?".

She nodded and slowly rose to her feet and the skin she was wearing dropped off of her, leaving her muscles and sinews bare, "Oh Gods! I...I need my skin back! Where is it?". Edwin huffed and grabbed the fake Raissa's hair, then he gave a violent tug and again, the skin slipped off of the body as easily as water on a window glass, "Here it is. Now put it on before the elfling here throws up. (Thank Kossuth _I_ don't have such a weak stomach)".

"Oh, thank you!", she eagerly took it and wore it as thought it was a dress, a smile curving her lips for brief moment before she panicked, "But...But the black magic is still working on me, I can feel it! Oh, please, can you help me?". Aerie bit her lower lip, "But what can we do?".

"When they...When they took my skin, Rejiek said that the only way to remove the magic was a spell of restoration. Then he laughed in my face and said that I would never get one. I think the priest at the Temple of Waukeen may have it...But I know that spells of this kind are expensive and I don't have much money", Raissa's face fell, but Margaret Dawn smiled.

"Don't worry, I have it memorized. Hold still", she cast the healing spell and a blue glow surrounded the younger girl for a moment. "Oooh...I feel it! My skin is my own again! Oh, thank you, thank you so much! I must go home now, I must see Tiris! Thank you again, my saviours, you are wonderful!", Raissa ran out of the tent, beaming and eager to see her beloved again.

Meg let out a sigh of relief, then her eyes closed and her knees gave way under her, but Anomen quickly caught her before she could hit the floor and lifted her in his arms as if she were a bride. "She is fine", he reassured the others, "She just needs to rest. That spell is very powerful, but it's also very draining for the caster. I should have cast it...".

Jaheira shook her head, "She would have never allowed you to do it: she felt responsible for Rejiek's flight, so she considered it her duty to heal Raissa". "It wasn't her fault", he objected. "I know, but what can we do about it? She's a _Painbearer_ ", the druidess made a helpless gesture, "She always takes everything upon herself. And she's as stubborn as a mule. Come, let's go back to the inn".

They left the tent and while walking, the squire couldn't help keeping on stealing glances at his leader, who slept peacefully with her head on his shoulder. She looked so soft and fragile in her sleep, but he knew how strong she was: after all, she had survived her time in that hellish dungeon. The Helmite gritted his teeth, his temper flaring at the thought of the horrors she must have endured during her captivity.

He remembered all too well what he had seen there: the steel blades stained with dried blood, the filthy cells, the tables ruined by acid and fire, the _things_ into the glass tubes...Anomen was by no means a coward, but all of that had made his blood run cold and had even caused him a nightmare, that had woke him up with a start in the middle of the night, drenched in cold sweat.

He tightened his hold on her a bit and silently swore to Helm that he would never allow anyone to hurt her like that again. When they reached the inn, he insisted to be the one to put her into her bed and before leaving, he tenderly brushed a strand of hair back from her face, whispering, "Sleep well, Meg. You are safe now".

oxoxoxoxoxo

"Stand", Irenicus' voice, cold and authoritative, woke the Painbearer up and opening her eyes, she found herself in the dream-Candlekeep again. "What do you want from me this time, Jon?".

"You rest uneasily every night. You fight every day", he walked slowly around her, like a shark circling his prey, "You are tired, aren't you? But this will never end. Not unless you put an end to it, not unless you accept what you truly are". She rolled her eyes, "Oh, come on, I thought I had made my opinion about this quite clear during our last conversation".

The wizard ignored her and cast a spell, creating a perfect copy of her, "You walk among the mortals, pretending to be one of them, instead of taking advantage of your heritage. So many fleshlings are superior to you, their body is so much stronger than yours", a second spell evoked a Pit Fiend, "Look, Child of Bhaal. Look at how easily you fall before their muscles and claws".

The Pit Fiend immediately spotted the fake Meg and threw itself at her, tearing her to shreds with a triumphant roar before dissolving.

"Why do you accept this weakness? Why do you make yourself vulnerable, when you have the power of death itself in your bones?", Irenicus asked, summoning another copy of her, "Should you accept your heritage, even the most powerful beings would bow and fall before you!", he exclaimed and summoned a Vampire, a Lich and a Mind Flayer.

The monsters tried to attack the second copy, but this time, instead of being butchered, she smiled cruelly and evoked a sinister black fire, that shot from her extended hands and consumed her enemies in a handful of seconds, reducing them to three piles of unrecognizable scorched flesh.

The real Meg couldn't help smiling at that sight, "Okay, I admit that this was a very, very cool trick", she said reluctantly and the wizard seemed pleased by her words.

"Good", he nodded, dissolving her copy, "You will learn to fully appreciate it. Come and receive the gift that is rightfully yours to take. Come, if not for yourself, at least for the ones who died because of you", he said, then he cast a bolt of lightning at her and everything went black.


	30. Chapter 30

When she truly woke up, Meg found out that she was in her room in Vyatri's pub and frowned, _How did I come here?_ , she wondered: she remembered healing Raissa…Then nothing. With a shrug, she rose and quickly tidied herself up, then went to the common room, where her friends were gathered around a table, "Good morning". "About time you woke up: we were starting to wonder if you hadn't by chance fallen into hibernation like a wild animal!", Edwin grumbled, "And for your information, it's evening". "Oh, good evening, then".

Anomen quickly took out a seat for her, "Did you sleep well, my lady?". "Yes, thank you, Anomen. By the way, how did I get to my room? I don't recall coming back to the inn", she asked. "I carried you". "Oh, Gods, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be a burden!". "Not at all, it was a pleasure", he hastily reassured her, then blushed, realizing what he'd just said, "I, uh, I mean...".

Seeing him in straits, Yoshimo mercifully intervened, "Say, sekai no hikari, what is that bundle sticking out of your pack? Did you find something interesting?", he asked, earning himself a rare grateful glance from the Helmite for the diversion. Margaret Dawn nodded, her face lighting up, "Oh, yes, I found a nice gift for Immy. And I have something for you too and for Minsc and Boo, as well as for Edwin. Come with me!", she led them to her room and took a small package out of her pack, "This is for you, Yoshimo".

The bounty hunter looked at it with curiosity, then he carefully unwrapped it and his eyes widened with surprise and happiness as he saw the content, "They're yatsuhashi! I haven't tasted them since I left Kozakura...Arigatou, Meg", he said, bowing.

"Dou itashimashite, sensei", she returned his bow, then she took a pot jar and handed it to Minsc, "This is for you, Minsc". The Rashemi broke the seal and looked inside, "But...This is stroganoff, my favourite dish! And it even smells as good as the one that my Tabatha cooks for me at home!", he exclaimed joyfully, taking her up in a bear hug, "Thank you so much, little Meg!".

"You're welcome, my friend. And this is for Boo", the Ilmatari passed him a cloth purse, "They're sunflower seeds, I know how much our brave furry hero loves them". "You're really a good friend to us! Right, Boo?", the ranger asked and the hamster squeaked loudly, twitching his nose as if in agreement.

The Red Wizard cleared his throat, "And what about _my_ present? (If she has forgotten about me...)". She took a small barrel out of her Bag of Holding, shaking her head with a smile, "Come on, Edwin, how could I ever forget about you? This is your present".

"Uhm. Let me see", he opened the cork only of a fraction and took a cautious sniff, "What...It can't be...Thayan wine? How did you ever manage to put your hands on this? It's very hard to find some in these lands! (It must have cost a small fortune...And she bought it for _me_...)", Edwin muttered, feeling a lump in his throat.

"There's a shop in this town that sells exotic foods. It made me think of you guys and I thought you would have liked getting a taste of home", the Human girl stretched her aching back with a grimace, "Ouch! Sweet Ilmater, I'm aching all over. I guess I'm not used to sleeping for so long anymore". "Do you need a healing spell?", Jaheira asked, worried. "No, thanks, I just need to move a bit. I'll take a walk".

Anomen readily seized the chance, "Can I accompany you, my lady? The hour is late and it could be dangerous for you to walk alone". Meg nodded, her eyes shining a bit more brightly than before, "Of course, Anomen, I would really appreciate your company". They bid their companions goodnight and left the inn, walking slowly through the still crowded alleys lightened up by tall street lamps.

"How strange...", she said, looking around, "In the cities, even at this late hour, there's always some people around. In Candlekeep, everyone retired to their room at sunset and until morning, everything was silent...Well, except for Immy's snoring, of course", she added with an impish grin and the Helmite laughed.

"I don't think she would be glad to know that you're divulging such scandalous information about her, my lady". "Probably not. But you'll see that, as soon as she's with us again, she won't waste any time in regaling you with some equally scandalous tale about me". "I highly doubt that you have something in your past to be ashamed of, my lady: you are a paragon of honesty and virtue".

 _Who, me?_ , she thought, surprised, but smiled anyway, "Uh, thanks, but I didn't mean it like that: it's more embarrassing than shameful. You see, when we were ten, Immy had the brilliant idea of stealing some spell components from Tadeus' office...Tadeus was our chemistry teacher...To try and create a Potion of Invisibility and she mixed them completely random. Then she needed to try it out, but since she didn't trust it to work properly, she offered it to me, saying it was a refreshing drink".

"But it is outrageous! How could she put you in such danger so carelessly?", he exclaimed, shocked. "Well, she didn't think it could be dangerous at all, otherwise she wouldn't have done it! She's a prankster, but she's not evil. Anyway, the potion had a very...Unexpected effect", she grinned, remembering that day.

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **Twelve years ago, Candlekeep, main library**

"Heya, Meg!", Imoen approached her friend with a bright smile and handed her a glass full of a strange orange liquid, "It's so hot today, I thought you would like a fresh drink". Margaret Dawn closed the book she'd been reading and took the proffered glass with a grateful smile, "Thank you, Immy, it's very considerate of you", she said, gladly gulping down the cool content.

She had just finished drinking it, when something strange happened: she felt like falling down from a great height, while everything around her seemed to grow bigger and bigger by the second and she also felt suddenly hot, as if someone had put a heavy blanket around her. "Immy, what's going on?", she asked and realized that her voice sounded wrong to her ears.

Actually, it didn't even sound like a voice at all, it sounded more like...A _squeak_?

 _Oh, Ilmater.._. Looking up, she saw that Imoen was desperately trying to muffle her laughter behind both hands, her expression a mixture of worry and amusement. "Uh, Meg...I, erm, I'm sorry, really. It wasn't supposed to have this effect. I just wanted to make a Potion of Invisibility, ya know? But you're very, very cute like that".

"What did you do to me?!", the Ilmatari squeaked again, then realized that the other girl couldn't understand her at all, so she simply sighed and looked down at herself: instead of a cotton grey vest, she saw a cylindrical body covered in bright pink fur with orange patches and out of the corner of her eye, she could see the end of a tail.

The little thief made an odd sound, nearly choking with laughter and took a small mirror out of her pocket, "Now I'll put this down for you to take a look at yourself. Just...Don't freak out, okay? Please?", she lowered the mirror and Meg could finally see in full the effect of the potion.

The Meg looking back from the polished surface was not a ten-year-old girl with blond curly hair and emerald green eyes, but a pink-and-orange ferret, with small black eyes, a twitching nose and a long fluffy tail.

 _Oh Gods. Oh Gods! I'm a FERRET! What do I do now? What if the effect is permanent? Ilmater's mercy, I will never be myself again! I will be a ferret for the rest of my life!_ , she looked her reflection up and down, starting to hyperventilate as panic overcame her and a terrified squeak came out of her throat, "Noooooooo!".

Imoen didn't understand the word, but she heard the high-pitched squeak and knew it was not a good sign, "It's okay, Meg, I'll just...Meg! Come back, ye bufflehead!", she exclaimed, as the child-turned-ferret suddenly turned tail and ran away. Of course, the little thief ran after her, trying without success to catch her as the Ilmatari scurried along the corridors and among the bookshelves as fast as her small paws allowed her, all the while squeaking madly.

The chase created a lot of confusion in the quiet library, with the 'ferret' running zigzag and sometimes even jumping on the desks, scaring the monks with her sudden appearance and poor Imoen, who ended up knocking more than once into the furniture in her desperate attempt to stop Margaret Dawn's mad run.

Thankfully, just before the small 'animal' could reach the door and go outside, Hull took her up by the tail and frowned, puzzled. "By the Gods, what is a ferret doing in the library? And why on Faerun is it _pink_?".

oxoxoxoxoxo

 _ **Arigatou (or "arigatoo")**_ _= thank you (Japanese/Kozakuran)_

 _ **Dou itashimashite (or "doo itashimashite")**_ _= you're welcome (Japanese/Kozakuran)_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Author note:**_ _in this chapter, a certain character calls Meg 'green one' and refers to Sarevok as the 'golden one'. This is because I head-canon souls as appearing like colored flames, like in the episode of "Yu Yu Hakusho" where Kaito stole the souls of Hiei, Kuwabara and Botan._

oxoxoxoxoxo

Anomen burst out laughing, "By Helm, how I wish I could have seen it! What a chase it must have been!". The Painbearer joined his laugh, "Oh, I made her sweat, trust me. I was completely blinded by panic and if Hull hadn't caught me, she would have had to chase me all around the courtyard. Poor Immy...When Winthrop knew about her little prank, he put her to laundry duty for a month!".

"But the story does have a happy end, since you're no longer a ferret, doesn't it?", he asked, still grinning. "Yeah, thank Ilmater the effect was only temporary and after a couple of hours, it wore off by itself. Well, more or less: my hair remained patched with pink and orange and my face was a mixture of human and ferret for another week. And to top it all, one of the younger monks drew a portrait of me like _that_ , in colour. I wonder if he still shows it to the visitors".

"He didn't!". "Oh, he did, he did. And he even charged a gold piece to see the picture of the 'amazing ferret-girl'. Good old Herbert...He always knew how to see the funny side of things", she murmured, smiling affectionately as she remembered her old friend, then she snapped back to reality when she bumped into a nearby stall, "Ouch!".

"My lady, are you injured?". "No, I'm fine...Hey, these are exactly the kind of clothes Immy likes!", she immediately started searching for the right articles, muttering to herself all the while, "Uhm, this could fit, but it's blue. Rats. Oh, here it is...Nah, too big. Double rats. Uh, this...Too short, rats in a basket...".

The young man hesitated: he wanted to help her, but the thought of rummaging through a pile of female clothes made him quite uncomfortable, "I, er...Do you need assistance, my lady?". "What? Oh, no, it's okay, thank you. Ah-ha, gotcha!", Meg exclaimed with a triumphant smile, "These are perfect! Better take some spares too, while I'm at it". "Good", he let out a sigh of relief, mentally wiping his forehead.

Sealed the deal, they wandered to the Southern gate, from where came the sound of music and singing: not far from the city gate was a circle of tents and in the centre of it there was a blazing fire. Some people were gathered around it, dancing at the sound of drums and what looked like some sort of foreign lute.

One of these people, a woman well into her fifties, noticed the adventurers and walked up to them, "Good evening to you, strangers. I am Kveroslava, seer and fortune teller. I can tell you what the future has in store for you, if you like, for a gold coin". Anomen shook his head, "No, thank you".

Margaret Dawn, however, felt a strange shiver running down her spine and nodded, "Yes, tell me about my future". "My lady, she is just trying to fool you...". "No, I can feel her power. This is not a trick". The Rom woman led them inside her tent and sat down, gesturing to the soft pillow in front of her own, "Sit down and give me your hands, girl".

The Ilmatari complied and Kveroslava took the girl's hands in hers, closing her eyes. "Your blood is powerful, green one", the older woman said in a low voice, "You have the blood of a God in your veins. You are strong...But the golden one was taken from you and now you are broken. Just like broken are those who are drawn to you.

The Broken God is your patron deity. The Broken One is the man who caged you. Broken is the heart of the one you call mother and broken is the body of the one you call father. And broken will be the spirit of the bright one".

"The bright one? Who is that?", Meg asked, but Kveroslava didn't answer. "You carry pain and suffering in your heart and bring them to those you meet along the way. You were born to bring death and misery, green one. And I see a lot of it in your future.

And...There is a creature in the darkness, waiting for freedom...It...It's looking at me! It smiles! It...NO!", her eyes snapped open and she left the Painbearer's hands as if scalded, trembling with fear, "I...I am sorry, green one, but...You scare me. Please...Please, go away", she begged with wide eyes.

The younger woman rose from her seat on shaky legs, "I'm leaving, don't worry. I'm sorry for...For scaring you. Farewell", she said, fighting to keep her voice steady, then she put a gold coin on the pillow and left.

Anomen readily wrapped an arm around her waist, supporting her, "It's all right, Meg", he murmured soothingly, "Don't let her words get to you, it was all a show and nothing more". "But she knew so much!". "Tales of you are told all around these lands. And I wouldn't be surprised if she had learned some of it from the Shadow Thieves". "But... ".

"They were nothing but lies: you bring hope and happiness to those you meet, not death and misery. Just look at this town: it's safe now, its citizens can sleep soundly at night and it's thanks to you, Meg", he gently took her chin and made her look into his eyes, "Don't let the ramblings of an old madwoman poison your mind and make you doubt yourself. You already have enough worries weighting on your heart as it is".

She took an unsteady breath and nodded, "Okay. You're right, I just have to...To ignore it", she gave him a weak smile and impulsively wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly, "Thank you, Anomen". It felt so good to be close to him, she thought, it made her feel so safe...

Anomen, on his part, couldn't think of anything at all: since he wasn't wearing armour, he could feel her soft curves pressing against his chest, her warmth seeping through the light fabric both of her vest and of his tunic, her fingers gently passing through his hair and her light scent of wild roses was so heady that he felt like he was under a Charm spell.

He sent a silent prayer of thanks to Helm for that perfect moment, then he reluctantly pulled out of her embrace, even if it was the last thing he would have ever wanted to do, "Do you want to see some more shops?". "No, I just want to go back to the inn. Tomorrow at dawn we'll leave for Athkatla". "As you wish".

oxoxoxoxoxo

Athkatla was still a two days' walk away from their position and the adventurers were looking for a place to camp, when Meg spotted a familiar figure on the path. "Delon!". The child turned, surprised and when he saw her, his haggard face brightened, "Meg! Thank the Gods, it's you!", he exclaimed, running into her open arms.

She hugged him and stroked his hair, "Delon, my poor darling, what are you doing here? Are you alone?". "Yes, minister Lloyd sent me to look for help, because the village is in danger! There is a very big black Dragon that comes to the village and steals our cows! But now you will come and send it away, right?", he asked hopefully.

Minsc nodded enthusiastically, "Of course! Fear not, little Delon, we will kick the evil Dragon's big and scaly backside! That's what great heroes do, great heroes like Minsc and Boo and their friends!", he exclaimed and his hamster squeaked, "Uhm, you're right, Boo, the grumpy wizard is _not_ our friend. But he's friends with little Meg, so he counts too".

Edwin rolled his eyes and made a show of massaging his temples, "This brainless gorilla's ramblings are giving me a headache, Meg. Can I cast a silencing spell on him? Please? (Good, now she can't possibly refuse)". The Painbearer chuckled, "Sorry, Edwin, but no". "What? (Impossible! I even said 'please'!)". "Oh, I really appreciate your good manners, but the answer is still no". "Umpf. Suit yourself, then", he muttered, opening his spellbook with a pout.

The priestess shook her head with amusement, then turned to the child, "Delon, are you hungry?". Delon nodded, "Oh, yes, I am so hungry! I had some rations, but I ate the last one this morning and I didn't know what to do...". She placed a kiss on his hair, "Now that we're here, you don't have to worry about anything anymore, sweetie. Here, take this", she took a loaf of bread out of her pack and gave it to him, "Dinner will be ready soon. We'll make camp here, guys".

Since it was her turn to collect firewood, she went to a small wood nearby and as soon as she was sure that nobody could see her, she started punching a dead tree with all of her (admittedly not so considerable) strength, growling, "That scumbag! That fat, stupid, careless son of a Goblin! I'll kill him, as soon as we reach the village I swear I'll kill him!".

The Slayer clicked its tongue, its voice sounded satisfied, _**Well, well, well, what do I sense here? Is this hate, little Goddess?**_

She gritted her teeth, _Of course it is! Did you see the state Delon was in? How could that bastard of a mayor send that poor child on such a journey all alone! It's cruel! It's...It's criminal to put a child in such danger!_

 _ **Yes, it's a horrible, horrible crime. One so serious, that it should be punished with death penalty, don't you agree?**_

 _I wish I could do it!_

 _ **Then do it. You will feel better afterwards, trust me.**_

Meg snorted, _Yeah, as if I would ever trust your 'disinterested' advice. No thanks_ , she replied, punching the bark again.

"That's quite an unusual way to collect firewood", Jaheira commented, coming from the clearing, "Is anything wrong?". Her ward frowned, "Is anything wrong? Well, let me think about it: my brother is dead, my father is dead, a friend of mine is dead and my childhood friend is kept prisoner the Gods only know where.

The money we have collected so far is not enough to pay for Immy's ransom _and_ buy us new equipment, so she will have to wait in her cell until we manage to put our hands on much, much more gold. Assuming we can actually find another job and that it pays off well enough for our needs and that's a very big 'if'. And to top it all, this chatty beast inside my head doesn't want to shut up. No, I think everything is perfectly fine".

The Half-Elf was silent for a long moment, observing the girl's livid face and her bloodied knuckles, then she reached out and gently stroked her hair, "I know it's not easy, but you must focus on the good things. Isn't this what you told Anomen?". "The good things being?". "We are still alive and we still have the chance to save Imoen. And Athkatla is full of opportunities for adventuring parties. It won't be easy, but nothing is lost yet".

The Ilmatari sighed and sat down on the soft grass, "I know. It's just that sometimes I feel so tired...I do all I can and still it seems like it's never enough: I save a person and hundreds others die because I can't help them". The druidess understood at once, "It's about the skinner, isn't it? You're still ruminating over it!".

"If I had caught him, Raissa wouldn't have had to suffer! And he may have killed others too and got away with it, because the citizens blamed the animals for that!". Jaheira grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, "Now listen closely, child: your sire was a God, but you are Human and as such, there are limits to what you can do. You can't ask the impossible of yourself, just as you don't ask it of us".

"But...". She cuffed her foster daughter on the head, "But nothing! Now heal your hands and collect the firewood, or you'll have to skip dinner tonight". "Okay", the younger woman nodded meekly and took up some fallen branches.

In less than half an hour, the party was gathered around the campfire, enjoying a delicious rabbit stew cooked by Anomen. Delon licked his lips, "Mmmh, it tastes so good! You are a very good cook, sir", he said sincerely and the squire smiled. "Thank you, Delon. I learned from the cook at the Temple of Helm".

Aerie's eyebrows raised with curiosity, "Was cooking part of your training?". "Well, no, it wasn't. But I...I needed something to take my mind off of my memories of home and Gordon needed an assistant, so I volunteered". "He must have been an extraordinary teacher, then: this stew is excellent", Meg praised him and he blushed happily. "I am glad you like it, my lady". "How could I not? It's a real treat".

After dinner, she gave Delon her tent and tucked him into bed, gently stroking his hair and telling him an old Calishite fairytale that she'd learned from Khalid to lull the child to sleep. While looking at them, Anomen's mind spontaneously conjured up an image of her in his estate, rocking a baby tucked in a blanket with the Delryn family crest embroidered on it. She would have made a wonderful mother, he thought.

Aerie must have thought along the same lines, for she smiled and said, "You would be a good mother, Meg". The Painbearer smiled sadly and lowered her head, "Thanks, Aerie. I would love to have a child, someday, maybe even more than one...But being what I am, it will never happen".

Jaheira frowned, "You shouldn't let your blood rule your life so, child". "Easy for you to say: I am a _Bhaalspawn_! This means that I'll always be hunted, hated and feared and it will end only with my death! I'll never have the chance for a normal life, for a family...", Margaret Dawn's voice cracked and she shook her head, "I am condemned and nothing will change it".

Minsc intervened, strangely solemn, "Boo says that it won't always be so, little Meg: one day, after a long, long journey in a faraway land, you will be free from the Taint of your evil sire and you will have a big and happy family. You only have to have faith. That's what Boo says".

There was a stunned silence, then she smiled warmly, rising from her place to hug the Rashemi, "Thank you, Minsc and thank you too, Boo. Your words gave me hope". "We're always happy to help you, right, Boo?", the ranger said, back to his usual self. "Now let's get some rest, the journey to Imnesvale is a long one".


	32. Chapter 32

_**Author note:**_ _you may wonder why, despite having quite low Constitution and Strength stats, Meg still fights in the front line, instead of staying back and firing arrows at the enemy. The reason is that, sadly enough, she's such a terrible shot that even Gunner's Mate First Class Philip Asshole from the movie "Spaceballs" could do better than her. Enjoy the reading and may the Schwartz be with you! :-)_

oxoxoxoxoxo

Minister Lloyd wasn't a particularly bright man: he'd been chosen as mayor mostly because his family was the oldest in town, not for his personal qualities. But when Meg, accompanied by Yoshimo, entered his home, jaw set and green eyes burning with anger, even he realized being in trouble.

"Lady Margaret Dawn, it's good to see you again!", he said, smiling nervously, "I guess you met Delon?". "Yes, we met him", she said through clenched teeth, "And I would like to ask you a question about that, minister Lloyd". "O-of course, ask whatever you want".

"Why on Toril did you send that poor child to find help on his own _again_? Don't you care about what may happen to him along the way? Or are you too big of an idiot to realize the danger you were putting him in?", she growled.

He hesitated, trying hard to think of a good reason for that, but his nervousness didn't help his already limited mental faculties, so he gave up and confessed, "I hoped that, seeing a child in straits, someone would take pity on him and come to help our village".

"You WHAT? You Godsdamned...", she moved to strike him, but the Kara-Turan quickly grabbed her arm and kept it firmly against her side. "Don't get mad, sekai no hikari, there's no need for that. I am sure the good mayor won't send Delon out of the village again, yes?", he pointedly looked at Lloyd, who nodded. "Of course, I won't send Delon anywhere again!", the mayor assured them.

Meg's lips curled in a feral snarl, "You won't send _any child_ anywhere, is that clear? If the village is in danger, you will send an adult. Otherwise, next time we meet I will be very, very, very crossed with you. Did I make myself clear?". "Yes, of course, my lady, you have my word on it!".

"Good. My companions and I will deal with the Shadow Dragon, so you won't have to worry about that anymore. Let's go, sensei". The bounty hunter nodded and after giving a quick apology to the shocked Lloyd, he followed her outside, "I think that now the good mayor is more afraid of you, than of the Shadow Dragon!", he said, chuckling.

"And well he should: I am a Painbearer of Ilmater, but I still have my Sire's blood in my veins. How I wish I could teach that scumbag a lesson!". "What about raiding his larder?", the Kara-Turan proposed and she couldn't help smiling. "That sounds like a good plan, sensei. Look, I know that my behaviour was...Well, the opposite of nice, but you know, I really see red, when someone puts children in danger".

"So do all of us. Even Edwin, I suspect, though I'm sure he would never admit it. And I think the good mayor should count himself lucky that young Anomen wasn't with us". "Yeah, that's why I didn't want him to come along: his temper combined with mine would have been an explosive mix".

They rejoined the rest of the party at Moira's home, where the young Delryn girl treated them to a delicious lunch and regaled them with the latest news about the village. Being free from her father's oppressive presence had done her a world of good: she had put on a bit of weight, her cheeks were a healthy pink and her eyes shone brightly with joy.

It was clear that she really loved living in Imnesvale: the villagers were friendly and nice and even if her brother had left her some gold for her maintenance, she had found herself a job as the assistant of an old seamstress. This way she could provide for herself without having to rely on anyone else and this newfound independence had given her both self-confidence and a sense of freedom like she'd never tasted before.

Anomen was amazed by the changes in his beloved sister and he was overjoyed to see her so happy at last, after all the long years she'd spent taking care of their horrible father. Helm knew that she deserved that happiness.

oxoxoxoxoxo

When the adventurers reached the Statue of Amaunator outside the Temple, Meg stopped and put her pack down. "Okay, ladies and gentlemen, we make camp here", she announced and Minsc frowned. "Why, little Meg? The evil Dragon is here, we are here, we can kick its backside now! As the proverb says: don't postpone until tomorrow the righteous butt-kicking that you can give today!".

She chuckled at that, "Sorry, but we need to rest after the journey and besides, most of us need to memorize their spells". "Uhm, all right, then. Boo says that you know what to do, so we will do as you say". "Thanks, my friend. Now, first of all, I will memorize a spell to protect us from the Dragon's dark energy", she said, omitting to inform them that she could memorize enough spells to protect only six people and there were seven of them, "Edwin and Aerie, do you have any spells to weaken our enemy?".

The Red Wizard nodded, showing her his spellbook, "Of course I do! I suspected that, sooner or later, we would have to deal with that beast, so I bought these (And they cost me a nice sum too!)", he said, dripping smugness. The Avariel smiled and raised her spellbook as well, "I bought some new spells too", she said, pointing a finger on the pages, "Here, look. Can they help?".

The Ilmatari nodded, her eyes lighting up with enthusiasm, "They will help a lot! Combining them in the right way, slaying the Dragon will be easier. Now that's what we'll do...", she explained her plan in great detail, asking her companions for advice and making changes to the plan where needed, to make sure that they had considered all the aspects of the incoming fight and that the risk would be as low as possible under the circumstances.

"It's truly a valid plan, my lady", the Helmite praised her, "You are very good at this". The Painbearer shook her head, smiling, "It's kind of you to say so, but I'm not that good: I didn't make the plan on my own, you all helped with it. I know I still have a lot to learn about battle strategy, though Sarry and father taught me a bit about this and I also read a book when I was in Candlekeep...".

Edwin snorted, "What a surprise", he muttered sarcastically, "Is there something you _didn't_ read a book about? (No, probably not. Except, maybe, dark magic)". "Truth be told, I read something about that too. That's why Immy has named me bookferret: I always had my nose stuck in some tome or another. Then again, there wasn't much else to do in a place like Candlekeep...Well, apart from pulling pranks on the monks and the visitors, but that was Immy's territory", she added, grinning.

Aerie tilted her head to the side, puzzled, "Bookferret? Isn't the correct word bookworm?", she asked. "Well, usually it is, but my case is a very peculiar one, you see", the Human girl answered, exchanging a knowing smile with Anomen, "But enough talking, now we'd better have dinner and rest: it will be a hard fight".

oxoxoxoxoxo

The Shadow Dragon was busy gnawing at an old cow bone, like a big scaly dog, when a burst of energy hit its left front paw. Looking down, it saw two male Humans in front of itself and laughed, "How amusing that you puny dokaal dare to bother a mighty Shadow Dragon. Are you blind, or stupid? No matter, you will regret your foolishness soon: I will shred your bodies to pieces and feast upon your innards!", it roared, activating two layers of protective magic.

Anomen growled, "Don't be so sure of it, monster!", he shot back, doing his best to distract the monster, while Edwin stripped it of its defences and Aerie quickly cast a spell to prevent them to come back up, much to the creature's dismay.

Minsc and Anomen struck with all of their strength, while Yoshimo managed to shot an arrow into one of the enemy's nostrils, making it shake its head in pain and Meg shot a burst of energy at it. Thanks to Jaheira's druidic magic, tick vines sprouted from the ground and wrapped themselves around the beast's wings, preventing it from using them as weapons.

Right after that, a big cloud of insects appeared in the room and surrounded the Dragon's head with a deafening buzz, biting every tender spot they could find and hindering its vision, while it madly whipped its head around in a futile attempt to get rid of them.

The bugs were soon blown away by a powerful snort of the creature, though and just a moment later, the vines binding it broke with a loud snap, leaving the monster free to flap its wings and send the adventurers sliding on the ground, until they hit the walls.

They stood again after a quick healing provided by Meg and the fight became harder, because even weakened by their magic and by the wounds, the Dragon was still a powerful foe: it struck with both talons and tail, its blows nearly always leaving behind a bleeding gash or a heavy dent in the armour, but its most dangerous weapon was the energy-draining breath.

After two useless attempts, its breath struck in full the Painbearer, who was the only one without magical protection against it. Seeing his friend stagger, bruised and bleeding, Minsc went berserk and attacked the Dragon with wild rage, "You hurt little Meg! Minsc and Boo will make you _pay_ for that! GO FOR THE EYES, BOO, GO FOR THE EYES!", he shouted, thrusting his halberd deep into the beast's exposed belly.

The monster roared in pain and lowered its head, snapping its maw in the futile attempt to bite the Rashemi and Jaheira seized the opportunity to plunge her spear into its lower jaw, while Anomen managed to hit its right eye with his Flail and Edwin shot a volley of magic missiles to its head, blinding its left eye.

Margaret Dawn rejoined the fight, even if she was weakened by the energy drain and plunged her summoned Flaming Sword into the enemy's right front ankle, shouting, "Take this, you henich!". Meanwhile, a shot of acid cast by Aerie struck the base of the Dragon's tail, the dangerous fluid seeping through the scales and corroding the tender flesh under them.

In its path, the acid even managed to reach some of the tendons and damage them beyond repair, something which effectively paralyzed the tail, preventing the monster from using it against the party again.

"How dare you! I will destroy you all!", the Dragon yelled, enraged, but while it was speaking, one of Yoshimo's enchanted arrows struck right into its open maw, sticking its tongue to the roof of its mouth. "Now you will shut up, yes, baka na tokage?", the bounty hunter said with a mocking smile, readying himself for another shot.

The next arrow was also the decisive one: it struck the beast's ear, where the skin was as thin as paper, so that the bolt managed to cut through the tissue like a hot knife through butter and the point embedded itself deep into the monster's brain.

The Dragon screeched like a Banshee then, a powerful and bloodcurdling sound that shook the ground beneath their feet, then its eyes became glassy and with a resounding thud, the mighty creature fell dead to the floor. They had won…But Minsc was still striking furiously at the corpse, out of control, so the Ilmatari carefully approached him.

"Minsc. Minsc, calm down. I'm fine, it's over". He stopped and slowly, very slowly his eyes focused on her, "I…I…Little Meg?". "Yes, my friend, I'm here, I'm fine". "And Evil was stomped?". She grinned, "Oh, yes, Evil felt the Boot of Justice loud and clear on its backside".

The ranger relaxed and lowered his weapon, shooting a look at his hamster, "Good. Boo says it's all right too, so it must be all right". "Yes, it is. Now sit down, I'll heal your wounds. And as soon as we're all in good health again, I will cook some deer stew". "You will do no such thing!", Jaheira intervened, "You must rest". "But…".

"She's right, my lady", Anomen said, then he unexpectedly took the Ilmatari up, like he'd done in Trademeet and gently put her down in the farthest corner of the room, "The Dragon's breath struck you in full. Let Aerie, Jaheira and I take care of it". "I'm not a porcelain doll, I can do my duty as a healer!", the girl protested.

The Half-Elf glared at her, planting her hands on her hips, "Your duty now is to be quiet and rest! Is that clear?". Margaret Dawn nodded meekly, "Yes, Jae. Oh, can one of you take some Dragon scales? From what I've heard, they can be used to make armour, like Ankheg shells". "I'll do it", Edwin said, dusting his robes and unsheathing his dagger, "(And its organs will be perfect as spell components)".

The Helmite made a face at hearing that, "You are disgusting! Such morbid talk is not fit for the ears of a lady!", he snapped, but Meg laughed quietly. "Oh, no need to worry, Anomen, I'm not easily shocked. Especially after what I've seen and…Experienced…In the dungeon".

He felt his heart clench and impulsively took her hands in his, "You're the strongest person I've ever known, Meg and I'm glad and proud of being at your side". She smiled at him, her eyes shining with happiness and a light blush colouring her cheeks, "Thank you. I am happy to have you with me as well".

Jaheira smiled to herself at that scene, then she tapped a slender finger on the young man's shoulder, "Don't you have some companions to heal, boy?". The Helmite stood with a start and hastily left, while she knelt in front of Meg with a smirk. "He's quite annoying, but all things considered, he's a good man. I approve of your choice, child".

The Ilmatari bit her lower lip, "It's not exactly a choice, mom: choices are made with the head, while this…This is up to the heart to decide. And he may not want to be with me at all". The druidess snorted, "Are you blind? It's painfully obvious that he has feelings for you! How can you doubt it?".

"I didn't say I doubt it. It's just that he's of noble blood, he will soon be a knight and he has a bright future ahead of himself, while I…I am nothing but a commoner, my blood is tainted by none other than Bhaal Himself and as for the future, I'm not even sure I'll survive long enough to have one", the Human girl murmured gloomily.

"Don't be foolish: these things are important only for superficial people and despite his behaviour, I am sure he's not one of them. He loves you for who you are inside…Though I am quite sure he also appreciates the way you are on the _outside_ ", Jaheira added, grinning and Meg started. "Jae! Don't say things like that, please".

"Why not? It's part of the natural cycle of life, after all. And sooner or later, you'll have to deal with it". "I…I don't want to talk about it. Not now, anyway". "Meg, for Silvanus' sake!". "No". The druidess sighed, "All right, then, suit yourself. Just remember, when you feel ready to talk about it, I'll be here, okay?". "Okay".

oxoxoxoxoxo

 _ **Dokaal**_ _= two-leggers._ _It is a generic term used to indicate humanoids (Draconic)_

 _ **Henich**_ _= literally,_ _un-hatched_ _rotten egg; it is more commonly translated as "bastard" (Draconic)_

 _ **Baka na tokage**_ _= stupid lizard (Japanese/Kozakuran)_

 _ **Baka na**_ _= stupid (adjective, Japanese/Kozakuran)_

 _ **Tokage**_ _= lizard (Japanese/Kozakuran)_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Author note:**_ _my best wishes to all of you dearest readers for happy holidays and a very Merry Christmas! *smiles*_

oxoxoxoxoxo

The villagers of Imnesvale were quick to celebrate their valiant heroes, who had once again saved the town from a terrifying menace: just like the last time, a big party was thrown, with plenty of food, drinks and music. No reward was given, though, because the townsfolk couldn't afford it, but the Ilmatari didn't mind: in the Dragon's lair, they had found a nice hoard, consisting in five thousand gold coins and a handful of gems that, according to Yoshimo, could be worth at least another thousand gold pieces.

They had also collected enough Dragon scales to make two suits of armour and both mages had taken some assorted Shadow Dragon body parts to use as spell components. While they were enjoying a delicious dinner, Jaheira suggested that they should visit the Adventurer's Mart as soon as they reached Athkatla.

"We also have to see a smith, to have the armour made from those scales", the Painbearer said thoughtfully, "But will there be a smith in town who can do it? It's not an easy task and I'm afraid it won't be a cheap one either", she added, her mood darkening. "I think that Cromwell, in the Docks, could be able to do the armour we need", Anomen said, "I have heard some knights saying that he's the best smith in all Athkatla".

"If that is true, he will probably be the most expensive one too. We have enough money to pay the ransom, we could...", she tried to say, but the Half-Elf cut her off sharply. "We've already talked about this, Meg! We need better equipment to save her. Or would you rather face that...That monster without protection and be killed like a cow in a slaughter-house?".

 _If it were only MY life at stake, I wouldn't care!_ , the Human girl thought angrily, but she knew better than to voice that thought, "Of course I want you to be as much protected as possible and you know it. I simply hate having to delay her rescue again". "And you think I don't? But we must keep our focus: that is the only way for us to save both her life and ours". "Yes, yes, I know", the Ilmatari sighed and stood, "Well, I'm stuffed, so I'll just retire now. Goodnight, ladies and gentlemen".

Once she was alone in her room, she took Irenicus' diary out of her Bag of Holding and resumed her reading, eager to know more of her former jailor and the more she read, the more she felt sympathy for him. And there was something else, something that she wasn't aware of, that was growing inside her: despite everything he had done to her, she was starting to admire and even _care_ for the man who had caged her.

oxoxoxoxoxo

As soon as they passed Athkatla's city gates, a boy in a messenger uniform approached the adventurers, heading directly towards Anomen. "Are you Anomen Delryn, son of lord Cor?". "Well, yes, I am he. Why do you ask?". "Your father requires your presence to his estate". The squire gritted his teeth, his anger flaring up at the mere mention of his father, "And what reason could I ever have to answer his summon?".

The messenger shrugged, "He says your sister has vanished, my lord. Kidnapped, so he says". "Kidnapped?", the Helmite paled, "By Helm! How...When...". "Can I go now, sir?". He nodded, absentmindedly giving the boy a gold coin, "Yes, yes, go. Meg, we must go to my family estate immediately, it is...". Meg nodded, "I know where it is and we'll go at once".

The party hastily made its way to the Government District and when they reached the Delryn estate, the only servant rushed forward to meet them, his expression a mixture of relief and worry. "Lord Anomen, welcome back! Your father is in the kitchen, he...He's drinking. He's been doing it for some time now".

"Is he...Mad at me?", the squire asked hesitantly. "Yes, my lord. After your sister...Vanished, things got worse". He sighed and his broad shoulders slumped slightly, "I see. Well, let him vent his anger at me, if he wants to: I'm not a little child anymore".

As the major domo had said, lord Cor was in the kitchen, sat at a ruined table with a half-empty bottle of cheap wine in his hands and three empty bottles lying on the dirty floor. Tall and burly, he looked older than his forty-seven summers: his dishevelled dark brown hair was already streaked with white, his iron-grey eyes were puffed and his nose and cheeks sported the web of broken capillaries that is typical of irreparably alcohol addicted people.

When he saw the adventurers, he stood, swaying slightly back and forth, "The prodigal son returns", he slurred, trying to focus his gaze on his son's face, "You sure inherited your foolishness from your mother. How far did you run, son, in your attempt to get away from me".

"Don't you dare talking about my mother, you disgusting drunkard!", Anomen growled furiously, clenching his fists so tightly that his knuckles whitened, "You have never been worthy of being her husband!".

His father sniffed in a pitiful attempt at righteous indignation, "Nevertheless I was. And I am also your father, you stupid boy, don't you ever forget it! Your mother would still be alive, if you children hadn't been so terrible".

"Shut up, father! We've already had this conversation and I really don't want to go over it again".

"You will hear everything I want to tell you, you useless boy. Respect your father, worthless knightling. I am still the head of this family and you will obey me!".

"I...Yes, father. I lost my patience and I apologize", the younger Delryn said through clenched teeth, "What happened to my sister?". "Idiot boy! She vanished! Kidnapped by the Calishite demons!". He frowned, confused, "But...When did it happen?". Cor shrugged carelessly, "How in the Nine Hells can I know? Some days ago, I guess. She was supposed to bring me my dinner, the lazy little bitch, but she was nowhere to be found".

The squire relaxed instantly as everything became clear in his mind, "I see. So you think she's been kidnapped". "Of course!", the older Delryn shrieked, "It was Saerk the Calishite, it must be him! For years I've embarrassed him in front of the other merchants, my prices stealing nearly all of his customers away from him and he's never forgotten it! When my business went bankrupt, he got them all back, but it wasn't enough for that leech! He had to steal everything I had! In the end, Moira was all that was left and now he got her too!".

"And what do you want me to do, then?", Anomen asked, barely suppressing a smirk. "Isn't it obvious, stupid boy?", Cor pointed a shaking finger at his son, "You must bring her back here! And you must kill Saerk for his crime! You know that the law will never touch one as rich as he is, so it is up to you to avenge my...Our family honour". "Really".

"And your...Friends here would do well to help you: Saerk is a very rich man and his gold will be their reward, after I've taken my share as compensation for his actions, of course". The younger Delryn crossed his arms on his chest with a satisfied smile, "Moira was not kidnapped, father", he said calmly.

"You must...What?", his father stopped, narrowing his eyes as he struggled to make sense of the words, "What are you saying, boy?". Anomen's smile widened, making him look a bit like a pleased cat, "I am saying that there was no kidnapping at all. Moira left this house of her own volition, to be free from your oppressive and obnoxious presence. Can you blame her?".

Cor stared at him, shocked: he couldn't believe that his son had the nerve to speak to him like that. And Anomen even looked _smug_!

"You're lying! She would never leave, she knows I need her here". "Oh, she left indeed". "But...Where did she go?". "Ha! Forget it, father, I wouldn't tell you even if you begged me on your knees. You won't hurt her anymore".

The older Delryn gaped, then his face turned purple with fury, "How dare you talk to me like this! You are a good for nothing! You joined that order of fools and left me here to take care of my business alone and now, you've even persuaded Moira to abandon me too! Tell me where she is!".

The Helmite shook his head, "No".

"You worm, you worthless bug! Tell me!".

"No".

"For the last time, obey me, Anomen!".

"I have obeyed you all my life and received nothing but bitterness in return. You chose of your own free will to destroy your family and to waste your life and money on liquors and whores, so now be a man and face the consequences of your actions", the squire said, turning to leave.

"I warn you, if you walk out of that door, you can never come back, you bastard boy", Cor said in a poisonous tone. "Don't do it, father...". "Shut up! If you leave now, you will become a stray dog, unworthy of even cowering at my feet!".

Anomen sighed, "I have been cowering at your feet for too long, but no more. Farewell, father. Maybe we will meet again, before you drink yourself to death", he murmured sadly, "Come, my friends, let's go". They walked to the door, but Cor wasn't finished. "You are nothing, boy! Nothing, do you hear me? Nothing!".

At that point, Meg felt that she had heard more than enough, so she turned on her heels and walked straight to the drunken man, stopping only mere inches from him.

"You are a disgusting, useless, miserable and heartless bastard, a worthless drunkard, a pitiful coward, a flea-infested brainless lesser simian, a huge smelly pile of Goblin poop!", she hissed, her eyes flashing golden, "You are the only one unworthy here! You don't deserve such wonderful children, children who would make every other parent more than proud of calling them his own! You sicken me", she reduced her voice to a whisper and gave him a chilling Slayer-like smile, "I hope that you get what you truly deserve soon".

He blanched and gaped like a landed fish, but before he could utter a single word, she had already rejoined her friends to leave.

When the party got back to the Government District's square, Anomen walked up to his leader, "My lady...". She blushed and looked at her boots, deeply ashamed of her previous outburst, "Look, I'm sorry for...For that show, really. But I just couldn't stand by and watch while that...While your father treated you like dirt!". He gently took her hand in his, "No need to apologize. Quite the contrary, I am grateful for your intervention".

She looked at him in surprise, "Really? Even if I insulted him?". The young man grinned, " _Especially_ because you insulted him! I didn't know you had it in you". "Oh", Margaret Dawn chuckled under her breath, her tension fading, "Well, I'm glad you aren't angry for it. I'm so proud of you, you know? You handled that horrible situation like a true knight".

"Do you really think so?", he asked and she nodded. "Sure! You resisted the temptation to give in to anger and regained your composure, instead of letting his cruel words get to you. You are doing a very good job in suppressing your darkness and I'm sure it won't be long, before you master it completely".

"This wouldn't have been possible without your help, Meg", the young man said, "I managed to control it, because I remembered your words, when you told me that my father has power over me only if I let him. Understanding this has helped me a great deal. Now I am free from his poisonous influence at last".

"I'm so glad to hear it! But I have no merit in this victory, really: I simply gave you a little push in the right direction". He shook his head with an amused smile, "Humble as always, my lady". "Hey, I'm an Ilmatari: humbleness is our trademark", she joked and they laughed together.


	34. Chapter 34

A couple of hours after meeting Anomen's father, Meg slipped out of her room at the Coronet to go to the Temple of Ilmater on the roof of the inn: her anger was still boiling in the depth of her soul, stirred by Cor's cruelty and the Slayer was feasting upon it with glee, so she needed the help and the guidance of her God more than ever.

When she went back to the inn, she found Jaheira waiting for her in the common room, arms crossed and a scowl on her elegant Half-Elven features. "Where on Faerun did you go, child?", the druidess snapped, "You know it's not safe for you to wander the streets alone! How many times do I have to tell you?".

"I'm sorry, I was at the Temple of Ilmater on the roof, just a short distance from here". "Well, you could have told me! But I guess it's of no use to argue now. Come, there is something we need to discuss". The Human girl followed her to their table, where their friends were already gathered, "Okay, what is it?", she asked, taking a seat between Anomen and Minsc.

Yoshimo cleared his throat, "A short while ago, Bayle's nephew came here with a proposal from his uncle. He said Bayle's employers want to...", he frowned and turned to Aerie, "What was that expression that he used, again?". "To sweeten the deal", the Avariel answered and the bounty hunter nodded. "Ah, yes, thank you. And just a short while later, we were accosted by a strange woman, who asked for us to meet her mistress at the Graveyard District".

The Painbearer leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms on her chest, arching an eyebrow, "Let me guess: this mysterious mistress of hers has a proposal for us as well?". He nodded, "So she said. But what makes me suspicious about them is their sense of timing: they come to us right when we have the money to pay Bayle...Odd, don't you agree? It seems like they've been spying on us". Edwin snorted, " _Of course_ they've been spying on us! Even a simian with your limited intelligence should be able to see it! (Why am I still travelling with these lesser apes?)", he sighed.

Margaret Dawn massaged her temples, her head aching more and more with each passing second, "Edwin, stop insulting Yoshimo. And I guess it won't hurt to hear this mysterious woman out, right? The sooner, the better", she made to stand, but the Kara-Turan stopped her. "It would be useless to go now, sekai no hikari: she said that her mistress won't be there until after sunset"

She sagged back on the chair, "What? Ilmater have mercy, not Vampires too!", she whined, looking heavenwards. Anomen intervened, "I trust you won't make a deal with those blasphemous creatures, then, my lady?". "No way, no. I'd rather kiss a frog, than work for...For those beasts. And since we do have the money to pay Bayle...". "We still need to have the scale armour made", Jaheira reminded her, "And we should go to the Adventurer's Mart, maybe there is something that could help us in our mission".

Meg grumbled something very unpleasant, but thankfully unintelligible, under her breath, but nodded, "Okay, okay! We'll do that after we have got at least half a day of rest: it's been a long journey and we need it. See you later". As she made her way to her room, the Thayan stopped her. "Say, Meg, speaking of the Graveyard District...Is that where you buried the two...". "Yes, why?".

He shrugged, trying his best to look nonchalant, "Oh, mere curiosity, really. I simply thought that, since we've been away from the city for some time, you may want to go and pray on their graves. And since you can't wander the streets alone, I may come with you to make sure you don't get into trouble (Yes, this should do)".

The young woman looked at him for a moment, surprised, then she smiled and hugged him, "Thank you, Edwin. I would really appreciate both your company and your protection". The Red Wizard cleared his throat uneasily, both embarrassed and happy for that sudden display of affection, "Er...Then take those paws off of me and get going, it's a long walk to the Graveyard".

oxoxoxoxoxo

"Here they are: father is in this one and Dynaheir in this one", she pointed to two recent graves, each of them marked by a wooden cross and covered in flowers. The Thayan sent a silent prayer to Kelemvor, the God of the Dead, for the two fallen companions to find peace: he would never admit it out loud to anyone, but during their travels on the Sword Coast, despite finding them both irritating, he had come to grudgingly respect them.

"You should leave, Edwin. All of you should", the Ilmatari's voice startled him and he turned to look at her. "What in the Nine Hells are you babbling about? (I don't like that look in her eyes. I don't like it at all)".

"All of those who are close to me suffer and lose something", she said, observing the thin blue veins of her left wrist with disturbing intensity, "Sarry, father and Dynaheir lost their lives, Jae lost her husband, Minsc lost his witch, Immy lost her freedom. Kveroslava was right: I bring nothing but misery and death to whomever I meet. I am a curse, Edwin, a scourge, a jinx".

The Red Wizard grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and shook her, "And what do you expect us to do, then? To let you face Irenicus alone and get yourself killed, while we stay safely at some inn? Is this what you think of us? Of _me_? (I swear to Kossuth, if she says yes, I'll really turn her into a frog!)". She hesitated, "Of course not! But I...I just...". "You just what?".

"I just want to keep all of you safe!", the young woman shouted, her voice cracking, "This is my curse, I should bear it alone...It's simply not fair to involve you all in this mess". "Foolish girl", he suddenly hugged her, "I don't know about the others, but I am a Red Wizard and I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself! (I am the best, after all) Do you think I need to be protected by a youngling, whose breath still smells of milk?".

Margaret Dawn smiled and hugged him back, "What does me drinking milk have to do with our discussion? You know full well why I don't drink alcohol. And Edwin?". "Yes?". "Thank you". "Bah, no need to thank me. Now, if you are quite finished with this foolish nonsense, there is a certain matter I'd like to discuss with you".

The Painbearer took a step back to look him in the eye and tilted her head to the side, her curiosity piqued, "What is it?". "Well, I have just recalled something about this District: there are conjurers and diviners who speak in hushed tones of a very powerful artefact that was lost in the ancient times (But not so lost for a clever wizard like myself, obviously)

I read something about it and heard some rumours. Many have looked for it without success and spoken its name in frustration: the Nether Scroll. I had a very...Intense conversation with a diviner who swore it was somewhere in Athkatla, buried among the bodies of nobles. If I...If we could find it, it would be great. We should look for it into the lower tombs, I think".

Meg frowned, "You want to stick your nose into the tombs of the Athkatlan nobility? Really?". He nodded, "The Nether Scroll is incredibly powerful, Meg. It could help us in our fight against Irenicus (And I really, really, _really_ want it!)", he added, looking hopefully at her.

The young woman thought about it for a while, toying with her Ring, then she sighed, "All right, let's look for this Nether Scroll, then. And let's hope we won't get in trouble because of it". The Red Wizard smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry, Meg, it will be an easy task". "Thanks to the cursed blood that runs in my veins, there is nothing easy for me", she grumbled, following him to the nearest entrance to the catacombs.

oxoxoxoxoxo

The catacombs under the Graveyard District consisted of a huge labyrinth of tunnels, home to an impressive number of Giant Spiders, as Meg and Edwin found out pretty quickly. "I hope these were the last ones", she said, cleaning her face from the stinking greenish ichors, "So, which tunnel should we take now, left or right?". "Left", he answered, "I can feel some residual magical power coming from there".

They took the left corridor and discovered that some undead also called the tunnels home: two Mummies and four Ghasts attacked them as soon as they turned the corner. "Edwin...", the young woman called in a syrupy voice, while taking down a Ghast. "Er...Yes?". "You'd better pray to Kossuth that therereally is the Nether Scroll somewhere around here, because, if all of this trouble is for nothing, there will be Hell to pay".

The Thayan snickered, while shooting an arrow of acid at a Mummy, "Meg, I think you should know that nobody in their right mind would ever get scared, if threatened by a Painbearer of Ilmater (Especially one as soft-hearted as her)". She stuck her tongue out at him, pretending to be offended, "Cheeky". He nodded with a smirk, "Of course. It's one of my countless qualities".

After defeating the last undead, the pair finally managed to reach a small chamber, where a lone figure stood in front of a broken sarcophagus: it was a tall and bony Lich, his yellowish skin was parched and stretched on his bones, only a few strands of straw-like white hair remained on his skull and he was dressed in purple and blue rags that must have once been a luxurious mage robe.

"Sweet Ilmater", the Painbearer breathed, stunned and the Lich turned towards her, squinting to see her more clearly. "Who...Who are you?", he asked in a raspy and trembling voice, "Are you...My students?". "No, sir, we are not your students and we apologize for disturbing you. May I ask who you are?", she said, her heart clenching in pity for the poor creature's state.

"I...I am Nevaziah. I fled to this place...Fled with my students...Before the Cowled ones could...Take us...Prisoners", Nevaziah wheezed and when he swayed, she instinctively helped him to sit down, while Edwin scowled. "Bah! Trust her to help even one of _those_ ", the Red Wizard muttered under his breath, shaking his head in amazement, "She's hopeless".

The Lich smiled at the young priestess, completely oblivious to his surroundings, "You...Are kind, young lady. So you are not...Hunters of the Cowled ones? You are not here...To destroy me?". Margaret Dawn shook her head vehemently, "Sweet Ilmater, no! We have no intention to harm you, sir, no matter if you are a Lich".

"Lich?", the creature blinked, uncertain, "Lich? Is this...What I am? No, I...I was dying? I...I died long ago. Are they still...Hunting me...On the surface?". "No, sir, they're not. It must have passed a lot of time, I doubt they even remember about you". "So I...Am I free? After all this time...Hiding...Fearing their arrival...I am free", he smiled happily, "Thank you, kind lady".

"You're welcome, sir. Now, may I ask you a question? You see, my friend and I are looking for a...". The Thayan intervened, "Bah! Enough wasting time! We are here to get the Nether Scroll, Lich, so you'd better give it to me, before I take it from the charred remains of your corpse! (I have a Fireball ready and I'm not afraid to cast it!)".

The Ilmatari stood abruptly and turned, planting her hands on her hips and giving him such a Jaheira-like stern look that Edwin cringed. "Behave, Edwin! This poor Lich has been civil to us so far, so we should at least return him the courtesy!", she scolded him. "But...". "Two words: dishes, always".

He crossed his arms on his chest, frowning, "Suit yourself, then. But I won't leave without my Nether Scroll!", he stated. "Okay, let me see what I can do about it", Meg turned to Nevaziah, who was meanwhile humming distractedly to himself, "Sir? Do you know where we could find the Nether Scroll?".

The Lich raised his head, "The Nether Scroll? Yes...I...I have it here. Why?". "Could you give it to us, please? It's very important for my friend there", the young woman pointed to the still scowling Thayan. "I...I was entrusted...To keep it safe...", Nevaziah hesitated, "But...It has been so long...I am...So tired...", he added, with a sad sigh.

"Do you want to be freed from undeath?", she asked softly, remembering Rielev and how desperately he had begged for death. "Yes, I...Want to rest...To die at last. Can you...Help me, kind...Lady?". "I can and I will. Have rest, Nevaziah", the Painbearer closed her eyes and called upon the power of Ilmater to remove the magic of undeath from the Lich, aided in this by his own will to leave the world of the living for good.

A white light surrounded the creature and when it faded, all that was left of Nevaziah was a pile of bones, his ruined robe and a tightly wrapped scroll. "Ilmater, grant him peace at last", she murmured, then she picked up the scroll and handed it to Edwin, "Is this the artefact you were looking for?".

The Red Wizard eagerly unrolled it and smiled, "Yes. YES! It's the Nether Scroll! Both the just and the wicked will fear the unrivalled power of Edwin Odesseiron and his Nether Scroll! Nobody will ever dare to cross me anymore! Everyone will have to look at me in awe and kneel before me! (Well, except for Mother, Sekhmet and my teacher of course. And Meg, I guess. Yes, she can skip the kneeling part too)", he added generously, nodding to himself.

Margaret Dawn shook her head with a fond smile, "Look, I know you're excited about your prize, but could you please wait to make plans for world domination until we reach the Coronet? I need a hot bath and at least a full pint of honeyed milk after this". "Sure, lead the way, Meg".

"And wrap the scroll up: I don't want you to bang your head into every single wall from here to the Slums, just because you have your nose stuck into that thing". He pouted, but did as he was told, "Fine, fine! (Odd, Mother always said that too. It nearly feels like I've never left home)".

oxoxoxoxoxo

 _ **Author note:**_ _you may think that Meg and Edwin got off easily in their dealing with Nevaziah, since they didn't have to fight him to the death. But when you meet him in-game, Nevaziah seems just a nice, if a bit confused, old man and doesn't seem intent on wiping the floor with your party. He only attacks_ **after** _Edwin opens that big mouth of his and threatens to kill the Lich to get the Nether Scroll, so really, if the game allowed you to just shut Eddie up, there would be no need for a fight._

 _And if you're wondering who Sekhmet is, well, a future chapter will reveal it: stay tuned and you'll find out!_


	35. Chapter 35

_Happy New Year, my dearest readers!_

 _I want to thank all of you for still being here, following my story. My heartfelt thanks in particular to Zhenta, Nikoru Sanzo, Late to the Party and the new entry Blinck22 for their support_

oxoxoxoxoxo

After having had a good bath, the Ilmatari led her party to the Adventurer's Mart to buy the equipment they needed and while she was rummaging in a shelf, she was accosted by a haughty looking woman. "Hello, there", the stranger said, her eyes fixing on the coin purse hanging from the priestess' belt, "You are one of those adventuring types, aren't you? I am Deidre, a member of Aurora's Store. Do you want to see my goods?".

Meg nodded, "Sure, why not? How much does this armour cost?", she asked, pointing to a suit of armour that shimmered with a thin blue film of protective magic. "Ah, the Plate of Balduran! It's a very fine piece, very expensive, but since I like you, it will cost you only forty-two thousand gold coins".

 _WHAT?_ , the Painbearer thought, shocked, "Er, it's a bit expensive for my pockets. What about this helm?". "This is the ancient Vhailor's Helm, it costs twenty-five thousand gold coins, my dear". She bit her lower lip, "It's more than we can afford...Well, maybe we can find another job. Do you know if there is someone who needs the services of an adventuring party?".

The merchant shook her head, "Sorry, darling, I don't. But the Copper Coronet may be a good place to find a job". "Thanks for the advice, we'll try there", the Ilmatari said, hiding her disappointment and leaving to rejoin her friends. Thankfully, the journey to the Adventurer's Mart was not in vain: Aerie had found a magic belt that gave her the strength of a Hill Giant and Jaheira wore a nice pair of Boots of Speed.

"Better than nothing, I guess", Margaret Dawn sighed and Minsc smiled brightly at her. "Don't worry, little Meg: Boo says that we'll find a nice job which will make us earn so much money that we'll strain to carry it!", he announced with his usual enthusiasm and she smiled back, her spirits lifted by her friend's sunny disposition. "Well, if Boo says so, who am I to doubt it? Let's go, I want to talk to Cromwell about the scale armour".

oxoxoxoxoxo

Cromwell, a Dwarven smith, gaped in wonder when Meg showed him the scales they had collected in the Umar Hills. "Shadow Dragon scales!", he breathed, observing them with fascination, "By the Abyss, I never thought I'd see some of these beauties! And you want me to make some armour out of them?". She nodded, "If it's possible, I would like you to make a set of armour for Anomen and one for Minsc", she said, gesturing towards both men, "Can you?".

"Sure thing, lass! It will cost you five thousand gold pieces for each of them and I'll need some help to make them: my apprentice is on vacation, you see and I really can't do all this work all by myself". "I'll help you, then".

"Minsc will help too", the ranger said, "And Boo says he will supervise our work with his keen Miniature Giant Space Hamster eyes", he added when his hamster squeaked loudly. Anomen put his pack down, "I will help too, my lady: it is the least I can do, since one set of armour is for me".

The Painbearer gave both of them a grateful smile, "Thank you, really. While we're working on this little project, the rest of you guys can take a look around, see if you can find a new job for our party. If you think it's profitable and not contrary to the common morals, you can accept it".

Aerie's eyes widened with surprise, "You...You will let us make this decision on our own? Really?". "Sure! I trust your judgement, you know". The Avariel clapped her hands happily, "Oh, thank you!". "For what? Come on now, off with you, we have to get to work".

oxoxoxoxoxo

The making of the armour was a long and tiring job, rendered more difficult by the nearly choking heat of the forge, but the result was definitely worth the effort: the two gleaming suits of Shadow Armour fit their owners perfectly, they were light and flexible, but at the same time extremely sturdy and they even granted their wearers a limited magical protection against acid, fire and cold.

Satisfied with their efforts, the three companions went back to the Coronet, but as soon as they entered the common room, a man dressed in a gaudy purple vest approached the young woman. "Hey, you there, woman! I want to talk to you", he said haughtily. Anomen's right hand reflexively clenched around the hilt of his Flail at the stranger's tone, "That is no way to talk to a lady!", he growled, "You will apologize to her, or...".

The stranger gave him a disdainful glance, "Or what, boy? Do you have any idea of who I am?". Sensing that her friend was at risk of getting into trouble, Meg intervened, "Sir, if you need to talk to me, I'm ready and willing to listen. Guys, why don't you join the others and wait for me at our table?", she added, taking the Helmite's hand in hers and gently unwrapping his fingers from around his weapon's hilt.

He opened his mouth to argue, but the Rashemi clapped him on the back and nodded. "Come, friend Anomen, let's go show our friends our stunning new armour!". Anomen grudgingly followed Minsc without further protest and the Painbearer let out a sigh of relief. "Quite...Colorful companions you have there", the stranger told her, twitching his nose, "But no matter. I have a proposal for you and your party".

"I'm all ears", she said, doing her best to hide her eagerness: this guy, whoever he was, seemed to be rich. Very rich. No, make that filthy rich, if the fine silk and velvet clothes and the stunning amount of shining jewels he wore were any indication about the fullness of his pockets.

"I am lord Jierdan Firkraag and I am the lord of the Windspear Hills, a territory east of Athkatla. I try to take care of my people the best I can, but fighting is not my strong point, alas. Lately, my lands have been plagued by bands of Ogres and Trolls and I have heard that you and your party are good at dealing with this sort of creatures. I need a firm hand to rid my lands of them, I need you, Margaret Dawn".

"Well, Ogres and Trolls are nothing new for us, that's true. And uhm, not to sound callous or anything, but...Will there be a reward for our services?". He sniffed disdainfully, as if offended by her question, "Of course! Who do you take me for, a common penniless peasant? I will give you no less than ten thousand gold pieces. It's not a small sum, you'll agree".

The Ilmatari bit her lower lip, troubled: that sum was tempting and they still had to free the Dryads in Irenicus' dungeon, whose queen lived in the Windspear Hills, but...There was something odd about Firkraag. It was nothing specific, just a feeling in the back of her mind, something vaguely familiar and dangerous. She decided to set aside her doubts and nodded, "We will help you get rid of those monsters. Can you mark your lands on my map?".

He quickly drew an X on the parchment she was handing him and sniffed again, "I hope you won't waste any time in reaching them, Margaret Dawn. My people are in a terrible danger", he said, then left the Coronet in a hurry, as if he couldn't stand to be there any longer. The young woman watched him leave, then joined her friends at their table, "Well, ladies and gentlemen, seems like we have a new job on our hands. By the way, did you find anything?".

Yoshimo shook his head, "We had no luck. But that man you were talking to, he's been here for a while now, apparently waiting for you to come back. Jaheira tried to talk to him, but he simply turned his head the other way, saying he didn't want to waste his precious time in talking to mere underlings", he added, suppressing a grin. Meg's eyes went as wide as dinner plates with disbelief, "He said _what_?", she turned to the Half-Elf, stunned, "And you didn't club him on the head to death? Really?".

Jaheira huffed, but a corner of her mouth twitched slightly with amusement, "Despite what all of you seem to think of me, I am not that short-tempered and inclined to violence as to club a man to death only because he was rude to me". "Noooo, of course you're not, Jae", the Ilmatari said, chuckling and the druidess cuffed her on the head, "Ouch!". "Stop making fun of me and tell us about this new job, child".

"Okay, well, the snobbish guy was some Jierdan Firkraag, lord of the Windspear Hills. He said that he wants us to rid his lands from an infestation of Ogres and Trolls and he offered us ten thousand gold coins. Besides, if we go there, we will be able to free the Dryads who Jo-Irenicus keeps captive".

Edwin intervened, "You don't sound particularly convinced about this matter, are you? (You know it's bad when even _she_ becomes suspicious about something)". Margaret Dawn shrugged, "It's nothing specific, but Firkraag is...Weird. His aura is wrong and there is a faint trace of magic around him". "I felt it too", the Thayan agreed, "He may be a wizard of some kind (But not as powerful as I am, of course)".

"He's surely rich enough to pay our reward, from what I know about him", the bounty hunter said, "But in the past I've heard his name be mentioned more than once in less than reputable circles. He's not known for being the nicest noble of Amn, but then again who is? No offence meant, young Anomen", he quickly added, but the squire shrugged with a smile.

"None taken, my friend. I actually agree with you on that", Anomen said, leaving all of them to look at him in surprise. Meg gave him an approving smile and took his hand in hers for a brief moment, then turned to the others again, "Okay, we will leave imme...".

"I have good news!", Hendak announced, approaching their table along with a young boy of maybe fifteen dressed in the Order's attire, "This is Melvin, a squire of the Order". Melvin looked at the party and smiled widely when he saw his colleague, "Hey there, Ano, how's it goin', buddy?", he asked jovially.

The Helmite's face twisted in a pained expression, "Melvin", he muttered, his tone clearly indicating that he would have rather swallowed a whole pint of poison mixed with cow poop, than having to even be in the same room as the younger squire, "What are you doing here?".

"I'm lookin' for some adventurers to help the Order: they've a nasty problem on their hands, so they wanna someone to solve it for 'em". "We'll do it!", Anomen said immediately, then remembered himself and looked sheepishly at his leader, "Er, I mean, if you think it is a good idea, my lady, we could maybe look into this matter...". The Ilmatari nodded, "Sure, it would be an honour to help the Order", she said and he beamed. "Shall we go, then, my lady?". "Of course".

oxoxoxoxoxo

 _ **Author note:**_ _Are you curious to find out why Anomen was decidedly less than happy to meet Melvin? Worry not, a future chapter will reveal it and your patience will be rewarded. Pinkie promise! ^-^_


	36. Chapter 36

The headquarters of the Most Noble Order of the Radiant Heart was an impressive building in the Temple District, built to host hundreds of people, but since at the moment most of the knights were out for some mission or another, it was nearly empty and the steps of the adventurers resounded in the main hall as if they were a herd of elephants.

An attractive man in full battle gear strode towards them, a cautious smile on his bearded face: he was nearly as tall as Minsc, close to his fiftieth winter, with greying black hair and dark blue eyes that seemed to pierce straight into their souls as he passed his gaze over every one of them.

His smile became genuine as he recognized the squire, "Squire Anomen, welcome back! I have heard some rumours about you these last weeks, you know? It seems like you've found yourself a skilled and honourable party to join forces with, lad".

The Helmite nodded, his own smile growing wider, "That I did, sir Ryan, that I did. Allow me to introduce my companions", he quickly made introductions, being careful not to mention either Edwin's membership among the Red Wizard, or Yoshimo's profession. It was quite useless, of course, since both could easily be guessed by taking even a passing glance at them.

The paladin didn't seem to mind, though and bowed slightly, "Pleased to meet you, ladies and gentlemen. I am sir Ryan Trawl, paladin of Torm. What brings you in our headquarters, if I may ask?". "We met one of your squires at the Coronet", Margaret Dawn answered, "Melvin, if I recall correctly and he...". Sir Ryan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Torm, give me strength...What did he do this time?".

She blinked, "He told us that the Order needs the services of an adventuring party to solve a problem. Why?". He relaxed and seemed to silently send a prayer of thanks to his God, "Oh, nothing, really. You are here to offer us your help, then?". "If we can, we'll be glad to assist you, but we need to know more, to better prepare ourselves".

He nodded, "Of course, of course. You see, my lady, this is an extremely delicate matter: the path of a paladin is not an easy one and some of us decided to leave it for a less strict lifestyle. Unfortunately, there were also those who didn't simply leave this path, but turned to the darkness".

Anomen's face twisted with sadness, "Yes, it's too common an occurrence, alas. It's sad to see that some of those we called brothers didn't have the strength to stay true to their path", he said. His mentor looked at him in surprise at hearing such an understanding tone from the younger man, when only a handful of weeks ago, that same squire would have spat out something harsh and scornful about the 'disgusting weakness' of such 'traitors'.

"Yes...Sad indeed", the Tormtar nodded, still a bit stunned, "But that is not the worst part of it: recently, we have learnt that one of our former officers is involved in the slave trade. Anarg, this is his name, has also convinced others to join him...And worse still, they pretend to still be part of the Order to mask their true operations, soiling our reputation". Meg bit her lower lip, "I see and I don't like it one bit. What do you want us to do, sir Ryan? Denounce them to the courts? Or...Dispose of them?".

"The Fallen Paladins, as they are called, would easily recognize any member of the Order and we have no wish to cause an open conflict in the streets with our old friends. What I ask of you, is that you pretend to join them as mercenaries and to reach Anarg himself if you can. After that, I trust your judgement on how to deal with them: I have heard about your noble deeds in Amn and of course I know about Baldur's Gate, so I am confident you will do the right thing".

The Painbearer flinched when he mentioned Baldur's Gate, but she bowed slightly, "We accept the task and you have my word that we will put an end to their illegal trade". "I'm glad to hear it. Thanks to his connection with the Shadow Thieves, Anarg has been able to maintain their base of operations in the Bridge District".

"We'll go at once. Oh, Edwin, Aerie, do you have a magic license? I'll need your magic for this mission". The Thayan nodded, "My former employer had one acquired for me when I associated myself with his guild". Aerie smiled, "I have one too: uncle Quayle had to buy one for each spellcaster in the circus, or the Cowled Wizards wouldn't have allowed us to stay in the city".

"Good. One more thing", Meg turned back to sir Ryan, "You said that they will recognize any member of the Order, right?". "Yes, they certainly would". She turned to the Helmite, "Anomen...". "Don't leave me behind, Meg!", the squire blurted out, "I can raise the cowl of my cloak, or... ".

The young woman silenced him by gently pressing her left hand to his lips, her smile both amused and tender, "Don't worry, I have no intention at all to leave you behind. What I wanted to say is that you'll have to drink a Potion of Invisibility, to make sure that they won't see you". "Oh", he relaxed and looked at his feet, embarrassed at his rash reaction, "I see. I...I'm sorry...". "No need to apologize. Come, the Bridge District awaits us".

oxoxoxoxoxo

Finding the Fallen Paladins was easier then they had foreseen: after taking a few steps away from the district entrance, they heard some angry voices coming from behind a nearby building and Yoshimo silently walked ahead to investigate. He came back after a while, "We found them, but they're not alone: I saw other people, probably their business associates". "How many?", Meg asked. "Fifteen in all".

"Okay, let's go and remember: we're simply nosy bypassers who happen to be mercenaries too. And Anomen, drink the potion and stay back". "But...", the Helmite tried to protest, but she cut him off. "Stay out of the fight, or the invisibility will dissolve. We can do it", she said and led the others towards the commotion.

Yoshimo was right: in a small alley, seven men wearing the Order armour were exchanging barbs and insults with eight men dressed in leathers, but when the party stepped in, the thugs' attention immediately shifted from the Fallen Paladins to the heavily armed intruders and they mistook them for the city guard.

"We've been caught!", one of the thugs shouted, panicking, "Kill them! Kill them all!". "Figures", the Ilmatari grumbled, parrying a blow from the nearest enemy and kicking him in the groin as hard as she could, only to snap his neck with her staff when he doubled over in pain.

The Fallen Paladins quickly joined the fight, siding with the adventurers and when it was over, only the thirteen of them still breathed. One of the armoured men took his helmet off, revealing a shock of flame red hair and smiled at the party, "Well, I don't know who you are, but I thank you for helping us getting rid of these wretches. May I know your name?".

The Painbearer smiled back, "I'm Margaret Dawn, but just call me Meg. And you are?". He bowed like a true knight, "I am Reynald de Chatillon, formerly of the Order and now under the command of Anarg. You look quite capable...Are you mercenaries?". "Mercenaries looking for a new job", she nodded.

"Then I have a proposal for you. If you are interested, we'll work together and if you're not, there will be no hard feelings. What do you say?". "I'm all ears". "Good! But first, I need a proof of your good faith, before telling you anything about it. Anarg is...Wary of newcomers. We've been betrayed before, you see", Reynald said, shaking his head sadly.

"Just say what kind of proof you need and we'll do our best to give it to you", the young woman said, but a part of her felt guilty: she had a feeling some of them were not truly evil, but simply fools led astray by a charismatic bastard. But maybe it was just wishful thinking on her part.

"I want you to bring me a cup from the Order's halls. It's not a common cup, it was given to Anarg when he became a paladin and...It was taken from him when he left the Order". "Is that all? Taking a cup? Pfeh!", the young woman smirked confidently, "We'll be back with it before you can say Gibberling! See you later, Reynald".

The party walked back to the Order Headquarters and asked sir Ryan to lend them the cup, but he shook his head. "I can't give it to you: Anarg lost the right to own it when he turned his back on us", he said decisively. Aerie bit her lower lip, "But we need it to prove our loyalty! If we don't give it to them, they won't accept us!". Meg intervened, "She's right, my lord. I give you my word that we'll bring it back as soon as possible, but we can't do this task without the cup".

The paladin mulled over it for a long moment, then nodded, "So be it: I will lend you Anarg's cup, but remember to bring it back, or you won't receive any reward at all". _Gee, thanks a lot for the trust_ , the Ilmatari thought sarcastically, but she smiled regardless, putting the item into her pack, "Thank you, sir Ryan. Let's go, guys".


	37. Chapter 37

Reynald couldn't believe his eyes, when he saw the party come back with the precious cup, "You have it! It's astounding, really: you must be quite skilled to succeed in such a task. I can introduce you to Anarg now", he said, leaving for a couple of minutes. He came back with a man in his forties, with greying hair and a broken nose, who looked more like a ruffian than a former paladin.

"This is Anarg, our leader. Anarg, these are the mercenaries I told you about". Anarg sneered, "I can see them well enough, Reynald! So, you there! Do you want to join us?". Margaret Dawn shook her head, "No, thanks: slave trade isn't for us", she said and grinned, "Sweet dreams, by the way". "Sweet dreams? What do you...", he trailed off, his eyes rolling back in their sockets as he fell unconscious along with his companions, courtesy of the Sleep spell cast by Edwin.

The Thayan looked at the slumbering men and frowned, "All right, now what are we supposed to do with these simians? Carry them on our backs all the way to the Order headquarters like pack mules? (Don't you dare say yes!)", he grumbled. Meg smiled, "Absolutely not! Why strain our poor backs, when someone else can do it in our stead? Aerie, if you will?".

The Avariel nodded and summoned five Ogres and three Gnolls, which took up the Fallen Paladins as if they weighted no more than a sheet of parchment. "Excellent job, Aerie. Now we can go back to sir Ryan", the Ilmatari said and the Elven girl beamed proudly. "Oh, it was nothing, really, a child's play".

Despite the huge amount of strange glances the adventurers got while walking to the Order headquarters, it was a quiet walk, especially because the would-be robbers wisely decided to turn to easier targets than a group of heavily armed people accompanied by a small army of monsters. Sir Ryan's eyes went wide when he saw the creatures entering the hall, but he recovered quickly and even managed to smile. "I see that you have found a very...Creative way to do the task you were assigned", he commented.

"Now they're yours to deal with as you please. If I may give a suggestion, though, I think it would be better to give Reynald and these two", the Painbearer pointed to two of the sleeping men, "A second chance: they didn't strike me as particularly glad with their new job. My guess is that they followed Anarg because he was charismatic enough to convince them to join his group".

The Tormtar seemed taken aback by her words, "You think they deserve a second chance? After all they've done? After turning their back on the Order and its beliefs?".

"I'm not suggesting restoring their status as knights, sir Ryan, but you should give them at least the chance to redeem themselves. Make them start again as squires and keep an eye on them. If they still turn out to be untrustworthy, you can always send them to jail then. There's nothing wrong in allowing them to make amends for their mistakes and to earn once again their place in these halls, if they prove to deserve it".

"I doubt Torm would agree with you, young lady", sir Ryan said, frowning, but she smiled. "You seem to forget that the Loyal Fury is an ally of my Lord Ilmater. Justice can't leave Mercy out of consideration, sir Ryan".

He blinked, but nodded, "You...May have a point there. So be it: when they wake up, we will offer them a second chance. I pray to Torm that they won't waste it. But now, here is your reward: the Gloves of Healing", he handed her a pair of chainmail gloves that glowed softly with magic.

Meg inspected them with fascination, "It's a very precious gift, my lord: if I recall correctly, these gloves are given only to the young initiates of the Order, who aren't able to cast healing spells yet". He looked at her in surprise, "Yes, that's correct. How do you know?". "Ajantis told me".

"You are a friend of sir Ajantis, then?", the paladin asked and the Ilmatari cleared her throat uneasily. "Er...Well, we met on the Sword Coast and he travelled with my party for a short while, but we parted ways in Beregost. Is he here?", she asked, sending a silent prayer to Ilmater for a negative answer: she really didn't want to be attacked again by that overzealous jerk.

"No, he's currently in the Windspear Hills on a mission: lord Jierdan Firkraag sent a request for help to the Order regarding an invasion of Ogres and Trolls in his lands and we sent a party of paladins to investigate". The adventurers exchanged meaningful glances at those words and the Painbearer quickly bid farewell to the Tormtar and guided her friends outside.

When they were in a quiet corner of the street, she stopped, "So, what do you think of it?". Edwin was seething, "That miserable ape Firkraag lied to us! (I will make him suffer for trying to trick the great Edwin Odesseiron. Oh, he will rue the day he was born!)", he growled.

Anomen agreed, "Yes, this has the stench of a trap. What I don't understand is why he involved the Order in it: messing with an adventuring party is one thing, but crossing the Order is pure madness", he noted.

Yoshimo nibbled on his right thumb fingernail while reflecting, "There must be a reason for that, or he wouldn't have risked messing with such a powerful organization. And he waited specifically for Meg to come back to the Coronet, so whatever he is planning, it is directly connected to her".

"Then we must stay as far from the Windspear Hills as possible", Jaheira stated, "He may be interested in her...Unusual heritage", she turned to her ward, "Maybe he is even in league with that monster Irenicus", she added, spitting the name as if it were poison on her tongue. Margaret Dawn leaned on the rail and looked at the waters of the river below for a long moment, thinking about the next move. Finally, she looked up, "We will go to the Windspear Hills.

I know it may seem like folly to you, but think: Firkraag doesn't know that we know that is it a trap, right? So he will feel confident and he will probably lower his guard, while we will be ready to defend ourselves against whatever he can throw at us. Besides, I promised the Dryads that I would free them and I can't abandon them to their fates in Jon's dungeon. And...", she cut herself off and turned back to the water.

"And what, child?", the druidess asked, her eyes narrowing suspiciously at that 'Jon' that had just escaped her daughter's lips. "And I think Ajantis and the other paladins are in danger. They may need our help".

The Red Wizard sputtered, "WHAT? You can't be serious! That pitiful baboon was this close to killing you and you want to help him? (That's it, she's finally gone crazy. I _knew_ that travelling with these lesser apes wasn't good for her mental health!)". Meg shrugged, "Oh, he wasn't that bad".

"You're being sarcastic". "Was that so obvious?", she grinned, "Okay, he is a prejudiced, buffleheaded, fanatical and idiotic ass. But even if he deserves to be buried alive under a giant pile of Dragon poop, the other members of his party may be decent people, who deserve better. So, who's with me?".

Minsc was the first to answer, raising one of his big hands, "Minsc and Boo are with you, little Meg, as always!", he declared and his hamster seemed to nod, twitching his small nose and squeaking loudly.

Anomen agreed, "I am at your side too, my lady". The young woman hesitated, "Well, I...I think it would be better if you didn't come with us: as you have heard, Ajantis was openly hostile towards me and he could try again to...".

"I know this and that's precisely why I want to come: I am a member of the Order like him, so if I tell him that you're not a threat, he should listen to my words". "What if he doesn't want to listen?". "Then I will do what I have to in order to protect you. He's a brother in arms, but you are my lo-my leader", the squire hastily amended, "I promised to help you and to protect you and that's exactly what I will do".

She felt her breath catch in her throat at those words and she took his hand in hers with a warm, grateful smile, "Thank you, Anomen. I will never forget this", she promised, deeply moved by his loyalty.

Yoshimo smiled, "The Great Yoshimo is at your service, sekai no hikari". "I will come with you too", Jaheira said, "The Dryads have been waiting for freedom for too long already". Aerie nodded, "You can count on me too, Meg".

That left only Edwin and all eyes turned on him, as he still hadn't given his consent to the mission. After a couple of minutes of silence, the Painbearer asked, "Well?". "Well what?", he replied, ostentatiously inspecting his perfectly manicured nails.

"Are you coming with us or not?". "Only if you give me a good enough reason to. And I'll have you know that the safety of that insipid, moronic, tin-plated baboon doesn't qualify! (If anything, it's a good reason _not_ to go!)".

"Firkraag promised us ten thousand gold coins", she said. "It was only bait to lure us into his trap", he replied. "That's true. He looked rich, though. If he really is an enemy and we have no choice but to kill him, we can loot his home and put our hands on a lot of money. And you know that, if we want to win the fight, we need to have the best Red Wizard of all the Realms with us".

The Thayan nodded, "Yes, you would never survive without me. All right then, I will come too", he conceded, smiling smugly, "(I would have come anyway, but sometimes it's necessary to remind them how much they need my astounding powers)". "I'm glad to hear it, my friend. Let's go, it's a long journey to the Windspear Hills".


	38. Chapter 38

"We make camp here, guys: we've walked more than enough for today", Meg said. As soon as the order was given, her companions gladly put their packs down and sat down with a sigh of relief: the terrain in that part of the Windspear Hills was irregular and rocky, making it quite difficult and tiring to proceed.

Edwin immediately buried his head in the Nether Scroll, as he'd done in every moment of free time since they found it, while Yoshimo set up the tents, Minsc collected the firewood (under Boo's supervision of course), Anomen went off to hunt their dinner, the Ilmatari took the water from the nearby stream, Aerie looked for aromatic herbs and Jaheira prepared the pot to cook the stew. Soon they were gathered around the campfire enjoying a delicious meal.

Yoshimo sat down at Meg's right, his obsidian eyes shining with curiosity, "Say, sekai no hikari, what happened exactly between you and this Ajantis fellow? I seem to recall that you said he tried to kill you".

"Yeah, he did. We met near the Friendly Arm inn and at first he seemed like a nice guy, though he was a bit...Okay, a _lot_ prejudiced and he had a black-and-white, shockingly narrow view of the world. He came from Amn on a mission to stop the bandits who roamed the Sword Coast and we offered to help him. He was always kind to me, until, one day...".

oxoxoxoxoxo

 _Last year, Beregost_

It was a sunny afternoon and the party was busy shopping: Khalid and Jaheira were taking care of food rations and healing herbs; Dynaheir and Minsc (and Boo) went to a smith's forge to buy new armour for the big ranger; Edwin had spotted a small shop selling spell components and Imoen had dragged the Ilmatari to a stall selling sweets.

"Ooooh, I want some of those too!", the little thief squealed, pointing to a jar of raspberry cookies and making puppy eyes at her friend, "Pleeeease?". Meg laughed quietly, "Okay, but try not to exaggerate, or I'll be broke before the week is over". "Nah, don't worry, we're adventurers now! There's lots of job for adventurers and job means lots of money", Imoen replied, as she took the small package with a wide smile.

"Do you want anything else?". "Nope, that's enough", she impulsively kissed the Painbearer's cheek, "Thanks, Meg. You're the best friend ever!". "Heh, I wonder if you would say the same if I didn't want to pay for your sweets anymore", the other girl joked, then she whirled around as she felt someone behind herself, "Ajantis! For Ilmater's sake, don't do that, I thought it was another killer!", she exclaimed.

The squire blushed, "Forgive me, lady Meg, it was not my intention to cause you distress. May I have a moment of your time? There is something I wish to ask you". "Sure, what do you want to know?".

He fiddled with his gloved hands, "I have noticed that many people have recently tried to take your life. You seem like an honourable woman, but the fact that you have a bounty on your head doesn't allow me to rest easily. May I know how this came to be? Why should someone want you dead?".

The young priestess bit her lower lip, "Well...It's not because of something I did, but of who I am", she said cautiously and he nodded. "Ah, I see, it is a family feud of some sort, then! Let me guess: a rival family has a feud with your own and wants your death because you are their only heir?". "Er, no, it's not that, it's...More complicated. Much more complicated. Come, I want for us to be in a less crowded place, before talking about this".

As soon as they were alone in a small alley, she took a deep breath, "The reason why I am being chased by assassins is that...I am a Bhaalspawn", she confessed.

There was a long silence, during which Ajantis' face passed from chalk white to green to scarlet red in a matter of seconds. "You...You are a spawn of the _God of Murder_ ", he growled, his right hand slipping to the hilt of his bastard sword, "And to think I trusted you!", he shook his head angrily.

Margaret Dawn took a step back and readied her staff, "Please, Ajantis, don't. I'm not my Sire, I serve Ilm...". "You are a monster!", he roared, lunging at her, but she was quick to dodge. "I have done nothing wrong and you know it!". "SHUT UP, ABOMINATION!", he made another attempt at cutting her head off, then a third one, still without result.

Suddenly a very big fist came out of nowhere and hit him square in the face, the shock making him lose his grip on the sword hilt. Before he could realize what was going on, a second punch knocked him out cold and he sagged on the paved floor of the alley with a loud clang.

Minsc massaged his sore knuckles and scowled at the unconscious squire, "Bad Ajantis! Bad! That is no way to treat a girl!", he stated, then turned to the Ilmatari, "Are you all right, little Meg?".

The young woman smiled and threw her arms around his neck, shaking with relief, "I am fine, Minsc, thank you so much for saving me". The ranger hugged her back, "Little Imoen said you were in danger and Minsc and Boo don't let their friends be hurt by bad people, right, Boo?", he said and his hamster squeaked loudly in agreement.

oxoxoxoxoxo

"After that, we gave him a sleeping drug and left him in a room at Feldepost's Inn, getting out of town as quickly as we could. We haven't seen him since then", Meg concluded. "I see. Thank you for telling me the tale, it was quite enlightening". They went on with their dinner in quiet silence, until the Thayan let out a triumphant shout, startling them all.

"Ah-HA! I understand it! Sorry to interrupt your insignificant babbling, but I've just translated something more from the Nether Scroll! (Uhm...Ancient magic for the hands and other stuff. It's been a good day)", he nodded to himself, then turned to glare at them, "What are you looking at? I've said my piece! Go back to stuffing yourselves like pigs!".

The Painbearer put her bowl aside, honestly worried, "Edwin, I...I'm happy to hear that you're making progresses with that, but please, do be careful, okay? It's a very ancient and powerful artefact and we know next to nothing about it! It could have any kind of dangerous collateral effect and I really don't want you to get hurt".

He snorted, "Bah! I am a Red Wizard of Thay, I don't fear power, I seize it! (But it's pleasant to know she worries about me) The only effect it can have is to make me even more powerful than before". "If you say so".

"I'm not an apprentice anymore, Meg: I have all the intelligence, the skill and the experience necessary to make good use of it", he assured her, "You'll see, when I cast the spell, you'll have the most powerful wizard of all times in your party! (Though I'm very close to being that already)".

She bit her lower lip, still unconvinced, "I hope so. But please, wait to cast it at least until you've completed its translation, will you?". "Yes, yes, whatever", the Red Wizard made a dismissive gesture and turned back to the scroll.

Meg sighed, _Let's hope he'll be careful_ , she thought, taking her bowl back up, then she noticed that Anomen was also a bit absent, eating mechanically with an unfocused look in his eyes, "Anomen? Are you okay?". The squire started and in his surprise, he nearly dropped his spoon, "What? Oh, sorry, my lady, what were you saying?". "I asked you if you're okay". "Well...I am and I'm not: my Test is approaching fast and I...I'm not in a hurry to receive my judgement". "Why not? Aren't they just?".

"They are just, Meg and that's why it scares me so much. What if the Order accepts me in its ranks and I find out that I have no place in them? And what if they reject me and...And it turns out that the future has no place for me? I know, in my heart, that I have kept my faith. But maybe I'm just fooling myself. Maybe I will find out too late where my heart truly lies", he murmured, looking at her with thoughtful eyes.

"Fear not, Anomen, I have no doubt at all that you're worthy of becoming a knight", the young woman said, putting a hand on his arm with a smile, "And after you pass your Test, all of your fears will dissolve like mist in the wind and you'll realize being in the only place fit for a brave and honourable man like you: in the Order ranks, fighting to protect innocent lives from Evil".

"I really appreciate your support, my lady. You've always been kind to me, despite my being moody and boring". "You're not boring at all! I am always interested in what you have to say, whatever it is. And it's normal to need to let off some steam, when one is under pressure".

He smiled back and put his hand on hers, "I'm happy to hear it and I apologize for talking only about my worries. Maybe one day we will talk about something different. I...I think I would like it", he added, his voice suddenly uncertain. "I would like it too", she whispered back.

There was an awkward silence, which was broken by Aerie's scream. "A snake!", the Avariel shrieked, jumping from the rock she was sitting on and Meg quickly joined her. "Where is it?", the Ilmatari asked, scanning the ground carefully, staff at the ready, "Did it crawl away?". "It's there! Oh, please, send it away!", the Elf begged, pointing a trembling finger.

"Here? I don't...Aerie, for Ilmater's sake, it's not a snake, it's a twig!", Margaret Dawn took the 'snake' up and showed it to her friend, chuckling, "See? Only a twisted, harmless twig". "Oh", Aerie blushed, embarrassed, "Sorry, I...It really looked like a snake".

"It's okay, we're all a bit tired. By the way, I saw some thermal springs a few feet from here, so maybe we can enjoy a warm bath. Taking turns, of course". They all agreed enthusiastically and decided that the women would go first.

When the ladies were far enough from the campsite, Edwin put the Nether Scroll down and cleared his throat. "Now listen, tin-plated monkey...Er, scale-plated monkey...Whatever! (He's a monkey anyway!)". Anomen huffed, "I suppose you're addressing me". "Yes, in fact I am. I have something important to tell you and you would do well to listen closely". "Speak, then".

"I saw the way you look at Meg, how you constantly swarm around her, like a lost puppy looking for a pat on the head and I know what you're after. Don't interrupt me!", the Thayan said, seeing that the Helmite was about to speak, "In case you didn't notice, she's not a concubine to play with and toss aside after you've sated your lust (She's my _friend_!) If she falls for you and you hurt her, there will be no place on Toril where you can hide from my wrath! Did I make myself clear?".

Anomen nodded, a bit stunned at witnessing such a show of protectiveness from none other than a Red Wizard of Thay, "Yes, you made yourself more than clear. But your threats are unnecessary: my feelings for her are true, Helm be my witness. I love her deeply and if she will have me, I will devote my life to make her happy.

And...I guess I owe you an apology, Edwin: all this time, I've been suspicious of your motives for remaining with the party, fearing that you could try to harm her to gain more power. Now I see that my suspicions were unfounded and that you genuinely care for her. I'm sorry for doubting you".

Edwin gaped, shocked, but then cleared his throat and regained his composure, "Yes, well...At least your limited mental faculties work properly enough that you can see your mistake (About time!) And if you promise to treat her right, I guess I can allow you to proceed with your pitiful attempts at courtship".

The squire smiled, he knew it was Edwin's way to give him his blessing, "Thank you. I promise to always treat her right, every day that Helm gives me". Minsc intervened, "Boo says you and little Meg look good together and Minsc agrees. She looks happier when you are close to her". "She does? Really?". "Boo says yes. And Miniature Giant Space Hamsters are never wrong!". The Helmite chuckled, "Of course, my friend. Of course".


	39. Chapter 39

_**This chapter is in particular for Blinck22, with my best wishes to get well soon! ^-^**_

 _ **Author note:**_ _since in-game we know nothing about the paladins in Ajantis' party, I decided to switch them with some of the paladin-PCs I created over time to play the game. Castalia (female paladin of Tyr), Terence (male paladin of Tyr), Alybeth (female paladin of Helm) and Nathan (male paladin of Torm) are all my original characters._

oxoxoxoxoxo

It was nearly midday and the party was still marching steadily, when Aerie sighed. "Oh, I'm so tired...Can we stop?". "Not here, we're too exposed. Maybe behind those...", Meg trailed off, seeing a wisp of smoke coming from behind a group of boulders, "There's someone over there".

Edwin shrugged, "It may be a home, or a farm", he suggested, but Jaheira shook her head. "No, it's a campfire: I've seen enough of them to recognize one when I see it". The Painbearer nodded, "Yeah, I agree. It may be Ajantis and his men. Or some bandits", she added, frowning, "Aerie, turn Yoshimo and myself invisible: we'll go take a look".

As soon as the spell was cast, the two silently approached the campsite, only to find themselves in front of the strangest group they'd ever seen: sat around the fire were a Gnoll, two Ogres, a Magi Ogre and even a young Wyvern. The Wyvern opened its mouth...And spoke, in perfect Common and with a woman's voice, "We've been patrolling these lands for days and we haven't found any sign of monsters yet. If there really were any, we should have met them by now".

 _They are looking for the monsters?_ , Margaret Dawn thought, sharing a surprised look with the bounty hunter, _And since when do Wyverns talk?_. Suddenly suspicious, she hid behind a large rock and cast the spell to detect Evil, finding out that all of them were Good-aligned.

The Magi Ogre nodded with a tired sigh, "You're right, lady Castalia", it said to the Wyvern and its voice was that of a man, "There is something very wrong in this place. I am starting to suspect that lord Firkraag was not completely honest with the Order". Hearing that, the Ilmatari and Yoshimo decided to go back to their companions to inform them of their discovery.

Minsc saw them first and waved, "Our good friends are back! Did you find the bad monsters?". "Oh, we did, my big friend and we also found the paladins", Yoshimo answered. "This is good news! We must go and help the noble knights to kick Evil's backside!", the Rashemi joyfully exclaimed, raising his halberd, but Meg stopped him.

"Eh, it's not so simple, Minsc", she turned to Edwin and Aerie, "Can you dispel an illusion? A very powerful one?". The Red Wizard snorted, "Bah! Of course I can! (I am the great Edwin Odesseiron, after all)". "I think I can", the Avariel said, "How powerful is it?". The Painbearer bit her lower lip, "A lot, I fear: the paladins are unaware of it, but to an external observer's eye, they look like monsters". All of the others started.

"But...Maybe they are real monsters", Anomen suggested, but she was already shaking her head. "They were speaking perfect Common, even the Wyvern. Besides, one of them mentioned Firkraag and the Order. And if I recall correctly, that was Ajantis' voice". The Thayan scowled, "So we found the baboon at last. Can we leave, now? Or are you still determined to look for trouble? (Why am I even asking? _Of course_ she is!)".

The Rashemi frowned, "Paladins looking like monsters? Minsc does not understand! And even Boo seems confused". "There seems to be a powerful magic at work in this area", Margaret Dawn explained and Edwin nodded. "I felt the presence of magic, when we arrived here. It covers the whole area of the Hills, so whoever cast it must be a very skilled mage (But not as I am, of course)".

Aerie snapped her fingers. "Yes, that's it! I knew there was something familiar in this place, something that reminded me of Kalah, but I couldn't put my finger on it. It's illusionary magic, but it's extremely strong".

"Can you dispel it?", Meg asked. The Thayan and the Avariel exchanged glances and he grimaced. "I loathe admitting this, but I will need the help of the elfling, here. And the Harper must help too". Aerie beamed proudly, while the Half-Elf rolled her eyes at Edwin's tone.

The Ilmatari nodded, "Fine, then, you will prepare the spell. When it's ready, we will approach the paladins as silently as we can and I will use a spell of mine to freeze their movements, so they won't attack us. Anomen, while they are trapped, you will speak to them and tell them who we are and that we have no hostile intentions". The squire blinked, "Why me, my lady?". "Because you're a member of the Order like them. They will listen to your words. Now let's get some rest".

When the counter-spell was ready, they made their way towards the campsite, but the sound of the armour alerted the paladins, who stood at once. "Vile creatures!", the Magi Ogre/Ajantis shouted, "You will not prey upon...", his voice became a surprised squeal, as Meg's spell made thick vines appear from nowhere and wrap around the paladins' arms.

The squire quickly stepped forward, keeping his empty hands before himself to show his pacific intentions, "Please, calm down. I know you see us as monsters, but we are only humans, with two ladies of Elven heritage among our number", he said.

The Magi Ogre sneered at him, "Lies! You are only trying to deceive us with your silver tongue, but I will not be fooled by a vile monster like you!". The Wyvern seemed unsure, "I don't know...He looks like an Ogre, but the way he speaks is that of a man". "I am a man, my lady", Anomen assured her, "I am squire Anomen Delryn, a member of the Order just like yourselves".

The Gnoll cocked his head to the side, "Delryn, you say? I remember a squire by that name. If your words are true, then you will have no trouble in telling me the name of your sponsor knight". "I am the squire to sir Blethyn Spearwave". The Gnoll nodded and turned to his companions, "He speaks the truth: I recall having him as a student in my Literature class last year. He is one of us".

Those words caused the paladins to instantly stop struggling against the vines and as they were still trying to decide what to do next, the illusion was dispelled and the adventurers could finally see them in their true shape: they were two women and three men, all of them wielding a bastard sword and a shield.

Ajantis' eyes widened as he saw Jaheira, "You! You were on the Sword Coast, travelling with that abomination...". Minsc raised a big fist, "Don't use that bad word when talking about little Meg, or you will feel the Punch of Righteousness on your face again!".

One of the female paladins, a tall woman who had short dark brown hair, clapped her hands, "Enough! I would like to know what is going on here, if you please. Who is your leader?". Meg took a step forward, "That's me, my name's Margaret Dawn".

"I'm Castalia, nice to meet you. Sir Ajantis you already know, I gather. This is lady Alybeth", she pointed to the other woman, who had a waist-length black braid. "This is sir Nathan", she indicated the black-haired man at her right, "And this is sir Terence", her finger turned to indicate the last man, who had blond hair and dark brown eyes. Meg nodded to them and made quick introductions, then proceeded to sum up the latest events.

"I see", Castalia frowned, worried, "It seems like Firkraag wanted us to slaughter each other, then. But how did you know we were not real monsters?". "Yoshimo and I witnessed your conversation and well, as far as I know, Wyverns don't talk. And even if they did, I doubt they would be knighted in the Order", Meg added with a grin and the other woman laughed. "Ha, good point! Though it would surely make for an unforgettable scene".

"Lady Castalia!", Ajantis cried, outraged, "This talk is highly disrespectful of our sacred Order! Please refrain from saying such things again!". Castalia rolled her eyes, "Oh, cool down, Ilvastarr, I was joking. You know, it's guys like you that cause us paladins to be considered a bunch of boring bigot fools with a pole stuck up their...".

Thankfully, before she could finish the sentence, a man's voice interrupted her, "Who are you? Why are you here?", the speaker was a short and chubby man with greying brown hair and black eyes. "I am lady Castalia, sir and my companions and I are here on a mission for the Order. May I know who you are?". He blinked, "Why, I'm the lord of these lands, Garren Windspear".

oxoxoxoxoxo

Garren Windspear was kind enough to offer both the adventurers and the paladins shelter in his cabin, since a heavy rain had started to fall while they were talking. There, the two parties explained their reasons for being in his lands and when he heard the whole story, his face twisted with a mixture of hate and disgust.

"I am glad his plan didn't work. Damned Firkraag...His vileness has no limits!", he spat. "Do you know him, lord Windspear?", Anomen asked and the older nobleman nodded tiredly. "Oh, I know him all too well! That criminal stole my lands!". Ajantis blinked, "Why didn't you ask for help to the Order, then? If he took your lands by force...".

"I couldn't, he's much subtler than that: there were always bandits only he could stop, missing people only he could find, problems only he could solve...Problems, I'm sure, that were all of his making. With each passing day, my people started to lose faith in my ruling and turned to him for guidance. In the end, all that was left to me was this cabin and my son, Taar", Garren smiled and gave his son an affectionate pat on the head.

Taar was twelve and the resemblance with his father was striking, the only difference between them was the eye-colour: the child's eyes were a misty grey, like the smoke coming out of a chimney and they had been fixed on Alybeth's lovely face since the paladin had set foot in Garren's cabin.

"I guess you would like to rest now, right?", lord Windspear said and his guests nodded in unison, "I'm afraid you'll have to sleep on the floor, though". "Don't you worry, my lord", sir Nathan said, smiling, "We're used to it and we're grateful for your hospitality, especially now that it's raining".

Both the adventurers and the paladins lay down and wrapped themselves in their cloaks, hoping for a peaceful rest, but after a couple of hours, they were woken up by the cracking of a Dimension Door opening. A group of thirteen bandits emerged from it and their leader took Taar in a vice-like grip, smiling cruelly, while his other companions engaged the paladins and the adventurers in a fight. "Hello, Margaret Dawn", the leader of the criminals said, "Our master Firkraag sends his regards".

"Release the child this instant, you despicable wrong-doer!", Ajantis shouted and if her hands hadn't been occupied with her sword and shield, Castalia would have surely facepalmed. "Ilvastarr, for Tyr's sake, just shut the Abyss up and kill him!", she yelled, kicking her opponent in the groin.

The bandit leader laughed, "The child is part of our master's plan! He challenges you, Margaret Dawn!", he exclaimed, throwing a scroll at Meg, then he opened another portal and vanished inside it with his prey.

The rest of his group was dispatched, but this was of no comfort to Garren, who sagged on the floor with eyes full of tears. "My son! My poor son is gone!". The Painbearer knelt next to him, "Fear not, my lord, I give you my word that we'll save him. He'll be back soon". "Thank you. I...I don't know why Firkraag is doing all of this, but...".

Ajantis snorted, "It's because of this abomination", he spat, pointing his sword at the Ilmatari's throat, "The leader of those criminals called her by name and talked about a challenge!". Anomen put himself between the paladin and his leader and pushed the sword aside with a gauntleted hand, snarling, "Leave her alone!".

Sir Terence intervened, keeping them away from each other, "Calm down now, this is not fitting behaviour for brothers in arms. Sir Ajantis, sheathe your weapon, please. And you, squire Delryn, take a step back. Now, if I recall correctly, one of those bandits threw a scroll at you, lady Margaret Dawn. I suggest you read it to us". She nodded and took the scroll up, then she unrolled it, "It's addressed to me and signed by Firkraag.

It says: ' _Margaret Dawn, I give you the opportunity to regain your honour and maybe even more than that. This game has been interesting, but now I'm tired of it. Meet me and we'll see who is the best of us. Our battlefield will be in the North-East. You'll recognize it, of that I have no doubt'_ ", she read and her fist closed in a tight ball with anger, "So you want to see who's the best, you Godsdamned son of a bitch? Fine then, I'll show you", she growled and a flash of gold passed in her eyes as she tossed the crushed parchment to the ground and walked outside.


	40. Chapter 40

Firkraag's lair was set inside a hollowed mountain and a big part of it was occupied by a maze full of Ogres, Trolls and Goblins. The adventurers and the paladins worked well together, despite the misgivings of some of them and managed to reach the corridor to the fourth room, even if they had to leave a trail of corpses behind to do it.

After Yoshimo had picked the lock, the door opened and a woman came forward, a sword in her hands and a snarl on her face, a group of five men following her closely. "Stop! I have already killed some of...Oh", she blinked and lowered her weapon when she saw the Humans, "Sorry, I thought you were another group of Ogres. There's lots of them in this place".

Edwin snorted, "Well, obviously you were wrong! (As if anyone could ever mistake _me_ for an Ogre! In the case of the Rashemi gorilla, on the other hand...)". Meg cleared her throat to hide a chuckle and addressed the stranger, "As you can see, we're not Ogres. May we know who you are?". "I'm Samia, a gra...An archaeologist. Are you here for the tomb too?". "I didn't even know there was one, actually. We're here to save a child kidnapped by a bandit on behalf of Firkraag".

"I see. I was accosted by some Firkraag guy, he said I would need his protection to get to my destination. It's not been that hard so far, just a handful of Ogres and Goblins, but now we're stuck", Samia smiled, "Maybe we could join forces. How about you help us in finding the tomb of King Strohm the Third? It's a treasure of immense historical value, you know", she added with a strange glint in her eyes.

"Sorry, but we can't spare any time for that: there's a living child who needs our help more than you. History will have to wait". The grave robber dropped her act, "Damn! I had hoped to have you do the hard work for us...And we obviously can't work with you goody-two-shoes behind our backs. Kill them, guys!". "Figures", the Ilmatari muttered, blocking Samia's sword with her enchanted staff.

The group of ruffians didn't stand a chance against the small army composed by the combined forces of Meg's party and Ajantis' group and soon the floor was littered with dead bodies. The Painbearer sighed, "Let's get some rest, ladies and gentlemen", she suggested and busied herself with looting the corpses, while the others sat down to catch their breath.

Ajantis shot her a dirty look, "You proved me right once again, Bhaalspawn: you bring nothing but death and misery to those you meet", he spat and she started and silently walked back into the third room, where she sat out of view with her knees close to her chest.

Anomen quickly joined her, "Don't pay him any mind, Meg", he said soothingly, "He knows nothing about you". "But he's right! It's my fault that Taar is in danger: Firkraag is using him as bait for me, just as Jon is doing with Immy", the young woman murmured sadly.

"Helm's beard, you can't always take the blame for everything! Firkraag is the villain here, not you", he replied and without thinking, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Forget about Ajantis, he's a fool". "And a bufflehead", she added, a small smile curving her lips, "Thanks, Anomen". "You're welcome, my lady".

The priestess bit her lower lip pensively, "You know, I was thinking about that sculpted Dragon head on the outer door...What if our enemy is a Dragon in disguise?". The squire laughed, "No offence meant, but I think your imagination is a bit too wild: I've never heard of Dragons in Human form. It must be his family crest". "Uhm, yes, it was a foolish thought".

He sobered, "Meg, I...I have a confession to make: I lied to you. About my accomplishments", he admitted, looking at his boots with his cheeks aflame, "I didn't kill the Wyvern on my own, it was a team work. As for the battle in the Ommlur Hills, well, I did take part in it, but it's not where I got this scar from. The truth is that it was my father's doing: when I was five, he threw an empty bottle at me and though he missed his target, the bottle shattered and one of the shards hit me in the face".

"Oh, Anomen... ", Margaret Dawn stroked his cheek, feeling a lump in her throat, "Why didn't you just tell me the truth?". "Because I wanted to look worthy and experienced in your eyes. I feared that...That you wouldn't want me in your party otherwise". She shook her head, smiling softly, "There's no need for lies with me. And just so you know, you've proven yourself worthy time and time again and I'm glad and proud of having you with me...With us".

"Really?". "Really, I swear to Ilmater. Now, if you want me to, I can remove that scar: I have a spell at my disposal for that exact purpose. It's the only reason why I'm not...", she trailed off, a flash of anguish twisting her face for a moment, then she smiled again, "Never mind. So, may I?". He nodded, "Yes, please. It's a memory I would really like to put behind myself".

Meg intoned the healing spell and a soft blue glow covered the right side of his face for a handful of seconds, leaving the skin smooth and intact as if the scar had never been there to begin with. "There you are", she announced, handing him her small pocket mirror, a gift she had received from Khalid and Jaheira for her eight birthday.

"It's gone! My lady, I...". "You must eat something now", she cut him off, taking two loafs of bread out of her pack and giving him one of them, "It will probably take a while before we can find the end of this maze, so we need to regain our strength". "As you command, my lady", he joked, smiling and his smile grew even wider when she smiled back and shuffled closer to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. And Helm received yet another prayer of thanks from His faithful servant.

oxoxoxoxoxo

After nearly a day in the maze, the party finally found the cell in which Taar was held prisoner, only to discover it was guarded by twenty Ogres and an old acquaintance of theirs: Tazok, the Half-Ogre, stood proudly in front of them, a smirk on his hideous snout.

"Ah, you came! They told me you would, but I thought you were too much of a coward to do it. I will taste your blood at last!", he said. Meg snarled, "Don't count on it, monster. You died once, you'll die again".

"Oh, I died, but I am alive again now. My new master is more powerful and way much smarter than that fool of my prev...", he couldn't finish the sentence, for she attacked him with the fury of a tigress. "Don't you dare speak ill of _him_!", she roared, enraged, landing a blow that broke two fingers of his left hand with a satisfying cracking sound.

"AAAARGH! You will suffer for this, woman!", Tazok cried, his sword missing her throat by a hairsbreadth. The others took care of the Ogres, while she duelled with the Half-Ogre using the dirtiest tricks she knew. Tazok growled in frustration as his blows didn't even scratch her Stoneskin protection, "I'll destroy you, bitch!".

"Keep on dreaming, beast!", the Ilmatari shot back, striking his right ear and then she embedded the metal-clad end of her staff in his right eye and used it to channel lightning into his body. He started convulsing and then sagged like an empty sack.

Tazok was dead. _Again._

Minsc cheered, "Oh, joyous day, little Meg killed the evil Half-Ogre all on her own! Minsc is so proud! And Boo is proud too!", he exclaimed, taking the Painbearer in a bear hug. "Heh, thank you both, my friends", she smiled, hugging him, then she stepped back and looked at the corpse, a subtle golden glow flickering in her eyes, "But now I have to make sure this monster can't be raised again. Edwin?", she called, turning to the Thayan.

The Red Wizard felt a cold shiver running down his spine at having those unnaturally bright eyes fixed on himself, "Yes? (Kossuth, I hate it when she does that)". "Can you lend me your dagger, please?". "If I have to", he muttered, handing her the requested item.

"Thanks", Margaret Dawn knelt next to Tazok and with disturbing ease, she opened up his ribcage, seemingly unaware of the dark blood soaking the sleeves of her grey robe, then she frowned, "Anomen, do you still have your war hammer with you?". The Helmite gulped, shocked at what he'd just witnessed, "I, uh, I do. Why?". "I need it to break the ribs...Come to think of it, maybe you should do it. I'm not strong enough for that", she admitted with what looked a lot like a pout.

 _ **You could be, little Goddess. I could give you all the strength you need and more**_ , the Slayer said inside her mind and she scoffed.

 _And there you go again. How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not interested?_

 _ **Aren't you now? What is this eagerness that I sense in you, then?**_

 _It's...That's none of your business! Leave me alone!_ , she gritted her teeth and turned to the squire, "So? Will you help me?".

Anomen hesitated, then he nodded and took the war hammer out of his pack, "I will. Step back, my lady, I don't want to hurt you by accident". "I've had worse", she muttered under her breath, but she did as she was told and watched with morbid fascination as he slammed the weapon down two times, until the bones were shattered. "Is that enough, my lady?".

"It is, thank you, Anomen", the young woman knelt again and cut out the Half-Ogre's heart, then she whispered a spell and the organ wilted like an old leaf, "Enjoy your stay in Hell, Tazok, for you won't come back anymore". Ajantis tried to take a step towards her, but Castalia, guessing his intentions, grabbed his arm and shook her head warningly, so he just sheathed his sword with a frown.

"Lady Alybeth!", Taar's voice came from one of the cells, tired but cheerful, "You're here! I knew you would come!". The female paladin walked up to him, smiling kindly, "Of course I came, my young lord: I could never abandon you to your fate. How are you? Do you need healing?". The child's cheeks flushed with happiness at her words, "Oh, no, my lady, I'm fine, they didn't hurt me".

"That's good. Now we'll set you free". He sobered, "I'm afraid you can't: this door is magically locked and Firkraag has the key now. Please, try to take it without fighting him, he...He's not what he seems". "What is he, then, my young lord?". "A...A red Dragon".

A stunned silence descended in the room and Anomen fixed his boots uneasily, remembering how he had laughed at Meg's suggestion about their enemy's real identity. Thankfully, the Ilmatari didn't notice his discomfort, "Okay everyone, keep calm. I know a Dragon is not an easy foe by any means, but we've already killed one, remember? We'll kill this one too, we just need a good plan".

Sir Nathan's eyes widened with surprise, "You killed a Dragon?". Edwin snorted, "Of course we did, you goody-two-shoes orangutan! Where do you think the armour of these two gorillas come from? (Why do I always have to work with lesser beings?)", he grumbled.

The other man ignored his insult with an easy smile, "Impressive, truly, especially for such a small party. You must be quite skilled, then". Meg smiled back at him, "We try. So, first of all, what do you know about red Dragons?".

"They're fire creatures, so they can breathe a cone of fire", the Thayan answered, glad for the chance to show off his culture, "They usually make their lair in deep underground caves in mountainous regions, with a preference with places where there is volcanic activity and they are probably the cruellest and most powerful among chromatic Dragons.

All Dragons are vain and arrogant, but red ones are the worst: they believe themselves to be the absolute pinnacle of Draconic nature and see all other species as impure. They consider vengefulness, rapaciousness, avarice and ferocity as merits". "Indeed. Are you sure _you_ are not a red Dragon, then?", Jaheira asked him with a small smirk, but he barely glanced at her.

"I don't know what you mean: I'm absolutely not vain and certainly not arrogant either, I'm merely aware of my own power and worth", the Red Wizard replied in the same tone a teacher would use with a particularly dense student, "And once I've completed my study of _that_ scroll, I will be more powerful than any of these overgrown lizards. Are you finished with your useless babbling? (Obnoxious Harper harpy)". "I am. Please do go on, oh omniscient and extraordinarily powerful wizard".

He ignored her sarcasm and turned back to Margaret Dawn, "As I was saying before this rude interruption, red Dragons are extremely greedy and vain and give utmost importance to the size of their...". "Don't wanna know!", the Ilmatari hastily cut him off and he huffed, rolling his eyes. "Their _hoard_ , foolish girl".


	41. Chapter 41

_**Warning:**_ _a bit of graphic violence and shameless, totally insincere flattery towards a Dragon._

oxoxoxoxoxo

Firkraag's living quarters consisted of an enormous cave, lit only by a few torches and its walls sported long black scorched stripes, left by the Dragon's fiery breath. The creature was comfortably lounging at the farthest end of the cave, but sat up with a smile when he saw the party approaching, "Ah, Margaret Dawn, you came at last. It was an interesting game, but now it has lost its fun".

"For me, it's never been funny to begin with. You summoned me here, so you could at least be so kind as to explain me the reason for it", the Ilmatari replied, absolutely calm. "For my fun, for my curiosity, for the memory of past transgressions". "And since I have never met you before, I guess these 'transgressions' you mentioned are related to someone I knew, right?".

Firkraag nodded, bending his neck to look her in the eye, "Good, you're smarter than I thought. Yes, you are right: I had a little scuffle with the man you consider your father, that Khalid. He and some of his Harper friends attacked me some time ago and I still carry the scars of that meeting. Since I can't take my revenge directly on him, I will torment his spirit by destroying you", he said, a smug smirk curving his snout, "Wherever he is, I'm sure he's seething with anger now".

Meg arched an eyebrow, "So you want to destroy me, uh? You think you can do worse than what Kivan did to me? Because I highly doubt it". "Kivan? Ah, yes, the Elven ranger. My spies told me he didn't leave Baldur's Gate in your company. And now you say he destroyed you?", Firkraag was clearly intrigued, "But he was one of your companions, wasn't he?".

"For a while, yes", she smiled to herself, the plan was working: as long as his attention was focused on her, the others could get into position unnoticed, "We parted ways after the final battle, because he killed the one person I loved more than anything in the world". "So this Elf turned on you?", his eyebrows shot up with incredulity, "That puny dokaal turned on a _Bhaalspawn_? He must have had a death wish, then".

"He actually did: his wife was killed and he felt that, after avenging her, he would have no more reasons to live. You have no idea how utterly depressing it was to have that pointy-eared brooder around", she made a show of rolling her eyes and the Dragon laughed.

"I can imagine it. But I'm curious: why didn't you kill him, then? As a Bhaalspawn, it would have been an easy task for you. After all, murder is part of your being, isn't it?". "Oh, you know, it's not fun to murder someone who wants nothing more than to die", she replied with a shrug, then grinned and winked, "It really _kills_ the mood".

Firkraag nodded his understanding, "I know what you mean. Nice pun, by the way". "Yeah, I knew you would be smart enough to understand it: I mean, you're a Dragon! And a red one too! The red one is the best one, everyone knows it", the Painbearer flattered him, though her words about 'the red one' were actually meant for Edwin. As a wizard, of course.

The wyrm preened and puffed his chest, dripping smugness, "Ah, you have good taste, I see. Yes, we reds are the best of the best and I am obviously the best of all reds. I must admit that you're better than I expected, Child of Bhaal. I think I can even allow you and your friends to leave unharmed, after all".

"I appreciate this gift, but if I may ask your Highness a little favour?". "You can". "It would be a sign of true greatness on your part to allow Taar to leave unharmed too". He gave her a blank stare, "Who?".

"Taar. Garren's son", Margaret Dawn explained. Firkraag shrugged, "Ah, the child. Yes, yes, you can take him. I have no further use for him anyway. Here's the key to his cell", he said, distractedly tossing her the item.

She bowed, "Thank you, lord Firkraag", she turned to Ajantis and handed him the key, "Sir Ajantis, go free Taar and make sure he gets home safe and sound". The blond paladin of Helm nodded and left, while the Dragon lay back on the floor.

"Well, now you have what you came for, no? I'm tired of playing, so you can take your leave. I want to sleep". "Oh, you _will_ sleep, your Highness...", Meg smiled and her smile was cold and cruel like the Slayer's, "But you won't wake up anymore. NOW!".

At her order, two contingencies cast by the mages hit the creature, lowering his magic resistance and draining part of his life-force, while the rest of the party attacked with their weapons. Firkraag let out a furious roar, "How dare you! I...", he trailed off as Edwin's spell silenced him, thus preventing him to activate any kind of protective barrier around himself.

The Thayan smirked, "Serves you right, you ugly hyperfed lizard (His voice was giving me a headache)". A web erupted from the rocky floor of the cave, wrapping itself around the Dragon's wings and legs, while a bolt of lightning struck him on the head, damaging his right eye.

He opened his maw to spit a cone of flames, but his attack turned out to be barely useful against the fire-protected fighters, while he was vulnerable to the ice-based spell that Aerie cast against him, freezing his right ankle.

Despite all of this, Firkraag fought hard: his talons struck with both speed and precision, leaving behind long bleeding gashes on the unprotected flesh of his enemies and making big dents in their armour.

One of his blows hit Castalia's left side, knocking the wind out of her and breaking three of her ribs with the force of the impact, so Jaheira was forced to fall back and heal the paladin woman, while sir Nathan placed himself before them with his large shield raised to protect both women from the Dragon's attacks.

In the meantime, Firkraag's tail whipped the air and the next swing caught sir Terence square in the chest, sending the male Tyrran crashing against a wall, where his head impacted roughly against the rock and it was only thanks to his helmet that his skull remained intact.

This time it was Meg who took care of the healing and as soon as his legs could support him again, the paladin rejoined the fight, his bastard sword hissed like a snake as he slashed at the creature's belly, opening in it a long cut that immediately started bleeding.

Anomen's enchanted Flail was inflicting serious damages too, with the areas frozen by its ice head shattering in crimson splinters under the squire's powerful blows and the poisonous head injecting deadly fluid in the Dragon's bloodstream through the wounds, while Edwin summoned a pack of Gnolls to help them in the fight, then cast all of the offensive spells he had at his disposal, weakening the wyrm as much as he could.

Meanwhile Jaheira summoned a huge cloud of insects which started to bite every tender spot they could find in the Dragon's flesh, distracting him from his furious attack for few precious instants and Minsc hacked at the tail with his enchanted halberd as a woodcutter would hack at a tree, his face alight with his usual enthusiasm.

"Haha! Feel the Boot of Justice, you evil Dragon!", he shouted gleefully, "Minsc and Boo and their brave companions will take you down!". The Dragon threw his head back with a silent screech of pain, then lowered it in the attempt to roast the Rashemi ranger with his fire, but a translucent ball of energy surrounded the man, courtesy of Aerie and the flames harmlessly slid off the sphere.

At last, the blood loss caused by the numerous wounds and the effect of the poison started to make Firkraag feel dizzy, his vision blurred and he felt himself weakening more and more with every blow he suffered, until he fell to the floor, unable to stand.

It was then that Minsc landed the final blow: his halberd bit deep into the creature's throat, slashing the carotid artery open and a fountain of blood sprouted from the wound, coating the Rashemi in it and knocking him off his feet with its flowing force.

The effect of the silencing spell ended with a snap and the Dragon used his final breath to curse Meg, "May you burn in the Abyss, Child of Bha...", he wheezed, his voice trailing off into silence as life left him.

Margaret Dawn rolled her eyes with a snort at that, "Oh yeah, that's _so_ very original, you nurh petisse. Wish that I had a gold coin for every living being who told me that!", she muttered, approaching the ranger, while Anomen, Jaheira and Aerie took care of the other fighters.

Firkraag's fury had caused such injuries that all three of the healers had to exhaust their healing spells and even then, their companions still had to make use of some strong Healing Potions to regain their health completely.

Yoshimo, whose place was well away from the front line in order to protect the spellcasters, slung his Heartseeker bow back on his left shoulder and after dusting his leathers, he searched the walls of the cave for a secret passage: since there seemed to be no hoard in the cave, there must be a treasure room somewhere nearby, he reasoned.

His keen eyes spotted an indentation in the western wall, so he pressed it and a section of the rock slid sideways, revealing to him the most beautiful sight he'd ever witnessed in his whole life: piles and piles of gold coins, gems and even Illithium stones covered the floor of an enormous room. There were enough riches to pay a king's ransom a dozen times! "Sekai no hikari, I think you should see this", the bounty hunter called, his lips curving in a wide smile.

The Painberar joined him, curious, "What is it, sensei?", she asked, but when she saw the content of the secret room, her knees buckled and she sagged like an empty sack, her eyes filled with tears of joy, _Oh, Ilmater, it can't be...I must be dreaming_ _,_ she thought, "Someone pinch me". "If you insist", he grinned and pinched her shoulder. "Ow! I didn't mean it for real!", she protested, but couldn't help smiling back, "We can save her now, can't we?". "Yes, my friend. We can".

Their five companions joined them and she quickly instructed them to fill their packs with as much gold coins and gems as they could carry, while she herself also stuffed nearly forty kilos of Illithium stones into her Bag of Holding.

"We'll take some Dragon scales too, enough to make at least two big suits of armour. Edwin and Aerie, I want you to take all of the Dragon bodyparts you need as spell components. And of course, as soon as we're in a safe place, Jae will count all of these riches and we'll split them into eight equal shares", the Ilmatari stated and Edwin frowned.

"Eight? In case you took a blow to the head and forgot how to count, there are only seven of us", he said. "For now, but Immy will join us soon and she is entitled to her share, like everyone else", she replied, omitting to mention the couple of gem necklaces she'd secretly snatched for the pink-haired thief as a sort of compensation for all the time she'd spent in a cell and the two gems she already knew how to use.

"Umpf. Well, it does make sense. Eight shares it is (Mine will be enough to live like a king for years anyway)". The young woman turned to the paladins, "There's enough riches for you too, ladies and gentlemen", she said, gesturing to the hoard, but Castalia shook her head with a condescending smile.

"It's kind of you to offer us a part of it, but we can't accept: as paladins and members of the Order, we can't take any kind of payment for our work. We have our stipend and that is enough", the female Tyrran said, eliciting a contemptuous snort from the Red Wizard and an eyeroll from Yoshimo.

"Oh, okay", the Ilmatari shrugged, "The rest of the hoard will go entirely to Garren Windspear, then: after all, these are his lands". Aerie, who was closing her pack, noticed something on top of a pile of gold coins and called, "Meg, there is a big sword here". The Painbearer joined her and frowned, "It's a two-handed sword. And I sense a holy power emanating from it".

Sir Terence gasped when he saw the weapon, "Holy Gods...It's Carsomyr!". She blinked, "Carowhat?". "Carsomyr", he repeated, his eyes filled with both excitement and reverence as he carefully lifted it, "It's sacred to our Lord Tyr".

Castalia was instantly at his side, her pretty face solemn, "This day is blessed: the sacred weapon has finally returned to us, after having being lost for centuries", she spoke reverently, "We must take it back to the Order Headquarters".

Meg frowned at that, "Now wait a minute...", she tried to say, but Anomen cut her off gently. "It is the best course of action, my lady: the sword belongs to the Order and it is up to Prelate Wessalen to decide who will have the privilege to wield it". His leader pursed her lips in annoyance, but nodded, "All right, then. Now let's get out of here, I need some fresh air".

oxoxoxoxoxo

 _ **Nurh petisse**_ _= ugly kobold (Draconic)_

 _ **Nurh**_ _= ugly (_ _adjective_ , _Draconic)_

 _ **Petisse**_ _= kobold (Draconic)_


	42. Chapter 42

_**Author note**_ _: Heya everyone, directly from Italy, I'm still here, alive, healthy (for now at least) and with a brand new chapter for you! Enjoy! ^-^_

 _ **Warning:**_ _it's likely that the last part of this chapter will make some of you uncomfortable, so I offer you my apologies in advance for the inconvenience. Also, there's a bit of coarse language. It's just a single word, but I put the warning all the same, better safe than sorry._

oxoxoxoxoxo

While the paladins went back to Garren's cabin, Margaret Dawn and her party went East in search of the Dryads' Grove to give freedom to the captive Dryads who still languished in Irenicus' dungeon. The Grove was breathtakingly beautiful, with tall luxuriant trees and multicolored flowers surrounding a huge circular lake, the crystal clear waters of which murmured gently and invitingly.

"This place is so... ", Jaheira trailed off, founding herself speechless before such beauty and her ward smiled. "Yeah, I know what you mean. But now we must find the Fairy Queen, we will rest later", the Painbearer said.

"Why are you looking for me?", a melodious voice came from the trees and a figure seemed to emerge directly from the bark of a large poplar: it was an unearthly attractive female, similar to a Human, but her skin was a light blue and her grass-green hair was decorated with fresh leaves and multicolored blooms, like her luxurious green dress.

"Are you lady Vaelasa, the Fairy Queen?", Meg asked and the creature nodded. "I am she. What brings you to my realm, my dear child? Are you here to join us in eternal fun?". The young priestess took the acorns out of her pack and handed them to Vaelasa, "Well, no, I'm here on behalf of three Dryads we met in a dungeon. These acorns belong to them. They are captive and...".

The queen exulted, "You brought the acorns! Now the trees of Ulene, Cania and Elyme can be reborn!", she carefully buried the acorns in the soft ground and three slender willows sprouted at once, their barks opened and out of them came the three beaming Dryads, safe and sound.

Ulene threw her arms around Margaret Dawn's neck happily, "You freed us! Thank you, kind godchild, thank you so much!", the Dryad exclaimed, placing an enthusiastic kiss on the Human girl's cheek. Cania and Elyme followed suit, hugging and kissing the embarrassed Ilmatari and praising her kindness, then all of them left to restore their connection to the Grove.

Vaelasa looked at the leaving Dryads with affection, then turned to the adventurers, "I can never thank you enough for freeing my sisters. Will you stay for a while? It will be a great pleasure to have you as my honoured guests", she said, shooting a sultry gaze at the men of the party and especially at Anomen.

Meg gritted her teeth, her temper flaring and her eyes flashing golden, "Thank you for your kind offer, but we are on a tight schedule, so we can't linger. Farewell, queen Vaelasa", she replied in a low growl, clutching the squire's hand in her own in a vice-like grip and practically dragging him along as she left.

 _ **Well, well, well**_ , the Slayer chuckled, _**You're jealous, aren't you, little Goddess?**_

 _You can bet your ugly snout that I am!_ , she shot back, seething, _How dare that blue-skinned slut look at him like that? I should gouge her eyes out and rip her throat off for her insolence! I should tear her to shreds so small, that only the ants could see them!_

 _ **Yes, she deserves to be punished with extreme severity for her lack of respect. Her fate should work as an example for all of the women out there and I would be most honored to assist you in dealing out the punishment, mistress**_ , the creature said, its tone unusually humble, _**Just say the word and I will gladly put my strength, my claws and my fangs at your service. Together we will make sure that nobody will dare to try and steal what is yours ever again.**_

She couldn't deny that the Slayer's offer sounded extremely tempting, but before she could answer, Anomen's voice snapped her back to reality. "Please, my lady, could you slow down a bit?", the young man pleaded, his heavy pack making it hard for him to keep such a quick pace.

The Ilmatari stopped and suddenly realized that she was still gripping his hand in hers, "Oh! Sorry", she hastily let go, blushing, "It's just that I...Well, I, uhm...". "She wanted to make sure that Taar is fine", Jaheira came to her rescue, "Even if Ajantis is a paladin now, he was alone and these lands are infested by Ankhegs".

Meg nodded, smiling gratefully to her, "Yeah, those horrible stinking beasts...I remember the first time we faced one of them: it was terrifying, that monster seemed invincible". "And now we've managed to kill a red Dragon".

"We did, but without the help from Castalia's group, I doubt that we could have come out of the fight alive...We barely made it even with their support. I thank Ilmater that we had them fighting at our side", the Painbearer replied, then put her pack down, "Tell you what, we rest here for a while and then we'll resume our trip, but at a slower pace, okay?".

oxoxoxoxoxo

When they reached the cabin, they found out that Taar and all the five paladins were safe and sound and they couldn't help chuckling at the sight of the boy fawning over a very embarrassed Alybeth. "Ah, here they are!", the black-haired female paladin exclaimed as she saw the adventurers, grateful for the diversion, "Now we can take our leave. You will go back to Athkatla , I guess?". "We're headed there, yes", Margaret Dawn confirmed.

Taar pouted, "You're leaving so soon?", he whined, but then his eyes brightened and he took Alybeth's hand in his, "My lady, my Bringer of Light, I will always think of you while we're apart. This distance will make our love even more epic and tragic and I will be happy, knowing that you're out there doing heroic deeds in my name". She forced herself to smile, gently freeing her hand from his, "I am flattered by your words and I don't want to hurt your feelings, my young lord, but there is no love bond between us, so...".

"Oh, I know! But in every book I read, the hero or heroine always has a distant love, in whose name they joust and thoughts of whom give them strength. I just thought it would be very noble and paladin-like for me to offer myself as your distant love", he replied adamantly, "And I know I'm too young for you now...But maybe you will wait for me?", he asked hopefully, making his best puppy dog eyes at her.

"Er...Forgive me, but I can't make this promise", Alybeth said softly, "But you will always have my respect and my esteem". The poor kid was floored, "Oh. All right", he muttered, "So...Goodbye, my Bringer of Light". "Goodbye, my young lord".

Both the paladins and the adventurers bid Taar and Garren farewell and exited the cabin, destination: Athkatla.

oxoxoxoxoxo

The day after leaving the Windspear Hills, the paladins decided to part ways with the adventurers, mostly because of Ajantis' hostility towards the Ilmatari, so he and his four comrades took a different path to the city, much to everyone's relief. After another long day of travel, the party was peacefully resting around the campfire, having enjoyed a hearty dinner, when Edwin startled them all by jumping to his feet, a wide smile on his lips.

"HA! Another revelation in my...Our Nether Scroll! (At last!) A spell of transformation, both simple and sophisticated", the Thayan muttered, "It's not like the transition from mage to Lich...But it must be more. Much more! I've been waiting for this moment for all my life and my previous lives! Prepare to bow before me! I will have eternal life and unlimited power!".

Meg grabbed him by the arm, her face twisted with worry and fear, "Edwin, for Ilmater's sake, don't! You haven't completed the translation yet, it could be dangerous! Please, _please_ , just wait another couple of days, check it again...", she begged, but he freed himself brusquely from her grasp. "I won't wait a second longer! This is my chance for greatness!", he shot back, then he cast the spell before she could stop him.

A strange greenish glow surrounded him for a handful of seconds, so bright that his companions had to shield their eyes and when it faded, they saw that Edwin had turned...Into a woman!

As soon as the Thayan realized it, he...Or rather, _she_ screamed in pure horror, "No. NO! It can't be! This is blasphemy! This is outrageous and disgusting!", she glared at the others, "And just what are you insignificant simians looking at, with those cow eyes of yours? This is treason!".

The Ilmatari sighed and put an arm around her friend's shoulders, "Easy, now, calm down". "Meg, help me! I'll do everything you ask, if you free me from this disease! (I'm not risking anything with her...She would never take advantage of my promise)". "I'll try. This was caused by a spell, right? So we'll use all the counter-spells we have, okay? Everything will be fine". "Okay".

One by one, Margaret Dawn, Jaheira, Anomen and Aerie cast their counter-spells, they even tried casting Remove Curse, but to no avail: the magic of the Nether Scroll refused to be dispelled so easily and 'Edwina' wailed, sagging on the ground. "It's not fair! It wasn't supposed to go like this! (Stupid, useless, mouldy scroll!)", she sniffed.

The Painbearer sat down at her side and hugged her again, "Sssh, don't worry, we'll fix this, I promise", she said soothingly, trying not to stare in shock at the changes in the Red Wizard. He had shortened, going from his natural one point seventy-five metres to one point fifty-seven, his once slim body was now quite plump, his hair had grown well past his shoulders and even his voice, once so velvety and smooth, sounded now like the squawk of a wild goose.

"Promise?". "On my honour. Now go and get some rest, you are free from guard duty for tonight. And take this", the young priestess took a long and large cotton blue dress from her pack, "It should fit you better than your robe". "What is it?". "It should have been my new nightgown, but you can keep it". 'Edwina' frowned, hesitant, "But...If I keep it, what will you wear? (Don't tell me she intends to sleep naked. Not that it would be a bad sight...)".

She chuckled, "Nah, I will wear something else. Come on, go to sleep already". "All right. Goodnight and...Thank you, Meg", the Thayan slipped into her own tent, closing the flaps with tight knots. Meanwhile, the Painbearer glared at Yoshimo and Anomen, who were nearly chocking in their attempt to muffle their laughter.

"Don't you even think of making fun of him!", she hissed, "He feels awful and I don't want you to make it worse with your teasing, is that clear?". The bounty hunter chuckled, "You have to admit, sekai no hikari, that the situation is quite...What is that word? Ah, yes, it's quite amusing".

"You wouldn't think so, if you were in his shoes. Anyway, I suggest we all go to sleep: Athkatla is still far and we need to be fresh", Meg said, taking a bundle of light brown cloth from her Bag of Holding and the Helmite couldn't suppress his curiosity at seeing it again. "Forgive me, my lady, but what is that? I seem to recall that your nightgown is yellow. Did you buy two spares?".

She smiled, shaking her head, "Amber, not yellow. And no, this is...Well, it's one of my brother's tunics. I took it from his room in Baldur's Gate", she explained, showing him the large cotton tunic, "I will use it as my new nightgown". "I see. Forgive my curiosity, but I always see you holding it while sleeping and...".

"Actually, the one I hold to sleep is this one", she showed him a second tunic, nearly identical to the first one, but with a wide stain of dried blood on the front, "Sarry was wearing this when he...When I lost him. It still has his scent. It's all I have left of him", she said softly, then turned a searching gaze on him, as if fearing his reaction.

Anomen was stunned, but he merely nodded, "I...I see. Thank you for indulging me, my lady". "You're welcome. Goodnight, ladies and gentlemen", the Ilmatari waved a hand and disappeared into her tent, leaving the squire to watch into the campfire with a mixture of uneasiness and jealousy.


	43. Chapter 43

_**Author note**_ _: Okay, so...I could not leave poor Edwin in his, ahem, 'changed' state for too long, or he'd Fireball me to a crisp in retaliation, so here comes the new chapter! *turns to look at Edwin* There, happy now, sweeetheart?_

oxoxoxoxoxo

The following day was quite a handful for Meg: she not only had to listen to the Red Wizard-ess' constant whining about that 'horrible and disgusting condition', but she also had to keep an eye on the others to prevent them from teasing her friend. Despite her vigilance, though, Yoshimo managed to fall into step with the Thayan, a smirk on his lips.

"Tell me, Edwina, would you like me to let out the seams on your robe? I'm quite handy with a needle. You do, after all, have more...Bulk...At the moment". 'Edwina' was livid with rage, "How dare you, you chauvinist pig! (Wait, what in the Nine Hells am I saying?) I meant miserable simian!". The bounty hunter shrugged, "It was merely an offer to a comrade, my pretty lady. There is no need to get angry".

"What, you, you...", 'she' clenched and unclenched her fists as if preparing to Fireball him, then she turned on her heels and went straight to the Ilmatari, "Meg! Meg! That insipid lock-picking chimpanzee is making fun of me! (And I can't even kill him...She would get angry if I did)". Margaret Dawn sighed, "Oh, Gods...Yoshimo, come here". The Kara-Turan obeyed, his smirk vanished, "Yes, sekai no hikari?". "What did I tell you last night?".

He had at least the good grace of looking ashamed, "I...I am sorry, my friend, I was just trying to make light of this situation". "Well, please refrain from doing it again, will you? And now apologize to Edwin". He bowed to the Thayan, "You have my humblest apologies. I will not make fun of you again", he promised.

"That's better. Now shake hands and leave this behind ourselves, okay?", the young priestess said and the Red Wizard-ess pouted. "But he disrespected me!". "Come on, just accept his apology like a grown ma...Grown wizard", Meg smiled and leaned in closer to whisper to her, "I'll share my secret reserve of chocolate with you, if you do".

"Apology accepted!", 'Edwina' quickly took Yoshimo's hand and shook it, "Now can I have my prize? (Mmmhhh, chocolate...)". "Sure, here you are", the Painbearer took a chunk of dark chocolate out of her pack and passed a piece of it to her friend, then shared it with all of the others as well when confronted with Aerie's puppy eyes.

They were enjoying their sweets, when they spotted a figure on the path, a few metres ahead of them: it was a man, clad in Red Wizard robes and his face was twisted in a contemptuous sneer. As soon as he saw them, he moved to block their path, "You there, you worthless peasants! I need some of your time, much as I hate having to talk to such inferior beings".

 _Wow, quite a charming fellow, this one_ , the Human priestess thought, but nodded, while secretly gesturing for Minsc and Anomen to place themselves before 'Edwina', "Fine, who are you and what do you want?".

He sniffed disdainfully, "My name is Degardan, not that it's any of your business. I am a Red Wizard and my superiors and I are interested in finding a man named Edwin, an arrogant windbag. Our magic shows that this could be a place for the vulture to hide. He's a renegade, a coward and a traitor, he never pays his dues and he's a gutless and selfish worm. There is a reward worthy of a king for the compassionate soul who turns him in", he added, trying his best to smile friendly.

She shrugged, "Pity, then, for I don't know anyone by that name who matches your description", she answered and Degardan scowled. "Uhm. Well, this renegade is worthless also as a mage: his ability is limited to circus tricks, nothing useful to an adventuress like yourself, truly. Did I already mention the fabulous reward?".

"You did, yes. But my answer is still the same as before", she replied imperturbably. He looked at her for a moment, then snorted, "All right, then. But should you find him, I expect you to turn him in", he snapped, then vanished into a Dimension Door. 'Edwina' was stunned, "Meg, you...You've just lied for me. I've never heard you lying, since we first met (I didn't even know she _could_ lie!)".

The Ilmatari pretended to be offended, "You wound me! Poor, sweet, innocent little me, a liar? Never!". "But you said...". "I said the pure and simple truth: Degardan is looking for an Edwin who is an arrogant windbag, a renegade, a coward, a traitor, a gutless and selfish worm and whose magical ability is limited to circus tricks. But since the only Edwin I know is nothing like that, it must be a case of homonymy".

There was a moment of stunned silence, then Yoshimo burst out laughing. "Oh, I love the way you play with words, sekai no hikari! You would truly make a wonderful swindler", he commented and she bowed. "I am flattered by your kind praise, sensei", she said, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

Minsc frowned, confused, "Minsc does not understand: swindling is a bad thing, so that is not a nice thing to say to a friend, right Boo? Then why is little Meg not angry at the little man?". Margaret Dawn patted his big arm affectionately, "Because it was meant as a compliment, Minsc". "Oh. All right", the Rashemi nodded with a smile, "Thank you for explaining it to Boo and myself". "Anytime, my friend. Let's go now".

While walking, Anomen quickened his pace to fall into step with his leader, "My lady, isn't it weird that the Red Wizards are hunting one of their number? Maybe our resident Red Wizard is withholding information from us". 'Edwina' glared at him, "I am right here, you brainless simian! And I am withholding nothing! (Could he know? No, of course not, how could he?)".

The Painbearer shrugged, "I don't care what the Red Wizards' problem with him is: Edwin is my friend and I will protect him from anyone who wants to harm him. And just to make things clear, I trust him completely and I won't accept any insinuation about his good faith". The Thayan smirked smugly, "In your face, you scale-plated monkey!", she hissed, but Meg immediately rebuked her. "And you don't be childish!".

oxoxoxoxoxo

The next day, Degardan showed up again, still in the middle of the street, "Greetings, friends of Edwin", he said, his eyes then fixing on the Red Wizard-ess, "Turning yourself into a woman only to escape your punishment is really a pitiful trick, Edwin. Your attempt at hiding has failed and now you'll face the consequences of your treason".

'Edwina' took a step back, caught off guard, "I, er, I'm not this Edwin you're looking for (Why is this useless ape babbling at me?) My name is, uh...Ce...".

"Celisa Aleconnor from Athkatla", Aerie intervened without missing a beat, "She is the daughter of Kurdall Aleconnor, former owner of the Den of the Seven Dales tavern". The Red Wizard-ess nodded gratefully, "Yes, that's me, thank you. See, mister Degardan? There is no Edwin here, only Celisa Aleconnor".

Degardan snorted, "And you expect me to believe this sorry excuse for a story? ", he shook his head, "In your own way, you're amazing, Edwin...As a liar. Certainly not as a mage". "I am not Edwin, as I said. But this Edwin must truly be a formidable wizard and man and I'm surely looking forward to meeting him someday".

"Gods! This imaginary world you live in must be glorious, Edwin. But in _our_ world, this arcane dweomer will suffice to dispel your illusion and reveal your true nature", he quickly intoned a spell and after a blinding flash of orange light, the effect of the Nether Scroll was removed.

Edwin was back to his normal shape and he couldn't help patting himself, incredulous but overjoyed, "Yes! YES! I am myself again!", he smiled evilly at the other Red Wizard, "Thank you for freeing me from that horrible disease. Of course, as you can surely understand, I can't allow you to leave peacefully and spread the tale of my shameful previous condition, so...".

The Ilmatari placed herself by her friend's side, her staff at the ready and her own smile chilling like the Slayer's, "So farewell, Degardan", she concluded, just before an arrow sizzled past her shoulder and imbedded itself in the enemy's throat without even giving him time to realize it.

Yoshimo slung his enchanted bow back on his shoulder and grinned, coming to stand beside her, "It was too easy, wasn't it?", he said, but his grin was replaced by a worried frown when he saw her expression, "Meg? Meg, what's wrong?". Margaret Dawn was frozen in place, her eyes were fixed on the arrow with a mixture of horror and desperation and her entire body was trembling like a leaf.

Jaheira, recognizing the sings, quickly wrapped an arm around her waist, her voice soothing and calm, "It's not him, child. It's not him, that is all in the past. Listen to my voice, Meg, come back to us", she murmured and slowly, very slowly, the Painbearer turned to the Half-Elf, looking like a terrified three-year-old waking up from a nightmare. "Mommy?".

"I'm here, child. It's all right", the druidess hugged her charge and stroked her back comfortingly, until Meg gently freed herself from her arms. "Thank you, Jae, now I'm fine. Sorry for...For that show. It's all right now". "Are you sure?". "Yes. Yoshimo, please check if this scumbag had something useful in his pockets and pack".

The bounty hunter hesitated, "Sekai no hikari, did I do something wrong?". She smiled, "No, it's not your fault at all. It's just...That scene brought back an unpleasant memory, nothing to worry about". He accepted her explanation and looted both Degardan's corpse and his belongings, deciding not to pry further. Not to her, at least, but he made a mental note to ask Jaheira for information as soon as the opportunity presented itself.

Minsc approached the young woman carrying Boo in his large hands, "Little Meg, do you want to hold Boo for a while? He will help you kick the bad memories in the backside", he offered and she accepted the hamster with a grateful smile. "Thank you so much, Minsc", she said, then stroked Boo's head affectionately, "And thank you too, Boo, my sweet furry friend". The hamster squeaked and twitched his whiskers, enjoying her cuddles.

Edwin snorted, "Bah! I am finally back to my wonderful self and all she cares about is that rodent! (Tasteless girl)". Meg chuckled and returned Boo to the Rashemi, "Oh, come on Edwin, you know I am happy for you. By the way, I suppose you might want to change your clothes", she said to the Thayan, who gave a quick look at himself and nodded.

"I think I will, at that", he hastily took his robe and usual clothes out of his pack and went behind a large oak to dress himself and when he came back, he was positively beaming, "Ah, now I feel better! Tremble, world, the great Edwin Odesseiron is back!".

Anomen snickered, "Alas, what a great pain it is to see the fair lady Edwina gone for good! I guess we'll have to resign ourselves to the company of the same old Edwin as always", he joked and the Red Wizard glared at him. "What? How dare you call me old, you scale-plated monkey! I'll have you know that I am only twenty-five, thank you very much! (Disrespectful insipid tin-can, I should Fireball him for that)".

"I didn't think you were so sensitive to the age issue", the Helmite replied with an impish grin, "It must be a lingering effect of your transformation...". "Don't you _dare_ mention it! (I swear, if he keeps this up, I won't be blamed if he gets a Fireball up his nethers in the next fight)".

Margaret Dawn intervened, trying to suppress her laughter, "Come on, Anomen, leave him be, or I'll put you to laundry duty for the whole party for a month. And Edwin, you will definitely be held responsible for any Fireball of yours which should end up in the wrong place in the next fight, is that clear?".

"Yes (There, I knew she would defend him! Just because he's always making puppy eyes at her...)", Edwin muttered sulkily. That was enough to make the squire's grin vanish and be replaced by a brilliant scarlet blush, "I don't make puppy eyes at her!", he protested and it was the Thayan's turn to grin. "So you're saying you don't like her?".

"Of course I like her, but...Well, I...", poor Anomen didn't know what to say, as afraid as he was to inadvertently insult his leader while trying to avoid admitting his feelings for her so soon: after all, he was nothing but a simple squire, so he didn't have any right to court her openly yet and he would get that right only after achieving knighthood. That was the way it worked in the Order and the only way he had ever known about such things.

Luckily for him, Minsc put an end to the discussion in his own unique way, "Boo is becoming restless, little Meg", he announced, "See how his whiskers twitch? He wants to reach the city and to have a nice bath and some beauty sleep. Can we go, please? It's not good to have an annoyed hamster on our hands: he may decide to bite us in hard to reach places!". She let out a laugh, "Let's hurry then: I don't want our little hero to use his mighty teeth against us".


	44. Chapter 44

_Okay, I know this is spoilering, but I think it's best to be honest about it, so I'll just go ahead and say it: there is not_ _going to be a Sarevok-PC romance in my story. Maybe some of you are disappointed by this, but I'd rather lose some readers because I crushed their hopes, than having some of them feel ill at ease at the thought that there may be a nasty surprise awaiting them along the road._

oxoxoxoxoxo

The sight of Athkatla's Slums was incredibly welcome to the young Painbearer, who immediately guided her friends to the Copper Coronet, the place she'd come to consider as a home of sorts in the last weeks. Hendak greeted them with his usual warmth, treating them to a hearty lunch and he was happy to know that they had the money to pay for Imoen's rescue at last.

After a nice bath and some rest, the party gathered around their table and Jaheira spoke up first. "Now that we have all this money, I think we can afford the best equipment available. Don't you agree, Meg?". Margaret Dawn nodded, "Yes and I suggest for you to go to the Adventurer's Mart: there is a woman there, Deidre if I recall correctly, who sells enchanted armour and weapons". The Half-Elf narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "And where will you be in the meantime?".

"I will be at Cromwell's shop, I want him to make a suit of armour out of those Red Dragon scales we collected. I'll go alone and that is not up for discussion!", Meg quickly added, "It's a personal matter". "And may I ask what are the reasons which make this matter so personal?". "Sure you can ask. And the answer is that they are some very personal reasons".

The druidess frowned, a bit worried about that unusual evasiveness, but at last she nodded with a sigh, "So be it, then. But be careful, child: there are more than just thieves and thugs in this city". "I know. See you later", the Ilmatari left and went straight to the smith's shop in the Docks District, her heart pounding in anticipation.

She knew that the others would never understand what she was about to do, or the reasons why she needed to do it, so she preferred to take care of this matter by herself, away from their questions, their worries, their judgement.

 _ **Why do you care about their judgement, little Goddess?**_ _,_ the Slayer asked her, _**You are so much more than all of them, you are the daughter of a God! Those puny mortals have no right whatsoever to question either your actions or your motives.**_

She snorted and rolled her eyes, _Shut up, I'm not in the mood for your useless attempts at corrupting me. Why don't you find yourself a nice hobby, something else than pestering me?_ _You could try, I don't know, writing poetry, taking long walks in...Well, whatever place you're in, or maybe painting_ _._

 _ **I hate poetry, it's too disgustingly flowery for my tastes. And I don't know how to paint.**_

 _Oh, come on, it's not like someone expects you to be the new Raffaello Sanzio, or Michelangelo Buonarroti! Just take a damn canvas and put some paint on it: it's so easy that even a brainless simian could do it!_

The beast seemed to chuckle, _**A brainless simian, is it? I think that Red Wizard of yours is starting to seriously ruin your speech, Daughter of Murder.**_

 _Leave me alone and don't you dare speak of Edwin, or any of my other friends!_

 _ **Or what, little Goddess?**_

 _Or I will...Uhm...I will..._ , she tried hard to think of something, anything she could do to harm the Slayer, but nothing came to her mind and at last she huffed, _Well, just don't speak of them again, you overgrown arsefaced lobster_ , she concluded, tuning off its voice as she opened the door to the shop.

Cromwell was stunned at seeing the scales, "Red Dragon scales? By the Soul Forger, lass, you're a constant source of delightful surprises! Do you want me to make armour out of these too?". She nodded and passed him a piece of parchment, "Yes, one of them is for me and here are the measurements for the second one".

The Dwarf read the parchment and scratched his head, puzzled, "Are you sure they are right, lass? If you still travel with the same companions, this armour will be too big even for the guy with the hamster. Maybe there's a mistake somewhere". Meg pressed her lips in a thin line and her eyes flashed golden for the briefest of moments, "Those measurements are absolutely _perfect_!", she snapped angrily, "Can you make the armour or not?".

He blinked, surprised at her reaction, "Well, sure I can. I was merely asking, no need to get upset, I didn't mean to offend. The price is still the same as the last time, five thousand gold coins each and since there's two of them to make, you'll have to help me and my assistant with the making".

"Good. One more thing", the young woman took an Emerald and an Amber out of her left pocket, "I want you to encase the Amber in the breastplate of the smaller one and the Emerald in that of the larger one, right in the centre of it. Can you?". "Sure, no problem about that". "Let's get to work, then".

oxoxoxoxoxo

The other party members were meanwhile leaving the Adventurer's Mart, happy and satisfied with their last purchases: they all had enchanted boots which protected from electricity, fire and cold; Anomen wore the Gloves of Dexterity; Edwin kept on admiring his new Robe of Vecna; the Sensate Amulet glittered around Aerie's neck;

Jaheira looked regal in her Vhailor's Helm and Plate of Balduran; Minsc carried the Shield of Balduran in his pack and they had also bought an extra pair of enchanted boots, the Belt of Fire Giant Strength and the Aeger's Hide armour for Imoen, even asking Ribald to enchant the leather to change its colour into a bright pink.

A messenger of the Order approached them, his eyes turning to the squire, "Excuse me, sir, are you squire Anomen Delryn?". The Helmite nodded, "Yes, I am he, why?". "Sir Ryan sent me to tell you that the time for your Test has come, sir". He felt his heart leap in his throat, "It's time...Really?". "Yes, sir. Sir Ryan said that you must come to the Order headquarters before sunset".

"Tell him I'll come as soon as I can, I...There's something I must do first". "Okay", the boy shrugged and left to deliver the message. Anomen turned to his companions, "Sorry, you can't come with me to the headquarters, but I'll see you later, at the Coronet", he quickly said, then he nearly ran away, to the Docks, where he knew he would find Meg.

He didn't know whether he was worthy of passing his Test, he didn't know what he would do if he failed it, but one thing he knew with absolute certainty: whatever happened, he wanted to have her by his side as he faced the Judgement.

He met her as she was leaving Cromwell's shop, her face was still a bit red after so much time spent in the oppressive heat of the forge, "Meg!", he called, nearly breathless after his run. The Ilmatari smiled at seeing him approaching, "Ah, Anomen, what's up?". "It's time, Meg: I must submit myself to Torm's Judgement".

"Your Test for knighthood, right? Let's go, then", she hesitated, "That is, if you don't mind me coming along...". "Not at all, that's why I came looking for you", he admitted, then blushed, "Uh, I mean, I would be honoured to have you with me as I face my Test". "I'd love to. Shall we?". "With pleasure, my lady", he offered her his arm and she gladly took it.

When they reached the Order headquarters, Anomen was immediately sent to the crowded Great Hall to kneel before the Prelate, who stood with the statue of Torm right behind himself, while Margaret Dawn found herself a quiet corner from where she could see and hear everything without disturbing the ceremony.

Prelate Wessalen's voice resounded in the silent Hall, "Anomen Delryn, son of Cor and Moirala, are you here before me to serve Justice? Are you here in front of me to serve everything that is right?". The Helmite nodded, "Prelate, here I am. I offer my life in the service of Justice and righteousness", he said, his voice trembling slightly with emotion.

"Anomen Delryn, are you ready to face Torm's Judgement? Your actions and those of the people you travel with are to be judged today". "Prelate, I am ready. I place openly before you my past and my actions". Wessalen nodded, "May the spirit of Torm fill this Hall! May the judgement be clear. Welcome to this Hall, squire Anomen. Before we proceed, is there anything you want to say?".

"I...", the young man cleared his throat, his mouth was suddenly dry, while his palms were unusually sweaty, "I only want to say that I have been dreaming of this moment for all my life and becoming a knight is the fulfilment of that dream".

All of a sudden, a presence, both kind and stern, filled the room: the spirit of the Loyal Fury Himself, evaluating the hopeful squire. It seemed to turn its attention to the left side of the room for a brief instant, right where a certain Bhaalspawn was assisting at the ceremony, but it quickly turned back to its scrutiny and after a long moment, it disappeared, leaving behind a sense of approval in the young man.

The Prelate smiled, "Anomen Delryn, you have been found worthy. I hereby declare you sir Anomen, knight of the Order. Rise and speak your oath".

Anomen rose slowly, his legs shaking a bit and his lips curved in a joyful smile, "Before all of these witnesses, I swear to be faithful to the Order as long as I live. I offer my last breath to the service of Goodness. I swear that I will never falter under Helm's banner". "Go then, sir Anomen and serve the cause of Goodness. You will serve under the command of sir Ryan Trawl".

He bowed and while the knights left the Hall to go back to their duties, he walked to his leader, "My lady, now I must speak with sir Ryan. It won't take long, but...". The Painbearer smiled warmly, "I understand, don't worry. I'll wait for you at the entrance", she reassured him, then left the headquarters and leaned her back on the outer wall right beside the door, humming quietly to herself as she waited for him.

After nearly half an hour, Anomen joined her and his face was the very picture of happiness, "It's truly a glorious day! I have spoken to sir Ryan: he said that the Order wants me to be the commander of an expedition in the South, I will be at the head of a battalion of knights!", he said, his voice full of enthusiasm and excitement, "And they are also considering assigning me a squire to train! This and I will have my personal quarters into the Order building! I can hardly believe this, you know? My dream has finally come true...And it's also thanks to you, Meg".

She shook her head, "I have no merit in this victory of yours, Anomen...No, sir Anomen now: you were already working hard to prove yourself to the Order before we even met". "Yes, but my doubts, my anger and my fears were pushing me towards the darkness, I can see it now and without your support, I don't know if I would have had enough strength to stay true to my path.

Sir Ryan said that I am allowed to keep on travelling with you for as long as you have need of me and I am very grateful for the chance to remain at your side. You...", he hesitantly took her hands in his, "You are like the Moon, Meg, a pure white light that shines brightly even through the deepest darkness and I don't want to be without this light ever again".

She felt her breath catch in her throat as she lost herself in his deep grey-blue eyes, "Anomen, I...", her words were cut off by a loud thunder and right after that, a heavy rain started to fall. "I suggest we go back to the inn, my lady, lest you catch a cold", he said with a smile. "Let's go then, my lord", she smiled back and they ran back to the Slums side by side.

oxoxoxoxoxo

 _ **Raffaello Sanzio da Urbino:**_ _real name Raffaello Santi_ _(_ _born in Urbino in_ _March 28 or April 6, 1483 – died in Rome in April 6, 1520), he was an Italian painter and architect of the High Renaissance. Together with Michelangelo Buonarroti and Leonardo da Vinci, he forms the traditional trinity of great masters of High Renaissance. His most famous works are the frescoes in four rooms of the Palazzo Vaticano in Rome (the rooms are called "Stanza della Segnatura", "Stanza di Eliodoro", "Stanza dell'Incendio di Borgo" and "Stanza di Costantino"), painted between 1508 and 1517 and the paint "Trasfigurazione", painted between 1518 and 1520._

 _ **Michelangelo Buonarroti :**_ _full name Michelangelo_ _di Lodovico Buonarroti Simoni (born in Caprese in_ _6 March 1475 – died in Rome in 18 February 1564), he was an Italian sculptor, painter, architect and poet of the High Renaissance._ _Considered to be the greatest living artist during his lifetime, he has since been described as one of the greatest artists of all times. His most famous works are the sculptures "Pietà" (Pity, created between 1498 and 1499 and housed in the Basilica di San Pietro in Vaticano), "David" (created between 1501 and 1504, housed in the Galleria dell'Accademia in Florence) and "Mosè" (Moses, created in 1515, housed in San Pietro in Vincoli, in Rome) and the frescoes of the Cappella Sistina in Rome, painted between 1508 and 1512._

 _ **Author note**_ _: I hope my habit of throwing in explicative notes doesn't feel annoying to you readers, but if it does, feel free to throw turnips at me. Know that I'll dodge them, though_ _ **^-^**_


	45. Chapter 45

_**Author note:**_ _the revelation made by Edwin in this chapter is inspired by the beautiful mod for BG2 "Edwin romance", made by the amazing fanfic writer and modder Laufey._

oxoxoxoxoxo

Anomen's knighthood was celebrated by his companions with a nice party, including a big cream and chocolate cake made by the best baker in Athkatla and a copious amount of wine, or honeyed milk in his and Margaret Dawn's case. The two of them were the only party members not to drink alcohol, even if for different reasons: for her, it was because of a vow made to Ilmater when she was seven; for him, it was because of the sheer terror at the prospect of becoming like his father.

After three hours of celebrating, nearly all of the adventurers decided to retire for the night, but Edwin refused to leave the table and insisted he had to talk to the Ilmatari in private, so the young knight left to help Minsc and Yoshimo to their rooms.

As soon as they were alone, she asked, "So, what's up?". The Red Wizard sat right next to her, "Look, your knight was right: I was hiding something from you. But don't get mad at me". "I could never get mad at you, Edwin". "Promise?". "Promise. Now out with it". "Do you remember when we first met?". "Sure, you were waiting next to the southern bridge in Nashkel".

"And I told you I had been ordered to keep the Rashemi witch under suvva...Surrev...", he slurred, "(Stupid long word!) To keep an eye on the witch". "I remember. Since you didn't mean her harm, I allowed you to join us, despite Minsc's misgivings about your presence". "Well, it was a lie: I had to keep an eye on you, not on her", he admitted and withdrew as if fearing an incoming blow.

The young woman blinked, surprised, "So you...You _knew_. Even before we met, you knew about my blood". Edwin nodded, lowering his eyes in shame, "Yes, I knew. And I was supposed to convince you to swear alla...Aggi...Loyalty to Thay in whatever way was necessary, or to kill you to make sure you wouldn't help Rashemen". "But you didn't...Sweet Ilmater, that's why they're hunting you!".

He made a helpless gesture, "I couldn't harm you! You were always happy to listen to me, you wanted to learn from me, you helped me whenever I needed it and you were nice to me, even defending me when those mean simians asked you to kick me out of the party! You made me feel welcome, you...You were my friend. So I left and sent the other Red Wizards on a false lead. But now they are very, very angry and disappointed with me and surely so is my teacher", he shot her an uncertain look, "Are you mad at me too?".

"Oh, Edwin...", she smiled fondly and hugged him, kissing his cheek, "No, of course I'm not. You're my best friend and I love you, you know it, right?". "Yes, I know (But it's good to hear it)". "Look, it's late and you're drunk as a fish, so I suggest for you to go to sleep, okay? And don't worry about the Red Wizards and your teacher: we'll find a way to make it all right, I promise". "Okay. Thank you, Meg".

"You're welcome. Now come, I'll help you to your room", Meg led him upstairs, where she put him to bed without bothering to undress him, only taking his boots off before tucking him under the blankets, "Sleep well, my friend". The only answer she got was a soft snoring, so she closed the door with a chuckle and went downstairs. When she reached the common room, though, she found herself alone and bored and without thinking, she went to knock on the door to Anomen's room.

The young man smiled at seeing her, "Ah, my lady, what can I do for you?". "Well...", the Ilmatari hesitated, suddenly feeling very, very, _very_ stupid for knocking on his door without even knowing why, "I...I was wondering if...If you may be interested in a game of chess", she finally said, _Ugh, this must be the most ridiculous excuse ever!_ , she thought.

Thankfully, he didn't notice her embarrassment and nodded, "I would love to: it's one of my favourite games", he said and she beamed. "Great! I've always loved that game too, Sarry and I used to play it whenever he came at Candlekeep, you know? Come, I can't wait to begin!", she eagerly took his hand and led him downstairs.

oxoxoxoxoxo

Gaelan Bayle was exactly as Meg remembered him: a sneaky man with a slimy smile and slimy manners. "I'm pleased to meet ye again, ladies and gentlemen", he said when they entered his house, "For a short while, I was worried that ye may've accepted...Another offer". "You mean, you feared that we could have sided with the Vampires?", the Ilmatari said and when he paled she knew she had hit the mark.

"Vampires? I've no idea of what ye mean, me dear", he replied, feigning ignorance. "She's not _your_ dear, wretch!", Anomen growled, startling Bayle. "Uh...All right, all right, I take that back", the Shadow Thief shrugged, "No need ta get all worked up, lad, I was just tryin' to be kind to the lass".

Margaret Dawn cleared her throat, "Let's get back to the point, can we? Your nephew said you wanted to sweeten the deal. How substantial a discount will we get?". Gaelan chuckled, "Ye waste no time in idle chat, uh? That's fine by me. New deal is fifteen thousand golds, a reasonable price, don't ye think?". "Well, since you're asking, no, I think it's a Godsdamned blackmail of the lowest sort, but I have no choice anyway".

He grinned and tried to take the blue-dyed leather money pouch, but she kept him at arm's length with her left, while she passed the purse to Jaheira with her right. "Forget it, Bayle: information first, money later. Where is Imoen?".

He opened his arms apologetically, "I dunno, lass. I'm only the contact who can send you to the one who knows it". "Is that so? Then tell me his name and we'll talk directly to him". "I cannae do that, sorry. Me boss was clear 'bout that. Ye gimme the gold and I send you to him". She clenched her fists tightly in anger and her eyes flashed golden for a moment, but then she relaxed and turned to the Half-Elf, who was already taking five thousand gold coins out of the pouch, "Give him the money".

The druidess complied and Bayle greedily checked the content before nodding. "Good, good. Take this key", he gave the Ilmatari a black key with a strange spiralling shape, "It opens a door in the main guildbase in the Docks, it's hidden in the North-eastern wall of the base floor. Just so ye know, ye're gonna meet Aran Linvail".

Yoshimo started and his almond-shaped obsidian eyes grew wide with shock and a hint of fear, "Linvail? The Shadowmaster of Amn himself?", he gulped.

Meg put a hand on his shoulder, worried, "What's wrong, sensei? Do you know this man?". "He's not just _a_ man, Meg: he's the master of the Shadow Thieves of all Amn", the bounty hunter explained, "He's one of the most powerful, dangerous and influential men of all Faerun. Some even say he's secretly part of the Council of Six".

Anomen couldn't help himself, "So now we'll even have to work for one of the worst criminals of the whole nation? I'm getting really tired of having to...", he began, but he cut himself off at seeing his leader's face fall. "I...I understand", Meg murmured sadly, looking at her feet and toying with her Ring, "And I won't ask you to come along, if you don't want to. That goes for all of you. It's not a problem, really, I will manage somehow".

"Meg, I'm sorry. I have no intention to leave, not now, nor ever: I will stand by your side as long as you want me to", he hastily said, mentally kicking himself in the backside, "I was just...Well...A bit surprised, that's all". The young woman shot him a hopeful look, "So you will stay? Really?". "I will never leave your side, my lady, rest assured", Anomen said with a warm smile and she relaxed. "Good", she turned to the others, "And you guys?".

Jaheira cuffed her on the head as usual, "Don't waste precious time with useless questions: you know perfectly well that we're not going anywhere". Minsc nodded, "Jaheira is right! Minsc and Boo won't leave little Meg to kick Evil's backside all by herself!". "I won't abandon you either, Meg", Aerie agreed, "You've been a good friend to me and I will help you any way I can".

"I'm coming along too", the Red Wizard said, "We all know that you wouldn't go far without me and my astounding powers (And I don't want her to be hurt...No! I can't say that!)". Meg smiled fondly at him, "Of course, where would I go without the greatest Red Wizard of all Toril by my side?", she replied and he beamed.

"You gave me my freedom back and saved my life and for that, I will forever be grateful to you", Yoshimo slipped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a brief hug, "My katana and my bow are yours, my friend". "Thank you, all of you", the Human girl felt a lump in her throat at her friends' loyalty, "So, if you are ready, I think we can go to the Docks and meet this infamous Shadowmaster".


	46. Chapter 46

_**Author note**_ _: heya dearest readers! Just wanted to throw in a little info about my PC: the cover for the fanfic is a portrait of Meg that I drew myself, but when I play the game, I use the image from the cover of the album "The princess' day" by Skylark as her 'official' portrait (only without the bow and shield)._

oxoxoxoxoxo

The secret door and the short flight of stairs behind it led them to a room filled to the brim of Shadow Thieves and the adventurers looked around in search of someone to ask for directions, when a courtesan approached Meg with a seductive smile on her red-painted lips.

"Uhmm, you are that Margaret Dawn girl Aran is waiting for, aren't you?", the stranger purred, sliding her hands up the Painbearer's chest, "My, my, you're pretty...". In an instant, Anomen put himself between the two women and roughly shoved the courtesan back, "Keep your hands off of my Meg!", he snapped, "She's not for the likes of you to paw at!".

The stranger narrowed her eyes dangerously, "Oh, you will pay for this, Aran will make sure of it!". The Ilmatari hastily intervened to avoid trouble, "Please, miss, forgive my friend, he didn't mean to be rude", she said, "Maybe this ruby necklace can make you forget this little incident?". The courtesan took the proffered necklace and after inspecting it critically, nodded and slipped it into a pocket of her too revealing dress, "Fine, for this time I will be merciful".

"Thank you, miss. Now, can you please tell us where we can find the Shadowmaster?". "He's in his room, just take that door in the front wall and follow the corridor, darling. I'm finished with him...For now", she added with a horribly fake coquettish giggle. "Thanks and sorry again. Let's go, guys", Meg said.

As soon as they were in the relative privacy of the corridor, she grabbed the Helmite's arm, "Please don't do something like that again". He blushed, mortified, "I'm so sorry, I just wanted to...". "To protect me, yes, I know, but acting like that can only put all of us in danger. I very much appreciate your care, but unless you see me in real trouble, let me handle it by myself, okay?".

"As you wish. And I'm glad you're not mad at me for that mistake". "Of course I'm not", she smiled and impulsively brushed a strand of hair back from his eyes, letting her hand slide down his cheek in a soft caress, "There, much better". He caught her hand in his and his pulse quickened as he felt himself drowning in her emerald-green eyes, "Meg...".

The moment was shattered by Edwin, who cleared his throat loudly enough to startle them both, "Are we going to stand here all day? I thought we had a Shadowmaster to meet and an insufferably cheerful pink-haired brat to rescue (And a wizard to kill, of course. I wonder if she would resurrect him afterwards, so that I could kill him again...)".

The young woman shook her head, grinning, "Sorry, but you know full well that I could never do that: my Lord Ilmater wouldn't approve of it", she replied, opening the door to Linvail's room and when they saw the chamber, they all stared in wonder.

The walls were decorated with beautiful and very expensive paintings and tapestries, a huge marble bathtub bubbled softly in the left corner, the floor was covered by a fine Calishite carpet, a bed with silken sheets and comfy pillows stood against the farthest wall next to a splendidly carved mahogany desk with a luxurious armchair and a big shelf full of books completed the furniture.

In the centre of it all stood Aran Linvail himself: he was one point seventy-three metres tall, with a lean and agile body highlighted by his tight-fitting blue velvet tunic and matching trousers, he had short flame-red hair and feline turquoise eyes which carefully studied his guests, "Welcome, I was waiting for you", he said with a polite smile, "As you may already know, I am Aran Linvail".

Meg bowed slightly, returning his smile, "Greetings, Shadowmaster, I am Margaret Dawn and these are my trusted friends: Jaheira, Edwin, Minsc with Boo, Anomen, Yoshimo and Aerie. I suppose you know why we are here so, if you don't mind, I would like to skip right to talking business". He chuckled, "Straight to the point, uh? I appreciate that. You are a very capable party and I propose an exchange of services".

Her smile vanished and her lips pressed in a thin line, "We've already paid a high amount of money for your help. Isn't that enough?". Linvail did his best to look apologetic, "I'm sorry if you feel you've been wronged. I assure you, the money you have given us will be put to good use, but the problem is that things like this require time. There are still some...Minor points to address and there's where your service will be needed.

Now, first of all, you will be rewarded for your gold: these enchanted items are yours", he said, handing her a grey cloth purse. Margaret Dawn took it and passed it to Edwin, but her eyes remained fixed on the Shadowmaster, "I suppose the minor points you're talking about concern the rival guild, which is slaughtering your thieves night after night".

Aran nodded, "You're very perceptive, I see. Yes, I regret having to ask, but this guild war...It's a real hindrance for both of us". "So what do you want us to do?". "I want you to go to the dock number five tonight and protect the goods as well as my employees: recently, some of our shipments have simply vanished, along with the crew. Take note of anything wrong and report to me in the morning. Your contact is a woman named Mook".

The Ilmatari nodded, "We'll do it. But only out of curiosity, how many of these errands will we have to do? If you want to get rid of the Vampires...". He couldn't help starting, "Vampires? How do you know?".

She shrugged, "I saw the marks on one of your dead thieves' neck, there could be no mistaking them. Besides, we've been accosted by a woman who said that her mistress would meet us in the Graveyard only _after_ sunset: the most obvious giveaway ever, don't you agree? Anyway, if you want to get rid of them, why don't you simply send your men to kill this mistress?".

He frowned, "We don't know where they hide". "They're Vampires, where else could they hide? Come to think of it, when Edwin and I went to the lower tombs, we saw a pair of big doors, made of blue stone and covered in runes", she added pensively, "The Vampires' lair could be behind those doors".

Jaheira intervened, "Why in Silvanus' name did you go there, child?", she asked sharply, then she turned to glare at the Thayan, "You'd better have had a very good reason to drag her down there without us, wizard!".

Edwin hesitated, he really didn't want to talk about the Nether Scroll _ever_ again in his life, "I, er...Of course I had a good reason, you obnoxious Harper harpy! (I always have a good reason for what I do!)". "And what would that be?". "It, uh...".

"We were looking for an ancient artefact", the Painbearer said, "But what does it matter now? We can go there right now, kick the doors open and slay every single Vampire we meet, case closed". Minsc nodded with a bright smile, "Now little Meg talks like a true Rashemi! Boo and I are so proud!", he exclaimed and his hamster squeaked loudly in agreement.

"Aaww, thank you, guys!", Meg smiled back, then turned to Linvail, "What do you think of this plan?". The Shadowmaster crossed his arms on his chest, "I still want you to protect my shipment", he replied decisively.

She pursed her lips, trying to keep her rising temper in check, "All right, all right, we'll go to the dock number five tonight. But since it's still five hours to the sunset, I suggest we take a look at the doors in the Graveyard anyway. Just a quick look, we won't fight if we can avoid it", she assured him. "It's fine by me, as long as you do your job".

 _Arrogant, bossy Godsdamned son of a macaque! If he doesn't keep his end of the bargain, I'll rip his heart out and feed it to the crows!_ , she thought angrily, but forced herself to smile, "Then we'll see you in the morning. Good evening, Shadowmaster", she bowed and led her friends outside the building.

While walking, they were accosted by a lanky man wearing the silver-lined black robe of Cyric's priesthood, who fixed his hallucinated gaze on the Ilmatari. "You! Kneel, worm and pray that Cyric allows you to become one of His worshippers! Repudiate any false God you worship now and embrace the Prince of Lies in all His majesty!", the old madman bellowed and she took a step back, taken off-balance.

"What if we were already worshippers of the Black Sun?", Yoshimo said smoothly to the stranger, placing himself by Meg's side, "You're preaching to His followers, good sir". The mad priest immediately calmed down at that, "Really, you are? Oh, good, good. Have a nice day then!", he smiled blissfully and left, muttering to himself.

Margaret Dawn let out a sigh of relief and smiled, "Bless Ilmater for your quick thinking, sensei. Thank you". "Anytime, sekai no hikari", the Kara-Turan replied, smiling back, "Shall we?". "Sure. And while we're at it, I think we'd better buy some stakes and some Holy Water, just in case". Jaheira gave her a light shove, "Then stop wasting time and get going: the Sun won't slow down just for you!". "I know, I know".

oxoxoxoxoxo

The Graveyard District was deserted, so the party could easily slip into a secret door leading to the lower tombs and reach the blue stone doors. Meg asked Yoshimo to check for traps and after a careful inspection, the bounty hunter took out his tools and started working on the left jamb, his lips pursed in annoyance.

"This trap looks like it's been built by a child", he muttered, "I could build a better one even in my sleep! These Vampires are such amateurs. Ah! Done". "Good. Minsc, Anomen, open them". The two men obediently grabbed a leaf each and pulled, then they pushed, but to no avail.

"Sorry, little Meg, but these evil doors don't want to open up!", the Rashemi apologized. "They could be magically locked (Or maybe those two gorillas are nothing but weaklings)", Edwin commented, "May I take a look at those runes, Meg?". She nodded, "Sure, go ahead".

He approached the doors and followed the carvings with his long and slender fingers as far as he could, "I was right (No surprise there, of course) There is a magical barrier locking them. I can dispel it, but your strength won't suffice anyway. We will need at least a Flesh Golem for that".

The Painbearer bit her lower lip, "A Flesh Golem, eh? Can you summon one?". The Red Wizard shook his head, "I loathe admitting this, but I can't: I've never learnt that spell (Mostly because I've never needed having _another_ brainless meatbag around!)".

"Aerie, what about you?". The Avariel shuffled her feet, "I'm sorry, Meg, I can't summon it either". "Rats in a basket!", Meg swore, "Okay, where could we find that spell?". "I don't know. There was a woman at the Adventurer's Mart selling magic scrolls, but she didn't have it".

"Great, just great. Bah, no matter, we'll tell Linvail that we need that stupid scroll and he'll get it for us. After all, it's in his interest to give us a way to get into the Vampires' lair", she said with a careless shrug, "Let's go back to the inn and have dinner, I'm hungry". Aerie hesitated, "But we are awaited at the docks...".

"Yeah, well, I can't play watchdog for that Godsdamned shipment with an empty stomach. And we still have some time before the meeting, anyway". "All right...". "Relax, it's not like they have really need of our protection: Linvail is just having fun at ordering us around, the self-important, bossy, flea-infested lesser ape", the Ilmatari said and her friends looked at her with raised eyebrows, "What? He is!".

Jaheira sighed, "Just make sure not to let it slip in his presence". "Nah, I won't tell it to his face...As long as we need his help, at least. Afterwards, well, I can't make any promises", the Human girl said with an impish grin and the druidess shook her head.

"I knew that this Thayan would be a bad influence on you", she commented and Edwin actually looked very smug at hearing that, especially when Margaret Dawn replied. "Personally, I think his influence on me is more than good, Jae. And just to make things clear, I'm never ever ever gonna kick my best friend out of the party, so forget about it".

Jaheira's eyes went wide with disbelief, "Your what?!". "Your heard me perfectly well. Can we just go now? Because I'm starving and I really don't want to resort to eating Giant Spider meat for dinner".

oxoxoxoxoxo

 _ **Author note**_ _: the courtesan (named Tassa) hitting on the PC at the Shadow Thieves guild is something that happens in the game_ , NOT _something I made up. Also, she hits on the PC regardless of gender._


	47. Chapter 47

When the party reached the dock number five, they found Mook already waiting for them: she was a burly woman dressed in leathers, with a freckled face and short black curly hair and she was clearly annoyed. "About time you showed up", she snapped, "I've been waiting for ages!". "Well, we're here now", Meg replied, "You're Mook, right?".

"That's me. And you're that Margaret Dawn lass I was told about, uh?", the Shadow Thief looked her up and down critically, "You don't look much of a warrior. I wonder why Aran chose a scrawny thing like you to protect our men". The Ilmatari struggled hard to hide her irritation, "First of all, I'm a _cleric_. And second, don't we have a job to do? When is the shipment going to arrive?".

"In about ten minutes, if they're not late. But there's a guy who's been lurking around for a while now and it's not even the first time I've seen him". "Tell me more about him". "I've seen him four times now and every time he seemed a bit different, but of course I could still recognize him: in my line of work, it's an extremely important skill, you know".

She frowned, "I see. Did he do anything to harm you, or the crew?". "No, but he's always around when the enemies attack. He may be one of...Wait! There he is!", Mook pointed to a man who walked alone just a few feet from them: at a first glance, he looked like a normal beggar, but at a closer look one could see that his face was too pale for a healthy person and his eyes seemed to glow softly red in the dark.

When he saw them staring at him, the stranger smiled, exposing his long canines and approached them, "Ah, good evening", he said amiably, his voice unnaturally faint and raspy, "Mook, I've been looking for you, my dear". The Shadow Thief reached for her dagger, "Who are you, to talk to me in such a familiar way?".

"Oh, I am familiar with you, darling, for I've been watching you for a long time. Protecting the illegal trade of a man is not a work suited for a woman, do you know that?". She paled with anger at those words, "You have no right to judge me, monster!", she shot back, lunging at him, but he easily dodged her dagger and struck with his claws, leaving a long bleeding gash on her arm.

Suddenly, before he could strike again, the blinding light of Aerie's spell exploded on the docks, recreating the effect of a sunrise and making the Vampire recoil in pain and confusion with a shriek. Minsc was quick to plunge a blessed stake deeply in his back, right through his heart and the creature let out a final bloodcurdling scream, then crumbled in a pile of ashes.

The adventurers cheered at that, except for the Painbearer, who fell to her knees with a chocked scream, her trembling hand reaching for the dust. Before she could touch it, though, Jaheira took her hand in hers, "It's not him, it was a Vampire, child", she said in a soothing tone, "Look at this dust: it's grey, not golden".

Meg looked at her and the Half-Elf saw the anguish in her eyes, "A...A Vampire?". Jaheira nodded, "Yes, Meg, a Vampire. Now pull yourself together, the ship is coming". The Human girl obediently rose to her feet and took a shaking breath, "Thank you, Jae". "Anytime".

oxoxoxoxoxo

Thanks to the light caused by Aerie's spell, there were no further attacks at the docks for that night, the Vampires not daring to risk being reduced to ashes and the party was free to go back to the main guildbase along with Mook, while the crew safely transported the illegal goods to a secret storehouse. Linvail was very pleased at seeing his employee enter his office with them, "Ah, you are back! And Mook, it's good to see you alive and well".

The Shadow Theif bowed slightly, "Thank you, Shadowmaster". He turned to the Painbearer, "Everything went well, then? Did you have any problems?". Meg nodded, "We were attacked by a Vampire and he admitted having kept an eye on Mook for a long time. They've been spying on your men, Linvail".

His face betrayed nothing, but his eyes were filled with worry, "I see. Seems like there are many traitors among our number", he sighed, "I wish that I could be surprised by this. Anyway, I want you to...Dispose of two of them, Jaylos and Caehan: they are to meet their contact tomorrow evening, on the second floor of the Five Flagons inn, in the Bridge District. You must find out where the Vampires hide".

Edwin snorted, "We already know it: their lair is in the Graveyard, into the lower tombs (Just as we told him the first time) We just need a Flesh Golem to open the doors". Linvail barely spared him a glance, "I need more evidence than an assumption".

"And you also need to send a message to the potential traitors, of course", the Ilmatari said, barely managing to keep her rising temper in check, "Something along the lines of: _'don't try to betray the Shadow Thieves, or you'll be killed by our pet Bhaalspawn and her band of rag-tags'_. Am I right?". A small cheeky smile curved his lips, "Ah, no, my dear, I could never consider you as a common pet. More like a bloodthirsty trained bitch to unleash on our enemies".

Margaret Dawn reduced her eyes to slits at that, "For this time, I will pretend you were joking and overlook your insult. But I warn you, Linvail: a Painbearer of Ilmater I may be, but my patience is not limitless and I am still my Sire's daughter. I suggest you watch your words from now on, because next time, I will simply extort you Immy's location in the most painful way possible and then bathe this place in the blood of your thieves. Did I make myself clear?", she said, her voice cold like a frozen lake and her emerald eyes burning with Bhaal's golden light.

Aran was taken off-balance by that sudden change in her behaviour, but his handsome face remained impassive as he nodded, "You did, yes". "Good. We'll take our leave, then and come back tomorrow with good news. Have a nice evening, Shadowmaster", she concluded, turning on her heels and leaving the office along with her friends.

As soon as they were out in the open, Yoshimo let out a long sigh of relief, "Thank the Gods!", he breathed and his leader blinked. "For what, sensei?". "I'm just glad Linvail didn't have us killed in retaliation for your behaviour of before. You took quite a risk in threatening him like that, Meg". "Pfeh, he knows full well that he can't kill us off as long as he needs our help. And he asked for it, anyway".

"Of course he shouldn't have insulted you, but...I think you went a bit too far". "If that smug self-serving son of a bitch disrespects me again, I'll do much more than just threatening him. I'll teach him not to mess with a Bhaalspawn", she snapped, her eyes flashing golden, "I'm fed up with people trampling over me just because they think they can get away with it!".

"Ilmater wouldn't be pleased of hearing you sat that", Jaheira commented and her ward snorted. "Being a Painbearer doesn't mean that I can't stand up for myself, Jae. Besides, Aran is the leader of the biggest criminal organization of all Amn, with assassins and probably even slavers on his payroll. I doubt Ilmater would mind it so much if I gave Linvail a solid butt-kicking. Now come, I can't wait to get some rest".


	48. Chapter 48

_**Author note:**_ _Meg's plan to fight the Vampires in the catacombs is inspired by the great king Leonidas' tactic to fight the Persians in the_ _Battle of Thermopylae_ _*waving her spear* A-HU, A-HU, A-HU!_

 _Se c'è qualche lettore/lettrice dalla nostra meravigliosa Italia, per favore batta un colpo! Vorrei davvero sentire la vostra voce...Va beh, metaforicamente parlando visto che qui si scrive soltanto, ma ci siamo capiti ^-^_

oxoxoxoxoxo

Next morning, while having breakfast, the adventurers were accosted by Brother Evan, the Ilmatari priest who served at the temple above the Coronet. "Good morning, brothers and sisters", he greeted them with a kind smile. "Good morning, Brother Evan", his sister-in-faith replied, smiling brightly back, "Please, join us and help yourself". "I appreciate your offer, Sister Meg, but I've already had breakfast. I'm here to ask for a little favour, if you can spare the time". "Of course, I will gladly help you, just say what you need of me".

He took a piece of parchment out of a pocket and handed it to her, "I need you to collect some healing herbs for the temple, I've made a list of them. I would collect them myself, but today we have more guests than usual and I can't leave my place for too long". "Don't worry, I'll do it and later I will also help you take care of the guests", she promised. "Thank you. You can find the herbs in a small clearing not far from the city gates. Have a nice day, brothers and sisters. See you later, Sister Meg", Evan bowed his head politely and went back to the temple.

"Uh, that's a long list", Margaret Dawn exclaimed, after reading the parchment, "It will take a while". Anomen didn't let the chance pass him by, "It would take less time if you had help, my lady. May I come with you?", he proposed, hoping that she would accept. The Painbearer nodded with a smile, "Sure, thank you, Anomen. I really appreciate your help".

Minsc opened his mouth to offer his help too, but Boo squeaked loudly, twitching his little nose and the big Rashemi obediently stayed silent, trusting the hamster's wisdom. Meg turned to her other companions, "Since we don't have any errands to do, I suggest you enjoy your free time while you can. See you at lunch, guys", she said, rising from her seat along with the knight.

oxoxoxoxoxo

The two of them found the clearing without trouble and she instructed him to collect some herbs for them too while they were at it. He was cutting a bunch of calendula flowers, when he spotted something red in the grass and his eyes widened in surprise: it was a Crimson Rhodelia, one of the rarest flowers of Amn.

"It can't be...", he breathed and on an impulse, he cut the stem, then he split the healing herbs into two pouches and went to join his leader, keeping the Rhodelia hidden behind his back. Margaret Dawn was kneeling in the grass, cutting some lavender, but she raised her head when she heard him approach, "Ah, Anomen, did you find everything?". "I did, my lady".

"Good, so did I", she put the plants into the pouches and rose to her feet, "A nice hoard, I'd say: we have a lot of herbs. Brother Evan will be pleased". "Before we go...This is for you, Meg, a small tribute to your beauty", he said, handing her the red flower. The Ilmatari took it with slightly shaking hands and sniffed it delicately, "Thank you, it's lovely", she murmured, clutching it to her chest, "I've never seen anything like this before".

"Yes, it's quite rare to find a Crimson Rhodelia, especially this time of the year. It's a very special flower, you know: its smell is sweet, but its petals have the colour of blood and passion. It's the flower of lovers, but also of vengeance and warriors. It reminds me of you, Meg: stunningly beautiful and at the same time gifted with a powerful nature. And its scent is nearly as lovely and heady as yours, more than any Charm spell could ever be"."I...I d-don't know if I'm worthy of s-such praise...", she stammered.

The Helmite shook his head with a warm smile, "Nonsense, you deserve all this praise and more. I actually think this Rhodelia is nothing but a pale reflection of your true beauty and worth, but it's the only flower I found that could come close to it. I...I've told you many times how grateful I am for your support and friendship, but I've never told you that I've been attracted to you from the very first day...To your gentle spirit, your strength and courage, your keen mind and sense of humour, not to mention your immense beauty", he hesitated, seeing her toying with her Ring, "Have I offended you? Did my words hurt you in any way?".

Meg hastily shook her head, "No, no! Your words didn't offend or hurt me in the slightest!", she assured him, smiling shyly, "Actually, they...They made me very happy". He relaxed, "I'm glad to hear it. I have no experience with the ladies and even less with a lady as enchanting as you are, so I will say no more for now and wait for the right time. For now, I suggest we just go back to the temple of Ilmater...If you agree, my lady".

"Uh, yes, Brother Evan is waiting for us", she nodded gratefully, she wasn't ready to face _that_ talk yet: she wanted to, but a part of her was scared of it and she even felt guilty at the thought of finding happiness with a man, while Jaheira had lost her husband because of her.

When they were back to the Slums, she insisted to bring the herbs to the temple alone and rushed up the stairs. Evan walked up to meet her as she entered, "Welcome back, Sister Meg. Why are you upset?". She cleared her throat, "Well, I...Oh, here are the herbs", she said, giving him the cloth pouches. "Thank you. Now, while we assist our guests, will you tell me what ails you?". "I'm in love with one of my friends". "The young servant of Helm", he nodded sagely, "And he is obviously in love with you".

"Yes and that's the problem: I...", the young woman sighed, following him along the corridor leading into the infirmary, "I'm a Bhaalspawn, Brother Evan, I bring death and misery wherever I go. My friends have lost so much because of me...I don't want him to lose something too". He shot her a sidelong glance, while unrolling the bandages on an old beggar's leg, "I see. You think you will protect him from pain by rejecting him, then?".

She bit her lower lip, checking the temperature of a fevered streetwalker, "I don't know what to do. Besides, he's recently become a knight in the Order and my...Heritage...Could cause him some trouble with his superiors. He could even lose his knighthood! They could kick him out because of me, after all he has done to achieve it!", she said, casting a healing spell on the woman.

"He loves you, Sister Meg. And if his love for you is as deep as it seems, he would give up his title without a single thought to be with you", the Ilmatari man replied, applying a pulp of herbs on the clean wound and putting new bandages on the older man's leg. "But it wouldn't be fair!". "Would it be fair to deny him the chance to be happy with the woman he loves and who loves him back?". Margaret Dawn blinked, taken off-balance, "Well...".

"It would cause him great pain to be rejected by you". She started as if slapped, "I hadn't thought of it", she admitted, troubled, "Seems like I will hurt him no matter what I do". The priest gave her an encouraging smile, "Pray, Sister Meg, ask our Lord for guidance and He will give you the answer you need". "Thank you, Brother Evan. Say, is there...Is there a way to keep this flower from wilting?", the Painbearer asked him, showing him the Crimson Rhodelia, "It's very precious to me". "Of course, one of our current guests is a mage. He will make sure it remains unspoiled".

oxoxoxoxoxo

"Our brave leader is back! ", Yoshimo announced cheerfully, seeing the Painbearer approach their table, "Did you have a nice morning, sekai no hikari?". "Yes, thank you, my friend", she smiled back, sitting down. Boo scurried along the table and stopped in front of her, squeaking and twitching his whiskers and she stroked his fur gently. "Do you need some cuddles, Boo? Oh, you're such a lovely cutie!".

"Boo says you smell differently than usual", Minsc 'translated' the squeaks, "And Minsc agrees. It's a good smell, but it's not the one you always have". "Uh", the young woman blushed and instinctively touched the base of her braid, where she had woven the Crimson Rhodelia, "Well, it's, uhm...".

Aerie, who sat next to her, leaned back in her chair and spotted it, "Oh, what a beautiful flower! Did you find it in the clearing?". "No, I mean, yes, but I didn't find it, it's a gift. A precious gift", Margaret Dawn said, shooting a shy smile at Anomen and he beamed, "So, have you already ordered lunch?". "Yes, Hendak will bring it soon", the Avariel answered.

"Good, I'm famished. And while we wait for the food, I think we should discuss the plan to take down the Vampires. Because we all know that Linvail will ask us to do it, after killing the traitors", Meg said, then she took the map of the catacombs and spread it on the table, "Now, we know that the only entrance to their lair is this one and this means that they will have to come against us from this narrow opening.

We can use it to our advantage: Minsc and Anomen will be on the front line with me, right on the threshold, while the rest of you will cast spells and shoot arrows from the second line. This way, we can fight them a handful at a time and their number won't make any difference to the outcome of the battle. Yoshimo, Edwin, you will place some wards and traps to make sure that nobody can come upon us from behind and I want Minsc and Jaheira to charm the Giant Spiders in helping us".

The Rashemi grinned broadly, "Boo and I like this plan! Don't worry, little Meg, we will convince the big spiders that we are friends and they will fight at our side against the bad Vampires. And just imagine how many evil butts they can kick with eight legs!", he exclaimed with his usual enthusiasm, "It will be a glorious butt-kicking of Evil!". The Ilmatari nodded, laughing, "It will surely be, my friend, I have no doubt at all about it".


	49. Chapter 49

_**Author note**_ _: the 'sensei Shuichi' mentioned in this chapter is homage to a certain super-hot kitsune youkai (fox demon) from the manga "Yu Yu Hakusho", since his Human first name is Shuichi._

oxoxoxoxoxo

Yoshimo lowered his cowl to better hide his face and quietly opened the door to the room number six, where he knew he would find the renegade Shadow Thieves. They were both dressed in black leathers, but one of them was tall and slender with slightly pointed ears, probably a Half-Elf, while the other one was short and stocky, his facial traits and bushy beard suggesting some Dwarven blood in his family tree.

The taller one started at the sound of the door closing and his head whipped around, "And who in the Nine Hells should you be, uh?", he hissed, glaring at the Kara-Turan. Yoshimo pressed his back against the wall, pretending to be scared, his obsidian eyes darting around nervously, "P-please don't kill me, I'm here to m-meet the contact, just like you!", he stammered in a very convincing way.

The shorter one relaxed and smiled, "You too? Mask be praised! I thought...". His companion slapped him hard on the head, "Lower your voices, dammit! D'ya want the whole inn to hear us? Just stay quiet and wait for the contact to arrive". "Ouch! Sorry, Jaylos, I was just happy that he's not a killer sent by Linvail". Another slap, even harder than the first, "Caehan, don't say my name, you idiot!". "OUCH! I said I'm sorry!", Caehan whined, pouting and rubbing the painful spot.

"Shut up, I said! You there", Jaylos turned to the bounty hunter again, narrowing his eyes, "What's the contact's name?". The Kara-Turan straightened and squared his shoulders, suddenly looking suspicious and menacing, "Why are you asking me? Don't you know it? Are you a spy sent by the Shadowmaster, maybe?", he growled, his right hand moving closer to the hilt of his beautiful katana.

"What? No, no, no!", Jaylos shook his head quickly, raising his hands defensively, "I'm not a spy, I swear!". "Maybe I know that name because it's _my_ name! Maybe I am the contact!". Caehan's face twisted with fear, "Aw, Jaylos, what if he is? We're screwed!". "Shut up you!", his companion snapped, cold sweat starting to dampen his forehead, "We can fix this, just lemme think a moment...".

"Now, now", the bounty hunter said, his tone more soothing, "No need to overreact. Just tell me the name and I'll know that you're the people I was supposed to meet here". "Alright, the name...The name is Gracen. We want to join your guild: the pay is too good to refuse". "Good. By the way, Aran Linvail sends his regards", in a fluid motion, so quick that the eye could barely follow it, Yoshimo stabbed Jaylos in the heart with his right and threw a dagger at Caehan with his left, hitting him square in the throat, "Ah, sensei Shuichi would be so proud of me!".

As he was retrieving his dagger from Caehan's corpse, a man entered the room and took a step back at seeing the bodies. "What happened here?". "Nothing, Gracen, just a couple of spies that needed to be dealt with", the Kara-Turan answered smoothly and the contact nodded. "Well done, then. Your new base of operations is in the Graveyard District, behind the blue doors in the lower tombs".

"Just as we already knew", Edwin commented, coming to stand right behind Gracen and stabbing him in the back, "Thanks for the confirmation, insignificant baboon". Meg released a long sigh of relief as she and the rest of the party joined them in the room, "Well done, guys. Now we can go back to Linvail".

Yoshimo bent and searched Gracen's pockets, "There is a scroll here", he unrolled it and read it, "It's a letter to the traitors. The Shadowmaster will appreciate this, I think". "He will, yes. Nice job, sensei. Oh, but what about the bodies? Someone could come in and...". The Red Wizard cut her off, "I'll take care of it, you go and wait downstairs". "But...".

He gave her a light shove, "I said go. Anomen, take her to the common room". The Helmite blinked, it was the first time the Thayan had ever called him by name, "All right. Come, my lady", he said, gently guiding his leader to the stairs and she followed without further protest, though she turned to shoot a look full of curiosity at the Red Wizard as she descended the steps.

When they were out of earshot, Jaheira arched an eyebrow, "Now what? Are you planning to use them as spell components?". "Bah! Don't be ridiculous! (As if I could get something useful out of these brainless monkeys' bodies. They're more useless than dried frogs)", Edwin grumbled, "I merely wanted to avoid Meg having another panic attack (It grates on my nerves when she does)", he explained, casting a Disintegrate spell on the corpses and reducing them to ashes.

The druidess smirked, "Oh, I see. It was very kind and considerate of you", she baited him and just as she expected, he started, his face twisting with outrage. "How dare you, you obnoxious Harper harpy! I am _not_ kind and considerate! (Thank Kossuth there's nobody else in hearing range. I would never see the end of it, should anyone from home hear such slandering rumors about me)". "Of course, of course. I must have misjudged your intentions, then", the Half-Elf said, her green-brown eyes shining with mischief. "You surely did, tree-hugging ape!", the Thayan snorted.

Minsc smiled and showed his hamster to the Red Wizard, "Boo says that what the grumpy wizard did for little Meg was a very nice thing", he said. "WHAT! Shut up, you brainless gorilla! What does your flea-infested rodent know of, of...Bah! I'm tired of this useless babbling! (Insufferable, useless accursed simians!)", Edwin shouted, then he turned on his heels and stalked downstairs, fuming.

oxoxoxoxoxo

Linvail was already under the covers, when the party entered his room and he hastily stood and put on a dressing gown, "Welcome back! What can you tell me about the traitors?", he asked, forgetting that the dressing gown wasn't long enough to conceal his frog-shaped slippers.

Meg cleared her throat, carefully hiding her smile but her eyes sparkled with laughter, "They're dead, just as you requested. And Yoshimo found this on one of the bodies", she handed him the letter, "It confirms what we told you, that the Vampires hide in the Graveyard. Now we just need a Flesh Golem to get inside and finish the work".

The Shadowmaster read the parchment and nodded, "You did a very good job. I will send one of my mages to the lower tombs, when you are ready to...". "Minsc and Boo are ready to apply the Boot of Justice to the backsides of the evil Vampires now!", the Rashemi exclaimed and Aran blinked. "Yes, I can see that well enough", he said slowly, "What about the rest of you?". The Ilmatari turned to her companions and after receiving their assent, she answered, "We're all ready".

"Good. Haz will be waiting for you into the catacombs. And these will help you against the enemy", he added, opening a closet and handing her a small bag filled with holy stakes and a flask of Holy Water, "May Mask's blessing be with you". As soon as they were in the corridor, well out of Linvail's hearing range, Anomen scoffed, "Mask's blessing...Bah! I am a servant of Helm, I don't need the help of such an evil deity!".

"We are up against a powerful enemy, young Anomen", Yoshimo replied, his smile betraying his nervousness, "A bit of divine blessing won't hurt, even if it comes from a questionable source, don't you think?". "Uhm. You may have a point there, my friend. But I'm not going to send any prayer of thanks to Mask anyway", the knight stated.

The bounty hunter nodded, "I understand that. I probably will, though, if we come out of it alive. Who knows, showing some gratitude to the Lord of Shadows could even spur Him to give us a bit of help next time we find ourselves in straits". "Maybe, though I wouldn't count on it, if I were you". "Oh, I'm not counting on it, make no mistake. But as that old saying goes, hope is the last to die, no?", the bounty hunter concluded with a grin.

oxoxoxoxoxo

Haz was a lanky man dressed in a blue and green robe and he greeted them warmly when they joined him in the catacombs, "Hello, hello! Oh, I'm so glad that you're here, those blasted spiders were making me nervous". Jaheira smiled, "No need to worry, these children of Nature are our allies", she reassured him, leaning down to pet a Giant Spider on the head. "Gah! Keep it away from me!", the mage shrieked as he saw it, jumping back and she chuckled quietly.

Margaret Dawn intervened, "Okay, what about opening the doors? And then you'd better run away as fast as you can: there's a lot of Vampires in there". "Oh, I knew already, but I very much appreciate your warning", Haz cast a spell and an enormous Flesh Golem appeared in front of them, "Fleshy! Go and open the doors!", he ordered.

The Golem nodded and obediently grabbed the leaves, then it pulled and nearly ripped them off of the hinges. Immediately, a rustling sound came from the opened chamber and a Grimward came forward, "Foolsss! My missstresss knew you would come! Now you die!", it hissed and at its signal, a dozen other Grimwards attacked the party with their swords.

Luckily, the Flesh Golem was so large that it covered nearly the entire width of the opening, so Minsc, Meg and Anomen only had to kill those enemies which managed to slip past it, while Fleshy itself crushed some of the others with its fists and the spellcasters and Giant Spiders took care of the survivors. When the chamber was clear, the adventurers sat down to rest a bit and the Ilmatari patted the Golem on a big arm with a warm smile. "Thank you, Fleshy. You did a very good job there", she complimented it.

Edwin smirked, "Now, Meg, try not to be too nice to the brainless meatbag, or it will fall in love with you just like the other one did", he joked, nodding in Anomen's direction. Instead of getting angry, though, the Helmite just grinned and gave him a playful shove, "Shut up, _Edwina_ ". "Don't you dare call me that, you scale-plated monkey!".

Meg clapped her hands before the situation could get out of hand, "Guys, stop it and get ready for round two. Fleshy, go and open the second door, please". The second room was filled with Vampires and Aerie wasted no time in casting a spell to recreate the effect of a sunrise, reducing the weaker blood-drinkers to ashes instantly, but a lot of enemies still remained.

It was a hard fight, at the end of which the party members found themselves tired, battered and bloodied, but at least none of them was killed. Minsc was enthusiastic, "It was truly a great battle!", he exclaimed, drinking a healing potion, "Evil was mightily kicked in the backside today!". "It was only the beginning, you brainless gorilla!", the Red Wizard hissed between sips, "(And I can't even just cast a Fireball and get rid of all these walking corpses in a single strike. Bah!)".

The Painbearer was busy gulping down her own potion, but she nearly choked on it when a Vampire appeared in the room from a cloud of mist: it was a male, dressed in a long faded purple tunic and black trousers and his skin was chalk-white, a striking contrast with his black hair and red glowing eyes.

"You are brave, fleshlings, to come here. Come to the lower chamber and face me, if you dare! Your death awaits!", he said, turning again into mist and disappearing behind a wall. She reduced her eyes to slits, "Well, he clearly wants to lure us into a trap". "Then we must not follow him, right?", Aerie said hopefully. "Not yet, no. Haz, can your Golem fit into the corridors?". The Shadow Thief mage nodded, "Yes, it can". "Good, send it ahead then: it will be our meat shield".


	50. Chapter 50

The adventurers cleared two of the three remaining rooms on the first floor and in a big tub filled to the brim with blood, Margaret Dawn found an enchanted Mace created specifically to destroy the undead, which she immediately decided to wield instead of her staff. Then they reached the lower chambers and just as the last Vampire fell to Minsc's enchanted axe Azuredge, the male who had challenged them reappeared, a strange smirk curving his parched lips.

"You survived the ambush I had prepared for you. Impressive, but it's not finished yet. Come and face me in the room of blood and steel", he rasped, only to vanish again in a puff of smoke. The Ilmatari let out a scream of pure frustration, "Aaaaaargh! I've had enough of that...That piece of rotten meat! Now I'll go upstairs and tear him to pieces!".

Anomen put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't let your anger rule you, my lady: it will make you lose your focus and it's exactly what that unholy beast wants". "I...Yeah, you're right", she nodded reluctantly and took a couple of deep breaths, "Okay, I'm calm. And now that I'm calm, I'll go upstairs and calmly tear him to pieces. Better?", she asked with an impish grin. He chuckled, "Not much, but no matter. Lead the way and don't worry, I'll watch your back".

"Yes, I'm sure you will watch her back with great interest, particularly the lower part of it (Not that anyone could blame him for that)", Edwin commented, hiding a grin and the knight blushed scarlet. "I didn't mean...". Jaheira huffed, "Oh, stop this childish nonsense, you two!", she scolded them, walking ahead and 'accidentally' bumping into them as she passed. "Oh, of course, as you say (Obnoxious Harper harpy)".

When they were back on the first floor, Meg instructed them to go and try again to open the door to the only locked room, because she wanted to fight the taunting Vampire on her own: to her, it had become a personal matter. He was waiting for her in a room the floor of which was covered with steel spikes, "Ah, you came. Are you brave enough to face me, fleshling?". She smirked, "I think I should be asking you this question: after all, _you_ are the one who keeps on running around the whole crypt like a pitiful coward", she shot back.

"How dare you!", he shrieked, enraged, "You should be defending yourself and still you provoke me!". The Painbearer made a show of yawning, "Hey, buddy, are you just going to babble all night long? If you're too scared to face me, just say so and don't make me waste my time". The Vampire's red eyes narrowed, "Enough! I will flay you and make a tapestry out of your skin!", he yelled, lunging at her, but she was ready to block his attack with her brand new enchanted Mace.

As she landed a good strike, a long blade erupted from the floor, leaving on her right leg a bleeding gash that went from her ankle to her thigh, "Ouch! Rats!". He sniggered, "Do you like my blades, fleshling? The floor is full of these traps. They will tear you apart if I don't do it first!".

The fight became harder, because the blades kept on triggering at the worst moments and Margaret Dawn soon found herself in straits, having to avoid both the traps and the enemy's claws. _Rats in a basket, I must find a way to end this quickly...Of course!_ , she thought as inspiration hit her and she chanted the spell to repulse the Undead, while her right hand slipped to the pouch at her belt.

The Vampire stepped back with a screech and she seized the chance to stab it in the heart with a holy stake, her eyes burning with golden light. "You shouldn't have provoked me, you lowly worm", she growled, leaning upon him as his body crumbled to dust and in her voice resounded the echo of another voice, a _male_ voice, a voice that was last heard in the Realms when the Gods were forced to walk the lands of Toril as mortals.

Bhaal's voice.

oxoxoxoxoxo

Anomen shot another worried glance at the corridor, twisting the Flail of Ages in his hands, "Do you think she's fine?", he asked for the umpteenth time. "I'm sure she is managing perfectly", Yoshimo sighed without looking up from his thieving tools, "But if you're so worried, you can always go and see for yourself". "I think I will", the Helmite said, but before he could take a step, Meg appeared from behind the corner, stuffing the rag she'd used to clean herself from the blood in her pack.

"Here I am", she smiled, "Are you all fine?". Aerie nodded, "Yes, we are...By Baervan! What happened to your legs?", she exclaimed, seeing that the lower part of her friend's grey vest was ripped and bloodstained. "Oh, it's nothing, really: the floor was trapped and some steel spikes cut me a bit, that's all".

Jaheira glared at her, "You should have put your new Red Dragon Scale armour on, just as I had told you!". "And I told youthat I can't fight with that on, until I'm accustomed to its weight, otherwise it will only hinder me. You know that I've never worn armour before", Meg replied, opening her arms apologetically.

Anomen walked up to his leader, his grey-blue eyes filled with worry, "Are you injured, Meg? Let me heal your wounds", he offered. Surprisingly enough, the Painbearer took a step back, a light blush spreading on her cheeks as she avoided his gaze, "I appreciate your offer, but I've already healed myself. But thanks anyway", she said, toying with her Ring.

He blinked in confusion, but when he lowered his eyes, he understood the reason for her shyness: the fabric was for the most part torn to shreds, leaving her shapely legs quite exposed to the view. He felt a rush of warmth engulfing him and was very, very grateful that he had his armour on, "I...I-I see. Not that I was watching or anything! I, uh, I mean...", he stammered, his face feeling as if on fire.

The Kara-Turan mercifully cut him off before he could dig himself too deep in the hole, "The door is open, sekai no hikari. No lock can stand against the Great Yoshimo". "You're amazing, sensei", she praised the bounty hunter with a smile, then she sobered, "Haz, send the Golem inside. Guys, keep your stakes ready".

They entered the final room and found out that it was full of closed coffins, like a sort of Vampiric dormitory. Edwin wrinkled his nose, disgusted, "Kossuth, how I wish I could just set this place on fire! (If these simians got out, maybe...)". "For once I agree with you, Edwin", the knight said, his lips curling in a snarl as he regarded the coffins with narrowed eyes, "The stench of evil is oppressing!".

Margaret Dawn cleared her throat loudly, "Less talking, more stabbing, please", she ordered, while plunging a stake in the heart of a sleeping Vampire. They impaled all the creatures and as the last undead crumbled to dust, a swirling mist appeared into the room, accompanied by a powerful aura of evil and danger.

The mist gradually became a figure, until a female Vampire stood in front of them: she was short and slim like an Elf, with chalk-white skin, long black-dyed hair, pointed ears and glowing red eyes, "Uhm...I hoped this could be avoided, but you are a stubborn one, aren't you?", she addressed Meg, revealing a hoarse and sultry voice.

"I suppose you are the mistress who wanted to meet us in this District, right?". "Right. I am Bodhi", she introduced herself and the Ilmatari snorted. "Ah, yes, I know who you are now. Tell me, how does it feel to know that your misguided advice sent your own brother to his downfall?", she growled, but Bodhi just smirked.

"Oh, I feel quite well, Child of Bhaal: unlike you, I have no love for my siblings. And this leads me to the matter of your lost Imoen". Meg's eyes flashed golden, "Lost? She was kidnapped! And if you know where she is, you'd better say it now, or...". "Or what? You will kill me? You will do it anyway: after all, this is what your master ordered you. Have you wondered why he wants your help? He could have had anyone to do this job for him and still, he chose you. Do you think you can trust him?", the Vampiress asked.

"I know I can't trust him, but that's the only choice I have. Now tell me where Imoen is, or shut up and die". She tilted her head to the side, pretending to reflect on it, "Well, I think...I choose to fight", she said and suddenly lunged at the Painbearer, who quickly sidestepped. The rest of the party joined the battle and more than a blow hit the enemy, but Bodhi was fast as only a very powerful Vampire could be and her endurance was unnervingly high.

After a long fight, the Vampiress finally seemed to be cornered, but she startled them with a chuckle, "Well, this was certainly interesting. I saw what I wanted to see and now, I can leave". "Forget it, bitch!", Margaret Dawn snarled. "Oh, don't worry, we will meet again. Until then, farewell, Child of Bhaal", Bodhi concluded, then she turned into mist and simply vanished, leaving the adventurers to look at the empty room with wide eyes.

Minsc looked around, like a confused puppy searching for his lost chewing toy, "No! The Evil Vampiress is gone? It's not fair of her to escape the righteous butt-kicking she deserves!", he complained, pouting. Yoshimo sighed, leaning heavily against the wall, "What is our next move, sekai no hikari?", he asked, cradling his broken left arm. Meg reflected on it while casting a healing spell on him, "She's gone and if my guess is right, she's not going to come back.

Now I'll heal you all and I want Edwin and Aerie to collect the ashes of the Vampires to use as a spell component: it's rare, expensive and powerful, I see no reason why it should go to waste, especially considering how hard it was to kill those Godsdamned monsters. Then all of you will go back to the Coronet, have dinner and rest, while I will go to the guildbase in the Docks and report to Linvail", she decided.

Anomen frowned, "But my lady...", he tried to say, but she shook her head. "I know what you're about to say and my answer is no: you need rest like everyone else. Besides, I won't be alone: Haz and his Golem will accompany me. Right, Haz?", she turned to the Shadow Thief mage and he nodded. "Sure, I must go back to the guildbase too. Don't worry, lad, Fleshy and I will make sure she's safe", he reassured the younger man. The Helmite nodded reluctantly, "As you wish".

Jaheira intervened, her eyes narrowed with suspicion as she regarded her charge, "Meg, you said that Bodhi's misguided advice sent her brother to his downfall. What did you mean by that?". "Exactly what I said", the Ilmatari replied, tightly wrapping her cloak around her waist to cover herself, "I will explain it all to you later. Now is not the time for such a long discussion: we are all tired, dirty and hungry. Please, Jae, trust me".

The druidess hesitated, but at last nodded, "All right, child. But you will tell me...Tell us everything about it, even the smallest detail, is that clear?". "Adamant. You will know all of it, you have my word on this".


	51. Chapter 51

_**Author note**_ _: and here comes the last chapter of the first part of the trilogy, dearest readers! There will be a special moment for Meg and Anomen._

 _Ideal soundtrack for that scene: "Perfect Symphony" by Ed Sheeran feat il maestro Andrea Bocelli. Basically it is Sheeran's "Perfect", but with some lyrics in Italian which are sung by Bocelli: I guarantee that this song will make shivers of pure delight run up your spine._

 _My heartfelt thanks to all of you who are still following this story for sticking with me and my PC. Special mention goes to Zhenta and Nikoru Sanzo for their unwavering support *big hug*_

oxoxoxoxoxo

The Shadowmaster was pacing nervously back and forth, when Meg and Haz entered his office, "Margaret Dawn, good to see you alive and well. And Haz, I trust you did your job". The mage bowed, "I did, Shadowmaster", he said in a humble tone. "Good, good. So, do you have good news for me?", Linvail shot a hopeful look at the Ilmatari, who nodded.

"Yes, I have: we managed to kill every single Vampire in that lair and only their leader, Bodhi, escaped. But I have the feeling she won't come back to Athkatla for some time. By the way, she seemed to know you". "I see", his face was emotionless, but his stiff shoulders betrayed his nervousness, "I trust you are aware of her untrustworthy nature". "Oh, I know full well that she's a deceitful, heartless, selfish, greedy, power-hungry and manipulative bitch. But I would like to know your version of the story", she said nonchalantly.

"Fair enough. You have proven yourself to us and you deserve an explanation. Haz, you can go. Margaret Dawn, please sit down", Aran went to sit at his desk and gestured towards the armchair in front of it, "Now, first of all, you should know that it was my thieves who attacked the dungeon of the wizard in Waukeen's Promenade. We've known about your capture soon after it happened, but we didn't pay it any mind...I hope you won't hold it against us".

 _You knew we were captive in a soulless wizard's dungeon and you did nothing at all to save our arses. Whyever should I hold a grudge?_ , she thought sarcastically, but she kept her face and tone neutral, "I'm sure you had more pressing matters to take care of. Go on, please".

Linvail tried to read her expression, but to no avail, so he simply went on, "You must understand, it seemed like a mere kidnapping at the time: nothing that should concern us, more like a job for the city guard. But shortly after that, we started losing thieves. They were threatened, or corrupted to repudiate the Shadow Thieves and join Bodhi's guild, though we didn't know her name back then. Some of them were probably used as food, but not even a guild of Vampires could require so many men to feed upon", he added, his forehead creasing in thought, "Anyway, after some time, we found the body of one of our thieves in a sewer and from there, we managed to find Irenicus' dungeon. We fought against him, but...".

"I saw that, it was a slaughter. And whatever your reasons, it was your attack that gave us the chance to escape and opened up the passage to the Promenade, so I guess I have to thank you for that. Without your intervention, we would still be down there", the Ilmatari said with a shudder. Aran smiled, "I don't think I deserve your gratitude, but you're welcome nonetheless. Our priority was and still is Irenicus, though: he must be found and stopped. I know where the Cowled Ones have imprisoned him and it's the same place where your friend Imoen is held: it's an asylum for magical deviants, but people usually refer to it simply as Spellhold".

She stood so abruptly that her chair toppled over, "Then we must go there immediately!", she nearly shouted. "It's not so easy, my dear. Please, calm down and let me explain", the Shadowmaster said quietly and the Painbearer grudgingly obeyed. "Okay, but make it short: Immy needs my help". "Thanks to the gold you gave us, I have already secured a ship for you and your friends to sail to Brynnlaw, the island on which Spellhold is. But once you get to the island, you will have to find a way inside the madhouse on your own: my influence only goes so far, unfortunately".

"I see. Is there more that you can tell me about it?". He leaned back in his chair, thinking, "The island is ruled by a man called Desharik. He's also known as the Pirate King". "Like Luffy", she joked and he blinked. "What?". "Nothing. Please, do go on".

"Desharik is a cruel, greedy man and he frequently sends his enemies and those who anger him for any reason, no matter how insignificant, to be imprisoned in Spellhold, passing them off as magical deviants. Not even an arrogant man like him dares to cross the Cowled Wizards, though: they are totally independent and nobody can interfere with the way they rule Spellhold".

"Sounds nice", she muttered ironically, then sighed, "Well, if there's nothing else, I will take my leave. Tell the captain that we're going to sail tomorrow in the morning". "I will inform him at once. Goodnight, Margaret Dawn". "Goodnight, Shadowmaster", she bowed and left, tired but relieved and she was glad to feel the fresh night air on her face.

Before reaching the district gate, she saw Anomen walking towards her and her eyes widened with surprise, "Anomen? What are you doing here?". "I was worried about you, my lady: the hour is late and I didn't want you to wander the streets alone", the young man explained. "Let me guess: you didn't even come close to the Coronet, right?".

"Guilty as charged", he nodded, "I hope you will forgive me for ignoring your orders". "You are forgiven...For this time", she winked, "And I'm glad you're here". "My lady, I...I know that you're tired and that this is not the best of moments, but...I have something I need to tell you, something that's been on my mind all day and that is for your ears alone", the Helmite said, blushing.

"My ears are all yours", Meg said, giving him an encouraging smile. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to give her the flowery and extremely romantic declaration he had so carefully prepared…But when he met her eyes, he found himself saying simply, "I love you, Meg and I want to spend the rest of my life with you".

She inhaled sharply and her lips parted slightly in surprise, "Really?". "Really. I want to be at your side always, to give you a home, to build a family with you, I...", he trailed off as she flung her arms around his neck and held him close. "Oh, Anomen! I love you too, with all my heart!", the Ilmatari exclaimed happily.

The young man let out a long sigh of contentment, burying his face in her hair, "You have no idea how happy you have just made me, my sweet, wonderful lady. I have no words to express my joy". Margaret Dawn drew back a little to look him in the eyes, her radiant smile a mirror image of his own, "Sometimes there's no need for words", she whispered, stroking his cheek.

He leaned forward and before they realized it, their lips met in a sweet, shy kiss that left them with pounding hearts and spinning heads. "Wow...", he breathed, leaning his forehead against hers. "I agree". Anomen waited for his erratic heartbeat to slow down a bit, then he asked hesitantly, "Was...Was it pleasant for you too?". "Oh, yes, it was".

"Good. My love, there is something you should know about me: this...Well...This was my first kiss. I have never been with a woman before", he admitted and braced himself for rejection, or even worse, mockery. Instead, he saw her smile turn softer. "I have never done this before either, beloved. We will learn together, one step at a time ", the Painbearer reassured him.

He relaxed, "I'm happy to hear you say this. I had feared that...". "Now you have nothing left to fear", she told him, placing a tender kiss on the tip of his nose, "But come, let's rejoin the others: I'm in desperate need of some spiced milk". He chuckled, "Your wish is my command, my lady".

oxoxoxoxoxo

The party was assembled at their usual table, all of them looking expectantly at Meg as they waited for the promised explanation. "All right, first of all, I have a little confession to make ", the Painbearer began, nervously toying with her Ring, "When we were in Jo...Irenicus' dungeon, in his study, I found his diary and...And I took it".

Jaheira's eyes were icy slits, "And why didn't you tell us about it?". "I was afraid you could destroy it", her ward answered, "I know how much you hate him and I thought that, had you put your hands on it, your hatred would have bested your reason, so I kept it a secret. I needed to know more about him, you see".

Edwin scowled, "I understand keeping the secret from these simians, but from _me_? (I am more than capable of keeping a secret! Nobody knows about Father's penchant for pink underwear, for example)", he muttered and the Ilmatari nearly choked on her milk at that.

"Ah, well, I don't doubt it, Edwin", she said, biting her lower lip to keep from laughing, "Anyway, now you all know. I read the diary and that's how I found out about his soulless condition, about Bodhi being his sister and them being...Or rather, having been Sun Elves. The only other thing I know is that they lived in Tethyr, in the kingdom of Suldanesselar, ruled by queen Ellesime", her face twisted with disgust and hate, "That bitch! You have no idea how cruel she was to him!".

Yoshimo frowned, "You pity him, don't you? After all he has done?". "Yes, I do", she admitted, lowering her gaze, "I felt his pain, while we were in the dungeon. I know how much he hurts and...All the pain he put me through is nothing, compared to the suffering he has had to deal with since he was cursed. The Seldarine...".

"I don't give a damn about his curse!", the druidess snapped, furious, slamming her fist on the table, "He's not an innocent lamb, he's a monster! He killed my Khalid and Dynaheir and he took Imoen away and still you pity him? You are a fool, child!". "If you knew what he feels...". "I know what _I_ feel and that's why, next time we meet him, I will pierce his black heart with my spear! He deserves nothing else!".

Margaret Dawn sighed and massaged her temples, trying to keep at bay the incoming headache, "I understand your feelings, Jae, more than you think. And I never said that Jon is an innocent lamb. Look, it's late, we're all dog-tired and we have a long journey ahead of us. Why don't we just drop this quarrel and get some sleep? Please".

The Half-Elf hesitated, but saw the exhaustion on her daughter's face and relented reluctantly, "All right, then. But from now on, I want you to always be honest with me: no more secrets, ever". "Yeah, okay", the Ilmatari nodded, but did not openly make a promise: she had a feeling that soon enough she would have to keep another secret from her.

oxoxoxoxoxo

The boat Linvail had promised was waiting at the dock number four the following morning and the captain was waiting for the party with a smile that seemed a bit too wide to be genuine. "Hello there! You're those fellas I have to bring to Brynnlaw, ain't you?". Meg nodded, "That's us, yes", she said, introducing herself and her companions.

"Well met, I'm Saemon Havarian and this beauty here is my ship. Its name is Galante, at least until the plate with the name falls off again and I'll have to find a new one", he gestured towards the ship trying to look nonchalant, but his eyes kept on darting nervous glances Yoshimo's way.

"Good, now can we just get on board and sail? We're in a bit of a hurry, you see", the Ilmatari said curtly, but a voice came from behind her. "Please, wait a moment", Aran Linvail joined them on the docks, accompanied by a Half-Elven woman in leathers with short platinum-blond hair, "Good morning to you, ladies and gentlemen". "Good morning, Shadowmaster. I hope you have a good reason for this delay".

He smiled, "Ah, Margaret Dawn, I have a very good reason for it: this woman here is Sime, one of my most trusted employees. She will come with you to Brynnlaw as a guide and she will also make sure that you don't come to any harm during the journey. Consider it an extra protection against the dangers of the sea", he explained and his feline eyes fixed on Havarian as he said the last sentence.

The pirate blinked, his face going suddenly pale, "Protection? B-but I wasn't informed about this protection...The c-captain should be informed in advance about such, such...Changes in the plans", he stammered. "Well, I am informing you now. Is that a problem, captain Havarian?", the Shadowmaster asked in a velvety tone that spoke of hidden danger. "No, no, of course not, m'lord!". "Good", he turned again to the Painbearer, "Sime knows well the island and its people, so you will need her help when you reach your destination".

"Thank you, Linvail. Sime, welcome on board", she smiled at the other woman, who smiled back and clasped her outstretched hand. "Thank you, Margaret Dawn. I trust our cooperation will turn out to be profitable to both of us". "As long as we manage to achieve our goal, I don't see why you shouldn't get something out of it".

Saemon intervened, his forehead damp with cold sweat despite the warm morning sun, "So, can we sail? The sea is good now, but the weather could change at any moment and I'm sure you don't want to find yourself in the middle of a storm, eh?", he said, shooting a hopeful look at Linvail, who nodded.

"You are free to go. And remember, Havarian: these people here are my business associates and I'm entrusting their safety to you. So, should any harm befall them, _you_ will be the one held responsible for that. Did I make myself clear?". "Eh, yes, adamant. On board, ladies and gentlemen! We go!", the pirate exclaimed, practically running on the ship and the adventurers followed him.

The journey had begun.

 _FINE_

 _ **CONTINUES WITH "Amber &emerald: facing the darkness"**_


End file.
